Kisah Ron dan Hermione
by TauHumba
Summary: Missing Scenes dari buku Harry Potter satu sampai tujuh dari sudut pandang Ron dan Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Setelah **_**Kisah Draco dan Ginny**_**, aku teringat pada Ron dan Hermione. Nah jadi aku bikin Missing Scenes-nya juga.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**Spoiler: Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah, Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia, Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban, Harry Potter dan Piala Api, Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix, Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah Campuran dan Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian.**

**Warning: Beberapa dialog diambil dari buku-buku Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>KISAH RON DAN HERMIONE<strong>

Chapter 1 Batu Bertuah

**Hermione POV**

"Mom, jangan menangis! Aku akan baik-baik saja," kataku menenangkan Mom yang menangis sesenggukkan dalam sapu tangannya.

Saat ini kami berada di King's Cross dan sebentar lagi aku akan menembus palang rintang untuk menuju ke peron sembilan tiga perempat. Mom telah menangis selama beberapa hari ini setelah Profesor Mcgonagall datang ke rumah, mengatakan bahwa aku adalah penyihir dan memberikan surat dari Hogwarts padaku. Dia juga dengan senang hati mengantarkanku ke Diagon Alley untuk menukar uang di Gringgots dan berbelanja keperluan Hogwartsku.

Aku sangat terkejut dan sekaligus juga senang sejak tahu bahwa aku adalah penyihir, Dad kelihatannya oke, yang penting aku bisa menjaga diri katanya, tapi Mom menghabiskan waktunya dengan menangis dan tidak bicara denganku sampai saat terakhir di stasiun ini.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan mengirim kami... burung hantu!" kata Mom, di sela isak tangisnya. Dad menepuk punggungnya dengan sabar.

"Ya, tentu saja aku akan mengirim burung hantu pada kalian... Profesor Mcgonagall pernah bilang bahwa murid-murid bisa menggunakan burung hantu sekolah... Kalian tidak perlu terlalu khawatir aku akan baik-baik saja."

Dad memelukku. "Aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja, Sayang!"

"Baiklah... sampai jumpa Natal nanti kalau begitu," kata Mom. Dia memelukku juga. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Bye Mom... Dad!" kataku, melambai, kemudian melangkah menuju palang rintang dan masuk ke peron sembilan tiga perempat dengan gugup.

Kereta api berwarna merah menunggu di sebelah peron penuh orang. Asap lokomotif melayang di atas kepala orang-orang yang ramai mengobrol sementara kucing-kucing dalam berbagai warna menyusup di antara kaki mereka. Burung-burung hantu bersahutan, ditingkahi suara obrolan dan derit koper-koper berat yang diseret. Rangkaian beberapa gerbong telah penuh dengan anak-anak yang sangat ribut. Beberapa di antaranya menjulurkan kepala mereka keluar jendela untuk dapat mengobrol dengan keluarga mereka, yang lain berebutan tempat duduk.

Aku mendesah dengan gugup. Sebagai seorang yang bukan berasal dari keluarga penyihir aku merasa sendiri dan sedikit ketakutan. Rasanya semua buku yang kubaca tentang Hogwarts dan dunia sihir tidak ada gunanya untuk mengatasi kegugupan. Menarik nafas panjang aku berusaha menyeret koperku yang berat untuk mencari kompartemen kosong. Yah, semoga aku bisa berteman dengan beberapa anak dan berbagi cerita tentang dunia sihir.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendapati diriku berada dalam sebuah kompartemen bersama seorang anak laki-laki berwajah bulan bernama Neville Longbottom dan dua anak kembar berwajah cantik dengan rambut yang hitam lebat tergerai dipunggung dengan manis. Kedua anak kembar itu asyik dengan diri mereka sendiri, bercerita tentang sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti. Aku juga tidak berusaha mengerti karena aku sedang asyik membaca _Sejarah Hogwarts_, buku favoritku sejauh ini. Sementara Neville kelihatannya sedang sibuk menenangkan kataknya yang bernama Trevor, yang tidak mau diam dan melompat ke mana-mana.

Kereta api bergerak cepat dan kami melewati pemandangan indah sawah-sawah dan katak Neville telah hilang entah ke mana. Dia berjalan keluar kompartemen dan menghilang di koridor. Beberapa menit kemudian dia masuk lagi dengan wajah yang sangat kusut.

"Aku tetap tidak menemukannya," kata Neville dengan wajah sedih.

Aku menutup _Sejarah Hogwarts_-ku dan memandang si kembar yang masih asyik bercerita, tampaknya mereka tidak akan mau kalau aku mengajak mereka mencari katak Neville. Baiklah, aku bisa membantunya. Setidaknya aku bisa membantu seorang teman.

Kami berjalan menyusuri koridor mencari Trevor. Ketika melewati sebuah kompartemen tanpa sadar aku memandang ke dalam dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah sedang mencoba menyihir dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam sedang menontonnya. Aku merasa tertarik karena aku juga telah mencoba beberapa sihir. Aku membuka pintu kompartemen dan masuk.

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam terlihat kurus dan ceking dengan baju kaos yang berukuran lima kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Dia memiliki mata hijau cemerlang di balik kaca matanya dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan. Sedangkan, anak laki-laki berambut merah itu sangat jangkung dengan ukuran kaki yang besar. Wajahnya penuh bintik-bintik hitam. Bajunya terlihat usang dan kelihatannya bekas pakai, celana jeans-nya terlalu kecil untuknya dan sepertinya menggantung dikakinya. Namun mata birunya terlihat bercahaya seperti langit diluar sana. Aku terpana sesaat menatap mata itu, sebelum anak berkata dengan sedikit kasar.

"Mau apa?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Anak perempuan yang baru masuk itu adalah seorang anak yang terlihat sok dewasa dengan rambut coklat gelap yang mengembang jelek di belakang punggungnya. Matanya juga berwarna coklat dan giginya agak besar-besar dibagian depan.

"Ada yang lihat katak? Katak Neville hilang," katanya.

"Kami sudah bilang padanya, tidak lihat," kataku, tapi anak perempuan itu kelihatannya tidak peduli dia malah memandang tongkat sihirku.

Sebenarnya saat ini aku sedang mendemonstrasikan cara mengubah warna abu-abu tikusku Scabbers menjadi kuning. Harry kelihatan benar-benar tertarik jadi aku ingin memamerkan keahlianku padanya

"Oh, kau sedang menyihir, ya? Coba lihat," katanya, lalu duduk.

Aku terkejut sesaat dan merasa senang juga karena selain Harry ada orang lain yang mau melihat kebolehanku dalam melakukan sihir.

Aku merapalkan mantra sambil mengayunkan tongkat sihir, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa Scabbers tetap abu-abu.

"Kau yakin yang kau ucapkan tadi mantra?" tanya anak perempuan itu. "Tidak begitu manjur, ya. Aku sendiri sudah mencoba beberapa mantra sederhana untuk latihan dan semuanya manjur. Tak seorangpun dalam keluargaku penyihir. Sungguh kejutan besar waktu aku menerima suratku, tetapi aku senang sekali, tentu saja, maksudku, ini kan sekolah sihir paling bagus, begitu yang kudengar-aku sudah hafal semua buku kita, tentu saja aku cuma berharap itu cukup-oh ya, aku Hermione Granger, kalian siapa?"

Anak itu berbicara dengan sangat cepat. Dia sudah menghafal semua isi buku? Wah... wah, anak ini langsung membuatku sangat jengkel karena dia mengingatkanku pada Percy yang ambisius. Bisa dibilang anak ini adalah Percy versi cewek, aku harus memperkenalkannya dengan Percy.

"Aku Ron Weasley," gumamku.

"Harry Potter," kata Harry.

Anak perempuan itu langsung menatap bekas luka Harry, seperti banyak anak lain nanti kalau mereka tahu Harry Potter yang terkenal ada di kompartemen ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Aku ditempatkan di asrama Gryffindor, meskipun topi seleksi dengan penuh harap ingin menempatkan aku di Ravenclaw, tapi aku tidak mengeluh. Aku bertemu kembali dengan Neville, salah satu dari si kembar, teman sekompartemenku, bernama Parvati Patil, Harry Potter dan si mata biru, Ron Weasley yang tampaknya tidak menyukai kehadiranku di Gryffindor. Hah, memangnya aku peduli.

Aku mengikuti setiap pelajaran dengan begitu bahagia. Aku bisa menerimanya dengan baik dan mampu beradaptasi dengan dunia sihir yang semula tampak begitu mengerikan. Aku mencoba bersikap selayaknya orang dewasa, menghargai setiap peraturan dan bersikap disiplin. Aku telah beberapa kali mencoba menghalangi Harry dan Ron melanggar peraturan, tapi mereka tampaknya berfikir bahwa melanggar peraturan adalah hal yang menarik. Mereka malah mengacuhkanku dan menganggap seolah aku tidak ada. Aku juga tidak tertarik dengan anjing raksasa berkepala tiga yang menjaga sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dianggap Harry dan Ron adalah petualangan yang menarik.

"Cara ngomongmu salah... Mestinya Wing-_gar _-dium Levi-_o_-sa, _gar_-nya yang enak dan panjang," kataku pada Ron, saat kami sedang berada di kelas Mantra. Kami sedang mempelajari cara membuat benda melayang. Dan Ron sudah beberapa mengucapkan mantranya dengan cara bicara yang salah.

"Lakukan saja sendiri, kalau kau begitu pintar," geramnya dengan mata biru yang seolah ingin membakarku.

Aku melakukannya dengan applaus dari Profesor Flitwick. Aku satu-satunya yang berhasil melakukan mantra itu. Tetapi kelihatannya Ron sangat marah dan kesal.

"Pantas saja tak ada anak yang tahan berteman dengannya... Dia mengerikan sekali sungguh mengerikan," aku mendengar Ron mengatakan hal itu pada Harry.

Aku terpaku sesaat, kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi secepat aku bisa, sebelum aku menangis di tengah koridor dan menjadi tontonan anak-anak lain. Entah kenapa perkataan Ron membuatku sangat sedih. Oke, aku memang tidak punya teman, tapi kau tidak boleh mengatakannya di depan anak-anak lain, kan?

Sepanjang sore itu aku menangis diam-diam di kamar mandi. Aku merasa sendirian, aku juga merasa bersalah pada Mom dan Dad karena aku menulis pada mereka bahwa aku bahagia dan memiliki teman yang banyak di Hogwarts, padahal kenyataannya seperti kata Ron, aku tidak memiliki seorang temanpun.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku di kamar mandi, aku terkejut oleh bunyi geram rendah dan hentakan kaki raksasa. Aku berbalik dan berhadapan dengan makhluk raksasa paling mengerikan dalam hidupku. Yah, Troll, aku sudah pernah melihat gambarnya, tapi aku tidak pernah menduga akan menghadapinya sekarang. Tiga setengah meter tingginya, kulit abu-abu kusam, tubuhnya mirip gumpalan batu besar, dengan kepala kecil bertengger di atasnya. Baunya bukan main busuknya. Dia membawa pentungan besar, yang digunakannya untuk menghancurkan wastefel kamar mandi.

Aku menjerit ngeri dan merapat di dinding mencoba tidak pingsan. Harry dan Ron muncul di pintu.

"Lari... lari!" teriak Harry padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku terlalu shock sehingga tidak mampu menggerakkan kakiku.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" aku mendengar Ron mengucapkan mantra itu, syukurlah! Kali ini benar karena beberapa menit kemudian si troll pingsan di lantai kena pentungannya sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Harry dan aku akhirnya berteman dengan si rambut berantakan dan sok tahu Hermione Granger. Lumayan juga, aku bisa memanfaatkan otaknya yang pintar. Aku sudah beberapa kali menyontek pekerjaannya, tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dia paling tidak suka dengan contoh-mencontohi, tapi dia dengan senang hati memeriksa PR kami dan dengan begitu kami bisa mendapat jawaban yang benar. Tiap kali ada PR, aku mengerjakannya dengan setengah hati dan membiarkan Hermione mengoreksinya dan akhirnya aku bisa mendapakan jawaban yang benar juga.

"Kau sudah baikkan?" tanya Hermione ketika dia datang menjengukku di rumah sakit. Si Naga brengsek peliharaan Hagrid, Norbert telah menggigitku dan menyebabkan aku harus tinggal di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari.

"Kata Madam Pomfrey, aku sudah bisa keluar sore ini... mana Harry?" tanyaku.

"Dia di ruang rekreasi mengerjakan PR transfigurasi... ini aku bawa PR-mu," kata Hermione menyerahkan perkamen tebal yang sudah ditulisi.

"Kau sudah mengerjakannya untukku?" tanyaku tak percaya, tumben Hermione mau mengerjakan PR orang lain.

"Kau kan tidak bisa menulis, jadi aku menuliskannya untukmu..."

"Oh, terima kasih," kataku. Sebenarnya aku sudah separuh sembuh sih, tapi tidak apa-apa, kalau Hermione memang mau mengerjakan PR-ku, ya aku sih, asyik-asyik saja.

"Bagaimana detensi kalian?" tanyaku memandang Hermione yang sekarang sedang duduk di samping ranjang rumah sakit dan membaca buku paling membosankan _Sejarah Hogwarts_.

"Mengerikan... Harry yakin bahwa dia telah bertemu lagi dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa," katanya menutup bukunya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dia juga tetap yakin bahwa Snape ingin mencuri batu betuah itu."

"Lalu, apa yang direncanakannya?"

"Dia ingin... yah, kau mengenal Harry, kan? Dia ingin pergi melindungi batu itu."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Entahlah... aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan batu itu... aku lebih mementingkan nilai-nilaiku dan..."

"Oh, ayolah, Hermione... kita tidak bisa membiarkan Harry melindungi batu itu sendirian," kataku. Aku heran masih sempat-sempatnya dia memikirkan nilai padahal ada Kau-Tahu Siapa di luar sana yang ingin mengambil batu bertuah.

"Jadi kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Yah, setidaknya kita bisa membantu Harry..."

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa pada kita?"

"Tidak akan, kita bersama Harry Potter, kan? Kita akan baik-baik saja..." kataku optimis.

Hermione memandangku dengan heran selama beberapa saat.

"Kelihatannya kau percaya pada Harry..." katanya.

"Dia temanku... aku harus percaya padanya, kan? Kita semua berteman dan sebagai teman kita harus saling percaya... dan aku yakin kita akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau akan bertanggungjawab kalau terjadi apa-apa padaku?"

Kami bertatapan sesaat. "Tentu saja, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu... walaupun nanti terjadi sesuatu aku akan berusaha melindungimu semampuku."

"Karena aku adalah temanmu?"

"Karena kau adalah temanku, apakah ada alasan lain lagi?" tanyaku sedikit heran.

Hermione menghela nafas.

"Aku harus kembali ke ruang rekreasi..." katanya memasukkan _Sejarah Hogwarts_-nya dalam tas.

"Suruh Harry menjengukku..." teriakku pada Hermione, ketika dia berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Tahun ini berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Kami – Harry, Ron, dan aku – berhasil memusnahkan batu bertuah itu dan mendapatkan angka tertinggi untuk asrama kami. Aku benar-benar sangat beruntung bisa berteman dengan Harry dan Ron karena bersama mereka aku bisa merasakan sebuah persahabat. Meskipun Ron dan aku sering terlibat dalam pertengkaran yang tidak jelas, tapi kami baik-baik saja. Kami bisa tetap menjadi sahabat setia Harry Potter, meskipun bagi Harry, Ron setingkat lebih tinggi dari aku. Dan bagi Ron, aku adalah teman untuk mengeluarkan keahliannya sebagai ahli debat.

* * *

><p>Pertemuan pertama Ron dan Hermione: <em>Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah<em>, hal, 132-133

Adegan di kelas Mantra dan di Kamar Mandi: _Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah_, hal 214 dan 219 – 220

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!<strong>

**TauHumba : D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks, Put, dah review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**Spoiler: Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah, Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia, Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban, Harry Potter dan Piala Api, Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix, Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah Campuran dan Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian.**

**Warning: Beberapa dialog diambil dari buku-buku Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>KISAH RON DAN HERMIONE<strong>

Chapter 2 Kamar Rahasia

**Hermione POV**

Hari ini benar-benar panas dan musim panas di Inggris memang sangat panas. Aku tidak ke mana-mana selama liburan musim panas ini. Mom dan Dad sangat sibuk di tempat praktek masing-masing sehingga kami tidak jadi berlibur ke Majorca sesuai rencana. Aku menyalakan TV dan menikmati tontonan musik _popular _Muggle yang sedang _tren_ saat ini.

Aku, Hermione Granger, seorang penyihir, tapi tidak diijinkan melakukan sihir. Aku bukannya mengeluh, tapi aku malas berjalan ke lemari es dan mengambil es krim keduaku. Jika saat ini aku sedang di Hogwarts tentu saja aku bisa menggunakan Mantra Panggil untuk mengambil sesuatu yang aku inginkan. Meskipun Mantra Panggil belum diajarkan di kelas satu, tapi aku sudah mempelajarinya dan tahu teorinya, cuma belum pernah mempraktekkannya sih.

Meskipun kelahiran Muggle aku adalah penyihir paling pintar dalam angkatan kami. Bukannya aku menyombongkan diri, tapi aku telah mempelajari semua buku yang belum dipelajari oleh anak-anak lain, jadi aku setingkat lebih maju dari mereka. Ron sering mengataiku _sok tahu_ paling tidak empat kali seminggu kalau kami sedang bertengkar dan dia kalah dalam perdebatan. Biasanya kalau sudah begitu aku akan membalasnya dengan tajam dan membuat seluruh wajahnya bahkan telinganya akan memerah seperti rambutnya. Aku tersenyum sendiri. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku senang berdebat dengannya karena entah bagaimana dia bisa membuat aku kelihatan cerewet, padahal aku bukan cewek cerewt.

Tuk! Tuk!

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat seekor burung hantu yang benar-benar sudah tua dan sangat letih mengetuk jendela ruang keluarga. Aku membuka jendela dan burung hantu itu langsung pingsan ditanganku. Aku meletakannya di meja dan kembali ke dudukku di depan TV sambil membawa surat dengan tulisan cakar ayam Ron. Aku tersenyum sebelum membacanya.

_Hermione,_

_Apa kabar? Apakah kau sedang belajar saat ini? Mudah-mudahan tidak karena kau akan botak sebelum berumur dua puluh tahun. Apakah kau sudah mendapat kabar dari Harry? Aku tidak mendapat kabar apapun darinya, padahal aku sudah mengirim burung hantu dan memintanya datang ke rumahku untuk menghabiskan sisa musim panasnya. Dan akhirnya, semalam saat kembali dari Kementrian Dad mengatakan bahwa dia mendapat surat peringatan Penggunaan Sihir di Bawah-Umur. Menurutmu apa yang telah dilakukannya?_

_Besok Fred, George dan aku akan menjemputnya. Aku hanya berharap dia baik-baik saja. Aku akan mengirim kabar setelah kami berhasil membawa Harry ke The Burrow._

_Ron_

Aku mendesah dan berharap dalam hati Hary baik-baik saja. Aku memng tidak mendapat kabar dari Harry selama musim panas ini, aku curiga ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan paman dan bibinya terlihat sangat tidak ramah itu. Aku sangat berharap Ron dan Harry baik-baik saja, karena kalau Ron melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar hukum waktu menjemput Harry, mereka berdua akan berada dalam kesulitan.

Aku mendekati burung hantu yang pingsan itu dan menyentuhnya perlahan. Aku tidak mungkin membalas surat Ron hari ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membalasnya besok.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Hari pertama di tahun keduaku di Hogwarts ini adalah hari yang benar-benar parah. Mom mengirimku _Howler_.

"... MENCURI MOBIL ,AKU TIDAK KAGET KALAU MEREKA MENGELUARKANMU, TUNGGU SAMPAI AKU KETEMU KAU, PASTI KAU TIDAK BERPIKIR BAGAIMANA KAGETNYA DAN CEMASNYA AYAHMU DAN AKU KETIKA MELIHAT MOBIL SUDAH TIDAK ADA... SURAT DARI DUMBLEDORE SEMALAM, AYAHMU NYARIS MATI SAKING MALUNYA, KAMI TIDAK MEMBESARKANMU UNTUK BERSIKAP SEPERTI INI, KAU DAN HARRY BISA MATI... BENAR-BENAR MENJIJIKKAN, AYAHMU AKAN DIINTEROGASI DI KANTORNYA, SALAHMU SEPENUHNYA DAN KALAU MELANGGAR PERATURAN LAIN SEDIKIT SAJA, KAMI AKAN LANGSUNG MEMBAWAMU PULANG..."

Aku berusaha bersembunyi, duduk serendah mungkin di kursiku, tapi tentu saja tubuhku yang jangkung tidak memungkinkan aku untuk bersembunyi. Aku mendesah dengan penuh penyesalan. Ini memang salahku, kami-Harry dan aku-tidak bisa melalui palang rintang yang menuju ke peron sembilan tiga perempat, jadi aku menerbangkan mobil ke Hogwarts. Aku tidak menduga mobil sialan itu bakal terlihat oleh Muggle dan lebih parah lagi, menabrak Dedalu Perkasa, pohon galak yang ditanam di tengah halaman. Siapa juga yang suka menanam pohon seperti itu di halaman.

Kasihan Dad, pikirku dalam hati. Aku tahu aku tidak akan melanggar peraturan lagi tahun ini karena Mom pasti benar-benar akan menjemputku sesuai ancamannya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau harapkan, Ron, tapi kau..." kata Hermione, setelah menutup buku _Vakansi dengan Vampirnya_.

"Jangan bilang aku layak menerimanya," gertakku marah. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata mutiara Hermione setelah _Howler_ dari Mom.

Tahun ini memang benar-benar tahun sial untukku; _Howler_, tongkat sihir patah, mendapat guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam – Profesor Lockhart – yang paling menyebal dan pemuja diri sendiri, dan muntah siput. Yang terakhir ini gara-gara di brengsek Draco Malfoy, dia menyebut Hermione sesuatu yang sangat tidak pantas dikatakan. Baiklah aku menyebutnya sekarang, _Darah-Lumpur_. Kalian mendengarnya? Dia menyebutnya itu benar-benar tidak pantas, jadi aku menyihirnya, niatku sih begitu, tapi Mantra Siput-nya malah kena aku dan seharian itu aku menderita sakit leher karena siput-siput itu.

Aku tidak ingin Hermione dikatai seperti itu. Meskipun cerewet, Hermione adalah orang yang berhati lembut. Dia tentu tidak mengerti mengapa dia dikatai seperti itu, tapi aku ingin melindunginya. Aku sudah pernah berjanji untuk melindunginya, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan si brengsek Malfoy menghinanya.

Sambil menghadapi baskom berisi siput aku memandang Hermione yang sedang dihibur oleh Hagrid.

"Dan mereka belum temukan mantra yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh Hermione kita ini," kata Hagrid bangga.

Wajah Hermione langsung memerah dan dia tersenyum.

Syukurlah! Dia bisa tersenyum, dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia sepertinya tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan apa yang dikatakan Malfoy padanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Apakah aku harus keluar dari Hogwarts? Ataukah sebentar lagi giliranku untuk diserang? Setiap kali melalui koridor kosong pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu selalu ada dalam benakku. Tahun ini terjadi penyerangan pada anak-anak kelahiran Muggle. Semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Kamar Rahasia Slytherin yang telah dibuka. Ron curiga bahwa Malfoy-lah si Pewaris Slytherin, karena Malfoy tampaknya menikmati hari-hari penuh teror setelah kucing Filch, Mrs. Norris diserang. Jadi untuk membuktikan kecurigaan Ron, aku telah mencuri bahan-bahan ramuan dari lemari pribadi Snape dan memutuskan untuk membuat Ramuan Polijus.

"Kasihan Collin!" kataku pada Ron, saat kami sedang berada di toilet rusak Myrtle Merana. Kami baru saja mendengar McGonagall memberitahu Flitwick tentang Colin Creevey, siswa kelas satu Gryffindor. Dia telah dibuat membatu seperti Mrs. Norris. Karena itulah, Ron dan aku memutuskan untuk langsung merebus Ramuan Polijus.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," kata Ron menenangkan. "Sari Mandrake akan mampu menghidupkannya kembali."

"Ya... aku tahu itu," kataku, tapi tak sepenuhnya tenang karena aku pun adalah kelahiran Muggle, Darah-Lumpur, seperti yang selalu diingatkan oleh Malfoy. Aku tahu suatu saat di hari-hari yang akan datang, pasti akan tiba giliranku untuk diserang, dibuat membatu atau mati dibunuh. Aku menggigil.

"Tenang saja," kata Ron, seperti membaca pikiranku. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu, bukan? Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Aku tersenyum sekilas. Ron memang pernah berkata akan melindungiku, tapi aku tidak ingin dilindungi. Aku bukan Putri lemah lembut yang harus dilindungi, aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri.

"Kalau nanti aku juga membatu, kau harus berjanji untuk melanjutkan membuat ramuan ini, mencatat di kelas Sejarah Sihir dan mencatat PR untukku. Oke!"

"Hermione, kau masih memikirkan PR di saat-saat seperti ini?"

"Mengerjakan PR adalah hal yang paling penting dalam hidup ini."

"Oke... oke, hentikan, aku tidak ingin bicara tentang PR saat ini," kata Ron, memandang ramuan yang berbuih di dalam kuali.

"Ini aku!" terdengar suara Harry dari balik pintu.

"Harry," kataku terkejut, setelah mengintip dan melihat Harry berdiri di depan pintu bilik. "Kau membuat kami terkejut sekali. Masuklah-bagaimana lenganmu?"

"Baik!" jawab Harry, masuk ke dalam bilik.

Harry memang mengalami kecelakaan dengan Bludger saat pertandingan Quidditch melawan Slytherin, tapi kelihatannya lengannya sudah kembali normal. Dia berceritakan tentang Colin ketika aku memotong perkataannya

"Kami sudah tahu, kami mendengar Profesor McGonagall memberitahu Profesor Flitwick tadi pagi. Itulah sebabnya kami memutuskan lebih baik kita segera mulai."

"Lebih cepat kita mendengar pengakuan Malfoy, lebih baik," kata Ron geram. "Tahukah kalian apa pendapatku? Dia marah sekali setelah pertandingan Quidditch itu, lalu membalasnya pada Collin."

Kemudian Harry menceritakan tentang Dobby dan tentang kamar rahasia yang pernah dibuka sebelumnya.

"Jadi, Dobby menghalangi kita naik kereta api dan mematahkan lengamu..." kata Ron, geleng-geleng. "Tahu tidak, Harry? Kalau dia tidak berhenti berusaha menyelamatkan hidupmu, dia akan membunuhmu."

* * *

><p>Setelah itu terjadi serangan lain Justin Finch-Fletchley dan Nick Si Kepala-Nyaris-Putus hantu Gryffindor. Kali ini seluruh sekolah menuduh Harry yang telah melakukan penyerangan. Harry, yang telah menunjukkan dirinya sebagai Parselmouth, ditubuh sebagai pewaris Slytherin yang bertanggungjawab pada semua yang telah terjadi di Hogwarts. Jadi, aku tidak pulang liburan Desember ini karena Harry, Ron dan aku telah memutuskan untuk meminum Ramuan Polijus dan menyusup ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin untuk berbicara dengan Malfoy.<p>

"Tunggu," kata Harry, saat kami hendak meminum Ramuan Polijus kami di kamar mandi rusak Myrtle Merana. "Kita sebaiknya tidak meminumnya sama-sama di sini. Begitu kita berubah jadi Crabbe dan Goyle, tempat ini tidak akan cukup. Dan Millicent Bulstrode juga tidak kecil."

"Pemikiran bagus," kata Ron, membuka kunci pintu, "Kita minum dalam bilik yang berlainan."

Dia dan Harry keluar dan meninggalkan aku dalam bilik tempat kami merebus Ramuan Polijus.

Aku menuangkan gelas yang berisi rambur Millicent Bulstrode ke dalam mulutku. Rasanya sungguh menjijikan, seperti rasa selada layu. Segera saja seluruh tubuhku terasa panas dan kepalaku sakit. Sesuatu seperti jarum-jarum tajam kelihatannya sedang tumbuh di permukaan kulit dan mataku juga terasa menusuk dan sakit. Aku bingung, perasaan ini bukan seperti yang tertulis dalam buku _Ramuan-Ramuan Paling Mujarab_ tentang efek Ramuan Polijus. Kelihatannya aku melakukan kesalahan.

Setelah efek Ramuan Polijus itu menghilang dari sekitar kulit dan kepalaku, dia meraba wajahku dan merasakan bulu-bulu tumbuh di sekitar wajah. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menjerit nyaring. Oh, Merlin, sepertinya aku telah meminum Ramuan Polijus yang berisi bulu kicing. Sepertinya Millicent memelihara kucing.

"Ayo, kita harus pergi," seru Ron, menggedor pintu.

"Aku-kurasa aku tidak akan keluar. Kalian jalan saja tanpa aku," seruku. Suaraku terdengar melengking aneh. Hah, aku tidak mungkin keluar dengan tubuh penuh bulu seperti ini kan?

"Hermione, kami tahu Millicent Bulstrode jelek, tak akan ada yang tahu itu kau," kata Ron lagi.

"Tidak-betul-aku tidak akan ikut. Kalian berdua bergegaslah, kalian membuang-buang waktu."

"Hermione, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" terdengar suara Harrry.

"Baik-aku baik... kalian pergilah..."

Setelah beberapa saat Harry berkata, "Kami akan menemuimu nanti disini, oke?"

Aku mendengar langkah kaki mereka meninggalkan toilet. Merlin! Apakah ini hukuman karena aku telah mencuri? Aku bertanya pada diri sendiri sambil menyandarkan diri di tembok toilet. Harusnya aku tidak mencuri tanduk Bicorn dan kulit Boomslang itu. Aku tidak akan pernah mencuri lagi, hukumanku mungkin akan lebih berat dari ini kalau aku mencuri lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

"Kau masih tidur dengan kartu itu di bawah bantalmu?" tanyaku ketika menjenguknya di rumah sakit dengan membawa PR.

Hermione telah tinggal di rumah sakit selama beberapa minggu karena Ramuan Polijus berisi bulu kucing Millicent Bulstrode yang menyebabkan seluruh tubuhnya berbulu. Dan seperti kunjunganku dan Harry sebelumnya, Hermione juga masih menyimpan kartu ucapan semoga cepat sembuh dari Profesor – aku sangat ganteng – Lockhart di bawah bantalnya.

"Biarkan aku Ron... Harry mana?"

"Latihan Quidditch... berikan kartunya padaku!" perintahku, menatap Hermione yang sudah benar-benar sembuh. Kulitnya telah kembali mulus dan matanya telah kembali berwarna coklat seperti biasa.

"Tidak... mana PR-ku," kata Hermione, cepat-cepat menyelipkan kartu ucapan itu dibawa bantalnya, sejak tadi dia memegangnya dan saat aku tiba tadi, dia sedang melihat ulang kartu itu.

"Aku akan menukarnya dengan kartu itu..."

"Ron, jangan mulai bersikap kekanak-kanakan... berikan PR-ku aku harus mengerjakannya," perintah Hermione, menatapku dengan tajam.

Aku bergeming.

"Oh, ini sangat konyol," kata Hermione, menarik jubah hitam Hogwarts-ku ke arahnya. "Berikan PR-ku, Ron!"

Aku terseret ke tempat tidur dan hampir saja menindihnya. Aku berhasil menjaga keseimbanganku dengan menahan tanganku yang bebas di pinggir tempat tidur, tanganku yang memegang perkamen PR berhasil kujauhkan dari jangkauan tangannya.

"Ron, berikan itu sekarang, atau aku akan..."

"Akan apa?" tanyaku menantang.

Hermione memandangku dengan marah, kemudian menarik dasi Gryffindor-ku membuatku terseret ke tempat tidur. Kami bergumul sesaat, tapi Hermione berhasil menduduk diri di atas perutku. Aku langsung mual dan ingin mengeluarkan isi perutku.

"Ugh! Turun sekarang, Hermione, perutku sakit!" kataku dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak! Berikan PR-ku dulu," katanya licik.

"Oke..." aku mengulurkan perkamennya. Dan saat pertahannya sedang lengah karena sibuk memeriksa perkamen, aku menariknya ke arahku dan membuatnya terbaring di tempat tidur dengan aku berbaring di atasnya.

"Nah, Miss Know-It-All- Miss Sok Tahu, berikan kartu dari Lockhart itu padaku."

"Curang!" desisnya, memandangku dengan marah.

"Tidak juga..." kataku, menatapnya.

Kami bertatapan sesaat, tidak ada yang mau mengalah, dia memandangku dengan aneh, lalu...

"OH, MERLIN! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Dua belas tahun, tapi sudah melakukan hal-hal aneh!" terdengar suara kaget Madam Pomfrey.

Aku segera turun dari tempat tidur.

"Keluar, Mr. Weasley!"

"Kami tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh..." bantahku segera.

"Keluar! Atau aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu datang ke rumah sakit ini lagi," kata Madam Pomfrey dengan marah.

Aku memandang Hermione, yang sedang berusaha menahan tawa. Aku mendelik padanya dan keluar sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu tapi aku tidak diserang atau dibunuh di tempat tidurku. Tetapi, aku curiga si Pewaris Slytherin sedang menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengincarku. Harry, Ron dan aku sedang menuruni tangga pualam ketika Harry mendengar lagi suara-suara tanpa wujud dari dinding Hogwarts. Sesuatu terlintas dalam benakku. Suara-suara yang tidak kami dengar, tapi bisa didengar Harry. Jangan-jangan itu adalah...

"Harry-kupikir aku barus saja mengerti! Aku harus ke perpustakaan."

Aku berlari menaiki tangga pualam menuju ke perpustakaan. Tidak banyak orang dalam perpustakaan, yang ada di sana hanyalah seorang gadis kelas lima Ravenclaw. Semua rupanya lebih tertarik pada pertandingan Quidditch akhir semester, Gryffindor _versus_ Hufflepuff. Aku segera berjalan ke rak yang bertuliskan _Hewan-Hewan Fantasi_ dan mencari sebuah buku yang aku yakin memuat tentang monster yang sedang bersemayam di kamar rahasia.

Harry bisa mengerti monster ini karena dia bisa bicara bahasa ular, ayam-ayam jantan Hagrid yang mati dicekik, lalu laba-laba ketakutan. Semua anak yang diserang itu tidak mati karena mereka tidak melihat langsung mata monster itu. Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan buku yang kucari, _Hewan-Hewan Fantasi dan Di mana Mereka Bisa Ditemukan_ karya Newt Scamander. Aku mengeluarkannya dari rak dan mencari data tentang Basilisk. Setelah menemukan halaman yang memuat tentang Basilisk dan merobeknya, kemudian menulis _pipa_ apa ujung perkamen itu. Aku yakin Basilisk pasti menggunakan pipa untuk berkeliaran di dalam Hogwarts karena itulah Harry mendengar suaranya di tembok batu.

"Mengapa kau merusak buku perpustakaan itu?" tanya si anak kelas lima Ravenclaw, memandangku dengan sangat heran.

"Oh, tak usah pedulikan... apakah kau berdarah murni?" tanyaku, memandangnya dengan serius.

"Apa hubungan status darahku dengan semua ini?" tanya si cewek Ravenclaw tersinggung.

"Kumohon ini sangat penting..." kataku dengan frustrasi. Mengapa cewek ini tidak mau bekerja sama?

"Aku kelahiran Muggle," jawabnya, dengan dagu terangkat.

"Oh... aku juga kelahiran Muggle," kataku cepat. "Dengar, aku sudah tahu tentang monster yang menyerang para kelahiran Muggle... dia adalah Basilik."

"APA?" jerit cewek itu terkejut. "Itukan monster yang bisa membunuh dengan pandangannya."

"Ya, kita harus berhati-hati. Kita harus memeriksa setiap koridor dengan cermin untuk memastikan kita tidak diincar oleh makhluk itu."

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku," kata cewek itu tersenyum. "Aku Penelope Clearwater."

"Hermione Granger," kataku otomatis.

"Yuk, kita memberitahu para profesor," katanya.

"Baiklah!" kataku.

"Kau punya cermin," tanya Penelope.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat. Aku bukan cewek yang ke mana-mana membawa cermin dalam tas. Aku tidak sepesolek itu.

Dia mengeluarkan sepotong cermin kecil dari tasnya dan memberikannya padaku. "Ini untukmu!"

Dia sendiri mengeluarkan sebuah cermin lain. Wah, ini dia cewek pesolek sejati, punya dua cermin dalam tas.

"Ini bukan punyaku," kata Penelope, seolah membaca pikiran. "Temanku menitipkannya padaku."

"Oh, maaf... aku..."

"Lupakan... yuk, kita harus segera memberitahu para profesor, kan?"

Dengan cermin ditangan masing-masing, kami berjalan menyusuri koridor kosong menuju ruang guru. Tiba-tiba sesuatu dengan bunyi seperti diseret bergerak di belakang kami. Aku memandang ke dalam cermin dan sepasang mata kuning besar muncul dalam cermin, setelah itu kesadaranku hilang.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Hermione telah dibuat membatu. Dan aku adalah orang yang tidak berguna, segala sesuatu yang aku lakukan tidak menghasilkan sesuatu yang berharga. Aku terlalu asyik dengan diriku sendiri sampai melupakan sahabatku yang berharga. Aku bahkan tidak mampu menghadapi para acromantula itu.

Yang paling membuatku sedih adalah Ginny, dia juga telah dibawa oleh si Pewaris Slytherin ke tempat si Basilisk itu. Harry dan aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat Lockhart dan membantunya untuk menyelamatkan (mudah-mudahan bisa selamat) Ginny.

Apa yang kami temukan tidak terlalu mencengangkan juga. Gilderoy-aku sangat ganteng-Lockhart ternyata adalah seorang pengecut, yang memanfaatkan kemampuannya dengan Jampi Memori untuk menghapus ingatan semua narasumbernya dan menjadikan dirinya terkenal dengan pengalaman orang lain. Dia juga berniat menghapus ingatan Harry dan aku, tapi kami berhasil menyudutkannya dan membawanya bersama kami ke kamar rahasia.

Tetapi si brengsek itu tidak menyerah juga dia merebut tongkat sihirku yang ber-_Spellotape_ dan mencoba menghapus memori kami dengannya, tapi dia malah terkena mantra yang terbalik. Koridor di depan kami runtuh karena kekuatan mantra itu, menyebabkan kami dan Harry terpisah.

"Ron!" Harry berteriak dari sebelah reruntuhan. "Kau tak apa-apa? Ron!"

"Aku di sini..." jawabku, menyingkirkan kerikil reruntuhan yang menutupi pandanganku. Aku melihat Lockhart terbaring di dekatku, pingsan atau mati, aku tidak tahu. "Aku baik-baik saja, tapi si sinting ini tidak-dia kena ledakan tongkat."

Aku menendang tulang kering Lockhart untuk memastikan dia tidak mati. Lockhart menjerit. Bagus, dia tidak mati.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanyaku putus asa. Aku tidak bisa menembus reruntuhan ini. Kalaupun bisa mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu karena aku harus menggalinya dulu-dan Ginny... bisa saja Ginny sudah... aku tak mau memikirkannya.

"Tunggu di situ," terdengar suara Harry, yang dimantap-mantapkan. "Jaga Lockhart. Aku akan jalan terus. Kalau aku tidak kembali dalam waktu satu jam..."

Harry tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Aku mengerti, semua terasa tidak pasti.

"Aku akan menggeser beberapa karang ini," kataku mantap. "Supaya kau bisa-bisa lewat nanti. Dan Harry..."

"Sampai nanti..." kata Harry.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki Harry menjauh di sebelah reruntuhan. Kemudian aku membantu Lockhart berdiri dan membersihkannya dari kerikil. Dia sepertinya tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Lockhart, memandang berkeliling.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat, membantunya duduk di pojok ruangan.

"Tempat yang aneh..." katanya lagi.

Aku tidak menjawab, tapi mulai bekerja mengeser reruntuhan karang yang memenuhi koridor.

"Mengapa kau membiarkan temanmu pergi sendiri?" tanya Lockhart.

"Aku tidak bisa lewat, bagaimana kau bisa pergi bersamanya," jawabku, terus bekerja menggeser karang.

"Kalau kau bisa lewat kau akan pergi bersamanya. Artinya kau adalah sahabat yang baik."

"Dia bukan sekedar sahabatku. Dia sudah seperti saudaraku..." kataku.

"Apakah dia menganggapmu seperti saudara juga?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin Harry pasti menganggapku seperti itu."

"Kukira kau akan selalu bersama disetiap kesempatan."

"Aku mencoba untuk selalu bersamanya setiap saat, tapi aku memang tidak akan selalu ada bersamanya. Dia punya takdirnya sendiri, sedangkan aku punya kehidupanku sendiri. Kau juga begitu, semua orang punya bagian masing-masing dalam kehidupan ini. Ada yang menjadi yang utama ada juga yang menjadi pelengkap saja. Saat ini mungkin kau ada di puncak, tapi setelah itu kau juga akan jatuh pada keadaan yang lebih rendah. Nah, begitulah yang terjadi denganmu, kau dulu adalah seorang penulis terkenal, tapi sekarang kau akan menjadi pasien tetap St. Mungo."

"Bicaramu terlalu panjang. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti satu katapun."

"Tidak apa-apa... aku juga tidak mengharapkanmu untuk mengerti," kataku, terus menggeser karang.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Aku membuka mata dan memandang langit-langit. Bau ramuan yang mirip bau antiseptik rumah sakit Muggle tercium di udara. Aku ada di rumah sakit. Aku bergerak bangun dan memandang berkeliling.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar," kata Madam Pomfrey muncul dari pintu kantornya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Kau dibuat membatu oleh Basilisk, dan kau sudah sembuh total berkat Ramuan Restoratif Mandrake."

"Oh, ya, benar..." kataku, teringat mata kuning besar dalam cermin. "Mereka berhasil menyingkirkan Basilisk itu kalau begitu."

"Ya, sekarang mereka sedang berpesta... kau boleh turun mengikuti pesta... semua orang sedang bersantai," kata Madam Pomfrey tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Madam Pomfrey," kataku tersenyum, turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari keluar dari rumah sakit menuju aula besar.

Aula Besar seperti biasa penuh dengan anak-anak yang ramai berceloteh. Aku berlari ke meja Gryffindor mendapatkan Harry dan Ron.

"Kau memecahkannya! Kau memecahkannya!" kataku berteriak sambil memeluk Harry.

Harry hanya tersenyum, kemudian pandanganya beralih pada Justin yang datang dari meja Hufflepuff untuk berjabat tangan dengannya dan tak henti-hentinya minta maaf karena telah menuduh Harry.

Aku berpaling memandang Ron, yang menatapku. Suasana jadi terasa aneh. Aku berdiri canggung di depannya sambil memandang kakiku. Apakah aku harus memeluknya juga atau tidak, ya?

"Makanlah," kata Ron, mengabaikan sikap canggungku. "Kau sudah berhari-hari tidak makan kan?"

"Benar juga," kataku, menyadari bahwa aku sangat kelaparan. Aku duduk di sampingnya dan mulai menarik semua makanan ke arahku.

"Maafkan aku," kata Ron perlahan sehingga cuma aku yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku tidak bisa melindungimu..."

"Oh, Ron, lupakan itu... aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri... dan sekarang jangan bicara lagi."

"Mengapa kau melarangku untuk bicara?"

"Karena aku ingin makan dengan tenang, oke!"

"Kau tidak ingin mendengar apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" tanya Ron lagi.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku nanti... kita punya waktu semalam suntuk, kan?" aku mengabaikan Ron yang sudah ingin menceritakan segala pengalamannya dan beralih pada daging berbumbu di depanku.

Tahun ini memang tahun yang aneh, tapi aku telah berhasil melaluinya. Mudah-mudahan tahun depan kehidupanku di Hogwarts lebih baik dari sekarang.

* * *

><p><em>Howler<em> Mrs. Weasley: _Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia_, hal. 111-112

Muntah siput di pondok Hagrid: _Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia_, hal. 145

Merebus Ramuan: _Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia_, hal. 227-228

Ramuan Polijus: _Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia_, hal. 269-271

Hermione mengerti tentang Basilisk: _Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia_, hal. 316

Ron dalam kamar rahasia: _Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia, _hal. 377

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE.<strong>

**Riwa :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih untuk Review-nya... Tetap Review, ya... Selamat Membaca :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**Spoiler: Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah, Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia, Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban, Harry Potter dan Piala Api, Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix, Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah Campuran, Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian, dan Kisah Draco dan Ginny.**

**Warning: Beberapa dialog diambil dari buku-buku Harry Potter. Sebagian informasi terdapat dalam Fanfic **_**Kisah Draco dan Ginny**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>KISAH RON DAN HERMIONE<strong>

Chapter 3 Tawanan Azkaban

**Hermione POV**

Liburan musim panas ini aku ada di sebuah hotel indah di Dijon bersama Mom dan Dad. Dijon adalah ibu kota dari Côte-d'Or, di wilayah Burgundy, Prancis. Di sini terdapat banyak gedung-gedung bersejarah, seperti Chathedral St Begnine, Notre Dome de Dijon, Palais des ducs de Bourgogne, Porte Guillaume, Saint-Michel Church dan masih banyak gedung-gedung lain yang entah sudah berumur berapa tahun dan dengan nama yang aneh-aneh. Maklumlah penguasaan bahasa Prancisku bisa dibilang di bawah rata-rata.

Selama di sini, aku mengunjungi gedung-gedung tersebut dan mencari beberapa keterangan tentang penyihir-penyihir lokal. Sejarah sihir di sini cukup menarik dan aku sudah menulisnya dalam esai Sejarah Sihir-ku dan berharap tidak terlalu panjang. Di sini pernah terjadi perburuan penyihir besar-besaran tahun 1922. Banyak mereka menyembunyikan diri dan membangun komunitas sendiri di tempat-tempat terpencil, tetapi banyak juga yang ditangkap lalu dibakar. Namun, seperti di Inggris, penyihir lokal yang tertangkap akan menyucapkan _Mantra Pembeku-Lidah-Api_ dan berpura-pura kesakitan, tapi sebenarnya mereka menikmati sensasi seperti digelitik.

Aku menyimpan esaiku dalam koper dan bersiap-siap untuk menemani Mom dan Dad ke Musée des Beaux-Arts de Dijon, Museum Seni. Tidak ada salahnya juga melihat lukisan, dan patung-patung Muggle. Meskipun kelihatannya cerita Ron tentang Mumi Mesir Kuno lebih menarik.

"Hermione!" panggil Mom dari pintu kamarku.

"Sebentar lagi, Mom," aku berseru dan tergesa-gesa menyambar tasku.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Dad memenangkan Undian Daily Prophet. Tujuh Ratus Galleon! Benar-benar beruntung! Karena itulah kami sekeluarga pergi ke Mesir untuk menghabiskan liburan Musim Panas kami dan sekaligus mengunjungi Bill.

Liburan musim panas di Mesir merupakan liburan yang benar-benar panas, dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Maksudnya, iklim di Mesir benar-benar panas. Matahari bersinar sangat terik membuatmu bisa berubah menjadi daging kering dalam sekejap. Untung saja Mom berhasil mendapatkan kami semua pakaian lokal yang seperti baju kurung. Pakaian Ginny lebih aneh lagi, dia memakai pakaian yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali matanya dan kau tidak akan bisa membedakannya dari gadis-gadis lokal.

Saat ini kami berada di Giza, sebuah kota di sebelah barat sungai Nil dan 20 km arah Barat Daya ibukota Mesir, Kairo. Di sini terdapat kompleks piramida Mesir Kuno, yang terdiri dari _Great_ _Pyramid of Giza_, _Great Sphinx_ dan banyak lagi piramida-piramida kecil di sekitarnya. Bill―yang bekerja di Bank Sihir Kairo―mendapat ijin beberapa hari untuk menemani kami di Giza dan membawa kami berkeliling piramida, melihat Sphinx dan berlayar menyusuri sungai Nil.

Kami tidak terlalu banyak berlayar karena Mom tidak begitu suka dengan gerakan perahu layar di atas aliran air.

"Gelombangnya terlalu besar," kata Mom waktu itu, saat kami berjalan kembali ke penginapan setelah berlayar.

"Ini cuma riak kecil, Mom," kata Bill.

"Apa bedanya riak dan gelombang?" tanyaku, tapi tidak ada yang peduli. Semua terlalu capek dan langsung ke kamar masing-masing.

Jadi, kami tidak banyak berlayar. Kami menghabiskan waktu kami dengan mengunjungi kompleks piramida Mesir Kuno. Kami masuk di setiap Piramida gelap dan mencoba mencari keluar di setiap lorong-lorong yang panjang. Mom tidak mengijinkan Ginny masuk di piramida terakhir karena banyak sekali kerangka Muggle bertebaran. Tampaknya mereka terkena kutukan, sehingga banyak tumbuh kepala-kepala tambahan dan macam-macam lagi. Fred dan George (aku tidak termasuk) berniat mengurung Percy dalam piramida _Paroah Ra_, tapi tidak jadi karena ketahuan Mom.

Liburan ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku bahkan lupa menulis esai Sejarah Sihirku. Aku baru ingat tentang esai Sejarah Sihir itu saat Hermione mengirimku burung hantu yang menceritakan bahwa dia telah menulis esai Sejarah Sihir-nya lebih panjang dari yang diminta Profesor Binns.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Aku memandang Ron dari gelas es krimku ketika kami sedang duduk di depan toko es krim Florean Frotescue. Ron terlihat lebih jangkung dari biasa dan kulitnya kelihatan sangat coklat. Tetapi matanya, masih mata biru langit tak berawan yang sama seperti biasanya, dan bintik-bintik diwajahnya kelihatannya bertambah. Oh Merlin! Apakah aku menghitung bintik-bintik di wajah Ron? Aku kelihatan seperti petugas sensus saja.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau memberenggut saat memandangku," tanya Ron, memandangku dengan heran.

"Tidak, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu," kataku, mencari-cari topik pembicaraan lain di kepalaku sebelum aku bilang padanya bahwa aku sedang menghitung bintik-bintik di wajahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Ron.

"Harry..." kataku cepat. Ya, berbicara tentang Harry rasanya pas untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Mereka kan tidak menghukumnya. Dia kan ― tahu kan? Harry Potter yang terkenal. Semua orang bersikap sedikit lunak padanya."

"Tapi apa yang membuat Harry menggembungkan bibinya?" Ron telah bercerita tentang Harry yang menggembungkan bibinya saat kami sedang berbelanja keperluan Hogwarts kami.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak tahu, Hermione. Tapi aku juga mungkin akan marah kalau aku tinggal bersama orang-orang seperti keluarga Harry itu. Kau sudah mendengarnya bercerita tentang sepupunya kan?"

"Ya, memang ada orang yang sangat tidak menyenangkan," kataku, teringat Vernon Dursley yang super gemuk.

"Omong-omong, Harry tidak kelihatan, ya, padahal mereka mengatakan bahwa dia sudah berangkat ke Diagon Alley," kata Ron, memandang orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitar kami.

Mom, Dad dan aku tiba di Leaky Cauldron bersamaan dengan keluarga Weasley. Setelah itu mereka berpamitan dan berangkat kembali ke tempat praktek mereka di Harley Street. Ron dan aku menghabiskan pagi kami dengan berbelanja semua keperluan Hogwarts dan sekaligus mencari Harry di kerumunan orang. Tetapi kami tidak berhasil menemukannya, padahal Tom, pemilik Leaky Cauldron mengatakan bahwa Harry telah berangkat ke Diagon Alley.

"Apakah Harry sudah kembali ke Leaky Cauldron?" tanyaku, ikut memandang berkeliling.

"Bisa jadi," kata Ron, memutar kepalanya dan memandang tas-tas besar di dekat kakiku.

"Kau belum bilang untuk apa kau membeli semua buku-buku itu, Hermione," tanya Ron, mengingatkanku tentang pertanyaan yang sudah ditanyakannya berulang-ulang kali sepanjang hari ini.

"Aku akan mengambil banyak pelajaran tahun ini," jawabku bosan.

"Seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu, Hermione. Kau akan jadi botak sebelum berumur dua puluh tahun."

"Terserahlah! Oh! Itu Harry... Harry...Harry!" aku melambaikan tangan memanggil seorang anak berkaca mata dan berambut hitam

Harry yang tampak bengong sesaat, terlihat gembira dan berjalan menuju tempatku dan Ron.

"Akhirnya," kata Ron, nyengir pada Harry ketika dia duduk di dekat Ron dan aku. "Kami ke Lealy Cauldron, tapi mereka bilang kau sudah pergi, dan kami ke _Flourish and Blotts_ dan _Madam Malkin_, dan..."

"Aku sudah beli semua keperluan sekolahku minggu lalu," Harry menjelaskan. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku tinggal di Leaky Cauldron?"

"Dad," jawab Ron singkat.

"Apakah kau benar-benar telah menggembungkan bibimu, Harry?" tanyaku dengan sangat serius.

Ron tertawa.

"Aku tidak sengaja," jawab Harry. "Aku―kehilangan kendali."

"Tidak lucu, Ron," kataku mendelik pada Ron.

Ron tidak begitu peduli dengan orang lain, apa lagi keluarga Harry yang dianggapnya adalah orang kejam. Dia selalu berpikir bahwa apa yang Harry lakukan adalah sesuatu yang lucu. Kadang-kadang aku tidak bisa mengerti selera humur Ron, yang menurutku aneh.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Aku memegang Scabber dengan erat. Tikusku ini terlihat sangat kurus dan letih. Dia sudah seperti ini saat kami pulang dari Mesir. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Scabber adalah satu-satunya hewan peliharaanku (warisan Percy) yang selalu menemaniku selama bertahun-tahun ini. Meskipun tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda sebagai hewan gaib, tapi dia adalah binatang yang cukup pengertian. Dia akan melakukan apapun yang aku katakan. Aku tahu dia sudah sangat tua dan mungkin hidupnya tidak lama lagi. Aku mungkin akan sedih kalau dia mati.

"Makhluk apa _tadi_?" tanyaku, setelah kami kami menemukan Scabber di bawah tempat sampah depan toko _Peralatan Quidditch Berkualitas_. Scabber telah melarikan diri dari makhluk berwarna jingga di toko _Magical Menagerie_.

"Kalau bukan kucing yang besar sekali, ya harimau kecil," jawab Harry.

"Di mana Hermione?"

"Mungkin sedang membeli burung hantunya."

Kami melewati jalan yang penuh sesak kembali ke _Magical Menagerie_. Setibanya kami di sana, Hermione keluar, tapi tidak membawa burung hantu. Tangannya memeluk erat kucing jingga itu.

"kau _membeli_ monster itu?" tanyaku, ternganga.

"Dia keren, ya?" kata Hermione, berseri-seri.

Aku menatap kucing itu, masih ternganga. Kucing itu sama sekali tidak keren. Kakinya bengkok dan mukanya gepeng, seperti baru saja menabrak tembok.

"Hermione, binatang itu nyaris menguliti kepalaku!" kataku sebal.

"Dia kan tidak sengaja, iya kan, Crookshanks?" kata Hermione tersenyum pada si Gepeng.

"Lalu bagaimana Scabbers?" tanyaku menunjuk tonjolan di sakuku. "Dia perlu istirahat dan santai! Bagaimana dia bisa istirahat dan santai kalau ada makhluk itu?"

"Aku jadi ingat, Tonik Tikus-mu ketinggalan," kata Hermione, menjejalkan botol merah kecil ke tanganku. "Dan _jangan khawatir_ Crookshanks akan tidur di kamarku dan Scabber di kamarmu. Apa masalahnya? Kasihan Crookshanks. Si penyihir tadi bilang dia sudah di toko lama sekali, tak ada yang mau membelinya."

"Kenapa, ya?" tanyaku, sinis. Aku bisa meramalkan bahwa tahun ini adalah tahun penuh pertengkaran kalau Hermione tetap mempertahankan si Gepeng itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Kami akhirnya bertemu juga dengan di pengawal Azkaban, Dementor. Makhluk mengerikan yang menyedot semua kebahagian dan mengantinya dengan sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Saat Dementor itu masuk ke kompartemen kami, aku merasakan kedinginan dan kehampaan. Perasaan hampa yang pernah kualami saat Mom dibawa ke rumah sakit karena kecelakan lalu lintas di Harley Street. Saat itu aku sangat takut Mom akan pergi selamanya dan meninggalkan Dad dan aku.

Tetapi aku tidak sampai pingsan seperti Harry. Dia yang telah mengalami berbagai teror mengerikan waktu kecil pastilah sangat menderita. Ron dan Neville terlihat pucat dan gemetar, tapi Ginny terisak kecil di sebelahku. Aku memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Ginny mungkin teringat saat-saat di kamar rahasia itu.

Ketika kami tiba di Hogwarts, McGonagall memanggilku dan Harry ke kantornya. Madam Pomfrey datang memeriksa Harry dan menyuruhnya pergi setelah yakin dia baik-baik saja.

"Nah, Miss Granger," kata McGonagall setelah Harry dan Madam Pomfrey keluar. "Aku telah mendapat Pembalik-Waktu dari Kementrian Sihir. Kau harus bersumpah untuk tidak menceritakan pada siapa-siapa tentang Pembalik-Waktu ini."

"Saya bersumpah tidak akan menceritakan tentang Pembalik-Waktu ini pada siapapun," kataku. Aku memang sangat ingin mendapatkan Pembalik-Waktu ini karena aku mengambil banyak sekali pelajaran tahun ini.

"Sangat susah mendapatkan Pembalik-Waktu ini, Miss Granger. Aku harus mengatakan bahwa kau murid teladan dan bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menggunakannya untuk hal lain kecuali pelajaran."

"Benar, Profesor. Saya hanya akan menggunakannya untuk mengikuti pelajaran."

"Satu hal yang harus kau ingat, Miss Granger, _kau tidak boleh terlihat_."

"Saya mengerti, Profesor."

McGonagall mengangguk kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah jam pasir kecil dari sebuah kotak. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengetuk jam pasir itu, sehingga jam pasir itu kini memiliki rantai panjang yang bisa dikalungkan di leher.

Dia memberikannya padaku dan aku langsung mengalungkan jam pasir itu ke leherku.

"semoga tahun ini beruntung," kata McGonagall, memberikan senyum langkanya padaku kemudian kami berjalan ke Aula Besar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Sial! Mengapa juga aku mengambil pelajaran yang aneh ini. Yang kumaksudkan adalah pelajaran Ramalan. Pelajaran ini cuma omong kosong saja. Aku tidak bisa membaca bentuk aneh pada daun tehku dan aku juga tidak tertarik pada uap panas yang mengepul dari poci teh di atas meja-meja. Tetapi yang sangat mengejutkan aku adalah Grim itu.

Harry dan Grim adalah dua kata yang mungkin tidak cocok, tapi siapa tahu. Siapa tahu Harry memang pernah melihat Anjing Kematian itu di suatu tempat.

"Harry," kataku, saat kami sedang makan siang. "Kau _tidak_ melihat anjing hitam di suatu tempat akhir-akhir ini kan?"

"Aku lihat," kata Harry. "Aku melihatnya pada malam meninggalkan rumah keluarga Dursley."

Aku langsung menjatuhkan garpuku. Terkejut, kalau Harry memang sudah melihatnya berarti, berarti Harry bisa...

"Mungkin anjing kesasar," kata Hermione, membuatku langsung sebal.

"Hermione, kalau Harry sudah melihat Grim, itu―itu buruk. Pa―pamanku Bilius melihat Grim―dan dia meninggal dua puluh empat jam kemudian!"

"Itu kebetulan," kata Hermione ringan.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kau omongkan!" kataku marah. "Grim membuat sebagian besar penyihir ketakutan setengah mati!"

"Nah itu dia," kata Hermione dengan nada menang. "Mereka melihat Grim dan mati ketakutan. Grim itu bukan pertanda, melainkan penyebab kematian! Dan Harry masih bersama kita karena dia tidak cukup bodoh sehingga setelah melihat Grim lalu berpikir, Baik, lebih baik aku meninggalkan dunia fana ini sekarang."

Aku memandang Hermione dengan tidak percaya. Oke, baiklah, aku tahu dia pintar dan akan menang dalam setiap perdebatan manapun, tapi soal Grim ini adalah bukan soal otak yang pintar melainkan hal-hal gaib yang terjadi di sekeliling kita.

"Menurutku," lanjut Hermione, "... Ramalan sangat tidak jelas. Terlalu banyak menebak-nebak."

"Tak ada yang tidak jelas sejas soal Grim di cangkir itu!"

"Kau tidak seyakin ini waktu memberitahu Harry itu biri-biri," kata Hermione dingin.

"Profesor Trelawney bilang kau tidak memiliki aura yang tepat! Kau tak suka karena kau tidak nomor satu!"

Hermione memandangku dengan sangat marah. Dia membanting buku Arithmancy-nya di meja.

"Kalau supaya pintar di pelajaran Ramalan berarti aku harus berpura-pura melihat pertanda kematian di sejumput daun teh, aku tak yakin aku mau mempelajarinya lebih jauh lagi! Pelajaran itu sampah dibanding Arithmancy-ku."

Dia menyambar tasnya dan pergi.

Aku mendengus tidak percaya. Hermione memang susah diyakinkan mengenai hal-hal yang tidak ada dalam buku. Kita harus menunjukkan bukti hitam di atas putih di bawah hidungnya untuk pembuatnya percaya pada satu hal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Aku tidak bicara dengan Ron. Ron yang bodoh dan percaya takhayul sangat membuatku frustrasi. Mengapa dia percaya pada Grim, yang menurutku sama sekali tidak nyata itu? Apakah masih banyak takhayul penyihir yang tidak kuketahui?

Tetapi esoknya aku bicara lagi dengannya. Kami melupakan perseteruan kami tentang Grim demi Hagrid, yang pada pelajaran pertamanya mengalami shock hebat gara-gara si brengsek Malfoy. Malfoy mengerang-ngerang seperti orang kesurupan gara-gara Buckbeak mencakarnya. Aku yakin dia tidak apa-apa, dia cuma ingin mencari-cari alasan untuk mengacaukan pelajaran Hagrid.

Pelajaran Profesor Lupin adalah pelajaran yang sangat bagus, tapi aku tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk mencoba Boggart itu.

"Apa kira-kira yang mebuatmu takut? PR yang cuma dapat nilai sembilan bukannya sepuluh," kata Ron mengejek.

"Kalau kau apa, Ron! Laba-laba! Itu sama sekali tidak mengerikan. Kan bisa diinjak langsung mati," balasku jengkel.

Wajahnya langsung merah padam. Bagus! Tahun ini memang tahun yang parah untuk kami karena sepertinya kami akan bertengkar setiap hari.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Hermione dan aku bertengkar lagi malam ini. Kali ini adalah soal Si Gepeng yang entah kenapa ingin sekali menangkap Scabber.

"Crookshanks tidak mengerti perbuatannya itu salah!" kata Hermione malam itu. "Semua kucing mengejar tikus, Ron!"

"Ada yang aneh dengan kucing itu!" kataku, berusaha membujuk Scabbers untuk diam. "Dia mendengar aku bilang Scabbers ada dalam tasku!"

"Oh, omong kosong," kata Hermione tidak sabar. "Crookshanks bisa _mengendusnya_, Ron, kalau tidak mana mungkin dia..."

"Kucing itu benci sekali pada Scabbers! Scabbers yang lebih dulu ada di sini dan dia sakit!" kataku jengkel dan berjalan ke kamar anak laki-laki diringin kikik geli anak-anak yang menonton pertengkaran kami.

Oh, bagus! Tertawalah karena kami sedang melawak, pikirku sinis.

000

Aku tidak bicara pada Hermione sepanjang hari keesokan harinya. Dan pertengkaran kami semakin menjadi-jadi karena melibatkan Binky, kelinci Lavender dan McGonagall yang tidak mengijinkan Harry pergi ke Hogsmeade. Aku mengata-ngatai McGonagall membuat Hermione semakin marah.

Pada saat akan berangkat ke Hogsmeade aku lupa bahwa aku tidak bicara dengannya. Kami berangkat ke Hogsmeade sambil membicarakan Harry.

"Kan masih ada tahun depan," kata Hermione, ketika kami berjalan menyusuri jalanan ke Hogsmeade yang dipenuhi daun-daunan yang berguguran.

"Tapi tidak asyik kalau Harry tidak bersama kita," kataku. Kasihan Harry, aku akan membelikannya permen dan manisan yang banyak.

"Sudahlah Ron, jangan bertampang suram terus, kau akan membuat hari ini jadi buruk."

"Benar juga... ayolah," kataku menyambar tangan Hermione. "Kita harus cepat-cepat menyusul yang lain."

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Ron dan aku berjalan ke Hogsmeade dengan bergandeng tangan. Aku merasa bahwa hal ini sangat aneh. Maksudku, kami cuma berdua, jadi kami kelihatan seperti sedang berkencan. Kalau Harry ada kami tidak perlu berduaan seperti ini. Entah mengapa aku jadi sedikit gugup.

"Weasley dan Granger," kata sebuah suara cempreng di belakang kami.

Pansy Parkinson, cewek Slytherin, yang mirip anjing pesek lewat di sebelah kami bersama tiga cewek Slytherin yang suka mengikik.

"Sedang berkencan, nih? Aku tidak tahu kau suka pada Raksasa Merah ini, Granger... dan kau, Weasley, bisa-bisanya kau mau bergandengan tangan dengan Muggle," kata Parkinson dengan menghina.

Aku langsung berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari Ron, tapi dia memegang tanganku dengan erat.

"Bukan urusanmu, Parkinson..." kata Ron, memandang Parkinson dengan sebal.

Parkinson dan ketiga temannya terkikik dan berjalan meninggalkan kami.

"Cewek menyebalkan!" kata Ron, memandang sosok mereka yang menghilang dikejauhan.

"Mereka benar, Ron... mengapa kau mau bersama dengan aku, seorang Muggle?"

"Kau penyihir, Hermione," katanya tajam. "Jangan mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh dan jangan biarkan cewek-cewek dungu itu membuatmu merasa rendah diri. Kau lebih berharga dari sepuluh orang cewek-cewek kayak mereka."

"Terima kasih, Ron," kataku tersenyum. Ron memang sangat pandai menghiburku, tapi dia juga sangat pandai membuatku jadi cewek jutek.

Hogsmeade adalah desa sihir khas Inggris yang sangat indah. Toko-toko berderet-deret di sepanjang jalan utama dan penyihir-penyihir dari seluruh Inggris dengan jubah panjang segala warna datang ke sana untuk berbelanja atau sekedar minum-minum. Sebagai penyihir kelahiran Muggle, tentu saja aku belum pernah melihat desa murni penyihir. Desa ini sangat membuatku terpesona. Aku melirik Ron dan dia tampaknya tidak peduli dengan pemandangan desa Hogsmeade yang indah.

"Desa ini sangat indah,"

"Oh ya, memang... ayo ke _Honeydukes_."

Di _Honeyduke,_ kami menghabiskan tiga puluh menit waktu kami dengan icip-icip permen baru yang dibagikan gratis. Kemudian kami mengunjungi toko-toko lain. Kami tidak membeli sesuatu, tapi cuma sekedar melihat-lihat menghabiskan waktu.

"Ayo kita ke _Shrieking Shack__―_Gubuk Menjerit," kataku, setelah kami keluar dari toko terakhir. Aku sangat ingin melihat tempat yang katanya paling banyak hantu di seluruh Inggris.

Kami berjalan agak jauh ke luar desa mendaki lereng bukit untuk ke Shrieking Shack. Pondok itu letaknya agak jauh dari rumah-rumah lain di desa itu, dan bahkan di siang hari seperti ini pondok itu terlihat suram dan mengerikan dengan jendela yang tertutup papan, tembok yang cat-nya sudah mengelupas dan kebun yang lembab dipenuhi tumbuhan liar.

"Bisakah kita berdiri lebih dekat?" tanyaku, saat kami sedang bersandar dipagar dan memandang pondok itu.

"Hah?" Ron mengangkat alisnya.

"Eh, maksudku lebih dekat ke Pondok itu," kataku dengan wajah memerah. Kata-kataku tadi memang bisa berarti ganda.

Ron kelihatannya tidak peduli dan berkata,

"Hantu-hantu Hogwarts juga menghindari tempat ini. Menurut Nick si Kepala-Nyaris-Putus, di pondok ini tinggal hantu-hantu kasar. Tak seorang pun bisa masuk. Fred dan George pernah mencobanya, tentu saja, tetapi semua jalan masuknya telah disegel."

Aku memandang pondok itu dengan tertarik dan bertanya dalam hati, mengapa tidak ada yang pernah mengusir hantu-hantu di tempat ini? Apakah tempat ini sengaja dibiarkan kosong dan berhantu agar bisa dijadikan objek wisata Hogsmeade?

"Kita ke Broomstick saja, yuk," kata Ron, setelah beberapa saat.

Aku mengangguk, kami kembali ke jalan utama dan masuk ke sebuah rumah minuman yang penuh sesak dengan murid-murid Hogwarts. Setelah kami membeli minuman, kami duduk di meja yang terletak di tangga. Dari tempat itu kami bisa memandang pintu masuk dan memandang orang-orang yang masuk keluar rumah minum itu dan bar.

"Minuman ini benar-benar hangat," kataku setelah meneguk minuman. Aku memandang Ron dan melihatnya sedang asyik memandang Madam Rosmerta pelayan bar yang montok dan berwajah manis.

Aku mendengus jengkel. Ada apa sih denganku? Mengapa aku selalu mendengus seperti kuda?

"Ada apa?" tanya Ron, mengalihkan pandangannya dari bar padaku.

"Kau menyukai ibu-ibu itu?" tanyaku jengkel, memandang Madam Rosmerta.

"Ibu-ibu? Hermione, kau bercanda? Mungkin umur-nya baru sekitar 30-an," kata Ron, memandangku sekilas, kemudian kembali lagi memandang Madam Rosmerta.

"Tigapuluhan? Kau yang bercanda, Ron... di mataku dia sudah seperti nenek-nenek," kataku sebal.

Ron mengangkat bahu dan tidak mempedulikanmu. Sibuk memandang Madam Rosmerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Malam itu Sirius Black masuk ke dalam kastil, tidak ada yang tahu pasti bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke dalam kastil yang terlindung ini, tapi semua orang merasa was-was dan ketakutan. Aku sebenarnya sangat mencemaskan Harry, tapi Harry kelihatannya tidak begitu peduli bahwa ada pembunuh kejam sedang mengejarnya. Dia lebih tertarik pada pertandingan Quidditch Gryffindor _versus_ Hufflepuff.

Pertandingan kali ini memang sedang heboh-hebohnya di kalangan cewek-cewek karena kapten baru Hufflepuff, merangkap seeker adalah cowok cakep bermata abu-abu, Cedric Diggory. Bahkan Hermione, si penggemar cowok tampan, terpesona pada Diggory, seperti pada Gilderoy―aku sangat ganteng―Lockhart.

Pertandingan dalam cuaca buruk ini mengakibatkan kekalahan Gryffindor. Harry terjatuh dari sapunya dan harus terbaring di rumah sakit selama beberapa waktu. Malfoy dan Tim Quidditch Slytherin merasa senang melihat kekalahan Gryffindor. Malfoy merayakannya dengan membuka perbannya dengan penuh kemenangan, kemudian menirukan cara Harry terjatuh dari sapunya membuat _Darco Malfoy and the Gang_ tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pada pelajaran Ramuan berikutnya, Malfoy menghabiskan waktunya dengan menirukan Dementor membuatku jengkel dan melemparnya dengan hati buaya yang besar dan licin sehingga tepat kena mukanya. Si Rambut-Berminyak Snape langsung mengurangi lima puluh angka Gryffindor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

"Ron, dengarkan aku..." aku berusaha berbicara pada Ron, pada pagi hari Natal di ruang rekreasi yang sepi. Anak-anak Gryffindor telah pulang untuk merayakan Natal dengan keluarga mereka masing-masing.

"Hermione, kau sudah mengatakan bahwa kita perlu membujuk Harrry untuk tidak mengejar Black... apa lagi?" tanya Ron bosan.

Saat kunjungan terakhir di Hogsmeade, dengan Harrry muncul karena mendapat Peta Perampok dari Fred dan George, kami akhirnya tahu bahwa James dan Lily Potter meninggal karena sahabat mereka Sirius Black berkhianat.

"Ron, kita tahu Harry biasanya nekat... kita harus berusaha keras untuk membujuknya."

"Hermione, aku sudah tahu..."

"Kita harus berbicara pada Harry dengan perlahan dan mencoba memberinya pengertian dan..."

"Hermione, _aku sudah tahu_... kau telah mengatakan ribuan kali."

* * *

><p>Syukurlah, pikiran Harry akhirnya teralihkan oleh berita tentang Buckbeak yang akan dieksekusi. Dia terlalu sibuk mencemaskan Hagrid sehingga dia tidak mencoba untuk mencari Black. Kasihan Buckbeak... aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuknya, yang dapat aku lakukan adalah mencoba untuk mencari data-data, sebagai bahan dasar pembelaan Buckbeak.<p>

Setelah itu sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk terjadi, Harry mendapat kiriman sebuah sapu mahal. Aku curiga itu dari Sirius Black. Karena dia ingin membunuh Harry, bisa saja dia juga memantrai sapu itu dan membuat Harry terjatuh dari sapu dan mati. Aku menceritakannya pada McGonagall, setelah itu Harry dan Ron tidak bicara denganku. Mereka menyalahkanku karena sapu itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Si Gepeng telah menelan Scabber―dan Hermione sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia tetap membela kucing aneh itu dan tidak menerima bahwa kucingnya telah menelan Scabber. Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya selamanya. Persahabatan kami telah berakhir. Aku tidak akan bisa berteman dengan orang yang tidak mengakui bahwa kucingnya telah memakan Scabbers.

"Ron, kita harus membicarakan hal ini dengan baik..." kata Hermione, mengikutiku keluar dari ruang rekreasi Gryffindor saat aku sedang keluar untuk menonton Harry berlatih Quidditch.

"Apa, Hermione?" tanyaku tajam, berbalik menatapnya.

"Kukira ini bukan salah Crookshacks... Scabbers memang sudah sakit sebelum dia bertemu Crookshacks dan mungkin saja dia mati dengan tenang."

"Mati Dengan Tenang?" desisku, melototinya. "Dalam perut kucing sialan itu, tentu saja."

"Dengar! Bisakah kita melupakan masalah kucing dan tikus ini?"

"Aku akan melupakannya kalau kau mengakui bahwa kucing sialan itulah yang telah memangsa Scabbers."

"Aku tidak akan mengakuinya karena kau tidak punya bukti, Ron... bulu Crookshanks bisa saja sudah ada di sana sebelum Natal."

"Oh ya, baik! Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu... pergilah, Hermione, jangan dekati aku lagi," kataku, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ron..." dia mengejarku. "Kumohon, Ron! Kita tidak boleh seperti ini...kita tidak boleh bersikap kekanak-kanakan karena Harry membutuhkan kita di masa sulitnya ini."

Aku berhenti dan dia menabrakku. Dengan gesit aku menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. Walaupun kami tidak mau bicara dengannya, aku tidak ingin dia terluka.

"Kau masih peduli pada Harry setelah apa yang kau lakukan dengan Firebolt itu?" tanyaku, setelah membuatnya berdiri dengan kedua kakinya lagi.

"Aku tidak menyesal soal Firebolt itu," katanya dengan dagu terangkat. "Aku tahu sapu itu pasti dari Sirius Black."

"Tidak ada sihir hitam pada sapu itu, Hermione."

"Tapi, siapa tahu, kan?"

"Oh, sudahlah! Pergilah, Hermione... jangan dekat-dekat aku," kataku, lalu berjalan lagi dengan cepat.

"Ron, tunggu..." dia menyusulku. "Ron, bisakah kita melupakan perseteruan kita di depan Harry."

"Jangan bawa-bawa Harry dalam masalah ini, oke! Dia tidak keberatan kalau kita tidak bicara satu sama lain. Jadi lebih bagus kalau kita selamanya tidak bicara... menjauhlah dariku."

Hermione terpaku memandangku. Aku tidak peduli dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Ron dan Harry tidak bicara denganku. Ron bahkan membenciku karena Scabbers. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku telah berbicara dengannya tapi dia tidak mempedulikan aku. Entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa ini adalah masa-masa paling suram dalam hidupku. Ron membenciku dan aku harus menghadapi tahun yang sulit dengan semua pelajaran yang kuambil, setelah itu masalah Buckbeak yang sangat menyedihkanku.

Aku tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan mengapa setiap malam aku menangis, mengapa wajah Ron yang jijik dan marah padaku selalu terbayang dalam ingatanku. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk semua itu. Aku harus belajar dan belajar...

Teriakan keras terdengar malam itu saat aku sedang tidur di kamar anak-anak perempuan. Aku baru tidur beberapa menit yang lalu dan masih setengah tertidur. Aku mendengar gerakan-gerakan di sekelilingku, rupanya Parvati dan Lavender telah bergerak bangun menuju ruang rekreasi. Aku belum bisa bangun karena mataku terasa berat―aku benar-benar mengantuk.

"BUKAN MIMPI BURUK!" jeritan Ron terdengar, membuatku langsung bergerak bangun dan menyeret diriku yang lelah ke ruang rekreasi. "PROFESOR, SAYA TERBANGUN, DAN SIRIUS BLACK BERDIRI DI ATAS SAYA, MEMEGANG PISAU."

Aku tiba di ruang rekreasi saat Profesor McGonagall berkata, "Jangan ngaco, Weasley, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melewati lubang lukisan?"

"Tanya saja dia!" kata Ron, menunjuk dengan jari gemetar ke bagian belakang lukisan Sir Cadogan. "Tanya dia apakah dia melihat..."

Ternyata Sirius Black masuk lagi ke dalam kastil dan dia berhasil lolos lagi. Aku memandang Ron dengan sangat khawatir. Aku tidak ingin Ron terluka atau bahkan terbunuh. Walaupun dia membenciku, tapi aku tetap khawatir kalau sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Aku akhirnya berdamai dengan Hermione. Aku tidak tega melihatnya menangis gara-gara Buckbeak yang akan segera dibantai.

"Kau tak harus mengerjakan semuanya sendiri sekarang, Hermione. Aku akan membantu," kataku setelah Hermione bercerita tentang Buckbeak yang akan segera dibantai.

"Oh Ron!" kata Hermione merengkul leherku dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku membelai rambutnya dengan canggung.

"Ron, aku sungguh minta maaf soal Scabbers..." kata Hermione setelah melepaskan diri.

"Oh―yah―dia toh sudah tua," kataku.

Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membeli Scabbers sebanyak-banyaknya, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat Hermione meneteskan airmata.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

"Lihat, dia menangis!" terdengar suara Draco Malfoy, menunjuk Hagrid yang sedang berjalan kembali ke pondoknya di halaman. Malfoy rupanya telah mendengarkan pembicaran kami tentang Buckbeak dari balik pintu kastil.

"Pernahkah kau melihat sesuatu yang sekonyol itu?" kata Malfoy lagi. "Mana bisa orang konyol begitu jadi guru kita."

Tubuhku terasa panas membara. Orang Konyol! Dia bilang Hagrid orang konyol! Aku bergerak cepat dan menamparnya dengan sekuat tenaga dipipinya yang pucat. Dia terhuyung, sementara Crabbe dan Goyle memandangku dengan bingung.

"Jangan _Berani-berani _kau mengatai Hagrid konyol lagi, kau anak brengsek―jahat..." kataku marah. Aku memberinya tatapan paling menakutkan. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mempermainkan Hagrid atau siapapun. Aku tidak takut pada _Draco Malfoy and the Gang_―mereka tidak akan bisa menjadikanku bahan ejekan atau permaianan mereka. Malfoy bergerak mundur dan memberi isyarat pada kedua kroninya untuk meninggalkan kami.

Aku sangat marah dan masih marah saat aku kembali ke ruang rekreasi sehingga lupa mengikuti kelas Mantra. Aku masih marah saat mengikuti kelas Ramalan, sehingga aku merasa jengkel pada Profesor Trelawney yang selalu mengatakan bahwa Grim mengikuti Harry ke mana pun dia pergi. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mengikuti kelas yang tidak berguna ini. Waktuku bisa aku gunakan untuk mengikuti kelas lain yang lebih penting dari pada kelas Ramalan ini. Lagi pula ujian sudah semakin dekat.

Aku tahu aku mengikuti semua ujian dengan baik. Namun, saat mengikuti ujian Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam aku terkejut waktu masuk ke dalam lemari berisi Boggart. Boggart itu berubah jadi Ron yang berkata dengan dingin dan kejam bahwa dia tidak mau lagi mengenalku untuk selama-lamanya. Dia ingin aku pergi jauh darinya dan tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya lagi. Aku merasa sekujur tubuhku dingin, tidak...tidak ini bukan Ron... ini Boggart!

"_Darah-Lumpur!_" teriak Ron-Boggart. "_Kau adalah orang yang paling jelek dan tidak berguna yang pernah kutemui. Aku menyesal pernah mengenalmu_."

Aku berlari keluar sambil berteriak. Airmataku jatuh berlinang dipipiku. Aku memandang berkeliling dan melihat bahwa anak-anak lain sedang memandangku dengan tertarik. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa Boggart-ku adalah Ron yang membenciku. Kemudian aku teringat pada kata-kata Ron dulu.

"_Apa kira-kira yang mebuatmu takut? PR yang cuma dapat nilai sembilan bukannya sepuluh"_

Ya, aku bisa mengatakan pada mereka itu. Itu adalah Boggart yang cocok untukku, bukan Boggart yang tadi.

"Hermione!" kata Lupin, terperanjat dan berlari mendapatkanku. "Ada apa?"

"P-p-profesor McGonagall!" kataku tersendat. "Dia bilang semua ujianku tidak lulus."

Ron tertawa dengan keras saat aku bercerita pada mereka soal Boggart itu. Ya, Ron, tertawalah terus! Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kan?

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Orang-orang brengsek dari Komite Pemunah Satwa Berbahaya telah datang untuk membantai Buckbeak. Aku benar-benar sangat kecewa padahal aku telah menyiapkan pembelaan untuknya. Aku pikir akan ada naik banding, ternyata yang ada adalah mereka membawa algojo mereka dan berniat membantai Buckbeak saat itu juga.

Harry, Hermione dan aku mengunjungi Hagrid malam itu dan bermaksud untuk menghiburnya, tapi kami terpaksa kembali karena kami akan mendapat masalah besar kalau mereka melihat kami berkeliaran di luar kastil.

Malam ini adalah malam sial-ku, setelah berhasil menemukan Scabber di pondok Hagrid aku malah diseret oleh anjing besar dan dibawa masuk ke dalam Dedalu Perkasa―dan anjing itu adalah animagus yang bernama Sirius Black.

"Tetap di tempatmu!" kata Sirius Black, saat aku sedang berusaha bangkit dari lantai di sebelah tempat tidur besar. "Kakimu patah..." dia memandang kakiku.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" aku menjerit. "Kau ingin membunuhku? Bunuh saja, silahkan!"

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu," kata Black terdengar tenang. Dia memberikan pandangan prihatin pada kakiku. Matanya yang cekung dan rambutnya yang riap-riap membuatnya kelihatan seperti Vampir kerasukan.

"Mengapa kau tidak mau membunuhku?"

"Karena tidak ada untungnya bagiku... kita akan menunggu Harry."

"Jadi kau membawaku ke mari agar Harry datang? Asal tahu saja, Harry tidak akan datang."

"Aku tahu dia pasti datang... seperti James yang akan selalu datang untuk menyelamatkanku pada setiap kesempatan."

"James Potter yang telah kau khianati... menjijikkan!" Aku memberikan pandangan paling menghina padanya.

"Tahu tidak, Ron―namamu Ron kan? Kau itu agak mirip denganku."

"AKU TIDAK SUKA DISAMAKAN DENGANMU... aku tidak mau disamakan dengan Tawanan Azkaban... Pembunuh Gila..."

"Kita sama-sama Darah-Pengkhianat dan sama-sama berteman dengan Potter... dan kita sama-sama bersedia mati untuk sahabat kita."

"Oh ya, kau bersedia mati untuk sahabatmu juga? Hebat sekali caramu menunjukkannya."

"Kita juga sama-sama tidak peduli dengan peraturan yang ada... kita suka melanggar peraturan," kata Black, mengabaikan sindiranku.

"Aku tetap tidak suka disamakan denganmu," kataku berkeras.

"Kau tidak tahu kisah sebenarnya," kata Black, mendesah.

"Aku tahu semua, Black... aku tahu bahwa―"

Kemudian kami mendengar gerakan di lantai bawah.

"Itu Harry..." kata Black senang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuhnya... kau harus membunuhku dulu sebelum membunuh Harry."

Black tersenyum suram.

Pintu terbuka lebar, Harry dan Hermione berlari masuk mendekatiku.

"Ron, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Hermione, mencoba memeriksa kakiku.

"Di mana anjingnya?" tanya Harry.

"Bukan anjing," jawabku meratap. Aku berusaha menahan sakit pada kakiku yang patah. "Harry, ini jebakan..."

"Apa?"

"_Dia anjingnya_..._ dia Animagus_..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Aku dapat menjalani tahun ini dengan baik. Semua beres―Sirius Black dan Buckbeak telah kabur bersama. Ron dan aku sudah berdamai dan aku telah mengembalikan Pembalik Waktu. Aku tidak bisa menjalani tahun mengerikan lagi. Aku akan memiliki tahun yang normal. Dan aku sedih karena Profesor Lupin berniat meninggalkan Hogwarts. Dia tidak mau mengajar karena semua orang di Hogwarts sudah tahu bahwa dia adalah Manusia Serigala.

Tetapi hal yang menyenangkan muncul saat kami tiba di peron sembilan tiga perempat, Stasiun King's Cross. Ron mengajakku menonton Piala Dunia Quidditch. Aku senang karena Ron tidak mengundang Harry saja. Walaupun dia tahu aku tidak suka Quidditch, tapi dia tetap mengundangku. Terima kasih, Ron...

* * *

><p>Pertemuan di depan toko es krim Florean Frotescue: <em>Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban<em> hal. 76

Bertemu Crookshanks: _Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban_ hal. 81-82

Pertengkaran tentang Grim: _Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban_ hal. 142-143

Pertengkaran tentang Crookshanks: _Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban_, hal. 185

Pembicaraan Ron dan Profesor McGonagall setelah Sirius Black masuk ke kamar anak laki-laki: _Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban_, hal. 330.

Ron dan Hermione berdamai: _Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban_, hal. 360.

Boggart Hermione: _Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban_, hal. 392

Dalam Shrieking Shack: _Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban_, hal 415

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE... I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas Review, tapi aku sangat menghargainya... terima kasih! :D Silakan baca <strong>_**Kisah Draco dan Ginny**_** karena kisah ini saling berhubungan.**

**Next Chapter: Tahun keempat Ron dan Hermione di Hogwarts**

**Riwa Rambu : D**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**Terima kasih untuk Review-nya... Tetap Review, ya... Selamat Membaca :D**

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah, Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia, Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban, Harry Potter dan Piala Api, Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix, Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah Campuran, Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian.**

**Note: Beberapa dialog diambil dari buku-buku Harry Potter. **

**Ekstra Note: Teman-teman, sori, aku telah menghapus chapter 4 yang sebelumnya. Aku ingin merubah ending chapter sebelumnya. Btw, aku memerlukan bantuannya, teman-teman... aku perlu beta reader untuk cerita ini, please PM... :D**

* * *

><p><strong>KISAH RON DAN HERMIONE<strong>

Chapter 4 Piala Api (part 1)

**Hermione POV**

Rumah ini sepi seperti biasa. Tadi selesai sarapan Mom dan Dad pergi dengan terburu-buru ke klinik gigi mereka di Harley Street. Selalu seperti itu sepanjang liburan musim panas ini. Aku hanya bertemu mereka saat makan malam dan saat sarapan. Namun, aku tidak mengeluh aku tahu pekerjaan prangtuaku. Dari dulu selalu begitu, aku sudah biasa ditinggalkan sendiri di rumah. Aku menutup _Sejarah Hogwarts_ yang kubaca dan memandang halaman rumput yang sedikit mengering di bawah. Kalau sepi begini aku jadi suka mengkhayalkan Hogwarts―pelajarannya, para pengajar, kunjugan ke pondok Hagrid dan kebisingan Hogwarts. Aku juga mengkhayalkan hari-hari yang kulalui bersama Ron.

Jujur saja, aku memang merindukan Ron. Aku rindu melihat mata birunya yang sewarna dengan langit biru di luar sana, rambut merahnya yang terlihat seperti api di bawah sinar matahari dan yang lebih aneh aku merindukan saat-saat bertengkar dengannya. Aku suka melihat matanya yang seperti langit berawan kalau dia sedang marah. Meskipun pemarah, aku tahu Ron sangat peduli pada orang di sekitarnya. Dia sangat peduli pada Harry, Ginny dan aku, walaupun aku berharap bahwa kepeduliannya padaku lebih dari pada kepeduliannya pada yang lain. Namun harapanku sia-sia, Ron tidak menganggapku spesial, dia hanya menganggapku salah satu dari sahabatnya.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan aku tidak lagi melihatnya sebagai seorang sahabat. Aku selalu suka wajahnya yang terlihat serius saat bermain catur, bagaimana keningnya berkerut dan matanya terlihat lebih fokus dari pada biasanya. Aku juga suka melihatnya membela Harry di depan Sirius Black tahun lalu. Aku tahu dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk Harry, seperti yang akan Harry lakukan untuknya. Dia terlihat benar-benar gagah saat itu. Kadang-kadang aku sangat iri melihat persahabatan mereka. Ada saat-saat tertentu di mana aku tidak bisa ada di antara mereka dan mereka tidak memerlukan kehadiranku. Kadang aku merasa seperti kembali pada saat-saat yang dulu. Saat tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin menjadi sahabatku.

Aku memang tidak mudah bersahabat dengan orang lain. Saat masih bersekolah di sekolah Muggle aku tidak punya teman. Tidak ada anak yang mau berteman dengan Hermione Granger, seorang yang ke mana-mana membawa buku-buku tebal, memiliki gigi depan melebihi ukuran normal dan memiliki rambut yang lebat dan berantakan. Aku adalah anak aneh di sekolah. Di Hogwarts-lah untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak peduli soal melanggar peraturan, berbohong, dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak akan pernah kulakukan saat aku masih di sekolah Muggle. Yang paling penting, aku menemukan sahabat. Aku punya teman-teman yang peduli padaku.

Seekor burung hantu mungil yang mencicit riang masuk melalui jendela kamarku dan hinggap di atas _Sejarah Hogwarts._ Ron, pikirku, tersenyum menatap si burung hantu. Burung hantu ini adalah burung hantu yang diberikan Sirius pada Ron sebagai pengganti Scabbers, yang ternyata adalah animagus bernama Peter Pettigrew―pengkhianat yang bergabung dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Aku melepaskan surat dari kaki si burung hantu dan dia terbang mengelilingi kamar, kelihatannya senang karena telah mengantar surat pada orang yang benar. Surat itu memang dari Ron.

_Hermione,_

_Dad dapat tiket Piala Dunia Quidditch. Irlandia melawan Bulgaria, Senin malam. Apakah orangtuamu mengijinkanmu nonton? Kirim kembali jawabanmu lewat Pig._

Aku memandang si burung hantu yang sekarang sedang bertengger di atas lemari dan ber-_uhu-uhu_ riang. Burung itu tidak mirip dengan Pig―babi. Aneh sekali cara Ron menamai burung hantunya. Aku menggeleng dan kembali pada surat Ron.

_... aku akan mengirim surat pada Harry kalau kau mengembalikan Pig dengan balasanmu._

_NB: Percy diterima di Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional, dia jadi sangat menyebalkan. Fred dan George sedang membuat barang-barang lelucon bernama Sihir Sakti Weasley. Jadi, jangan terima apapun yang mereka berikan padamu._

_Ron_

Ron memang mengatakan akan mengundangku menonton Piala Dunia Quidditch. Dan aku memang sudah menanti-nantikan undangannya sepanjang musim panas ini. Aku senang punya alasan untuk bertemu dengannya sebelum tahun ajaran baru di mulai.

* * *

><p>Mom dan Dad tidak keberatan aku menghabiskan sisa liburanku di rumah Ron. Mereka bahkan merasa bersalah karena meninggalkanku sendiri di rumah sepanjang musim panas ini.<p>

"Maafkan kami, Sayang," kata Mom untuk kesekian kalinya, saat aku menyeret koperku keluar rumah. Dad akan mengantarkanku ke rumah Ron.

"Mom, aku baik-baik saja... aku senang berada di rumah," kataku, mencium pipi Mom.

"Aku berjanji, liburan musim panas tahun depan akan jadi liburan yang menarik untuk kita," kata Mom lagi.

Aku tersenyum. Aku tidak ingin bertanya ke mana orangtuaku akan membawaku tahun depan, tapi di mana pun tempat itu aku tahu aku akan menikmatinya. Aku selalu senang jalan-jalan ke luar negeri bersama orangtuaku.

Dad dan aku meninggalkan jalan-jalan utama London menuju Devon. Aku tidak sabar ingin berjumpa dengan Ron. Sebenarnya, aku tidak tertarik dengan Piala Dunia ini, namun seluruh dunia sihir tampaknya sangat tertarik pada Quidditch. Tidak ada salahnya ikut serta dalam keramaian itu.

"Di mana rumah keluarga Weasley?" tanya Dad, saat mobil kami memasuki desa Ottery St Catchpole.

Desa itu adalah desa kecil dengan rumah-rumah dibangun agak berjauhan sehingga masing-masing rumah punya lahan yang cukup untuk berkebun. Kami melewati beberapa toko, penginapan dan rumah minum yang ramai, juga sebuah gereja kecil dengan manara runcing. Jalanannya penuh pohon-pohon rindang yang melindungi pejalan kaki dari sengatan sinar matahari musim panas.

Aku memandang peta yang digambarkan Ron untukku. Peta yang mirip gambar anak berusia lima tahun itu sangat sulit dimengerti. Parah sekali Ron mengambar petanya.

"Sepertinya kita harus lewat belokan ini, Dad," kataku, ketika kami melewati rumah minum desa yang ramai.

Dad membelokkan mobilnya memasuki jalan tanah berdebu yang membelah pandang rumput kering. Setelah beberapa kilometer kami tiba di sebuah rumah miring yang di kelilingi pagar tanaman tinggi. Di gerbang kayu yang berhubungan dengan pagar tanaman itu terpancang papan tanda tua bertuliskan The Burrow.

"Itu rumahnya, Dad," kataku menunjuk rumah miring itu.

Dad memasukkan mobil melewati pagar dan berhenti tepat di depan rumah itu. Rumah Ron berbentuk seperti kandang babi besar dengan kamar-kamar tambahan di mana-mana. Empat sampai lima cerobong asap mencuat dari atapnya yang berwarna merah. Di depan pintu bertebaran sepatu bot Wellington dan ayam-ayam berkeliaran di halaman, saling berebutan sesuatu, entah apa, di tanah.

Aku turun dari mobil dan melepaskan Crookshanks yang tak sabaran dari kerajang anyamannya. Crookshanks dengan gembira meleset mengejar jembalang yang muncul dari semak mawar. Ron muncul dari pintu depan dan memandangku dengan tersenyum.

"Hai," katanya.

Aku memandangnya dan merasakan perasaan haru yang membuatku ingin menangis dan memeluknya. Aku tidak tahu dari mana perasaan seperti itu datang, padahal dia tidak melakukan hal yang membuatku terharu, tapi mengapa aku ingin menangis? Ron masih tersenyum padaku sepertinya dia ingin aku mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hai..." sapaku, mengerjapkan mata dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Apa kabar, Mr Granger?" sapanya pada Dad yang sedang mengeluarkan koperku dari bagasi mobil.

"Ron... hallo, bisakah kau membawa koper Hermione ke dalam?" tanya Dad, menyerahkan koperku padanya.

"Tentu saja, Mr. Granger..." kata Ron, mengambil koperku dari tangan Dad, dan menyeretnya melewati pintu depan.

"Halo, Wendell," seru , keluar dari rumah dan menjumpai Dad di halaman.

"Arthur," kata Dad, menyalami Mr. Weasley. "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama aku harus kembali ke Harley Street."

"Wendell... Hermione," kata Mrs. Weasley tersenyum padaku dan Dad, "Mari masuk..."

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, Molly," kata Dad. "Aku ingin menitipkan Hermione... aku harap dia bisa senang di sini."

"Tentu... dia akan senang di sini," kata Mrs. Weasley tersenyum.

"Kami akan menjaganya, jangan khawatir, Wendell," kata Mr. Weasley.

Dad tersenyum. "Terima kasih," dia memandangku. "Aku pulang dulu, Sayang... tulis surat kalau kau sudah tiba di Hogwarts."

Aku memeluk Dad sebelum Dad kembali ke mobilnya dan melambai sampai mobil Dad lenyap di jalan desa. Aku menurunkan tanganku dan mengangguk pada Mrs. Weasley yang mengajakku masuk ke rumah. Inilah pertama kali aku masuk ke rumah penyihir. Rumah ini dipenuhi oleh barang-barang aneh. Jam di dinding tidak seperti jam Muggle. Jam itu berisi sembilan jarum dengan tulisan nama masing-masing anggota keluarga Weasley. Jarum itu tidak ada angkanya, tapi bertuliskan tulisan-tulisan seperti, 'di rumah', 'bepergian', bekerja' dan tulisan-tulisan biasa lainnya. Aku juga mendengar irama musik _jazz_ lembut dari radio, yang sepertinya berjudul _Sekuali Penuh Cinta_.

Mrs. Weasley membawaku masuk ke ruang keluarga sempit dengan sofa butut dan kursi-kursi di dekat perapian. Koperku terletak di dekat salah satu kursi. Aku berjalan menuju kursi itu dan duduk. Ron dan Ginny muncul di pintu dan berjalan masuk ke ruang keluarga. Ron duduk di sampingku dan Ginny duduk di depan kami.

"Hai," sapaku pada Ginny.

"Hai," balas Ginny, tersenyum. Ginny telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dengan rambut merah panjang yang jatuh lembut di punggungnya. Selama ini aku selalu tahu bahwa Ginny akan menjadi gadis cantik suatu saat nanti. Sikapnya yang malu-malu terhadap Harry membuatnya terlihat lebih manis, tapi Ginny memang tidak bisa selamanya bersikap seperti itu pada Harry. Kalau dia menyukai Harry dia harus berusaha untuk bersikap wajar di dekat Harry. Harry tidak akan memperhatikannya kalau dia tetap bersikap sebagai gadis pemalu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Ron, mengagetkanku dari lamunan tentang Ginny dan Harry.

"Oh... baik-baik saja... aku tidak melakukan apa-apa di rumah selain membaca..." jawabku.

"Aku memang sudah menduganya," kata Ron, tertawa.

"Kau juga harus banyak membaca, Ronald," kataku tegas.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama lengkap seperti itu, Hermione... tidak ada yang memanggilku begitu... dan aku juga sudah baca-baca."

"Baca-baca apa?" tanyaku curiga. Semua buku bacaan Ron tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran. Pasti dia membaca komik _Petualangan Martin Miggs si Muggle Gila_.

"Aku tidak baca komik," bantah Ron segera seperti membaca pikiranku. "Aku membaca _Hewan-Hewan Fantasi dan Di mana Mereka Bisa Ditemukan_."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tidak percaya. "Mengapa kau membaca buku itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencari tahu hewan apa lagi yang akan diperlihatkan Hagrid pada kita semester ini... monster-monster peliharaan Hagrid kan mengerikan," kata Ron.

"Pasti bukan hewan-hewan berbahaya," kataku membela Hagrid.

"Pasti berbahaya... aku yakin itu."

"Ron, aku yakin Hagrid―"

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley telah muncul di pintu ruang keluarga dan memandang Ginny yang rupanya sedang tidak berada bersama kami. Dia seperti sedang memandangku, tapi dia tidak benar-benar memandangku. Pikirannya seolah telah melewati batas rumah ini, atau bahkan batas dunia ini.

"GINNY!" raung Mrs. Weasley membuatku terperangah. Ya, ampun, suara Mrs. Weasley memang benar-benar seperti Howler yang pernah dikirimnya untuk Ron di tahun kedua kami.

Ginny tergagap dan kembali bersama kami.

"Ya, ampun, mengapa aku harus menghabiskan energi hanya untuk memanggil anakku sendiri. Ginny, bawa Hermione ke kamarmu. Dia akan tidur denganmu," kata Mrs. Weasley dengan wajah memerah.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Piala Dunia Quidditch adalah tontonan yang menarik. Chaser-chaser Irlandia adalah chaser-chaser hebat yang pernah ada. Mereka terbang seperti angin dan kelihatannya bisa membaca pikiran sesama Chaser. Selain mengagumi pemain Quidditch Irlandia, aku juga mengagumi Victor Krum. Dia adalah seeker internasional termuda. Menurut majalah penggemar, dia baru delapan belas tahun dan masih sekolah.

Tetapi terjadi hal yang mengerikan setelah pertandingan Piala Dunia berakhir. Para Pelahap Maut yang bebas dari Azkaban menunjukkan diri. Mereka mempermainkan keluarga Muggle―membuat mereka berpusing di udara. Sungguh menjijikan! Hal yang lebih mengerikan terjadi setelah itu. Tanda Kegelapan―Tanda Kau-Tahu-Siapa―muncul di langit membuat semua orang ketakutan. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini adalah tanda-tanda malapetaka atau ini cuma kebetulan, tapi aku mengkhawatirkan Harry. Dia sangat cemas tentang sesuatu. Aku curiga ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Sirius Black, tapi ternyata bukan.

"Pada hari Sabtu pagi, aku terbangun dengan bekas lukaku sakit lagi."

Bekas luka sakit? Tetapi itu kan kalau Kau-Tahu-Siapa sedang ada di dekatnya, tapi tidak mungkin Kau-Tahu-Siapa ada dekat-dekat privet Drive karena dia tidak memiliki tubuh. Harry pernah bertemu dengannya di tahun pertama, Kau-Tahu-Siapa hanya berupa asap dan menumpang di tubuh orang lain. Apakah dia sudah menemukan tubuh baru. Mudah-mudahan tidak, aku tidak ingin Kau-Tahu-Siapa yang jahat itu kembali.

Setelah kembali dari Piala Dunia Hermione punya hobi baru, yaitu bertengkar dengan Percy tentang Peri-rumah Barty Courch bernama Winky. Padahal Hermione dan Percy sangat cocok sebelum ini. Tetapi setelah Percy menghina Winky, Hermione langsung marah-marah.

"Bukankah kita semua sudah sepakat bahwa peri itu, walaupun memang kurang bertanggung jawab, _tidak _menyihir tanda kegelapan?" kata Percy panas.

"Kalau kau tanya aku, Mr. Courch beruntung sekali tak seorang pun dari _Daily Prophet_ tahu betapa kejamnya dia pada peri!" kata Hermione marah.

Dan obsesi baru Hermione tentang peri-rumah ini berlanjut terus sampai ke Hogwarts. Dia akhirnya tahu bahwa semua makanan yang disediakan di Hogwarts dimasak oleh peri-rumah. Semua ruang asrama dan ruang kelas, juga seluruh Hogwarts dibersihkan oleh peri-rumah. Malam itu dia tidak makan malam karena tidak ingin makan makanan yang disediakan oleh peri-rumah yang tidak dibayar. Aku sampai menyerah menyuruhnya makan.

Hal yang menarik tahun ini adalah Turnamen Triwizard dan hadiah seribu Galleon bagi pemenangnya. Seribu Galleon dan ketenaran. Itulah yang benar-benar kubutuhkan saat ini. Kalau kau menjadi teman orang terkenal seperti Harry Potter, kau akan selalu menjadi yang kedua. Itulah yang terjadi denganku, susah sekali bagiku untuk menerima bahwa sahabatku adalah orang terkenal dan orang-orang hanya melirik padaku sebelah mata atau tidak melirikku sama sekali karena mereka lebih tertarik pada Harry Potter.

Seperti yang telah aku ramalkan, tahun ini adalah tahun yang mengerikan, khususnya dalam Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Hagrid membawa binatang yang sangat mengerikan bernama Skrewt Ujung-Meletup, kami (Harry, Hermione dan aku) memasang tampang sangat antusias, padahal keinginan kami yang utama adalah menginjak-injak binatang itu sampai mati sebelum mereka membunuh salah satu dari kami.

Di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, kami belajar tentang Kutukan Tak Termaafkan. Benar-benar kutukan yang keren! Aku tidak berani menyebut itu di depan Harry karena salah satu dari kutukan ini telah membunuh yang membuatku heran adalah Neville, dia terlihat sangat menderita ketika Profesor Moddy, mantan Auror, mempraktekkan Kutukan Cruciatus.

Ternyata Obsesi Hermione terhadap peri-rumah masih berlanjut. Dia dengan diam-diam telah mendirikan _spew_.

"Bukan _spew_," kata Hermione tak sabar. "Itu S-P-E-W. Singkatan dari _Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare_― Perkumpulan untuk Peningkatan Kesejahteraan Peri-Rumah... aku baru saja mendirikannya."

"Yeah?" aku pura-pura heran. "Sudah berapa anggotanya?"

"Yah... kalau kalian berdua ikut... jadi tiga," kata Hermione.

"Dan kau pikir kami mau berkeliaran dengan memakai lencana bertuliskan _spew_, begitu?" kataku. Dibayar berapa pun aku tidak akan berkeliaran dengan lencana aneh bertuliskan _spew_.

"S-P-E-W, Ronald," kata Hermione panas. Kemudian dia mulai membeberkan fakta betapa sengsaranya peri-rumah dan perbudakan mereka telah berlangsung selama berabad-abad.

"Hermione... buka telingamu," kataku keras-keras. "Mereka. Meyukainya. Mereka suka diperbudak!"

Hermione tidak mempedulikanku, dia mulai menjelaskan tujuan jangka panjang dan jangka pendek _spew_.

Selama beberapa hari ini aku tidak mempedulikan Hermione dan _spew_, tapi Hermione sangat gencar berkampanye tentang _spew_. Dia bahkan menulis nama Harry sebagai sekretaris dan aku bendahara dalam daftar anggota _spew_. Aku mendengus menatap perkamen itu. Kukira tidak akan ada anak-anak yang mau ikut serta dalam _spew _ini, selain Neville. Dia terpaksa membayar dua Sickle untuk keanggotaan _spew _dan mencegah Hermione mengoyang-goyangkan kaleng _spew_ di depan hidungnya. Harry dan aku merasa Sickle kami terbuang percuma karena Hermione terus menggerecoki kami tentang _spew_ dan menyuruh kami berkampanye. Ya ampun, kalau ada yang diinginkannya, Hermione memang tidak akan pernah tutup mulut.

* * *

><p>Aku pernah berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan melihat Victor Krum setelah Piala Dunia Quidditch, tapi ternyata aku bertemu dengannya lagi malam ini. Dia termasuk dalam delegasi Durmstrang dan datang ke Hogwarts untuk mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard. Aku ingin minta tanda tangannya, tapi rasa antusiasku langsung berkurang melihat cewek-cewek berebutan ingin minta tandantangannya juga. Dan malam itu aku melihat seorang gadis yang benar-benar cantik; rambut panjang keperakan menjuntai sampai hampir mencapai pinggangnya, mata besar, dalam, berwarna biru tua, dan giginya sangat rata dan putih.<p>

"Dia _Veela_," kataku menatap gadis Veela itu dengan terpesona.

"Tentu saja bukan!" tukas Hermione masam. "Orang lain tidak ada yang melongo seperti orang idiot saat melihatnya!"

"Percaya, deh, dia bukan cewek normal," kataku masih menatap si Gadis Veela yang duduk di meja Ravenclaw.

"Cewek Hogwarts oke juga," kata Harry. Dia juga sedang memandang seseorang di meja Ravenclaw. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya karena sibuk menatap si Gadis Veela.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Oh begitu, jadi Ron tertarik pada cewek cantik dari Beauxbatons itu! Cewek yang memandang Hogwarts seperti kastil kumuh berhantu (oke, memang ada hantunya), tapi sebagai tamu harusnya dia lebih bersikap sopan bukannya mencari-cari alasan untuk menghina Hogwarts. Bagus sekali, Ron, kau lebih memilih tampang seseorang dari pada melihat bagaimana sikap orang tersebut.

* * *

><p>Hal yang sangat aneh terjadi saat pembacaan nama yang keluar dari Piala Api. Nama Harry keluar dari Piala tersebut. Aku tidak mempercayainya. Tidak mungkin bukankah Dumbledore sudah memasang tanda batas usia tujuh belas tahun, tidak mungkin Harry bisa menembus batas itu. Lagi pula ini Turnamen Triwizard, bukan empat-wizard. Tidak ada sekolah ke empat, tapi bagaimana nama Harry bisa keluar.<p>

Esoknya, Harry dan Ron tidak saling bicara. Ron, entah sangat bodoh atau iri, atau sakit hati, aku tidak tahu, menolak bicara dengan Harry. Mereka tidak bicara bahkan dalam kelas Ramuan saat Draco Malfoy _and the gang_ menyorotkan lencana bertuliskan Potter Bau pada Harry. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus bersama Ron atau Harry, tapi aku merasa bahwa Harry lebih membutuhkanku daripada Ron. Harry sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit karena seluruh kastil menuduhnya mencuri kejayaan juara Hogwarts asli, Cedric Diggory. Semua orang memakai lencana _Dukung Cedric Diggory Juara Asli Hogwarts_. Aku curiga Malfoy telah membagi-bagikan lencana ini gratis pada anak-anak, karena lencana itu akan berubah menjadi _Potter Bau_ kalau ditekan.

"Ron, berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan..." kataku pada Ron. Saat kami berjalan keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Madam Pomfrey baru saja mengecilkan gigiku setelah Malfoy menyerangku dengan _Densaugeo_. Aku akhirnya punya alasan untuk mengecilkan gigiku, yang selalu menjadi bahan tertawaan anak-anak. Mom dan Dad, yang menganggap bahwa gigi dan sihir sama sekali berbeda, pasti akan sangat terkejut.

"Aku tidak akan bicara dengan Harrry sampai dia memberitahuku bagaimana dia bisa memasukkan namanya ke dalam Piala Api," kata Ron keras kepala.

"Ron, Harry tidak memasukkan namanya ke dalam Piala Api... aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu... mengapa kau tidak mempercayainya?" kataku. Ron memang bisa jadi sangat keras kepala kalau sakit hati.

"Ya, bagus, bela dia, Hermione... aku sudah tahu bahwa kau akan berada dipihaknya."

"Aku tidak berada dipihak mana pun... aku percaya pada Harry, Dumbledore percaya padanya, dan Hagrid juga... mengapa kau tidak percaya?"

"Karena aku tahu, dia pasti punya cara tersembunyi untuk memasukkan namanya ke dalam piala api... aku tahu dia pasti sangat menikmati menjadi Juara Sekolah."

"Ron, dia tidak menikmatinya... apakah kau tidak melihat seluruh sekolah menghinanya? Dia memerlukan kau sebagai sahabatnya..."

"Aku bukan sahabatnya, Hermione... kalau dia menganggpku sahabat dia akan menceritakan padaku seluruh rahasianya," kata Ron, kemudian berjalan menyusuri koridor meninggalkanku.

* * *

><p>Pada hari Sabtu sebelum pelaksaan tugas pertama, kami diijinkan ke Hogsmeade dan aku mengajak Harry ke Hogsmeade agar bisa menyingkir dari kastil dan dari gang Slytherin yang selalu menghinaku di setiap kesempatan. Apalagi sejak artikel si Sapi Skeeter yang mengatakan Harry dan aku pacaran. Oh Merlin! Artikel yang paling tidak bisa dipercaya.<p>

"Bagaimana dengan Ron?" tanya Harry, saat aku mengajaknya ke Hogsmeade. "Kau tidak ingin pergi dengannya?"

Entah mengapa aku jadi merona. Ya ampun, aku kan bukan cewek yang cepat merona, itu Ginny.

"Oh... yah... kupikir siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu dengannya di _Three Broomsticks_..."

Harry menolak bertemu dengan Ron dan memutuskan ke Hogsmeade memakai Jubah Gaib. Kemudian sepanjang perjalanan ke Hogsmeade aku seperti cewek gila yang berbicara sendiri sepanjang jalan karena Harry sedang di bawah jubah.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Aku sudah tahu Hermione akan membela Harry. Harry Potter yang terkenal, yang selalu disukai orang di mana-mana. Hermione juga menyukai Harry. Aku sudah tahu itu dari awal sejak Harry dan aku berteman dengannya. Mereka berdua selalu saling mengerti dan memahami. Mereka sama-sama tinggal bersama Muggle, sama menjadi murid populer di Hogwarts. Benar kata artikel Skeeter itu mereka berdua memang cocok.

Sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan, Ronald Weasley, tanya suara kecil dalam hatiku. Apakah kau mengharapkan Hermione akan menyukaimu. Seorang yang miskin dan pemarah sepertimu? Seorang yang selalu membuatnya marah dan tersinggung? Seseorang yang selalu bertengkar dengannya setiap hari? Hermione tentu tidak akan menyukai hal tersebut. Dia tentu lebih memilih Harry, siapa yang tidak akan menyukai cowok terkenal?

Sebenarnya hal ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Aku toh tidak menyukai Hermione seperti seorang laki-laki menyukai perempuan. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, dan aku senang bertengkar dengannya. Aku merasa lebih pintar sedikit kalau bisa berdebat dengannya. Aku tersenyum dan memandang Hermione yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil menulis sesuatu di meja dekat tangga di Tree Broomstick.

"Kau memelototi Hermione, Ron," kata Fred mengedip.

"Ya, dia memelototinya... Ickle Ronniekins akhirnya menyukai cewek," kata George, bertukar pandang jahil dengan Fred.

Aku mendengus.

"Aku tidak menyukai Miss Know-it-all kalau itu yang kalian pikirkan..."

"Dia menyukai si cewek Veela," nimbrung Lee, dan mereka bertiga menertawakanku.

Menyebalkan! Beginilah jadinya kalau kau adalah yang paling kecil dari antara orang-orang sok dewasa di sekelilingmu.

"Kau masih belum bicara dengan Harry?" tanya George, setelah mereka berhenti tertawa.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar namanya," kataku sengit.

"Ayolah, Ron, masa kau percaya Harry memasukkan namanya ke dalam piala api," kata Fred.

"Kalian tidak percaya?" tanyaku terkejut, memandang Fred dan George.

"Aku juga tidak percaya," kata Lee. "Harry terlalu jujur untuk melakukan trik-trik yang sering kami lakukan."

"Dan tidak ada trik yang bisa membohongi Lingkaran Batas Usia Dumbledore," kata Fred, berpikir sesaat.

"Lalu bagaimana nama Harry bisa keluar dari piala api?"

"Entahlah, Ron... dan kau seharusnya yang paling tahu, kalian bersahabat... Kami kecewa dengan tingkahmu yang kekanak-kanakan ini."

"Kalian tidak mengerti...aku..." kataku menatap si kembar dengan marah.

"Oh, sudahlah, Ron... kau memang terlalu sulit di mengerti dan kami juga tidak mau membebankan pikiran kami untuk mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranmu," kata Fred, lalu memandang George dan Lee. "Ayo kita ke Zonko!"

Aku memandang mereka dengan sebal saat mereka berjalan meninggalkanku. Fred dan George memang seperti itu. Mereka tidak mau peduli apa yang aku rasakan, apa yang pikirkan, apakah aku memerlukan hiburan dan teman atau tidak. Mereka hanya memekirkan diri sendiri. Aku diam-diam berpikir bahwa mereka tidak menganggapku sebagai saudara.

* * *

><p>Aku memandang Harry dengan gugup saat naga itu menyemburkan apinya ke tubuh Harry. Aku juga menjerit bersama yang lain saat ekor berduri naga itu melukai lengan Harry. Saat itu kami sedang menonton pelaksanaan tugas pertama. Hermione duduk di sampingku sambil mencengkram wajahnya sendiri. Kemudian Harry menukik dan berhasil mengambil telur itu. Hermione, aku dan anak-anak Gryffindor lain bertepuk tangan dengan gembira untuk Harry.<p>

"Hermione, kau benar tentang Harry... aku..." kataku, menatapnya setelah Harry masuk ke dalam tenda pertolongan pertama.

Hermione menatapku sesaat, bekas kuku terlihat pada pipinya karena dia mencengkram pipinya dengan ketakutan. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena ingin menyentuh pipinya yang penuh bekas cengkraman.

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya juga... ayo kita mencarinya," kata Hermione menarikku meninggalkan kerumunan.

"Aku tidak tahu... aku... apakah dia akan memaafkan aku?"

"Ron," kata Hermione, berhenti dan menatapku. "Kau lebih mengenal Harry dari pada aku... apakah Harry akan memaafkanmu?"

"Ya, dia akan memaafkanku, tapi aku merasa tidak enak..."

"Ron, cukup omong kosongnya... ayo!"

Kami berjalan menuju tenda pertolongan pertama dan bertemu Harry saat dia ingin keluar dari tenda.

"Harry, kau hebat sekali!" kata Hermione. "Kau luar biasa! Betul!"

Harry menatapku, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi aku harus mengatakan sesuatu kami tidak mungkin berdiri selamanya di pintu tenda ini.

"Harry," kataku hati-hati. "siapa pun yang memasukkan namamu dalam piala itu... ku... kurasa mereka berusaha membunuhmu."

"Paham juga akhirnya kau," kata Harry dingin. "Perlu waktu cukup lama."

Aku tersentak. Ya, Harry memang berhak marah atas tingkahku yang terlalu mengasihani diriku sendiri. Aku memang harus minta maaf.

"Sudahlah... lupakan saja!" kata Harry, seolah membaca pikiranku.

"Tidak... seharusnya aku tidak..."

"_Lupakan saja_," kata Harry terdengar tidak ingin dibantah.

Aku tersenyum gugup pada Harry, dan Harry membalas menyengir.

"Kalian berdua _tolol_ benar!" kata Hermione dengan airmata membasahi pipinya. Kemudian dia memeluk kami berdua dan berlari meninggalkan tenda.

"Sinting," kataku menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah Hermione yang aneh.

Harry dan aku berteman lagi dan ini adalah hari yang benar-benar indah meskipun daun-daun cokelat jelek berguguran di halaman Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Selama berminggu-minggu menjelang Natal hal yang dibicarakan anak-anak adalah pesta dansa natal yang akan datang. Anak-anak kelas empat ke atas boleh mengikuti pesta dansa ini dan boleh mengajak anak-anak dari kelas yang lebih kecil. Kastil terasa sangat penuh karena semua orang tinggal di Hogwarts, tidak ada yang pulang liburan natal, kecuali anak-anak kelas satu dan dua. Tetapi aku tidak ingin Harry bersenang-senang dan mengabaikan rahasia telur yang harus dipecahkannya sebelum tugas kedua.

"Sudahlah, Hermione, aku masih punya waktu sampai tanggal dua puluh empat Februari," kata Harry, saat aku menyuruhnya memikirkan telur itu.

"Tetapi siapa tahu perlu berminggu-minggu untuk untuk memahami artinya!" kataku berkeras. "Kau akan tampak tolol kalau yang lain tahu apa tugas berikutnya dan kau tidak!"

"Jangan ganggu dia, Hermione... dia berhak bersantai sebentar," kata Ron santai.

Aku mendelik pada Ron. Mereka terlalu banyak bersantai, mereka bahkan tidak memekirkan tentang PR-PR yang harus dikumpulkan setelah liburan Natal. Mereka hanya mencemaskan siapa pasangan dansa mereka di pesta dansa Natal nanti.

"Kita _harus_ bergerak, kau tahu... minta seseorang. Dia betul. Kita kan tak mau terpaksa pergi dengan sepasang Troll."

Aku langsung memandang Ron dengan jengkel. Sepasang Troll? Jadi dia pikir aku dan cewek-cewek Hogwarts lain yang biasa-biasa saja adalah Troll, begitu?

"Sepasang... _apa_, maaf?"

"Ah... kau tahu," Ron mengangkat bahu. "Lebih baik aku pergi sendiri daripada dengan―Eloise Midgen, misalnya."

"Oh, begitu," kataku memandangnya dengan marah. "Jadi, pada dasarnya kalian akan mengajak gadis tercantik yang mau, meskipun dia sangat menyebalkan?"

"Er... yeah, kira-kira begitu," kata Ron.

"Aku mau tidur," kataku berang.

Aku berlari ke kamar anak-anak perempuan sambil mengumpat. Ron memang sungguh-sungguh keterlaluan. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan aku. Aku duduk di depannya dan yang dia pikirkan adalah cewek Beauxbatons itu!

* * *

><p>Esoknya, aku tidak menunggu Ron atau pun Harry. Aku masih sebal dengan Ron karena dia menganggap aku dan cewek-cewek lain yang tidak diajak ke pesta dansa sebagai Troll. Aku pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menghindari mereka. Di perpustakaan muncul lagi hal yang membuatku lebih sebal, para <em>fangirl<em> Victor Krum berkumpul dan berbisik-bisik di dekat rak-rak buku. Aku berniat pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan saat Madam Pince datang dan mengusir para _fangirl_.

"Syukurlah," desahku saat para _fangirl_ meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Apanya yang syukur?" seseorang bertanya dari atasku. Aku mengangkat muka dari esai Transfigurasi yang sedang kutulis dan melihat si idola Quidditch sendiri berdiri di depanku. Dia tersenyum padaku dan duduk di kursi di depanku.

"Oh, hai... aku... yah para _fangirl_-mu itu... aku senang mereka pergi... mereka terlalu berisik," kataku agak bingung. Mengapa dia bicara denganku?

"Aku juga menganggap mereka seperti itu... mereka benar-benar berisik."

"Oh..." kataku tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Kulihat kau sendirian..." katanya. "Biasanya bersama Potter dan cowok berambut merah itu."

Aku teringat Ron dan komentarnya tentang cewek-cewek Troll membuatku langsung sebal.

"Aku tidak selalu bersama mereka," jawabku singkat.

"Eh, sudah ada yang mengajakmu ke pesta dansa?" tanya Krum. Aku memandangnya dan wajahnya berubah merah. Apakah dia akan mengajakku ke pesta dansa Natal? Tetapi, komentar Ron tentang cewek Troll terngiang kembali di telingaku dan itu langsung membuatku naik darah.

"Tidak ada..." kataku sebal. "Aku kan cewek Troll jadi tidak ada yang mengajakku ke pesta dansa."

"Eh?" Krum terlihat sangat terkejut dan bingung.

"Eh, sori... maksudku tidak ada yang mengajakku ke pesta dansa," kataku segera.

"Bagus kalau begitu... maukah kau ke pesta dansa Natal bersamaku?" kata Krum tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

"APA?" aku menjerit saking terkejutnya.

Krum tertawa. "Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Sebenarnya kau datang ke perpustakaan ini karena aku ingin bicara denganmu, tapi aku terlalu gugup dan baru saat ini aku bisa melakukannya."

"Oh..." kataku, menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Jadi?" tanya Krum. "Maukah kau ke pesta dansa natal bersamaku?"

"Oh, baiklah... aku senang..." kataku cepat. Nah, Ron, masih ada cowok yang mau mengajakku ke pesta dansa meskipun kau menganggap aku cewek Troll.

Dia tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa..." katanya, lalu berjalan pergi.

Aku memandangnya meninggalkan perpustakaan, masih sedikit heran. Victor Krum pahlawan Quidditch mengajaknya, Hermione Granger, gadis kelahiran Muggle ke pesta dansa. Ya ampun, apa yang akan dikatakan seluruh Hogwarts?

Aku masih bengong ketika Neville datang dan duduk di depanku.

"Hai, Neville," kataku otomatis.

"Hai, Hermione... eh, maukah kau pergi ke pesta dansa Natal bersamaku?" tanya Neville.

Aku kaget. Tadi Victor sekarang Neville, ternyata aku sebenarnya lumayan juga. Ron saja yang buta sehingga tidak memperhatikanku.

"Maaf Neville, aku sudah pergi bersama orang lain..." kataku.

Neville kelihatan sedih. "Lalu aku pergi bersama siapa? Pasti tidak ada yang mau pergi denganku."

"Neville, pasti ada yang mau pergi bersamamu... mintalah pada Ginny, dia pasti mau... kupikir tidak ada yang mengajaknya," kataku setelah berpikir sesaat.

"Oh benar juga! Thanks, Hermione," kata Neville, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Aku mendesah dan mengerjakan esai Transfigurasiku yang sempat tertunda. Seharian itu aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan Ginny dan menghindari Ron dan Harry. Tetapi mereka tidak muncul saat makan malam. Semarah apapun aku pada Ron aku tetap cemas. Apa yang membuat dia dan Harry tidak makan malam? Aku berlari ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan menemukan Harry dan Ron sedang duduk bersama Ginny.

"Mengapa kalian tidak makan malam?" tanyaku memdatangi mereka.

"Karena... oh diam, kalian," kata Ginny, menyuruh Ron dan Harry diam saat mereka hendak berbicara. "Karena mereka berdua baru saja ditolak oleh cewek-cewek yang mereka ajak ke pesta dansa!" kata Ginny.

Harry dan Ron langsung diam.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ginny," kata Ron galak.

"Semua yang cakep sudah diambil orang, Ron," kataku angkuh. "Eloise Midgen mulai tampak cantik sekarang, kan? Yah, aku yakin kalian akan menemukan seseorang _di suatu tempat_ yang mau pergi bersama kalian."

Ron melongo memandangku. Kelihatannya dia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Hermione, Neville benar―_kau cewek_..."

"Oh, kok baru tahu sih," kataku masam.

"Yah, kau bisa pergi dengan salah satu dari kami!" katanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa," tukasku.

"Oh, ayolah," katanya tidak sabar. "Kami butuh pasangan, kami akan kelihatan tolol kalau tak punya pasangan, yang lain semua punya..."

"Aku tak bisa pergi bersama kalian," kataku. Wajahku memanas teringat Victor, "karena aku akan pergi dengan orang lain."

"Tidak, kau belum punya pasangan!" katanya marah. "Kau bilang begitu hanya untuk menolak Neville!"

"Oh, _begitu ya_?" kataku. Aku memandangnya dengan tajam. "Hanya karena perlu tiga tahun bagi_mu_ untuk menyadari bahwa aku cewek, Ron, tidak berarti bahwa tak ada _orang lain_ yang menyadarinya!"

Ron melongo memandangku, kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Oke, oke, kami tahu kau cewek," katanya. "Cukup? Maukah kau pergi dengan salah satu dari kami sekarang?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang!" aku sangat jengkel dengan ketidakmengertian Ron. "Aku akan pergi dengan orang lain."

Aku bergegas menuju anak perempuan sebelum Ron dan aku bertengkar untuk hal yang sama sekali tidak penting.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

"Dia bohong!" kataku tegas memandang Hermione lenyap di pintu yang menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan.

"Tidak," kata Ginny tenang.

"Dengan siapa kalau begitu," kataku tajam.

"Aku tak mau bilang itu urusannya," kata Ginny.

"Baik," kataku. Kok, aku merasa agak terpukul dengan kejadian ini? "urusan ini makin konyol saja. Ginny, _kau_ bisa pergi dengan Harry, biar aku..."

"Aku tak bisa," kata Ginny, dan wajahnya merona merah. "Aku akan pergi dengan... dengan Neville. Dia memintaku setelah Hermione menolak, dan kupikir... yah... kalau tidak aku tidak bisa pergi, aku belum kelas empat." Ginny tampak merana sekali. "Kurasa aku mau makan dulu," katanya dan dia bangkit lalu berjalan ke lubang lukisan, kepalanya menunduk.

Aku terbelalak menatap Harry.

"Kenapa sih mereka semua?" tanyaku

Harry bergerak menuju Parvati dan Lavender yang baru saja masuk ke lubang lukisan.

"Parvati, maukah kau ke pesta dansa bersamaku?"

"Ya, baiklah..." kata Parvati.

"Lavender... maukah kau pergi dengan Ron," aku mendengar Harry menanyai Lavender.

"Dia pergi dengan Seamus," kata Parvati. Dia dan Lavender kemudian terkikik nyaring.

"Bisakah kau menyarankan orang lain yang bersedia pergi dengan Ron," aku mendengar suara Harry berbisik. Mungkin dia tidak ingin aku mendengarnya, tapi aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Bagaimana kalau Hermione Granger?" kata Parvati. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak meneriakinya.

"Dia sudah pergi dengan orang lain," kata Harry.

Parvati dan Lavender tampak kaget. Aku lebih kaget lagi, aku tidak menduga ada yang mengajak Hermione.

"Oooh... _siapa_?" Parvati bertanya penasaran. Aku juga penasaran. Aku tahu aku tidak akan tahu siapa cowok itu sampai pada saat pesta dansa Natal.

"Entahlah," kata Harry. "Jadi bagaimana dengan Ron?"

"Yah..." kata Parvati. "Kurasa saudara kembarku mungkin mau... Padma, kau tahu... di Ravenclaw. Akan kutanya dia kalau dia mau."

* * *

><p>Aku menggunakan Mantra Potong untuk memotong renda pada leher dan lengan jubah pestaku. Jubah itu sangat mengerikan, tapi aku harus memakainya karena aku tidak bisa ke pesta tanpa jubah itu.<p>

"Aku tak bisa mengerti bagaimana kalian berdua mendapatkan dua cewek paling cantik di kelas empat," gumam Dean.

"Daya tarik yang luar biasa," kataku muram, menarik sehelai benang yang mencuat dari pergelangan tanganku.

Kami turun ke Aula Depan dan Padma yang sama cantiknya dengan Parvati memakai jubah hijau toska cerah.

"Hai," sapanya.

"Hai," balasku, tapi aku tidak memperhatikannya. Aku menjulurkan kepala mencari-cari Hermione di tengah kerumunan anak-anak yang sedang menunggu Aula Besar dibuka. Pintu depan terbuka dan aku melihat anak-anak Durmstrang masuk bersama kepala sekolahnya, Karkaroff. Viktor Krum berjalan paling depan bersama seorang cewek cantik bergaun biru indah, rambutnya dipilin dengan rapi menjadi sanggul yang indah di belakang kepalanya. Cewek itu adalah Hermione. Aku tidak perlu memakai kaca mata atau teropong untuk melihat bahwa itu dia. Oh, jadi Victor Krum. Tetapi bukannya dia menyukai Harry? Jadi, dugaanku tentang Hermione sebagai penggemar cowok-cowok tampan yang terkenal memang benar. Pertama Lockhart, Harry, kemudian Victor Krum. Aku tidak keberatan kalau dia menyukai Harry atau Diggory, tapi Krum. Dia pergi dengan musuh―musuh Harry, musuh Hogwarts!

Aku duduk di mejaku dan memandang sangar Krum dan Hermione yang berdansa dengan gembira di tengah lantai dansa. Padma mengoyang-goyangkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar di sampingku. Aku tidak bisa mengajaknya berdansa karena aku sedang marah pada Hermione.

Harry telah berhenti berdansa dan duduk di sampingku.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Harry. Aku tidak menjawab. Aku sedang ingin marah-marah, jadi lebih baik aku tidak membuka mulutku.

Harry duduk di sampingku sambil minum Butterbear. Kami tidak memperhatikan ketika Parvati dan Padma diajak berdansa oleh dua anak Beauxbatons. Hermione berjalan mendekati kami dan duduk di kursi kosong Parvati. Wajahnya agak kemerahan karena berdansa.

"Hai," sapa Harry, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Panas, ya?" kata Hermione, mengipasi diri dengan tangannya. "Victor sedang mengambil minuman."

Hohoho, jadi dia sudah memanggil Krum dengan Victor?

"_Victor_?" kataku, memandang Hermione dengan menghina. "Apa dia belum memintamu untuk memanggilnya _Vicky_?"

Hermione memandangku dengna heran. "Kenapa sih kau?"

"Kalau kau tak tahu... aku tak akan memberitahumu," kata Ron tajam.

Hermione melongo memandangku.

"Ron, kenapa..."

"Dia anak Durmstrang!" bentakku. "Dia bertanding melawan Harry! Melawan Hogwarts! Kau... kau... _bergaul dengan musuh_, tahu!"

Hermione ternganga

"Jangan konyol!" katanya sesaat kemudian. "_Musuh_! Astaga... siapa yang begitu bersemangat ketika melihatnya datang? Siapa yang menginginkan tanda tanganya? Siapa yang punya bonekanya di kamarnya?"

Aku memilih mengabaikan komentar itu. "Kurasa dia memintamu untuk pergi bersamanya saat kalian berdua di perpustakaan?"

"Ya, betul... jadi kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kejadiannya―kau mengajaknya bergabung di _spew_, kan?"

"Tidak! Kalau kau memang ingin tahu, dia... dia bilang dia ke perpustakaan setiap hari untuk mencari kesempatan bicara denganku, tapi dia tak kunjung punya keberanian!"

"Yeah, tapi... itu kan kata dia," kataku sangar.

"Dan apa maksudmu?"

"Jelas, kan? Dia murid Karkaroff, kan? Dia tahu siapa yang selalu bersamamu... Dia cuma mencari cara lebih dekat dengan Harry―untuk mendapat informasi dari teman dekatnya―atau agar bisa cukup dekat untuk menyihirnya..."

Wajah Hermione tampak seperti aku baru saja menamparnya. Aku terhenyak sesaat, tapi aku memang harus mengatakan ini. Aku tidak suka dia bergaul dengan Krum.

"Asal tahu saja, dia tidak menanyakan _satu pertanyaan pun_ tentang Harry, sama sekali tidak..."

"Kalau begitu dia mengharapkan kau membantunya memecahkan teka-teki telur itu! Kurasa kalian asyik bertukar pikiran di perpustakaan..."

"Aku tidak pernah membantu soal telur itu!" kata Hermione berang. "Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu―aku ingin Harry memenangkan turnamen, Harry tahu itu. Iya kan, Harry?"

"Caramu menunjukkannya aneh benar," aku mendengus.

"Ide utama turnamen ini adalah untuk mengenal penyihir dari negara lain dan berteman dengan mereka!" kata Hermione panas.

"Bukan!" teriakku, "Yang utama adalah menang!"

Anak-anak mulai memandangi kami.

"Ron, aku tidak keberatan Hermione berpasangan dengan Krum..." kata Harry.

Tapi aku tidak mengacuhkan Harry.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari Vicky, dia akan bertanya-tanya di mana kau," kataku.

"_Jangan memanggilnya Vicky_!" jerit Hernione lalu berjalan meninggalkanku dan menghilang di kerumunan orang yang berdansa.

Aku memandangnya dengan tidak menyesal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Pesta dansa ini adalah mimpi buruk. Ron telah merusak semua kesenanganku. Mengapa dia tidak membiarkan aku bersenang-senang dengan Victor? Mengapa dia harus mengatakan kata-kata yang mengerikan itu? Menuduhku sebagai pengkhianat yang bergaul dengan musuh. Benar-benar brengsek! Aku duduk di kursi dekat perapian dan menunggu. Aku harus berbicara dengan Ron. Aku tahu dia tidak ingin aku ke pesta dansa bersama Krum karena dia menyukaiku. Dia menyukaiku, tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Dia menjadikan aku cadangan terakhir karena dia berpikir aku akan selalu ada di sampingnya, selalu ada untuknya di setiap kesempatan, tapi aku tidak akan selalu ada di sampingnya. Suatu saat aku akan pergi. Aku merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti yang kurasakan saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya sebelum Piala Dunia. Perasaan haru yang membuatku ingin menangis.

Pintu lukisan terbuka. Aku mengangkat muka dan bertatapan dengan mata biru-langit Ron.

"Oh, kau belum tidur?" katanya menatapku sinis.

"Ya, aku ingin bicara denganmu..."

"Apa lagi? Mau _curhat _tentang Vicky?"

"Jangan memanggilnya begitu!" aku mendesis. "Kau memang benar-benar keterlaluan... kau bukannya tidak menyukai Victor, tapi aku hanya tidak suka aku pergi bersamanya kan?"

"Memang... aku memang tidak suka kau pergi bersamanya..."

"Nah, kalau kau tidak suka kau tahu solusinya, kan?"

"Oh yeah?" teriak Ron. "Apa solusinya?"

"Kalau lain kali ada pesta dansa lagi, ajak aku sebelum orang lain mengajakku, dan jangan anggap aku sebagai cadangan terakhir!" balasku dan berlari menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan. Aku sudah mengatakan, kalau Ron cukup pintar dia akan mengerti. Dia akan tahu inti dari kalimat terakhirku itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

"Ah..." gagapku, termangu-mangu menatap Harry sedang berdiri dekat lubang lukisan, "ah... itu membuktikan... masalahnya sama sekali bukan itu... aku tidak menyukai Hermione seperti itu,"

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian kami berdua berjalan menuju kamar anak-anak laki-laki.

Ya, masalahnya tidak seperti itu. Aku marah bukan karena cemburu, aku marah karena dia pergi bersama musuh. Aku tentu tidak akan marah kalau dia ke pesta dansa itu bersama Harry. Aku tidak menyukai Hermione, dan dia memang lebih cocok bersama Harry dari pada bersamaku. Aku adalah pecundang sejati dan lebih cocok menjadi sahabatnya. Sahabat yang akan selalu ada untuknya dan melindunginya sesuai janji yang pernah kuucapkan saat kami bersama Harry mempertahankan baru bertuah itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Dialog yang dikutip:<strong>

Cerita Harry tentang bekas luka: _Harry Potter dan Piala Api_, hal. 185

Pertengkaran Hermione dan Percy tentang peri-rumah: _Harry Potter dan Piala Api_, hal 191

Hermione mendirikan SPEW: _Harry Potter dan Piala Api_, hal. 274-275

Ron bertemu Fleur Delacour: _Harry Potter dan Piala Api_, hal 308

Harry bertanya pada Hermione tentang ke Hogsmeade bersama Ron: _Harry Potter dan Piala Api_, hal. 386.

Harry dan Ron berdamai: _Harry Potter dan Piala Api_, hal. 434-435

Kata-kata Ron tentang 'sepasang Troll': _Harry Potter dan Piala Api_, hal. 476

Ron tahu Hermione pergi bersama seseorang: _Harry Potter dan Piala Api_, hal. 482

Kata-kata Dean tentang dua cewek tercantik: _Harry Potter dan Piala Api_, hal. 496

Semua percakapan dalam pesta dansa Natal: _Harry Potter dan Piala Api_, hal. 507-510

Kata-kata Hermione di ruang rekreasi: _Harry Potter dan Piala Api_, hal. 521

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE! :D<strong>

**TauHumba :D**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Terima kasih untuk Review-nya... Tetap Review, ya... Selamat Membaca :D**

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah, Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia, Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban, Harry Potter dan Piala Api, Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix, Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah Campuran, Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian.**

**Note: Beberapa dialog diambil dari buku-buku Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>KISAH RON DAN HERMIONE<strong>

Chapter 4 Piala Api (part 2)

**Hermione POV**

Aku terbangun dengan kepala sakit karena kurang tidur. Semalam aku bermimpi aneh tentang Ron yang menantang Victor lomba terbang. Ron kalah dan terjatuh dari ketinggian 50 meter. Aku mendesah dan memandang Lavender dan Parvati yang masih mendekam di balik selimut masing-masing. Syukurlah, aku tidak perlu mendengarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan memaksa mereka tentang bagaimana aku bisa pergi ke pesta dansa bersama Victor. Merasa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan dalam kamar ini, aku turun ke ruang rekreasi dan melihat Ron sedang tidur di kursi dekat perapian. Aku mendekatinya dan memandang wajah tidurnya yang damai. Ron memang lebih bagus kalau tidur, aku tidak perlu mempersiapkan argumen untuk berdebat dengannya. Sesungguhnya, aku belum pernah menatap wajahnya sedekat ini. Alisnya melengkung indah, bulu matanya panjang dan kulitnya yang berbintik-bintik terlihat sangat halus dan mengundang. Aku menyentuh pipinya dan merasakan kulitnya yang hangat. Dia bergerak dan aku mundur, hampir saja menabrak kursi di belakangku.

Dia membuka mata dan menatapku.

"Oh Hermione, aku sudah menunggumu," katanya, memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Buat apa kau menungguku?" tanyaku penasaran. Apakah Ron sudah mendapatkan solusi dari persoalan kami semalam? Apakah dia ingin mengajakku berkencan? Tetapi aku masih bersama Victor. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Victor begitu saja. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Aku ingin bicara soal semalam," kata Ron. "Duduklah!" dia menunjuk kursi di sampingnya.

Aku duduk sambil memikirkan apa yang akan kukatakan pada Ron kalau dia mengajakku kencan. Aku harus bicara dengan Victor dulu. Dia kelihatan sangat menyukaiku aku tidak tega menyakiti hatinya.

"Aku ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman semalam," katanya.

Kesalahpahaman? Apakah dia ingin minta maaf karena menuduhku sebagai pengkhianat? Aku memandangnya. Bagus, berarti Ron bisa bertindak sebagai gentleman sejati. Aku memandangnya penuh harap.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu seperti yang kau pikirkan,"

APA? Dia tidak menyukaiku seperti yang aku pikirkan? Maksudnya?

"Apa yang―" aku mulai, tapi dia memotong kata-kataku.

"Dengar, aku memang menyukaimu, tapi hanya sebagai teman. Semalam aku memang benar-benar marah karena kau bersama musuh, bukan karena aku cemburu."

Aku hanya bisa melongo memandangnya. Jadi maksudnya dia tidak menyukai aku seperti seorang laki-laki menyukai seorang perempuan? Apakah ini lelucon?

"Aku ingin kita melupakan hal ini dan berteman seperti biasa."

"Hebat, Ronald!" kataku sinis. Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan suaraku kembali.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ron tajam.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan padamu karena kau punya otak... kau bisa berpikir sendiri."

"Dengar, ya... jangan tersinggung, tapi kau bukan tipeku."

Apa? Aku bukan tipenya? Bangsat!

"Bukankah sudah jelas... tipemu kan cewek menyebalkan seperti Fleur Delacour."

"Ya, benar sekali... jadi jangan mengira bahwa aku cemburu karena kau bersama Krum."

"Baik... aku mengerti. Pergilah! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu yang menyebalkan," kataku marah.

Ron mengabaikan komentarku dan berkata,

"Satu hal lagi, kita tidak boleh bertengkar di depan Harry... Meskipun perbedaan kita banyak, kita harus mengesampingkannya demi Harry. Dia memerlukan kita di saat-saat sulit seperti ini."

Benar, kepedulian kami pada Harry-lah yang membuat kami bisa melupakan perbedaan kami. "Baik... sekarang pergilah!" perintahku, mengusir Ron. Sekarang ini aku ingin sendiri.

"Aku memang ingin turun sarapan sekarang," kata Ron. "Kau tidak ingin turun bersamaku?"

Dia masih mengajakku sarapan bersama setelah mengatakan aku bukan tipenya? Sulit dipercaya!

"Pergilah, Ron," kataku, menyandarkan diri di kursiku dan mencoba meredakan kepalaku yang semakin sakit karena pembicaraanku dengan Ron.

"Omong-omong, Hermione," kata Ron. Sial, dia masih ada di ruang rekreasi. Aku membuka mata dan menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"Eh, semalam kau benar-benar cantik..." katanya, tersenyum cemerlang dan pergi meninggalkanku yang terpana.

Aku menghela nafas. Susah juga kalau kau menyukai seseorang yang luas emosinya cuma selebar sendok teh. Dia tidak akan mengerti hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan perasaan.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Artikel tentang Hagrid yang ternyata adalah separuh raksasa muncul di halaman pertama Daily Prophet pada hari pertama setelah liburan natal. Malfoy _and the gang_ dengan senang hati menyebarkan artikel itu di seluruh Hogwarts sehingga semua orang tahu tentang Hagrid. Hermione kelihatan sangat marah melihat Hagrid yang menyembunyikan diri dari semua orang, tapi kami akhirnya berhasil meyakinkan Hagrid bahwa kami masih menginginkannya mengajar.

Selama beberapa minggu kemudian kami menghabiskan waktu kami untuk membantu Harry mengatasi masalahnya dengan telur. Kami harus mencari tahu bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa bertahan di dalam air selama satu jam dan mengambil kembali barang kesayangannya yang telah diambil oleh manusia duyung.

"Ada cara untuk melakukannya," kata Hermione galak, saat kami sedang di perpustakaan membantu Harry. Tugas pertama akan dilaksanakan besok dan kami belum menemukan cara untuk bisa bertahan di dalam air. "Pasti ada!"

Aku membuka buku _Mantra-Mantra Sederhana_ dan mencari-cari di indeksnya.

"Seharusnya aku belajar menjadi Animagus seperti Sirius," kata Harry lelah.

"Yeah, kau bisa berubah jadi ikan mas setiap kali kau mau," kataku nyengir. Mereka terlalu serius. Harry hanya mengedikkan kepala dan kembali memandang _Jurus Jitu Menghadapi Tipuan Seru_.

"Atau jadi kodok," katanya menguap.

Hermione tidak menganggap itu lucu dan mulai berpidato tentang susahnya menjadi Animagus dan kewajiban yang harus dilakukan.

"Oh, tak ada gunanya," kata Hermione, menggabrukkan _Dilema Sihir Aneh_ sampai menutup. "Lagi pula, siapa yang mau membuat bulu hidungnya tumbuh keriting?"

"Aku tidak keberatan," terdengar suara Fred. "Akan jadi topik pembicaraan, kan?"

Kami mendongak. Fred dan George baru muncul dari balik rak buku.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanyaku heran. Perpustakaan adalah tempat yang selalu dijauhi oleh si kembar.

"Mencari kalian," jawab George. "McGonagall mencarimu, Ron. Dan kau juga, Hermione."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hermione. Dia bertukar pandang denganku, keheranan.

"Entahlah, tapi dia tampak muram," kata Fred.

"Kita akan bertemu di ruang rekreasi nanti," kata Hermione pada Harry, saat bangkit untuk pergi bersamaku. "Bawa buku-buku ini sebanyak mungkin, oke?"

Hermione dan aku berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kantor McGonagall.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan McGonagall pada kita?" tanyaku cemas. Aku tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan McGonagall. Aku sudah hampir dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts saat kelas dua.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia ingin agar kita tidak membantu Harry... maksudku sebagai juara Hogwarts dia harus berusaha sendiri, kan?"

"Ya, benar juga..."

Kami tiba di kantor McGonagall dan di sana sudah ada Cho Chang, cewek Ravenclaw yang ditaksir Harry dan seorang anak perempuan cantik yang mirip Fleur Delacour, sepertinya adiknya.

"Mr Weasley... Miss Granger masuklah!" kata McGonagall. Dia kelihatan agak cemas.

Kami duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Aku memandang Hermione dan melihat keningnya berkerut dalam. Rupanya dia sudah mengetahui untuk apa kami dipanggil ke kantor ini.

"Sudah lengkap semuanya," kata Dumbledore, yang baru saja masuk ke kantor McGonagall dan tersenyum pada kami semua.

Chang, Hermione dan aku mengangguk pada Dumbledore. Adik Fleur tampak ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Dumbledore menenangkan. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Aku ingin bertanya apa yang akan baik-baik saja, tapi rasanya tidak sopan jadi aku tutup mulut.

"Sir, apakah kami akan dijadikan sandera manusia duyung?" tanya Hermione, yang rupanya tidak bisa tutup mulut.

"Apa?" tanyaku kaget. Aku tidak mau dijadikan sandera oleh manusia duyung dan dibawa dalam danau menyeramkan itu. Ada banyak binatang berbahaya di sana. Belum lagi cumi-cumi raksasa.

"Ah, Miss Granger, kelihatannya kau sudah mengerti," kata Dumbledore tersenyum pada Hermione.

"Jadi, kalian berkumpul di sini untuk dijadikan sandera dan para juara akan menyelamatkan kalian... satu untuk masing-masing juara. Jangan takut, Mr Weasley," Dumbleodre tersenyum padaku. "Kau akan baik-baik saja... tidak ada yang akan mencelakakanmu. Aku akan membuat kalian tertidur dan akan bangun kalau kalian sudah tiba di permukaan."

Kami mengangguk mengerti. Berarti aku adalah sandera yang harus dilepaskan oleh Harry. Aku berdoa dalam hati semoga Harry bisa segera menemukan cara untuk bertahan di dalam danau. Aku tidak ingin tinggal dalam danau gelap selamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

"Herm-ayon-nini?"

Aku terbangun, membuka mata dan hampir pingsan karena ada kepala hiu yang sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Aku mengerjap dan menyadari bahwa itu Victor, dia telah men-transfigurasi dirinya menjadi setengah hiu.

Dia mengayunkan tongkat ke kepalanya dan menghilangkan kepala hiunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabku.

Madam Pomfrey datang dan membungkusku rapat-rapat dengan selimut tebal, kemudian menuangkan ramuan sangat panas ke tenggerokanku. Aku tersedak. Dia tersenyum dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Victor.

Setelah selesai dirawat Madam Pomfrey, Victor menarikku menjauh dari kerumunan menuju pepohonan di belakang tenda.

"Victor, ada apa?" tanyaku heran memandangnya. Aku harus segera kembali ke danau, aku harus tahu apakah Ron dan Harry baik-baik saja.

"Herm-ayon-nini, aku... sejak malam setelah pesta dansa itu aku tidak pernah bicara denganmu lagi."

"Oh... aku maafkan aku..." kataku merasa bersalah. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan Ron, Harry (yang harus menghadapi tugas keduanya), Ron, Ginny (yang pacaran dengan cowok Ravenclaw, Michael Corner), Ron lagi, dan Hagrid yang sedang menghadapi masa sulit karena artikel si Sapi Skeeter. Ron-lah yang paling banyak berada dalam pikiranku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Herm-ayon-nini..." kata Krum menenangkan. Dia menatapku dengan lembut. "Kau selalu ada dalam pikiranku setelah pesta dansa itu. Aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada cewek lain. Kau adalah yang pertama."

Merlin! Victor benar-benar menyukaiku. Aduh, bagaimana ini... aku tidak bisa membalas perasaannya.

Sebelum aku menyadarinya, Victor telah menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Aku hanya bisa diam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku dan aku sangat ingin bisa melakukannya dengan orang yang aku sukai, tapi...

Victor mengangkat wajahnya dariku dan tersenyum.

Aku mencoba untuk balas tersenyum. Semoga wajahku tidak kelihatan seperti meringis.

"Kalau kau tidak punya acara musim panas ini, maukah kau berlibur ke Bulgaria?"

"eh, aku..."

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang... " kata Victor. "Aku tahu kau pasti ingin memikirkannya, aku akan menunggumu."

Aku tersenyum lemah dan mengalihkan padanganku pada Madam Pomfrey yang sedang mengurus Ron, Harry dan adik Veela.

"Yuk, kita kembali ke sana," kataku, mengangguk ke arah Harry dan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah," kata Victor. Dia mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak peduli karena sibuk memikirkan Harry dan Ron. Si gadis Veela datang dan memberikan ciuman di pipi Ron membuatku langsung naik darah.

* * *

><p>Beberapa minggu setelah itu, di bulan Maret yang berangin. Si Sapi Skeeter menulis lagi artikel tentang Harry dan aku di Witch Weeky. Aku digambarkan sebagai―seperti kata Ron―perempuan nakal, pemuja penyihir terkenal dan menyukai dua pria sekaligus―Harry dan Victor. Ron tampak marah setelah tahu bahwa Victor mengajakku ke Bulgaria. Aku senang. Walaupun dia mengatakan bahwa dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat, tapi aku tahu dia menyukaiku. Aku tersenyum dan tidak menghiraukan Pansy Parkinson, yang sedang menumbuk <em>scarab<em> di sampingku, sambil menyerocos tentang artikel itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

"Kau masih bertemu Krum?" tanyaku pada Hermione. Kami sedang duduk di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Harry baru saja pergi untuk mendapatkan pengarahan tentang tugas ketiganya.

"Tentu saja, Ron... Apakah kau pikir aku akan menjauhinya karena dia dikalahkan Harry?" tanya Hermione seraya membuka-buka beberapa buku yang berisi mantra-mantra sederhana. Salah satunya berjudul _Mantra-Mantra untuk Menghadapi Musuh_.

"Aku harap kau tidak bergaul dengannya lagi... Dia itu musuh Hermione. Dia adalah murid Karkaroff dan kau tahu siapa Karkaroff..."

"Ron, dia benar-benar baik, tahu... Dia lebih suka di Hogwarts dari pada sekolahnya," kata Hermione.

"Itukan kata dia... siapa tahu apa yang dia pikirkan," kataku tajam. Aku masih tidak suka Hermione bersama Krum.

"Sudahlah," kata Hermione bosan.

"Lalu apakah kau akan pergi ke Bulgaria bersamanya?" tanyaku. Aku harus tahu tentang ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan kalau Hermione pergi ke Bulgaria.

"Entahlah... orangtuaku mengajakku berlibur ke luar negeri musim panas ini. Mungkin saja aku bisa membujuk mereka berlibur ke Bulgaria agar aku bisa bertemu Victor."

"Oh, jadi kau memang ingin ke Bulgaria bersama Vicky," kataku tajam.

"Aku tidak bilang ingin ke Bulgaria bersama Victor, Ronald... aku bilang aku akan membujuk orangtuaku untuk berlibur ke Bulgaria. Dan jangan panggil dia Vicky."

"Intinya sama saja, kan? Kau akan ke Bulgaria."

"Belum tentu aku ke Bulgaria... aku bilang akan membujuk orangtuaku... Oh sudahlah, bicara denganmu membuatku sakit kepala," kata Hermione, kembali menekuni _Mantra-Mantra untuk Menghadapi Musuh_.

Aku menyandarkan diri di sofa sambil mendengus. Apa sih yang dilihat Hermione pada Krum? Krum itu suka menggerutu. Tampangnya juga tidak cakep, potongannya mirip Crabbe. Apa bagusnya?

Aku sedang menggelar PR Ramalanku di meja saat Harry kembali dengan wajah pucat dan bercerita tentang Mr. Crouch yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di lingkungan Hogwarts dan kemudian lenyap begitu saja seolah ditelan bumi. Kami mendiskusikan itu sepanjang malam dan berniat menanyakan hal itu pada Profesor Moody keesokan harinya.

"Jadi dia ber-Disapparate?" tanyaku setelah kami menyudutkan Moody di kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

"_Kau tak bisa ber-Disapparate di kompleks sekolah,_ Ron!" kata Hermione tegas. "Ada cara-cara lain dia bisa menghilang, iya, kan, Profesor?"

Hermione menatap Profesor Moody penuh harap. Moody menatap Hermione dengan tertarik.

"Kau termasuk yang bisa berkarir sebagai Auror," katanya kepada Hermione. "Pikiranmu bekerja di jalan yang benar, Granger."

Hermione merona merah saking senangnya.

Auror? Auror adalah para penyihir yang bertugas untuk menangkap penyihir hitam dan menjaga perdamaian dunia sihir. Itu adalah pekerjaan yang sangat penting dan mereka adalah kaum elit. Aku suka mendengar cerita Dad tentang para Auror, bagaimana mereka menangkap penyihir hitam dan bagaimana mereka bekerja dengan dedikasi dan disiplin yang tinggi. Dari dulu aku ingin menjadi Auror, meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mendapatkan nilai-nilai top untuk menjadi Auror.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Pelaksanaan tugas ketiga semakin dekat. Ron dan aku telah memutuskan bahwa mantra-mantra yang dikuasai Harry sudah cukup baginya untuk memasuki maze. Lagi pula ujian semakin dekat dan kami harus belajar agar bisa lulus ujian tahun ini. Pada pagi hari, di hari pelaksaan tugas ketiga, artikel tentang Harry muncul lagi di Daily Prophet. Si Sapi Skeeter menulis bahwa Harry adalah orang yang suka mencari perhatian dengan bekas lukanya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu bekas lukamu sakit waktu pelajaran Ramalan?" tanya Ron, memandang Harry dengan heran. "Dia tak ada di sana tak mungkin dia bisa mendengar..."

"Jendela terbuka," kata Harry. "Aku membukanya supaya bisa bernafas."

"Kau ada di puncak Menara Utara!" kataku mengingatkan. "Suaramu tak mungkin terbawa sampai ke tanah."

"Nah, kau kan yang seharusnya melakukan riset metode penyadapan secara sihir!" komentar Harry. "Coba dong jelaskan bagaimana dia melakukannya!"

"Aku sedang berusaha!" kataku. "Tetapi aku... tetapi..."

Sebuah gagasan muncul dipikiranku. Kalau si Sapi Skeeter memang seperti itu tidak akan ada yang bisa melihatnya, bahkan Moody dengan mata gaibnya. Dia juga bisa terbang ke mana-mana dan mendengarkan percakapan pribadi. Tetapi dia tidak boleh. Dia tidak bisa sebab itu terlarang dan namanya tidak terdaftar.

"Aku harus ke perpustakaan," kataku pada Harry dan Ron, menyambar tasku dan berlari meninggalkan Aula Besar, tak menghiraukan Ron yang memperingatkanku soal ujian Sejarah Sihir.

Aku masuk ke perpustakaan dengan tergesa-gesa mengagetkan Madam Pince yang sedang membetulkan buku-buku tua dengan Spellotape di atas mejanya. Aku mengucapkan selamat pagi dan langsung menuju rak Transfigurasi mencari buku _Animagi-Animagi Terdaftar Jaman Ini_. Aku menarik buku itu dari rak dan mulai membaca. Buku itu memuat daftar nama-nama para animagi dan ciri-cirinya. Cuma ada sebelas animagi di dunia sihir, dan nama Skeeter tidak termasuk di dalamnya.

Aku menghabiskan lima menit untuk membaca cara-cara membedakan animagi dengan binatang-binatang sejenis, kemudian tersenyum sambil menyimpan kembali _Animagi-Animagi Terdaftar Jaman Ini_ di rak. Skeeter dan Kumbang, cocok sekali. Begitulah cara dia mendengar percakapan-percakaan pribadi selama setahun ini. Aku harus mencari cara untuk menangkapnya.

Saat masuk ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang setelah ujian Sejarah Sihir aku sangat terkejut melihat Bill dan Mrs Weasley bergabung dengan Harry, Fred, George, Ron dan Ginny di meja Gryffindor.

"Hallo, Hermione," kata Mrs Weasley menyapaku dengan kaku dan dingin.

"Hallo," kataku tersenyum ragu. Airmata hampir saja keluar dari mataku. Ada apa ini? Apa yang kulakukan? Mengapa sekarang Mrs Weasley tidak menyukaiku? Padahal saat berlibur musim panas lalu, dia menyukaiku. Mengapa sekarang berbeda?

"Mrs Weasley, anda tidak percaya omong kosong yang ditulis Rita Skeeter di _Witch Weekly_, kan? Karena Hermione bukan pacar saya."

"Oh!" kata Mrs Weasley. "Tidak... tentu saja aku tidak percaya!"

Dia tersenyum padaku. Aku memandang Harry dengan terima kasih. Seharusnya aku tahu. Mrs Weasley pasti membaca Witch Weekly. Dia tentu mengira aku perempuan nakal seperti yang dikatakan Ron. Aku menunduk memandang makan siangku dengan sedih. Bagaimana dia bisa berpikir seperti itu padahal aku meyukai anaknya.

Setelah makan malam, keluarga Weasley dan aku berjalan menuju lapangan Quidditch untuk menonton pelaksanaan tugas ketiga. Kami duduk di kursi penonton dan memandang maze yang tampak gelap dan menakutkan. Aku melihat Harry memasuki maze bersama Cedric.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana?" tanya Ron. Dia duduk di sampingku, pandangannya tampak cemas.

"Entahlah," jawabku. "Tenanglah, Ron... dia akan baik-baik saja. Kita sudah membantunya... mengajari beberapa mantra sulit."

"Bagaimana kalau di dalam sana ada naga? Kita tidak belajar bagaimana cara mengatasi naga."

"Ronald, berhentilah mengkhayal yang bukan-bukan. Tidak mungkin ada naga di dalam sana. Mereka sudah menggunakan naga untuk tugas pertama, mereka tidak akan menggunakannya lagi untuk tugas ketiga ini."

"Kau berbicara seolah kau adalah juri Triwizard... Bisa saja mereka menempatkan naga di dalam maze."

"Kalau mereka menggunakan naga pasti ada pawang naga di sekitar sini. Kau mungkin akan melihat Charlie."

"Bisa saja mereka bersembunyi di dalam maze," kata Ron keras.

"Oh terserahlah..."

Ron masih memandang Maze dengan cemas.

"Dia yang paling muda dari mereka semua, kurasa dia belum cukup berlatih," kata Ron lagi setelah beberapa saat.

Ron telah mengucapkan apa yang aku cemaskan, tapi aku berusaha untuk menunjukkan wajah tegar. Harus ada satu orang yang tegar di antara kami. Ron jelas tidak mungkin. Aku mengatupkan tanganku pada tangan Ron.

"Tenanglah, Ron, Harry pasti bisa bertahan. Dia selalu bisa bertahan... Ingat waktu kita kelas dua, saat dia menyelamatkan Ginny di kamar rahasia itu. Dia kembali dengan selamat, kan?" kataku. "Lagi pula, Dumbledore tidak akan membiarkannya mati."

Ron kelihatan sedikit terhibur. Dia tersenyum suram dan aku tersenyum menenangkan. Dia meremas tanganku dengan hangat. Aku berdebar-debar. Saat ini aku ingin sekali menciumnya, menenangkannya, menyakinkannya bahwa Harry baik-baik saja. Bahwa Harry akan bisa keluar dari maze dengan selamat. Aku membuang pikiran itu dan menatap kegelapan di depanku.

Langit semakin gelap. Entah sudah berapa lama para juara di dalam Maze. Aku melihat McGonagall membawa Fleur keluar dari Maze, satu juara jatuh. Beberapa waktu kemudian mereka membawa Victor keluar.

"Mudah-mudahan Victor baik-baik saja," bisikku perlahan.

"Siapa peduli," dengus Ron.

Aku berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Tinggal Harry dan Diggory," bisik Ron.

Aku mengangguk.

Waktu berlalu, menit demi menit berlalu dan kemudian cahaya biru terlihat muncul di depan lorong Maze. Beberapa detik kemudian Harry muncul memegang Piala Triwizard dan tubuh Diggory yang tampaknya pingsan di sebelahnya.

Aku mencengkram tangan Ron. Terdengar jeritan dari antara penonton.

"Ron, Harry..." kataku.

Ron menarikku berdiri dan kami segera berlari ke tempat Harry, mengikuti Dumbledore yang sudah bergerak lebih dulu.

"Dia kembali," bisik Harry pada Dumblodore. Wajahnya pucat dan lemah. Tangannya gemetar seolah tidak ada lagi kekuatan di dalam dirinya. "Dia kembali. Voldemort."

Aku merasakan tubuhku gemetar. Tidak mungkin Voldemort kembali!

"Oh Tuhan... Diggory!" bisik Fludge, yang telah menyusul Dumbledore. "Dumbledore... dia mati!"

Terdengar jeritan yang lebih keras dan banyak lagi langkah kaki mendekati kerumunan kecil kami. Aku terdorong oleh orang-orang yang berebutan ingin melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi pada Diggory.

Ron menarikku merapat padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ron, memandangku dengan cemas.

Airmata membasahi pipiku. Bagaimana aku baik-baik saja? Aku ketakutan. Ada kematian lagi di Hogwarts. Dan Cedric... Cedric yang tampan, yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat tidak akan ada lagi di Hogwarts. Lalu, Voldemort... Dia telah kembali dan kami semua akan ada dalam bahaya. Lebih-lebih aku yang kelahiran Muggle. Kami semua akan dibantai... tidak akan ada lagi Hogwarts untuk kami.

"Tenang... semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Ron, memelukku.

Aku memeluknya dengan erat dan membaui aroma vanila pada sweater merah yang dipakainya. Aku ingin berlama-lama seperti ini, tapi aku harus tegar karena Harry memerlukan kami.

"Harry?" kataku, setelah melepaskan diri dari Ron.

"Ya, Harry..." kata Ron memandang kerumunan.

Aku juga memandang kerumunan dan Harry tidak tampak di mana-mana.

"Menurutmu ke mana dia?" tanyaku.

"Rumah sakit... Ayo!" kata Ron, menarikku menaiki undakan depan, memasuki Aula Depan dan berlari menaiki tangga pualam menuju sayap rumah sakit.

"Mana Harry?" tanya Ron pada Madam Pomfrey yang tampak asyik menulis sesuatu di sebuah perkamen.

"Apa-apaan ini Mr Weasley, Miss Granger... aku tidak suka kalian masuk tanpa mengetuk," kata Madam Pomfrey tajam.

"Oh, maaf," kata Ron, tampak malu. "Eh, kami... kami mencari Harry..."

"Mengapa kalian mencarinya di sini? Dia tidak ada di sini... sekarang keluar..."

"Eh tapi..."

"Keluar!" desis Madam Pomfrey.

Ron dan aku saling pandang dan keluar. Kami tidak ke mana-mana, tapi menunggu di koridor rumah sakit dalam diam. Mrs Weasley dan Bill datang dengan tergesa-gesa beberapa waktu kemudian.

"Mana Harry?" tanya Mrs Weasley.

"Dia tidak ada di sini," jawab Ron.

"Kami tidak tahu," jawabku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ron pada Bill yang sedang mondar-mandir di depan pintu rumah sakit.

"Mereka sudah membawa mayat Diggory di St. Mungo untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut," jawab Bill. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau-Tahu-Siapa telah kembali... mungkin... mungkin dia yang telah membunuh Diggory," kata Ron pelan.

Mrs Weasley menjerit kecil dan Bill memandang Ron dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku mendengar Harry mengatakannya pada Dumbledore dan kami percaya pada Harry," kata Ron melirikku. Aku mengangguk.

Tidak ada yang berkata apa-apa setelah itu. Semua orang terdiam dan menunggu.

"Lebih baik kita menunggu di dalam," usul Mrs Weasley dan membuka pintu rumah sakit.

"Oh, ada apa lagi ini?" tanya Madam Pomfrey melihat kami.

"Kami harus menunggu Harry di sini," kata Mrs. Weasley tegas. "Apakah anda tidak tahu bahwa telah terjadi kematian di Hogwarts?"

"APA?" Madam Pomfrey tampak terkejut. "Siapa?"

"Cedric Diggory," jawab Ron.

Madam Pomfrey tampak pucat dan sedih.

"Oh, aku..." Madam Pomfrey baru akan berkata sesuatu ketika Dumbledore dan Harry masuk diikuti seekor anjing besar, yang aku tahu adalah Sirius.

Harry tampak begitu lelah, lahir dan batin. Kelihatannya pengalaman mengerikan bersama Kau-Tahu-Siapa telah membuatnya menderita. Dumbledore meminta kami untuk tidak mengganggunya dan menyuruh Harry meminum ramuan untuk tidur tanpa mimpi. Kami memandangnya ketika dia tertidur, tampak damai dan tak terganggu.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Hermione dan aku kembali ke menara Gryffindor setelah mengantar Mom di batas pagar Hogwarts untuk ber-disapparate ke The Burrow. Kami baru saja mengalami malam yang benar-benar mengerikan. Semua kelihatan serius. Kau-Tahu-Siapa benar-benar telah kembali dan Fludge tidak mempercayai semua yang dikatakan Dumbledore. Dia bahkan menuduh Dumbledore sudah gila.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hermione, ketika kami memasuki ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan duduk di kursi di depan perapian.

"Aku berpikir apa yang terjadi dengan kita nanti kalau Kau-Tahu-Siapa sudah menyatakan dirinya terang-terangan."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja... Akulah yang harus cemas... Aku Darah-Lumpur..."

Aku menatapnya dengan tajam. "Jangan menyebut dirimu seperti itu..."

"Ronald, itu kenyataannya... aku..."

"Hermione, tidak apa-apa... aku akan melindungimu. Aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu, kan? Kau tidak akan apa-apa," kataku, meyakinkan mencengkram tangannya dengan erat.

Hermione tersenyum suram.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Hermione.

"Kita akan bersama Harry sampai akhir," jawabku. "Dia memang menyuruh kita untuk kembali, tapi kita sudah menentukan sikap... kita memilih untuk ikut bersamanya."

"Ya..." kata Hermione tersenyum cerah untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang malam ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Kutipan Dialog:<strong>

Ron dan Hermione membantu Harry di Perpustakaan: _Harry Potter dan Piala Api_, hal. 584-585

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione berbicara pada Moody: _Harry Potter dan Piala Api_, hal. 684

Harry, Ron dan Hermione berdiskusi tentang Skeeter: _Harry Potter dan Piala Api_, hal. 737

Hermione dan Mrs Weasley di Aula Besar: _Harry Potter dan Piala Api_, hal. 743

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND GIVE ME REVIEW OR FEEDBACK, I REALLY NEED IT<strong>

**TauHumba :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Terima kasih untuk Review-nya. X-x-x, Last-Heir Black, yiyituwi, sasuhina-caem, jj, Guest: Thanks dah review. BrittanyAshley: Aku selalu senang and suka sekali baca review, thanks :D Tetap Review and Selamat Membaca chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: J. K. Rowling dan Ann Margaret<strong>

**Spoiler: Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah, Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia, Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban, Harry Potter dan Piala Api, Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix, Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah Campuran, Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian.**

**Note: Beberapa dialog dalam fanfic ini diambil dari buku **_**Harry Potter and Orde Phoenix**_**.**

**KISAH RON DAN HERMIONE**

Chapter 5 Orde Phoenix 

**Hermione POV**

_Dear Hermione,_

_Apa kabar? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja setelah peristiwa menyedihkan di Hogwarts semester lalu._

_Aku tahu kau telah menolakku saat akhir semester, namun aku masih bisa berkorespondensi denganmu, kan? Kau mengatakan bahwa aku masih tetap bisa jadi sahabatmu._

_Aku ingat kau mengatakan bahwa liburan musim panas ini kau tidak tahu akan ke mana, jadi aku menawarkan Bulgaria. Orangtuamu pasti menyukai tempat ini. Di sini ada beberapa tempat wisata Muggle yang akan menyenangkan orangtuamu. Lagipula, musim panas ini ada liga Quidditch dan aku sangat mengharapkan kau bisa melihatku bermain._

_Victor_

Victor, kataku dalam hati sambil membayangkan kenangan dansa Natal. Aku berdansa dengannya dan itu akan menjadi kenangan terindah dalam hidupku. Menurutku, Victor sangat baik, dan perhatian, dia juga memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Dia adalah calon pacar yang sempurna, dan cewek-cewek lain pasti akan sangat iri kalau dia jadian denganku. Namun, seperti yang telah kukatakan padanya di akhir semester lalu, aku tidak merasakan sesuatu padanya. Tidak ada yang terjadi, aku tidak perasaan perasaan seperti saat aku bersama Ron; berdebar-debar, bahagia dan marah dengan porsi yang sama.

Aku memang telah berlaku jujur pada diriku sendiri dan mengakuinya: aku menyukai Ron, meskipun sikapnya kekanak-kanakan dan menganggapku sebagai cewek yang hanya cocok dijadikan teman, bukan pasangan untuk berdansa atau lebih baik lagi, pacar.

"Huh," Aku mendengus sebal. Tahun lalu Ron telah terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa dia lebih menyukai cewek cantik seperti Fleur Delacour, meskipun cewek itu menyebalkan, daripada cewek pintar dengan rambut lebat, acak-acakan.

Aku memandang lagi surat Victor. Apakah aku sedang mempertimbangkan untuk mengunjungi Bulgaria? Tidak! Aku sudah menolak Victor dan kalau aku pergi ke Bulgaria, Victor bisa beranggapan lain dan urusannya bisa panjang. Namun, aku tahu Mom dan Dad pasti akan senang kalau menghabiskan liburan musim panas ini di luar negeri, apa lagi Bulgaria (mereka telah beberapa kali mengatakan ingin berkunjung ke Bulgaria). Kalau Mom dan Dad ikut, Victor tidak akan berpikir macam-macam, kan?

Aku meletakkan surat Victor di atas meja dan berdiri di jendela menatap keluar. Jalanan di bawah sepi; orang-orang masih berada di rumah mereka masing-masing. Memandang jalanan kosong aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak bisa ke luar Inggris sekarang. Setelah apa yang terjadi semester lalu, setelah aku tahu bahwa Kau-Tahu-Siapa telah kembali, setelah lelucon mengerikan tentang Harry di Daily Prophet. Setelah semuanya itu, Harry membutuhkan kami, teman-temannya. Dia butuh orang yang bisa ada di sampingnya dalam masa-masa sulit ini.

Bunyi cicit riang terdengar dari belakangku, aku berbalik dan melihat Pigwidgeon terbang riang mengelilingi lampu kamar dengan sepucuk surat terikat di kakinya. Saking sibuk memikirkan Harry aku tidak melihat burung hantu itu masuk.

"Kau membawa surat Ron? Kemarilah!" Pigwidgeon terbang rendah dan hinggap di lenganku. Aku meletakkanya di atas meja dan melepaskan surat dengan tulisan cakar ayam Ron.

_Hermione,_

_Keadaan di sini sangat parah; Percy bertengkar dengan Dad, dan Mom menghabiskan waktunya dengan menangisi Percy, yang sudah pergi dari rumah dan tinggal di London. _

_Kami sekeluarga akan pindah ke markas Orde pagi ini. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan tentang Orde padamu dalam surat ini karena kami takut burung hantu ini dicegat di Kementrian, namun aku akan menceritakannya kalau kita sudah bertemu._

_Kalau ada waktu, bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan kami? Kami di London sekarang dan sedang sibuk bersih-bersih. Aku tidak tahan hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan Ginny (karena Fred dan George sibuk dengan barang-barang lelucon mereka). Jadi, aku sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu._

_Ron_

Markas Orde? Aku membaca ulang surat Ron untuk melihat mungkin ada sesuatu tentang Orde yang tak sengaja ditulis Ron, tapi surat itu tidak memberikan informasi apapun. Apakah Orde ini adalah kumpulan orang-orang yang menantang Kau-Tahu-Siapa? Sepertinya begitu, dan aku sangat ingin bergabung dengan Orde ini. Aku memandang Pigwidgeon yang sedang bertengger di lengan kursi tempat Crookshanks sedang berbaring dan berpikir bahwa Mom dan Dad mungkin tidak akan melepaskanku pergi ke tempat Ron liburan ini. Aku baru saja kembali kembali, dan Mom dan Dad telah merencanakan program liburan untukku. Aku tidak bisa mengecewakan mereka.

"Hermione..." terdengar suara Mom dari lantai bawah dan aku bergegas turun setelah meletakan surat Ron di atas meja.

Dad sedang membaca Daily Telegraph dan Mom sedang mengoleskan selai stroberi di potongan roti panggang saat aku tiba di bawah.

Mom menyuruhku duduk dengan pandangan dan meletakkan roti panggang di depanku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini, Sayang?" tanya Mom, duduk di depanku dan mengigit roti panggangnya. "Kalau kau ingin mengunjungi perpustakaan kota, Mom akan mengantarmu ke sana saat akan ke Harley Street."

"Mom, sebenarnya aku mendapat surat dari Ron," kataku.

"Oh..." Mom memandang Dad yang sudah meletakkan korannya dan meneguk kopi.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Dad.

"Dia ingin aku mengunjunginya," kataku, memandang Mom dan Dad dengan kening berkerut. Perubahan sikap mereka membuatku heran.

"Kau baru tiga hari bersama kami, Hermione, dan―bukanlah kau diajak ke Bulgaria oleh teman dansamu itu?" tanya Mom. Mereka berdua memandangku sekarang.

"Memang, tapi aku ingin pergi ke tempat Ron... Maksudku, ini tahun kelima-ku dan di akhir semester akan ada OWL―aku pernah mengatakan tentang OWL pada kalian, bukan? Dan aku perlu berada di dekat penyihir dewasa dan berpengalaman agar mereka bisa membantuku belajar," kataku, tidak menatap mata orangtuaku.

"Bukankah kau bisa belajar pada Victor―atau siapa namanya, teman dansamu itu―dan kita bisa ke Bulgaria bersama. Ayahmu dan aku sudah memikirkannya."

"Tapi sistem pengajaran di Inggris dan Bulagaria berbeda, Mom, dan Sejarah Sihir-nya juga beda."

"Oh..." Mom tampak sangat kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, Mom, Dad..."

"Apa boleh buat... kami tahu pendidikan sangatlah penting untukmu," kata Dad.

Ini bukan sepenuhnya bohong, tahun ini adalah tahun OWL dan aku memang harus belajar, meskipun alasanku yang sebenarnya bukanlah itu.

"Tapi berjanjilah, kau harus menemani kami ke Swiss liburan natal nanti," kata Mom.

"Baiklah, Mom... Terima kasih..." kataku tersenyum.

* * *

><p>"Mr Weasley!" aku melambai pada Mr Weasley yang baru saja masuk ke jalanan sempit yang menuju Leaky Chauldron.<p>

"Hermione," kata Mr Weasley, menyalamiku sambil tersenyum ramah. "Sudah lama di sini?"

"Tidak... Dad baru saja pergi lima menit yang lalu."

"Baiklah... kita berangkat sekarang!" kata Mr Weasley mengangkat koperku dan membawanya melangkah. Tangan kanannya di dalam saku jaket Muggle yang dikenakannya, tampaknya tangan itu sedang memegang tongkak sihir.

Sementara melangkah, aku memandangnya. Aku ingin sekali bertanya tentang Orde dan mengapa Mr Weasley kelihatannya begitu waspada, tetapi kelihatannya itu bukan pertanyaan yang bagus untuk saat ini. Kami berjalan dalam diam, melewati jalanan London yang ramai selama hampir 40 menit, kemudian berbalik ke sebuah jalanan sempit dan sepi dengan rumah-rumah, yang bagian depannya sangat kotor dan tidak menyenangkan, beberapa di antaranya kaca jendelanya pecah dan penuh debu, banyak pintu yang catnya sudah mengelupas, dan sampah bertumpuk di luar beberapa rumah.

"Kita sampai," kata Mr. Weasley, berdiri di trotoar, memandang batas antara rumah nomor sebelas dan tiga belas.

Aku ingin bertanya sampai di mana kita, saat Mr Weasley memberikan sepucuk perkamen yang bertuliskan: _Markas Besar Orde Phoenix bisa ditemukan di Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas, London_.

"Baca dan hafalkan?" kata Mr Weasley sambil memandang berkeliling dengan waspada, tapi jalanan ini sama sepi seperti pekuburan.

"Tapi apa―?"

"Kita tidak membicarakannya di sini," Mr Weasley mengambil carikan perkamen itu dan membakarnya dengan tongkat sihir. "Pikirkan apa yang sudah kau hafalkan!"

Aku berpikir, dan begitu tiba di bagian Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas, mendadak pintu bocel-bocel muncul entah dari mana di antara nomor sebelas dan tiga belas, diikuti dengan cepat oleh dinding-dinding kotor dan jendela-jendela berdebu. Seakan ada rumah tambahan yang menggelembung, mendorong ke samping rumah di kanan-kirinya. Aku mengerjapkan mata dan tercengang. Apakah para Muggle di sebelah tidak merasakan apa-apa? Tampaknya tidak, karena jalanan itu tetap saja sepi.

"Ayo cepat!" Mr Weasley mendorongku menaiki undakan batu tua.

Pintu yang baru muncul itu terlihat kusam dengan cat yang sudah mengelupas dan tergores-gores. Pengetuk pintu peraknya berbentuk ular membelit. Tak ada lubang kunci maupun kotak surat. Mr Weasley mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengetuk pintu satu kali. Aku mendengar bunyi _klik_ metalik dan gemerincing rantai. Pintu menderit terbuka.

"Cepat masuk, Hermione," bisik Mr Weasley, "tetapi jangan terlalu jauh dan jangan sentuh apa-apa."

Aku melangkahi ambang pintu dan masuk ke dalam sebuah aula dengan lampu-lampu gas kuno sepanjang dinding berwarna kusam dengan kertas dinding yang sudah mengelupas. Karpet tipis diletakkan di sepanjang lorong panjang yang suram. Kandil bersarang labah-labah berkilau di atas dan lukisan-lukisan kuno yang sudah menghitam tergantung miring di dinding. Aku menghidu udara dan mencium bau lembap, debu, dan bau busuk yang manis. Tempat ini seperti bangunan terlantar. Aku merasakan firasat aneh seperti memasuki rumah orang yang hendak meninggal. Dia mendengar dengar langkah kaki dari balik papan pelapis dinding dan ibu Ron muncul dari pintu di ujung aula. Pucat dan lebih kurus daripada terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

"Arthur, aku sudah bertanya-tanya kapan kau kembali... Hermione, senang bertemu denganmu," Dia memelukku sesaat. "Kemarilah aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar Ginny."

"Di mana dia?" tanyaku.

"Dia sedang membantuku menyiapkan makan, tapi Ron ada di kamarnya," jawab Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley membawaku berjalan melewati sepasang tirai panjang yang sudah dimakan ngengat dan tempat payung besar yang berbentuk yang berbentuk potongan kaki troll, menaiki tangga dan melewati sederetan kepala yang sudah mengisut yang dipasang di atas lempeng. Aku memperhatikan kepala-kepala itu dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah kepala peri-rumah, yang semuanya memiliki hidung yang agak mirip moncong.

Aku mendengus sebal, kemudian bertanya, "Mrs Weasley, mengapa kepala-kepala peri-rumah ada di sini?"

"Ron akan mejelaskan semuanya, Sayang," kata Mrs Weasley cepat-cepat.

Mr Weasley yang berjalan di belakangku sambil membawa koper hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Ron sudah bercerita tentang obsesimu pada peri-rumah, Hermione."

Aku membayangkan Ron pasti menganggap lucu SPEW.

"Masuklah!" kata Mrs Weasley, ketika kami tiba di pintu dengan pegangan berbentuk kepala ular.

"Terima kasih, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley," kataku tersenyum dan mengambil koperku dari tangan Mr Weasley.

Keduanya tersenyum dan bergegas turun lagi.

Aku memutar pegangan pintu dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan suram berlangit-langit tinggi, dengan dua tempat tidur. Aku meletakkan koperku di dekat koper Ginny dan hendak berganti pakaian saat pintu terbuka dan Ron masuk.

"Mom baru saja memberitahuku bahwa kau di sini," kata Ron, berjalan duduk di tempat tidur Ginny dan memandangku. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ron, tidakkah kau diajarkan cara mengetuk pintu?" kataku sebal, duduk di depannya dan memelototinya "Dan kabarku sangat buruk."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ron, tampak prihatin.

"Mom dan Dad kecewa... mereka ingin aku ke Bulgaria."

"Vicky?" Wajah Ron memerah. "Orangtuamu mengidolakan Vicky?"

"Jangan panggil dia begitu, dan mereka bukan mengidolakannya. Mereka hanya ingin kami ke Bulgaria... Kami belum pernah ke Bulgaria."

Ron membisikkan umpatan, entah apa, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang ingin kuketahui.

"Apa itu Orde Phoenix?" tanyaku.

"Perkumpulan rahasia," jawab Ron. "Dumbledore ketuanya, dia yang mendirikannya dan anggotanya adalah orang-orang yang dulu bertarung melawan Kau-Tahu-Siapa."

"Lalu tempat apa ini? Mengapa ada kepala peri-rumah dalam lempeng?"

Ron tertawa, dan aku mendelik padanya.

"Oh maaf..." katanya. "Ini rumah Sirius dan mereka meminjamnya sebagai Markas Orde. Kurasa tradisi memenggal kepala peri-rumah kalau mereka sudah terlalu tua untuk membawa nampan teh sudah ada dari dulu dalam keluarga Black. Dan mengenai peri-rumah, kau harus bertemu Kreacher..."

"Siapa Kreacher?"

"Dia adalah peri-rumah yang paling menyebalkan dan cita-citanya adalah kepalanya dipenggal dan dipasang di lempeng seperti ibunya."

"Tidak ada yang punya cita-cita seperti itu, Ron."

Ron memandangku dengan teliti, "Kau belum menyerah soal _spew_?"

"Bukan _spew_, tapi SPEW dan kau juga harus lebih aktif dalam kegiatan SPEW," kataku dengan nada tinggi.

Ron memutar bola matanya. Aku sudah ingin memberi kuliah tentang betapa sengsaranya peri-rumah, namun Ginny masuk.

"Hai Hermione," katanya tersenyum cemerlang padaku. Dia memandang Ron. "Dumbledore ingin bertemu dengan kalian berdua."

Ron dan aku saling berpandangan.

"Mengapa dia ingin bertemu kami?" tanya Ron heran.

"Entahlah," jawab Ginny, mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa kalian harus turun sekarang."

"Oke..."

Kami menuruni tangga, melewati aula dan memasuki pintu di ujung aula. Tempat itu adalah seperti ruang pertemuan dengan meja panjang lebar dan beberapa kursi yang mengelilinginya. Di atas meja bertebaran perkamen-perkamen, pena bulu, botol-botol tinta, piala dan botol-botol anggur yang sudah kosong. Dumbledore, yang duduk di ujung meja, mengangguk saat Ron dan aku masuk. Kami duduk di dekatnya.

"Nah, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku memanggil kalian?"

"Benar, Sir," jawabku, sementara Ron mengangguk.

"Aku menduga kalian sudah tahu tentang situasi yang kita hadapi sekarang, tentang Kau-Tahu-Siapa yang sedang menyiapkan kekuatan dan bagaimana pendapat Kementrian tentang hal itu."

"Mereka tidak mempercayai hal itu dan menganggap Harry dan Anda adalah pembohong," jawabku. Aku tahu tentang hal itu dari Daily Prophet.

"Benar..." kata Dumbledore tersenyum. "Karena itulah semua surat dan transportasi sihir yang menuju Privet Drive diawasi, dan mereka juga ingin tahu apa yang kita lakukan. Jadi, aku meminta kalian berjanji untuk tidak memberikan informasi apapun pada Harry dalam surat kalian, oke?"

"Baiklah, Sir," jawabku, dan Ron mengangguk.

"Terima kasih..." kata Dumbledore. "Nah, kalian boleh pergi sekarang!"

Ron dan aku keluar dari ruang pertemuan dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur di ruang bawah tanah. Dapur sama suramnya seperti aula di atas, sebuah ruangan luas dengan dinding batu kasar. Sebagian besar cahaya berasal dari api besar diujung ruangan. Asap tipis pipa menggantung di udara seperti asap peperangan, di balik asap itu tampak bentuk-bentuk seram panci besi berat dan wajan yang tergantung dari langit-langit gelap. Banyak kursi di jejalkan dalam ruangan itu dan sebuah meja kayu panjang berdiri di tengahnya. Di kursi itu duduk banyak orang, sekitar dua puluh orang yang tidak kukenal. Mungkin anggota Orde, pikirku. Mengamati mereka satu persatu dan menyadari ada beberapa wajah yang kukenal seperti, Bill, Sirius, Profesor Lupin, Profesor Mcgonagall dan Profesor Moody. Aku menyalami mereka satu persatu dan berkenalan dengan yang lainnya.

"Kita harus kembali ke atas," kata Mr Weasley, setelah aku menyalami mereka semua.

Yang lain mengangguk dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke aula. Setelah semuanya pergi, aku duduk di salah satu kursi dan memandang Ron.

"Harry tidak akan menyukai ini," kataku.

"Dia tidak akan menyukainya," kata Ron, "tapi kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Benar..."

Mrs Weasley muncul dari pintu sebelah kiri dengan sebuah panci berisi kentang melayang di depannya.

"Nah, sementara kalian ada di sini kalian bisa membantuku mengupas kentang," kata Mrs Weasley dan meletakkan panci kentang di depan kami.

* * *

><p>Anggota Orde tidak ada yang tinggal makan malam, kecuali Lupin dan Bill. Saat makan malam tidak ada yang berdiskusi tentang hasil pertemuan, tampaknya mereka memang tidak ingin melibatkan kami dalam Orde. Lupin, Bill dan Sirius berdiskusi tentang artikel tentang Dumbledore di Daily Prophet. Fred dan George duduk berbicara berbisik sehingga kami tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Ginny duduk di sebelahku dan asyik menikmati makan malamnya tanpa mempedulikan yang lain. Ron, yang duduk sisi lainku berkata,<p>

"Mereka sudah seperti itu sejak awal liburan."

Aku memandangnya bingung dan melihatnya sedang memandang Fred dan George.

"Ada apa?"

"Mereka tampaknya sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Mereka mengatakan pada Mom bahwa mereka tidak ingin kembali ke Hogwarts untuk tahun terakhir mereka, tapi Mom menangis dan mereka berjanji akan menyelesaikan pendidikan mereka."

"Menurutmu apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Entahlah, tapi ini ada hubungannya dengan barang-barang lelucon. Mereka berbisnis di Daily Prophet dan―dan menurutku mereka ingin membuka toko lelucon."

"Tapi dari mana mereka memperoleh uang untuk membuka toko lelucon?"

"Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan kami selama ini," kata Ron.

"Bagaimana dengan Percy?" tanyaku.

"Dia..." Ron mengumpat perlahan. "Percy tidak mempercayai cerita Harry, dia lebih percaya pada Kementrian dan―"

"Dia akan sadar kalau Kau-Tahu-Siapa benar-benar menyatakan diri."

"Ya... aku sebenarnya juga bertanya-tanya, apakah yang kita lakukan ini tidak sia-sia."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tajam. Secara sepintas, aku tahu apa yang dipirkannya.

"Yah, kita hanya mendengar cerita tentang Kau-Tahu-Siapa dari Harry dan―"

"Ron, kau tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Aku percaya pada Harry dan kau juga... Ingat karena kita percaya pada Harry-lah jadi kita berkumpul di sini dan menghindari Kementrian. Kita tidak boleh goyah dan Harry―Harry memerlukan kita... Dia memerlukan setiap orang yang percaya padanya."

"Aku tahu dia memerlukan kita."

"Lalu mengapa kau berpikir seperti tadi?"

"Aku berkata seperti itu karena ingin melihat reaksimu," kata Ron. "Dan sekarang aku tahu bahwa kau juga percaya pada Harry."

"Kupikir kau mengenalku?"

"Aku sudah mengenalmu selama empat tahun, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

Aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sama tentangnya, tapi suara keras Mrs Weasley memotong,

"Besok pagi kita akan membersihkan ruangan penyimpanan itu." Dia mengangguk pada pintu di sebelah kiri dapur.

"Mom mulai lagi," bisik Ginny. "Kami telah menghabiskan waktu kami di sini dengan bekerja."

"Rumah ini memang perlu dibersihkan," kata Hermione.

"Kau juga akan mengeluh kalau kau sudah mulai bekerja membersihkan rumah ini, Hermione," kata Ginny.

Mereka menghabiskan makan malam dan bergerak bangkit menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Molly?" tanya Lupin, saat Ginny dan aku membereskan meja.

"Tidak usah... Ginny dan Hermione bisa membantuku. Pergilah, Lupin, kulihat kau sangat lelah."

Lupin mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur diiringi pandangan prihatin Mrs Weasley.

"Ginny pergilah! Biar Hermione yang membantuku," katanya pada Ginny.

Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya, sementara Ginny bergumam tidak jelas dan meninggalkan dapur.

"Bagaimana orangtuamu, Hermione?" tanya Mrs Weasley sambil mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya pada piring-piring kotor dan piring-piring itu mencuci sendiri.

"Mom dan Dad baik-baik saja," jawabku.

"Apakah mereka mengijinkanmu datang kemari?"

Aku menghindari padangan Mrs Weasley, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi sepertinya Mrs Weasley tidak menginginkan jawabanku karena dia berkata lagi.

"Aku mengerti perasaan orangtuamu. Mereka tentu ingin menghabiskan liburan bersamamu..." kata Mrs. Weasley. "Kami semula tidak setuju dengan rencana Ron untuk mengundangmu kemari, tapi dia memaksa..."

"Maaf..." kataku.

"Oh, tidak perlu minta maaf, Sayang..." kata Mrs Weasley menenangkanku. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa orangtuamu tahu kau bersama kami."

Aku menunduk memandang kakiku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada Mrs Weasley bahwa aku diijinkan kemari karena OWL.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Tinggal di Grimmauld Place adalah banyak bekerja dan sedikit bersantai. Selama minggu-minggu berikutnya, kami menghabiskan waktu dengan bersih-bersih rumah. Kami hanya beristirahat saat makan siang atau saat para anggota Orde akan mengadakan rapat. Saat rapat inilah kesempatan kami untuk mencuri dengar apa yang dilakukan Orde karena kami tidak diijinkan ikut pertemuan Orde. Fred dan George yang telah menemukan sebuah alat berguna bernama Telinga Terjulur, yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan orang di balik pintu. Kami berhasil mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka beberapa kali, tapi Mom berhasil menemukan Telinga-Terjulur dan menyitanya.

Sesuai janji kami pada Dumbledore, kami tidak menyampaikan hal-hal penting pada Harry. Namun kami sangat cemas saat mendengar Harry diserang Dementor dan tentang sidang yang harus diikuti Harry. Hedwig datang, membawa surat Harry yang bernada marah dan mematuki tanganku, tangan Hermione dan juga Sirius sampai terluka cukup dalam. Hari ketiga setelah itu mereka menjemput Harry dan Hermione dan aku harus menghadapi kemarahan Harry selama sepuluh menit. Meskipun Harry berteriak-teriak, tapi aku bersyukur dia akhirnya ada di sini. Hermione memang sahabat yang baik, tapi aku lebih memilih Harry.

Grimmauld Place nomor 12 lebih semarak sejak kedatangan Harry. Acara bersih-bersih juga lebih menarik dengan adanya Harry, setidaknya kami bisa bercanda tentang Kreacher yang ke mana-mana mengumpulkan barang rongsokan keluarga Black. Tetapi Mom membuat kami berkerja sangat keras sepanjang hari berikutnya. Perlu tiga hari untuk membersihkan ruang keluarga. Akhirnya, benda tak diinginkan yang tertinggal di ruangan itu adalah permadani hias keluarga Black, yang melawan semua usaha kami untuk melepaskanya dari dinding, dan meja tulis yang berkeretekan. Dari ruang keluarga kami pindah ke ruang makan di lantai dasar. Banyak sekali labah-labah sebesar piring di dalam laci, sehingga aku mengundurkan diri secepat mungkin.

Akhirnya pada suatu pagi yang cerah aku terbangun dan tidak melihat Harry di tempat tidur sebelah. Suara Mom yang memanggil kami untuk sarapan bergema di aula.

"Kau lupa, Ron... hari ini sidang Harry," kata Hermione, saat kami sarapan dengan terburu karena harus membersihkan kamar-kamar di loteng setelah sarapan.

"Merlin, bagaimana aku bisa lupa," seruku. "Semoga sidangnya berjalan dengan baik."

"Keadilan... itulah yang kita harapkan," kata Hermione.

Kami sudah selesai membersihkan kamar-kamar loteng dan sedang minum teh di dapur saat Dad dan Harry pulang membawa berita bagus.

"Aku sudah tahu!" teriakku, meninju udara. "Kau selalu bisa meloloskan diri."

"Mereka harus membebaskanmu," kata Hermione. "tak ada yang bisa dituduhkan padamu, sama sekali tak ada."

"Tapi semua orang tampaknya begitu lega, mengingat kalian semua sudah tahu aku akan bebas," kata Harry tersenyum.

Mom menyeka wajahnya dengan celemek, sementara Fred, George dan Ginny menarikan semacam tarian perang sambil menyanyikan, "_Dia bebas, dia bebas, dia bebas_."

* * *

><p>Hari berikutnya berlalu dengan cepat dan tanggal satu September sebentar lagi tiba. Aku merasa gembira karena sebentar lagi bisa terlepas dari kungkungan rumah yang mengerikan ini dan kembali ke Hogwarts. Harry diam-diam mencemaskan Sirius, tapi aku berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja di Markas Orde<p>

Pada hari terakhir liburan burung-burung hantu Hogwarts muncul di Grimmauld Place mengantarkan surat yang berisi daftar buku. Aku mengambil amplop yang ditujukan untukku dan untuk Harry, lalu kembali ke kamar kami. Harry sedang membersihkan sangkar Hedwig saat aku menyerahkan amplop yang bertuliskan namanya.

Aku membuka amplopku sendiri. Isinya adalah tiga lembar perkamen; yang pertama surat pemberitahuan biasa bahwa tahun ajaran baru dimulai pada tanggal satu September, yang kedua memberitahu buku yang diperlukan untuk tahun ajaran mendatang, dan yang terkahir adalah surat pemberitahuan bahwa Dumbledore telah mengangkatku sebagai Prefek. Aku memandang surat itu dengan tidak percaya. Prefek, tapi mengapa Dumbledore mengangkatku sebagai Prefek? Bukankah Harry―dengan semua yang dilakukannya dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, lebih pantas untuk menjadi prefek? Lencana merah tua dan keemasan dengan huruf timbul P besar terpampang di atas singa Gryffindor, jatuh ke tanganku, aku memandangnya terpana.

"Prefek?" kata Fred. Dia dan George telah bergabung denganku dan Harry.

"No way," kata George dengan suara pelan.

"Pasti ada kekeliruan," kata Fred, mengambil surat dari tanganku dan menerawangnya di lampu, mencari pemalsuan.

_Kekeliruan_, ulangku dalam hati. Tetapi, apakah ini kekeliruan? Apa yang dilihat Dumbledore padaku? Aku tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti yang dimiliki Harry, dan aku bukan apa-apa dibandingkan Harry. Namun, Dumbledore memilihku... Dia memilihku. Aku adalah prefek. Aku memberikan lencana itu pada Harry. Aku ingin Harry meyakinkanku bahwa itu adalah lencana asli dan aku tidak bermimpi.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan Hermione menyerbu masuk, pipinya merah dan rambutnya berburai-burai. Ada surat di tangannya.

"Apakah kau―apakah kau menerima...?"

Dia melihat lencana di tangan Harry dan menjerit.

"Sudah kuduga!" katanya bergairah, melambai-lambaikan suratnya. "Aku juga, Harry, aku juga."

"Tidak," kata Harry cepat-cepat, mengembalikan lencana ke tanganku. "Ron, bukan aku."

"A-apa?" Hermione tampak bingung.

"Ron yang Prefek bukan aku," kata Harry.

"_Ron_?" tanya Hermione, mulutnya terbuka. "Tapi... kau yakin? Maksudku...?"

_Nah begitulah_, pikirku dalam hati. Tidak ada yang percaya bahwa aku bisa menjadi Prefek, bisa mengalahkan Harry dalam satu bidang. Hermione bahkan mengira ada penipuan dalam surat ini. Yah, Harry memang lebih layak untuk menjadi Prefek. Dia dan Hermione akan mejadi pasangan Prefek yang sempurna. Tetapi namakulah yang ada di surat dan aku senang. Mom juga sangat sangat senang. Aku berhasil membujuknya untuk membeli sapu baru, jadi tahun ini aku akan bisa ikut ujicoba Quidditch.

* * *

><p>Gerbong Perfek di Hogwarts Express telah penuh oleh anak-anak yang memakai lencana Perfek dengan lambang asrama masing-masing. Aku melihat Draco Malfoy duduk di sudut bersama Parkinson. Lencana P besar di atas gambar ular perak Slytherin bertengger di dada mereka. Aku mengeluh dalam hati, <em>Malfoy<em>? _Prefek?_ Aku akan berusaha menangkapnya teman-temannya duluan sebelum mencoba menangkap teman-temanku. Malfoy menyeringai padaku dari tempat duduknya. Aku mengalihkan pandangan dan memandang anak-anak lain dalam gerbong. Erni Mcmillan dan Hannah Abbot tersenyum padaku, sementara Anthony Goldstein mengangguk dan Padma Patil membuang muka. Kelihatannya dia masih tidak menyukaiku karena tidak mengajaknya berdansa saat Pesta Dansa Natal. Aku merasa bersalah.

Ketua Murid, cowok dan cewek, masuk, dan Hermione mendorongku ke tempat duduk. Selama lima belas menit Ketua Murid memberikan pidato pembukaan, kemudian membacakan pembagian tugas para Prefek. Aku memandang Padma Patil dan menyadari bahwa Padma Patil sangat cantik. Benar apa yang dikatakan Dean: si kembar Patil merupakan cewek paling cantik diangkatan kami.

Setelah hampir satu jam pertemuan bubar. Hermione menyeretku keluar sebelum Malfoy dan Parkinson. Rupanya dia tidak ingin melihat seringai menyebalkan Malfoy.

"Kurasa tugas-tugas Prefek tidak terlalu melelahkan..." kata Hermione, saat kami melangkah menyusuri koridor kereta api. "Kita hanya perlu berpatroli di koridor dan mengawasi kastil saat ada event-event khusus."

"Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya," kataku jujur.

"Iya, karena kau sibuk memperhatikan Padma Patil," kata Hermione sengit.

"Itu karena aku merasa bersalah saat Pesta Dansa itu."

"Kau hanya ingin menarik perhatiannya, kan?"

"Dengar aku tidak ingin membahas ini denganmu," kataku. "Aku tahu kau masih tidak percaya bahwa aku adalah Prefek, kan? Kau ingin Harry yang menjadi Prefek Griffindor bersamamu, kan?"

"Apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Aku bicara tentang kau yang ingin berpasangan dengan Harry."

Hermione menatapku dengan mulut terbuka, terkejut, seolah aku menggunakan bahasa asing. "Dengar Ron, aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa Dumbledore tentu telah menemukan sesuatu pada dirimu, dia tahu kau mampu dan dia percaya pada kemampuanmu."

"Tapi kau tidak percaya pada kemampuanku," kataku, membuka pintu kompartemen dan masuk dengan membanting pintu di depan Hermione.

Harry sedang makan coklat kodok dan aku menyambarnya dari tangannya. "Aku lapar sekali," kataku.

Hermione masuk dengan sebal, dia memandangku dengan sengit, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Tidak ada gunanya bertengkar di depan Harry. Aku memenceritakan pada Harry tentang para Perfek lain, yang disambung oleh Hermione.

"Kau ke Pesta Dansa Natal dengan Padma Patil," kata suara tak jelas.

Aku mengangkat muka, saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa kami tidak sendiri dalam kompartemen ini. Seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang kotor dengan kacamata hantu warna-warni sedang menatapku tanpa berkedip dari atas majalah bertuliskan _The Quibber_.

"Yah, memang," kataku agak bingung.

"Dia tidak begitu menikmatinya. Menurutku kau tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik karena kau tidak mau berdansa dengannya. Kalau aku, kurasa aku takkan keberatan," katanya sambil berpikir-pikir. "Aku tidak begitu suka dansa."

Aku ternganga. _Siapa sih_? Aku memandang Ginny dan melihatnya sedang menyumbat mulutnya dengan tangan, menahan tawa. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan berkata pada Harry.

"Kami wajib berpatroli di koridor dari waktu ke waktu, dan kami bisa menjatuhkan hukuman kalau orang-orang berlaku tak pantas. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin menangkap Crabbe dan Goyle..."

"Kau tak boleh menyalahgunakan posisimu, Ron!" tukas Hermione tajam.

"Yeah betul karena Malfoy tidak akan menyalahgunakan posisinya sama sekali," kataku sinis.

"Jadi, kau mau merendahkan diri sampai ke levelnya?"

"Tidak, aku cuma mau memastikan aku menangkap temannya sebelum dia menangkap temanku."

"Astaga, Ron..."

"Aku akan menghukum Goyle dengan menyuruhnya menulis, dia benci menulis," kataku senang, membayangkan aku bisa menangkap si idiot Goyle. Aku merendahkan suaraku sehingga menyerupai dengkuran Goyle, dan menirukan gerakan menulis di udara. "_Aku ... tak... boleh... tampak... seperti... pantat... babon._"

Semua tertawa, namun si pirang gila tertawa lebih keras membuatku sangat heran. Kelihatannya si pirang ini memang kurang waras. Kerete api terus berjalan menyusuri pedesaan dan memasuki wilayan liar. Ketika akan memasuki Stasiun Hogwarts, aku dan Hermione bergegas ke koridor untuk berpatroli bersama para Prefek lain. Malfoy kelihatan sok dan tampak berusaha menonjolkan diri dengan lencana Perfek yang berkilat di dadanya.

Kami berhasil mengarahkan anak-anak kelas satu menuju perahu-perahu dan membantu anak-anak kelas dua naik kereta tanpa kuda yang membawa anak-anak ke Hogwarts. Setelah memastikan semua anak naik kereka, Hermione dan aku segera menuju ke kereta kami dan berjalan menuju Hogwarts. Sepanjang jalan Harry melirik bagian depan kereta, aku memandangnya dengan cemas. Apakah kali ini Harry melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulihat?

Kereta kami berhenti di undakan Hogwarts dan kami semua masuk ke Aula Besar dengan kelaparan. Para guru duduk di meja guru dengan sabar. Aku memperhatikan meja guru dan menyadari bahwa seperti yang dicemaskan Harry, Hagrid memang tidak ada. Namun di sebelah Dumbledore duduk seorang perempuan gemuk pendek yang tampaknya mirip kodok, dengan bando merah jambu di atas rambut pendeknya yang keriting coklat sewarna bulu tikus.

"Itu si Umbridge!" kata Harry.

"Siapa?" tanya Hermione.

"Dia hadir di sidangku, dia bekerja untuk Fudge!"

Hermione tampak heran. "Dia bekerja untuk Fudge, kalau begitu ngapain dia di sini?"

"Mana aku tahu..."

Aku memandang Umbrige dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Benar yang dikatakan Hermione, _ngapain dia di sini_? Lebih tepatnya adalah mengapa Umbridge ada di sini. Apakah Fudge sengaja menempatkan orang-nya di Hogwarts untuk mengawasi Dumbledore?

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Minggu-minggu pertama di Hogwarts berlangsung dengan tidak menyenangkan. Semua guru mengkuliahi kami tentang OWL dan memberikan pelajaran-pelajaran OWL yang supersulit; Harry mendapat detensi dari Umbridge sepanjang minggu pertama; Umbridge menjadi Inkuisitor Agung Hogwarts yang menginspeksi semua guru Hogwarts, dan Ron berhasil menjadi keeper Gryffindor, dengan catatan bahwa dia harus lebih banyak latihan karena menurut Angelina, dia tidak hebat.

Setelah melihat cara mengajar Umbridge yang hanya mementingkan teori dan mengabaikan praktek, aku meminta pada Harry untuk mengajar kami Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang sebenarnya. Mulanya Harry menolak, tapi dia akhirnya menyetujui rencana ini. Menurutku, Harry menikmati setiap kesempatan melakukan sesuatu di belakang Umbridge. Pelajaran Pertahan, yang dinamai Laskar Dumbledore ini, sangat sukses. Aku jadi bisa melakukan mantra-mantra yang tidak diajarkan oleh Umbridge. Semua anak juga tampaknya menikmati setiap pertemuan ini.

Selain segala kesibukan mengerjakan PR dan pertemuan LD, kami masih harus melaksanakan tugas kami sebagai Prefek. Ron dan aku telah beberapa kali melakukan patroli di sekitar koridor lantai tujuh dan menara Gryffindor setiap tiga kali seminggu. Sebenarnya, aku senang diberikan kesempatan untuk bersama Ron, tanpa Harry, beberapa jam dalam seminggu. Namun, kami hanya menghabiskan waktu kami dengan bertengkar tentang segala hal; Quidditch, SPEW, topi-topi yang kubuat untuk peri-rumah, berapa kali 'aku mengalahkanku' dalam latihan duel LD, 'apakah Snape bisa dipercaya meskipun dia adalah anggota Orde', Zacharias Smith, Victor, Harry dan Cho, juga Ginny dan Michael Corner.

"Apa yang Ginny sukai dari Corner?" tanya Ron, saat kami sedang berpatroli di koridor lantai tujuh.

"Dia baik," jawabku bosan. Ron telah beberapa kali menanyakan hal itu. Dia masih belum terima bahwa Ginny pacaran.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka Harry yang jadi pacar Ginny, dan kupikir Ginny naksir Harry."

"Dia memang naksir Harry, tapi dia sudah menyerah berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Dan kau tidak bisa memaksa Harry menyukai Ginny, Harry menyukai Cho Chang," jawabku.

"Cho Chang memang cantik, tapi Harry perlu seseorang yang lebih periang untuk berada di sisinya."

"Kurasa Cho Chang cukup periang," kataku.

"Tapi dia tidak kelihatan periang di mataku," kata Ron.

"Mengapa dia harus jadi periang di matamu? Kau―kau tidak menyukai Cho Chang, kan?"

"Tidak... aku tidak suka cewek pendukung The Tornados," kata Ron sengit.

"Oh, astaga Ron, Quidditch lagi? Apakah kau bisa berhenti melihat seseorang dari tim Quiddich mana yang diidolakannya?"

"Aku tidak melihat orang dari tim Quidditch-nya, aku hanya―"

"Shuttt!" potongku cepat menyuruh Ron tutup mulut. Aku baru saja mendengar suara seperti suara desahan dari ruang kelas kosong yang ada di depan kami.

Ron juga tampaknya telah mendengar bunyi itu karena dia menatap pintu itu.

"Siapkan tongkat sihir," bisik Ron. "Kita tidak tahu ada apa di dalam."

Aku mempersiapkan tongkat sihir dan memandang pintu yang dibuka oleh Ron dan...

"Jenggot Merlin," umpat Ron.

"Ada apa?" aku mengintip di balik punggung Ron dan melihat Angelina dan Fred sedang berciuman dengan mesra dengan punggung Angelina bersandar di tembok batu, sementara tangan Fred menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"_Oh my_," kataku keras, tapi kedua pasangan yang sedang asyik berciuman itu tidak menyadari kehadiran kami. Bahkan tangan Fred sudah membuka bagian atas jubah Angelina.

"OI, HENTIKAN!" teriak Ron keras.

Keduanya memalingkan wajah melihat kami.

"Oh, kalian berdua," kata Fred santai, melepaskan Angelina.

"Hai Hermione," sapa Angelina, kemudian merunduk merapikan jubahnya.

"Kalau kalian ingin bermesraan, kalian bisa mencari tempat sendiri. Jangan mengganggu kami," kata Fred.

Wajahku memerah, apalagi wajah Ron. Wajahnya terlihat seperti udang yang kelamaan direbus.

"Kami bukan mencari tempat bermesraan... Kami Prefek," sanggah Ron.

Angelina tersenyum.

"Oke, Sir... kami akan pergi sekarang..." kata Fred, kemudian menggandeng Angelina menuju pintu.

"Bye," kata Angelina padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ron, kalau kau juga sering berciuman kau tidak akan mengganggu orang lain yang sedang berciuman," kata Fred, saat melewati Ron.

Wajah Ron kembali merah sampai ke lehernya.

Sepanjang sisa malam itu, Ron tidak banyak bicara. Kelihatannya melihat Fred berciuman dengan Angelina membuat Ron stress berat.

"Oh, ayolah Ron, mereka hanya berciuman... tidak ada yang salah," kata Hermione.

"Mereka tidak hanya sekedar berciuman, mereka... mereka―" Wajah Ron kembali memerah.

"Apa?" tanyaku, kemudian tertawa. "Astaga, Ron, banyak orang yang berciuman. Bukankah kau sering melihat orang-orang berciuman saat sedang berpatroli."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah melihat saudaramu berciuman, kan?"

"Jadi?" tanyaku, lama-lama mulai jengkel. "Ron, Fred sudah dewasa. Dia tujuh belas tahun dan dia bebas melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya."

"Tapi aku tidak suka melihat saudaraku berciuman di depan umum seperti itu."

"Itu adalah kelas kosong sebelum kita mengganggu mereka," kataku, mengingatkan Ron.

"Oh sudahlah..."

* * *

><p>Suasana hati Ron tidak semakin baik setelah itu. Apalagi pertandingan pertama tahun ajaran ini―Gryffindor melawan Slytherin―sudah semakin dekat. Gaya menjaga gawang Ron semakin hari semakin baik, namun aku merasa cemas. Ron belum pernah mengalami kampanye penghinaan, ejekan, dan intimidasi tanpa-henti dari tim Slytherin. Aku takut semangat juang Ron akan berhenti saat pertandingan dimulai.<p>

Ginny dan aku turun sarapan pagi itu dan melihat bahwa semangat Ron memang sudah down. Dia duduk di dekat Harry sambil menatap ampas susu di dasar mangkuk cereal yang sudah kosong seakan sedang serius mempertimbangkan hendak menenggelamkan diri di situ.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Ginny dengan tidak yakin.

"Dia cuma gugup," ujar Harry.

"Itu pertanda bagus. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu berkinerja bagus dalam ujian kecuali saat kau agak gugup," kataku sepenuh hati.

Namun Ron seolah tidak mendengar. Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan Luna, yang menyapa mereka di meja Gryffindor dengan topi berbentuk kepala singa dengan ukuran sebenarnya.

"Kalau kalian sudah siap kita akan langsung ke lapangan, mengecek kondisi dan ganti pakaian," kata Angelina, yang datang bersama Katie dan Alicia, setelah Luna pergi.

Saat mereka akan berangkat aku mendekat Harry, menggandeng tangannya dan membawa ke tepi.

"Jangan sampai Ron melihat apa yang ada di lencana Slytherin," kataku mendesak.

Harry menatapku ingin tahu, tetapi aku menggelengkan kepala memperingatkan; Ron baru saja berjalan ke arah kami, tampak bingung dan putus asa. Aku memandang Ron sesaat, kemudian mendekatinya.

"Semoga sukses, Ron," kataku, berjingkat dan mengecup pipinya. "Dan kau juga, Harry..."

Aku tersenyum pada Harry dan bersama Ginny berjalan meninggalkan mereka, dalam hati berharap semoga Ron tidak membaca apa yang tertulis di lencana Slytherin. Namun saat pertandingan, harapanku sia-sia, karena anak- anak Slytherin mulai menyanyikan lagu _Weasley Raja Kami_, dengan suara yang membahana di seluruh stadion.

_Weasley tak bisa berkutik lagi,_

_Tak bisa menyelamatkan gawang sendiri,_

_Maka semua anak Slytherin bernyanyi:_

_Weasley raja kami._

_Weasley lahir di tempat sampah_

_Dia biarkan Quaffle masuk dengan mudah_

_Membuat kemenangan kami pastilah sudah_

_Weasley raja kami_

"Brengsek! Licik!" umpat Ginny, yang duduk di sebelahku. Wajahnya memerah dan memelototi anak-anak Slytherin yang bernyanyi di seberang kami dengan marah. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan bergegas meninggalkanku.

"Mau ke mana, Gin?" tanyaku.

Ginny menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan memutar di antara kursi-kursi menuju anak-anak Slytherin. Aku mengembalikan pandanganku pada Ron yang tampaknya tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dia telah membiarkan chaser-chaser Slytherin memasukkan Quaffle ke dalam gawangnya, entah yang keberapa kali. Namun, akhirnya pertandingan ini dapat dimenangkan oleh Gryffindor karena Harry berhasil menangkap Snitch di saat terakhir.

Aku sudah hendak meninggalkan stadion dan mencari Ron saat terjadi keributan di bawah. Suara teriakan dan raungan terdengar keras memenuhi stadion. Aku berlari cepat menuju ke bawah dan tiba tepat waktu untuk melihat George dan Harry sedang mengeroyok Malfoy.

"Harry! HARRY! GEORGE! JANGAN!" terdengar jeritan.

Kemudian Madam Hooch datang dan memberikan Mantra Perintang antara Harry dan George dengan Malfoy.

"Kalian pikir apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Madam Hooch, tangan satunya memegang peluit dan tangan yang lainnya tongkat sihir; sapunya terletak kira-kira semeter jauhnya. Malfoy meringkuk di tanah mengerang dan merintih-rintih, hidungnya berdarah. Bibir George bengkak; Fred tahan oleh Angelina, Katie dan Alicia. Crabbe berkotek dilatar belakang. "Belum pernah aku melihat tingkah laku seperti ini―kembali ke kastil, kalian berdua, dan langsung ke kantor Kepala Asrama kalian! Pergi! _Sekarang_!"

Aku memandang Harry dan George yang berjalan meninggalkan lapangan Quidditch dan berusaha mencari Ron di antara anak-anak yang berkerumun memandang Malfoy yang sekarang sedang dinaikkan ke tandu oleh Madam Hooch.

"Hermione, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo kita kembali ke kastil," kata Ginny, yang muncul di sebelahku dan menggamit tanganku, menyeretku ke kastil.

"Aku belum menemukan Ron," kataku pada Ginny.

"Dia mungkin sedang ada di ruang ganti. Jangan khawatir," kata Ginny.

Ginny terus menyeretku mendaki undakan kastil, sementara aku memandang kerumunan anak-anak mencari Ron. Kami menaiki tangga pualam dan masuk ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor yang sepi. Kami duduk di kursi di dekat perapian dan menunggu; Angelina, Alicia, Katie dan Fred duduk tak jauh dari kami. Beberapa menit kemudian lukisan Nyonya Gemuk terbuka, George dan Harry masuk dan duduk lesu di sofa sambil bercerita bahwa mereka dilarang main Quidditch seumur hidup.

"Aku mau tidur," kata Angelina, perlahan bangkit. "Siapa tahu semua ini ternyata cuma mimpi buruk. Mungkin aku akan bangun besok pagi dan ternyata kita belum bertanding..."

Dia segera diikuti oleh Alicia dan Katie. Fred dan George beberapa saat kemudian, dan Ginny menyusul tak lama sesudahnya.

"Kau sudah bertemu Ron?" tanyaku pelan.

Harry menggeleng.

"Kurasa dia menghindari kita," kataku. "Menurutmu di mana dia...?"

Tepat saat itu pintu lukisan terbuka dan Ron masuk. Dia sangat pucat dan di rambutnya ada salju. Dia langsung berhenti saat melihatku dan Harry.

Aku melompat bangun, "Sini... duduk sini!"

Ron berjalan ke perapian dan mengenyakkan diri di kursi yang paling jauh dari Harry. Aku memandangnya dengan cemas.

"Sori," kata Ron memandang kakinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry.

"Karena mengira aku bisa main Quidditch," kata Ron. "Aku akan mengundurkan besok pagi-pagi."

"Kalau kau mengundurkan," kata Harry tak sabar, "cuma tinggal tiga pemain dalam tim." Dan ketika Ron tampak bingung dia berkata, "Aku dilarang main seumur hidup. Begitu juga Fred dan George."

"Apa?" dengking Ron.

Harry tampaknya tidak mampu untuk bercerita lagi, jadi aku menceritakan pada Ron tentang apa yang terjadi. Setelah itu Ron tampak mulai menyesali diri lagi. Aku yang sudah bosan mendengar debat Harry dan Ron memandang keluar jendela dan memandang sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menaikan semangat Harry dan Ron; lampu di pondok Hagrid menyala, dia telah kembali.

* * *

><p>Pelajaran pertama Hagrid pada hari Senin berikutnya langsung diinspeksi oleh Ubridge. Umbridge tiba saat Hagrid mengajar tentang Thestral, kuda besar bersayap, mirip reptil, yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh penyihir-penyihir yang telah melihat kematian. Umbridge memperlakukan Hagrid seperti orang dungu, membuatku ingin menyihirnya menjadi kodok.<p>

Setelah itu Hagrid dikenai masa pencobaan. Hal ini menurutku tidak adil karena selama beberapa minggu berikutnya Hagrid telah mengikuti rencana pembelajaran yang kubuat dan dia kemampuannya dalam mengajar semakin meningkat. Tetapi seperti yang telah kami duga sebelumnya, Umbridge memang ingin menyingkirkan orang-orang yang dianggapnya dekat dengan Dumbledore.

Liburan Natal semakin dekat. Harry dan Ron akan pulang ke The Burrow, sementara aku akan ke Alpen untuk main ski bersama orangtuaku. Victor mengirim burung hantu dan bercerita tentang pertandingan Quidditch-nya musim panas lalu dan tentang tahun terakhirnya di Durmstrang. Dia juga berkata akan ke Swiss untuk bertemu denganku saat liburan Natal.

Sambil medengarkan cerita Harry tentang Cho Chang yang menciumnya setelah pertemuan LD yang terlahir, aku menulis surat balasan untuk Victor. Harry dan Ron berdiskusi tentang ciuman itu, aku membiarkan mereka. Aku bermaksud tidak akan memberikan komentar apapun, namun pertanyaan Ron apakah Harry adalah pencium yang parah membuatku bicara.

"Tentu saja tidak," kataku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Ron tajam. Apakah dia berpikir bahwa aku pernah berciuman dengan Harry?

"Karena Cho melewatkan separuh waktunya dengan menangis akhir-akhir ini," kataku. "Dia menangis waktu makan, dalam kamar mandi, di mana-mana."

"Siapa tahu sedikit ciuman akan membuatnya lebih gembira," kata Ron, nyengir.

"Ron..." kataku, menaikan suara, seraya mencelupkan pena-bulu ke dalam botol tinta. "Kau adalah cowok paling tidak peka yang pernah kutemui."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ron jengkel. "Orang seperti apa yang menangis saat dicium."

"Yeah," sambung Harry. "Siapa sih yang menangis saat dicium?"

Aku memandang mereka berdua, dan menyadari bahwa Harry dan Ron memang adalah dua cowok paling tidak peka yang pernah kutemui; Harry bisa mendapatkan Cho sejak awal semester kalau dia mengerti sinyal-sinyal yang diberikan Cho, sedangkan Ron... aku mendengus dalam hati. Aku ada di dekatnya, didepan matanya, menghabiskan hampir sembilan jam seminggu hanya berdua dengannya, namun... Ya sudah, lupakan! Mungkin aku memang harus sedikit lebih bersabar.

Aku menghela nafas dan meletakkan pena-buluku.

"Dia jelas sangat sedih karena Cedrid meninggal. Kemudian kurasa dia bingung karena dia dulunya menyukai Cedric dan sekarang dia menyukai Harry, dan dia tidak bisa memutuskan siapa yang lebih disukainya. Kemudian dia merasa bersalah, karena mengira dia mengkhianati almarhum Cedric dengan mencium Harry, dan dia mencemaskan apa yang dipikirkan orang lain tentangnya kalau dia berkencan dengan Harry... Oh dan dia takut, dia akan dikeluarkan dari tim Quidditch Ravenclaw karena belakangan ini terbangnya buruk sekali."

"Satu orang tak bisa merasakan semua perasaan itu sekaligus, mereka akan meledak."

"Hanya karena luas emosimu cuma selebar sendok teh, tak berarti orang lain juga demikian," kataku kejam, dan melanjutkan menulis.

"Kau menulis novel untuk siapa sih?" tanya Ron, berusaha membaca perkamenku yang terjulur di lantai.

"Victor," jawabku.

"Krum?"

"Berapa Victor lain yang kita kenal."

Aku menyelesaikan suratku dan beranjak ke kamar anak perempuan setelah menyegel surat itu. Aku tertidur dengan nyenyak tidak menyadari bahwa saat tengah malam Harry, Ron, Fred, George dan Ginny telah berangkat ke Grimmauld Place nomor 12.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Libuaran Natal kali ini adalah liburan Natal yang paling tidak menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Dad dibawa ke St. Mungo karena hampir saja dibunuh oleh ular Kau-Tahu-Siapa, kami semua harus menghabiskan liburan Natal kami di tempat sesuram Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas. Aku bukannya tidak bersyukur atas kebaikan Sirius, yang mengijinkan kami tinggal karena Grimmauld Place lebih dekat dengan St Mungo, tapi aku benar-benar merindukan The Burrow.

Hadiah Natal untuk Harry di tahun ini adalah Occlumency. Itu adalah pejaran untuk menutup pikiran dari penyihir-penyihir yang bisa membaca pikirang orang lain. Menurut Snape (dia yang akan mengajari Harry), Harry perlu mempelajari Occlumency agar dia bisa menutup pikirannya dari Kau-Tahu-Siapa, tapi aku curiga pada Snape. Aku curiga dia sengaja membuka pikiran Harry untuk membuat akses Kau-Tahu-Siapa ke pikiran Harry semakin baik. Saat aku menyampaikan pikiran itu, Hermione marah-marah, dan menyuruhku tutup mulut dan berhenti mencurigai Snape.

"Kita mempercayai Dumbledore, dan kita tidak akan mempercayai siapa-siapa kalau kita tidak mempercayainya," kata Hermione tajam.

Sejak pejaran Occlumency itu, Harry mulai bertingkah aneh. Setiap malam dia mengigau dalam tidurnya dan yang lebih parah dia mulai bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Satu hari dia tertawa gila-gilaan dan berkata bahwa Kau-Tahu-Siapa sedang senang, hari yang lain Harry merasakan kemarahan, yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

Di minggu-minggu yang membingungkan itu, Umbridge masih bersemangat melakukan inspeksi dan berhasil mengeluarkan Trelawney dari Hogwarts. Namun, Dumbledore berhasil mencegah dia mengeluarkan Trelawney dari kastil, dan mencari seorang guru Ramalan baru, yaitu centaurus, Firenzi. Sementara itu pertemuan LD berjalan dengan baik sampai suatu malam saat kami sedang berlatih Patronus, Dobby datang dan memberitahu kami bahwa Umbridge sedang menuju ke lantai tujuh. Kami berlarian keluar dari Kamar Kebutuhan, aku menyambar tangan Hermione dan bersembunyi di ruang kelas kosong terdekat, namun suara keras Umbridge yang menyuruh Malfoy dan geng Slytherinnya untuk mencari di sekitar koridor lantai tujuh membuatku ketakutan. Malfoy akan menemukan kami dan kami akan dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts. Aku memandang Hermione yang juga tampak ketakutan.

"Mereka akan menemukan kita," kata Hermione. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Langkah-langkah kaki para pencari semakin dekat dengan tempat kami. Aku memandang Hermione, kemudian memandang berkeliling ruang kelas. Tidak ada tempat bersembunyi, tapi aku ingat bahwa ruang kelas ini adalah tempat kumenemukan Fred berciuman dengan Angelina. Sebuah ide gila muncul di otakku. Dan beberapa detik sebelum pintu terbuka, aku mendorong Hermione di tembok batu, merapatkan diri padanya dan menciumnya.

Hermione tampak terkejut beberapa detik, kemudian balas menciumku. Kami berciuman dengan penuh semangat. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi aku senang menciumnya. Yah, aku sangat menyukai ciuman ini. Beberapa detik kemudian, ciuman ini membuat tubuhku panas dan jantungku berdebar dengan kencang. Aku menyelipkan kakiku di antara kakinya dan mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke pinggangku. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara orang yang berteriak terkejut, namun untuk saat ini aku tidak memikirkan hal itu. Aku hanya memikirkan tubuh Hermione yang lembut berada sangat dekat dengan tubuhku. Tanganku sedang bergerak ke bagian atas tubuhnya saat suara Malfoy yang keras terdengar.

"Wah... wah, Weasley! Aku tak menduganya!"

Aku melepaskan Hermione dan berbalik memandang pintu. Malfoy, Parkinson dan dua anak Slytherin lain sedang memandang kami.

"Apa, Malfoy?" tanyaku, seolah tak peduli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Weasley?" tanya Malfoy, menatapku curiga.

"Kau lihat apa yang sedang kami lakukan, Malfoy," kataku, memeluk pinggang Hermione. "Dan bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sekarang? Kami sedang sibuk."

"Ya... ya, aku bisa melihatnya," kata Malfoy, sementara Parkinson cekikikan.

Aku berbalik memandang Hermione lagi dan kembali memberikan ciuman panas padanya, yang dibalas Hermione dengan sama panasnya. Dalam hati aku berdoa agar anak-anak Slytherin itu segera meninggalkan kami karena aku tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi dengan kami kalau ciuman ini berlanjut. Kami mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup dan aku segera melepaskan Hermione.

Hermione segera merapikan jubah dan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Dengar, tadi itu bukan apa-apa," kataku, memberi penjelasan padanya. Kurasa ini perlu karena aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatanku dengannya. "Maksudku ciuman itu... Itu hanya untuk membuat kita selamat dari anak-anak Slytherin itu."

Hermione menatapku selama beberapa detik sebelum berkata, "Aku mengerti..."

* * *

><p>Peristiwa yang terjadi setelah malam itu membuatku melupakan ciuman itu; Dumbledore berhasil kabur dari para Auror, Inkuisitor Agung dan Mentri Sihir. Umbridge mengangkat dirinya sebagai kepala sekolah Hogwarts dan melewatkan hari pertamanya dengan berkeliling kastil untuk menghentikan kembang api yang dilepaskan Fred dan George. Aku sangat cemas membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Umbridge kalau tahu bahwa Fred dan George-lah penyebab keributan itu. Tetapi tampaknya Fred dan George tidak peduli, mereka membuat koridor menjadi rawa dan kabur dari Hogwarts dengan sapu mereka.<p>

Selama beberapa hari aku cemas, aku tahu Mom akan membunuhku karena membiarkan Fred dan George pergi.

"Pasti aku yang disalahkan karena Fred dan George pergi, lihat saja," kataku suram, saat kami sedang di kelas Mantra dan menghadapi cangkir teh yang harus mereka mantrai. "Dia akan bilang aku seharusnya mencegah mereka pergi, aku seharusnya memegang ujung sapu mereka dan bergantung di situ atau apa... yeah, pasti semua salahku."

"Kalau dia bilang begitu, itu sangat tidak adil, kau takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa waktu itu! Tapi aku yakin dia tak akan bilang begitu. Maksudku, kalau benar mereka punya toko di Diagon Alley, pastilah sudah lama mereka merencanakannya."

Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, aku bertanya-tanya dari mana mereka mendapatkan uang untuk membuka toko.

"Mereka mendapat emas dariku. Kuberikan hadiah Triwizard kepada mereka bulan Juni lalu," kata Harry.

Aku mendesah lega, Mom tidak akan menyalahkanku karena hal ini. Lagipula aku masih harus mencemaskan OWL-ku tanpa harus mencemaskan Fred dan George. Musim ujian memang semakin dekat, Hermione sudah membuat jadwal belajar untuk kami dan memaksa kami belajar disetiap kesempatan.

Aku melewati ujianku dengan baik, meskipun aku tahu aku tidak akan lulus di beberapa pelajaran seperti Ramalan dan Sejarah Sihir. Aku tahu Harry juga tidak akan lulus dalam pelajaran Sejarah Sihir karena saat mengikuti ujian Sejarah Sihir dia pingsan. Saat ujian selesai aku dan Hermione segera mencari Harry dan menemukannya di atas tangga pualam. Kami segera menghampirinya.

"Ikut aku," katanya, berjalan sepanjang koridor, menintip melalui pintu-pintu dan akhirnya menemukan kelas kosong yang lalu dimasukinya. Hermione dan aku mengikutinya dan Harry membanting pintu di belakang kami.

"Voldemort menangkap Sirius," kata Harry.

Hermione dan aku memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Kita tak punya bukti bahwa Voldemort dan Sirius ada di Departement Misteri," kata Hermione.

Harry tidak peduli apapun yang dikatakan Hermione, dia tetap ingin pergi ke Kementria Sihir.

"Harry, kumohon!" kata Hermione putus asa. "Tolong cek dulu apakah Sirius tidak di rumah sebelum kita menyerbu London. Kalau dia tidak ada aku bersumpah tidak akan menghalangimu. Aku akan ikut, aku akan melakukan apapun yang diperlukan untuk mencoba menyelamatkannya."

Aku tidak terlalu mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah ini, namun Harry akhirnya setuju mengecek apakah Sirius masih ada di Grimmauld Place atau tidak. Kami, Ginny, Luna dan aku mencoba menjauhkan anak-anak dari koridor dan mencoba menyesatkan Umbridge, sementara Harry dan Hermione mengecek Markas Orde melalui perapian Umbridge.

Namun rencana yang disusun dengan sangat rapi tidak selalu berhasil. Anggota Inkuisitor Agung berhasil menangkap kaki dan membawa kami ke kantor Umbridge di mana hal yang sama terjadi pada Harry dan Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Kejadian demi kejadian yang terjadi berikutnya sangat membingungkan. Ron, Ginny, Luna dan Neville (entah bagaimana dia bisa bersama mereka, aku tidak tahu) tertangkap; mereka digiring oleh regu Inkuisitor ke dalam kantor Umbridge. Aku berhasil memperdayai Umbridge dan membawanya ke Hutan Terlarang mempertemukannya dengan para centaurus, yang akan menyerang kami, namun aku dan Harry ditolong Grawp (adik Hagrid), sementara Umbridge dibawa oleh kawanan centaurus.

Saat kami sedang kebingungan di pinggir Hutan Terlarang, Ron, Luna, Neville dan Ginny datang dan kami semua berangkat ke Kementrian Sihir. Namun, di sana tidak ada Sirius, aku sudah menyadarinya sejak awal. Tidak mungkin Sirius ada di Kementrian sementara dia adalah orang yang dicari oleh kominitas sihir, kepalanya dihargai seribu Galleon. Ini memang jebakan Voldemort. Dia ingin Harry mengambil ramalan tentangnya dan Harry di Depertemen Misteri.

Kemudian kami diserang, para Pelahap Maut telah menunggu kami dan ingin membunuh kami semua. Aku mendapati diriku sedang melarikan diri bersama Harry dan Neville; Ron, Ginny dan Luna telah pergi entah ke mana. Mantra-mantra beterbangan di udara sekitar kami, kami berlari dan bersembunyi sambil mencoba menemukan Ron, Ginny dan Luna, kemudian sinar ungu itu menghantam dadaku dan kesadaranku hilang.

Aku terbangun, menatap langit-langit putih rumah sakit. Di sebelahku Ron tampak tertidur tenang, di lengannya tampak bilur-bilur dalam. Di seberang kami terbaring Umbridge, dia juga tampaknya sedang terlelap. Setelah itu tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi, cuma kami bertiga. Kepanikan mulai menyerangku. Mana Harry, Ginny, Neville dan Luna? Aku memejamkan mata dan berdoa dalam hati agar mereka semua baik-baik saja dan...

"Hermione?" terdengar suara Ron dari sebelahku.

Aku membuka mataku dan memandang mata biru Ron.

"Aku mendengarmu mengeluh..." kata Ron, menaikkan bantalnya dan bersandar.

"Aku... Ron, apa yang terjadi dengan yang lain? Apakah... apakah mereka baik-baik saja?" Aku berbaring miring memandangnya.

"Semua baik-baik saja... Harry dan Luna tidak terluka, dan Madam Pomfrey berhasil menyembuhkan pergelangan tangan Ginny dan memperbaiki hidung Neville dalam sekejap."

"Oh, syukurlah! Lalu apa―apa yang terjadi dengan kalian setelah kita berpisah?"

"Yeah, setelah aku melihat Harry bersamamu, aku tahu dia akan menjagamu, jadi aku menarik Ginny dan Luna bersamaku. Aku tidak tahu di mana pintu keluarnya, jadi kami memasuki pintu pertama yang ada di depan kami. Tempat itu adalah ruangan gelap dengan planet-planet melayang di udara. Aku menyadari itu adalah pintu yang salah dan menarik Ginny dan Luna untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Tetapi saat hendak keluar, Pelahap Maut telah berdiri di depan kami. Kami maju mendekati lingkaran planet-planet itu dan melayang di udara. Para Pelahap Maut mulai menyerang kami..."

"Oh..." Aku mengepalkan tanganku.

"Dan kami berusaha menyembunyikan diri di balik planet sambil balas memantrai mereka, namun mereka menghancurkan planet-planet itu sehingga kami semua terjatuh ke lantai dan pergelangan tangan Ginny patah, sementara salah satu kutukan Pelahap Maut menghantamku. Aku tidak tahu mantra apa itu, tapi―"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, tapi setelah itu, aku jadi merasa bahwa semua kejadian itu lucu... aku mulai tertawa dan tertawa..."

Aku mengerut kening, aku belum pernah mendengar kutukan seperti itu.

"Luna dan Ginny berusaha membawaku keluar dari ruangan itu dan kami bertemu Harry... " Ron melanjutkan ceritanya tentang otak-otak dalam tempayan, saat berada di Ruang Kematian dan bagaimana para anggota Orde dan Dumbledore datang menyelamatkan mereka.

"Dan bagaimana dengan ramalan itu?"

"Ramalan itu sudah tidak ada," jawab Ron. "Ramalan itu terjatuh saat Neville berusaha menyelamatkan Harry."

"Oh..."

"Kurasa kita tidak usah mengingat kejadian itu lagi," kata Ron. Dia memandangku, "Harry telah bercerita padaku bagaimana Pelahap Maut itu menyerangmu."

"Yah, aku―Aduh!" Aku berusaha duduk, namun dadaku terasa sakit.

Ron melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiriku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya..."

"Tidur lagi... lagipula sekarang masih gelap. Madam Pomfrey bilang kau akan baik-baik saja besok." Ron membantuku berbaring lagi.

"Terima kasih."

Ron kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan berbaring.

"Kita akan mengalami hal yang lebih parah dari ini kalau kita terus mengikuti Harry," kata Ron.

Aku memandangnya. "Kau menyesal?"

Ron tersenyum cemerlang.

"Tidak..." katanya. "Menurutku ini adalah pengalaman yang sangat menegangkan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kutipan Dialog:<strong>

Setelah Harry pulang Kementrian Sihir: _Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix_, hal. 223.

Setelah Ron mendapat lencana Prefek: _Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix_, hal.232.

Ron bertemu Luna Lovegood: _Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix,_ hal. 268-269.

Hermione dan Ron bertemu Umbridge: _Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix,_ hal. 287.

Saat sarapan pada hari pertandingan pertama Ron: _Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix_, hal. 360-361.

Lagu Weasley Raja Kami: _Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix,_ hal. 566

Harry dan George memukul Draco: _Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix, _hal 574.

Perbincangan setelah pertandingan Quidditch: _Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix_, hal. 380-381.

Perbincangan setelah pertemuan LD: _Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix_, hal. 635-638.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review, please!<strong>

**See you in chapter 6**

**Riwa :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Terima kasih... terima kasih sudah membaca dan review chapter 5. DarkBlueSong: Thanks, tapi bagian ciuman itu bukan ideku lo :D, tapi Ann Margaret (ada di disclaimer chapter 5); BrittaniAshley: Thanks, tetap review, ya... Selamat Membaca chapter 6!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**Spoiler: Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah, Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia, Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban, Harry Potter dan Piala Api, Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix, Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah Campuran, Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian.**

**Note: Beberapa dialog dalam fanfic ini diambil dari **_**Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah-Campuran**_**.**

**KISAH RON DAN HERMIONE**

Chapter 6 Pangeran Berdarah-Campuran 

**Hermione POV**

Pendingin udara di ruang keluarga berdengung, sesekali terdengar suara mobil yang lewat di jalanan gelap di luar dan yang lebih keras dari semuanya itu adalah suara TV. Mom, Dad dan aku sedang duduk di depan TV sambil menonton berita malam. Selama seminggu ini berita yang kami dengar adalah berita kecelakaan, pembunuhan, bencana alam ajab, dan kabut hitam gelap yang menggantung di udara. Aku tahu dari mana semua kemalangan dan kesengsaraan ini berasal. Semua ini adalah akibat ulah Pelahap Maut, yang dibantu oleh raksasa dan para Dementor.

Setelah apa yang terjadi di Kementrian Sihir semester lalu, para Pelahap Maut mulai beraksi terang-terangan. Mereka membunuh penyihir-penyihir yang dianggap bisa membahayakan mereka, juga penyihir-penyihir yang tidak mau bergabung dengan Voldemort. Sekarang ini di Daily Prophet banyak berita orang-orang dibunuh, orang hilang, kecelakann-kecelakaan yang tidak diketahui sebabnya, dan masih banyak berita-berita menyedihkan laingnya.

"Astaga, pembunuhan di dekat kantor Perdana Mentri... Apa komentar pemerintah tentang hal ini?" kata Dad, setelah pembaca berita mengakhiri beritanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Herbert Chorley yang bersikap aneh?" tambah Mom.

"Ya, juga jembatan yang ambruk itu dan badai ajaib di West Country yang membunuh banyak orang," lanjut Dad, kemudian mematikan TV.

Orangtuaku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mereka hidup dengan aman dan nyaman di sini, pulang pergi Harley Street, membicarakan hal-hal sepele tanpa mengetahui bahwa seorang penyihir hitam jahat sedang berniat mengusai dunia, dan menempatkan Muggle pada tempat mereka yang sesuai, yaitu di bawah kaki para penyihir. Aku mempertimbangkan; apakah aku akan menceritakan tentang Voldemort pada orangtuaku. Aku harus menceritakannya pada mereka karena aku terlibat... aku sudah terlibat sejak awal bergabung di dunia sihir, sejak aku memutuskan untuk berteman dengan Harry Potter, orang yang paling dicari-cari oleh Voldemort. Mom dan Dad harus tahu bagaimana kisah yang sebenarnya agar mereka bisa mengerti... mereka bisa melepaskan aku kalau suatu saat nanti aku pergi ke duniaku.

Selama ini aku tahu bahwa aku hidup dalam kebohongan. Aku berbohong pada mereka tentang apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak menceritakan pada mereka tentang semua teror yang terjadi di Hogwarts dan dunia sihir, juga tentang kematian di Hogwarts. Kalau aku jujur, mereka tidak akan melepaskanku kembali ke Hogwarts. Mereka akan menyuruhku untuk bersekolah di dunia Muggle dan melupakan dunia sihir. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dunia sihir karena itu adalah duniaku... dunia di mana aku bisa hidup dan berkumpul bersama teman-temanku.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya dunia ini berakhir," kata Mom, memberikan pendapat.

"Tidak..." kataku tegas. Aku harus mengatakan kebenaran pada mereka.

Orangtuaku menatapku dengan heran.

Aku menarik nafas dan berkata, "Sebenarnya, Mom, Dad... semua yang terjadi ini adalah ulah Pelahap Maut."

"Ulah siapa?" tanya Mom dan Dad.

"Ulah Pelahap Maut... Mereka adalah penyihir-penyihir pengikut Voldemort. Voldemort adalah penyihir hitam jahat yang ingin menguasai dunia," kataku, menarik nafas lagi, kemudian bercerita pada mereka tentang Voldemort yang telah kembali; Voldemort yang ingin mengusai dunia dan membinasakan para Muggle. Aku juga bercerita tentang Harry dan orangtuanya, juga bagaimana Voldemort sedang mencari Harry untuk membunuhnya. Semakin jauh aku bercerita, wajah Mom dan Dad yang semulanya agak terkejut dan heran berubah menjadi ketakutan. Terlebih Mom, dia beberapa kali menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam tidak mungkin.

"Jadi selama ini mereka menganggapmu sebagai warga kelas dua, yang tidak layak untuk bergaul dengan mereka?" tanya Mom, setelah aku bercerita.

"Tidak semua seperti itu... hanya para pencinta darah murni dan Pelahap Maut," jawabku tegas. Aku tidak ingin Mom berpendapat bahwa aku mendapat perlakukan buruk di Hogwarts.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang ini dari dulu... Mengapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?" tanya Dad, memandangku tajam.

"Karena aku tidak ingin Mom dan Dad melarangku ke Hogwarts."

"Mengapa kau memberitahu kami sekarang?" tanya Dad.

"Karena aku merasa bahwa kalian harus tahu tentang apa yang terjadi karena biar bagaimanapun aku sudah terlibat. Aku tahu tentang Orde, para anggotanya, dan Harry. Aku sudah terlibat dan aku tidak bisa mundur, atau menghindar."

Mom dan Dad saling pandang, kemudian memandangku lagi. Tidak ada yang bicara untuk beberapa saat, suara klason mobil beruntun terdengar di luar.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh kembali ke sekolah itu semester mendatang," kata Mom, memecahkan keheningan.

"Mom, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Kami orangtuamu dan kami akan memutuskan apa yang paling baik untukmu."

"Mom, meskipun aku adalah anak Mom dan Dad, tapi aku bukanlah bagian dari dunia ini. Aku adalah bagian dari dunia sana, bersama sesama penyihir. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini sementara aku sudah mengenal dunia lain itu."

"Aku sudah tahu dari awal cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi," kata Dad pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mom, memandang Dad. "Kau akan membiarkannya kembali ke tempat berbahaya itu?" Mom memandangku. "Hermione, dengar! Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi ke sana lagi. Seharusnya dari awal aku sudah melarangmu ke sekolah itu, tapi sekarang belum terlambat―"

"Mom, semua sudah terlambat. Lihat aku! Aku sekarang sudah hampir menjadi penyihir dewasa. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura bahwa aku bukan penyihir."

"Bisa, kau bisa memulai kehidupan barumu sebagai manusia normal dan melupakan semua tentang sihir."

"Tidak, Mom!" bantahku. "Aku bisa memutuskan apa yang akan kulakukan. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan dunia sihir."

"Omong kosong!"

"Mom!"

"Monica..." Dad berbicara pada Mom. "Hermione sudah dewasa, biarkan dia memutuskan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Kau tidak mengharapkan dia tinggal bersama kita selamanya, kan?"

Mom memandang Dad, kemudian memandangku.

"Ini pasti gara-gara anak laki-laki Weasley itu, kan?" tukas Mom tak terduga.

"Apa? Apa hubungannya Ron dengan semua ini?"

"Pasti dia yang telah mencuci otakmu, sehingga kau―"

"Mom, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ron. Ini pilihanku sendiri, aku memilih untuk terlibat dengan dunia sihir."

"Monica, cobalah untuk menerima perubahan. Anak kita sudah dewasa dan dia sudah memilih. Dia memilih untuk tinggal di dunia sihir. Kita tidak akan bisa mencegahnya, yang bisa kita lakukan adalah mendukungnya sepenuh hati dan berdoa semoga hidupnya sehat dan selamat di dunia sana. Lagipula, dia bukan pergi untuk selamanya. Dia akan kembali satu saat nanti. Kita adalah orangtuanya dan dia tidak mungkin melupakan kita."

"Ya, aku tidak mungkin melupakan kalian."

"Tapi..."

"Pergilah ke kamarmu, Hermione, aku akan bicara dengan ibumu."

Aku memandang orangtuaku sesaat, kemudian beranjak ke kamarku dan menghenyakkan diri di tempat tidur. Kamarku tampak rapi dan bersih seperti keseluruhan rumah ini, tapi aku merindukan keadaan yang berantakan dan keributan yang hanya bisa aku dapatkan di The Burrow. Pigwidgeon terbang berputar mengelilingi kamar, sementara Crookshank mengeong dengan marah di lantai, mencoba untuk menjangkau burung hantu itu dengan cakarnya, tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin. Pigwidgeon tiba kemarin membawa surat Ron yang mengatakan bahwa Harry akan tiba di The Burrow beberapa hari lagi. Ron memang tidak mengundangku untuk datang ke rumahnya karena ibunya pasti memintanya untuk menghargai orangtuaku, namun aku tahu, Ron pasti ingin agar kami bertiga berkumpul lagi. Aku juga menginginkannya. Aku juga ingin kembali ke The Burrow.

Aku mengambil perkamen dan pena bulu, kemudian mulai menulis.

_Ron,_

_Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada orangtuaku, tentang Harry dan Voldemort, juga tentang keadaan dunia sihir sekarang ini. Dad mengerti, Mom tidak begitu mengerti, tapi aku yakin akhirnya dia juga akan mengerti._

_Bisakah aku mengunjungimu? Aku akan meminta Dad mengantarku besok. Aku ingin memberikan waktu pada Mom untuk memikirkan masalah ini. Lagipula aku ingin kita bertiga berkumpul lagi dan Harry perlu dukungan kita._

_Hermione._

Aku memanggil Pigwidgeon dan mengingkatkan surat untuk Ron di kakinya.

"Antarkan surat ini pada Ron," bisikku.

Pigwidgeon ber-uhu lembut dan terbang menuju langit musim panas.

* * *

><p>Kami melalui jalan pedesaan berdebu, melewati perumahan, toko-toko Muggle dan beberapa rumah minum. Dad mengawasi jalan dengan serius sementara aku memandang keluar jendela. Bayangan Mom yang terus menangis saat aku pergi membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku tahu Mom dan Dad sangat menyayangiku, aku adalah satu-satunya anak mereka, namun aku juga punya kehidupan sendiri, yaitu bersama para penyihir.<p>

"Jangan mencemaskan ibumu! Dia akan baik-baik saja," kata Dad, seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Aku harap Mom akan mengerti," kataku.

"Ya... ya, lagipula kami akan bertemu denganmu Natal nanti, kan?" Dan memandangku penuh harap.

"Pasti, Dad," kataku tersenyum. "Aku pasti akan pulang untuk Natal."

Dad tersenyum, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kembali ke depan.

Mobil Dad terus melaju sepanjang jalan desa Ottery St Catchpole.

"Aku sangat berharap kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri," kata Dad.

"Aku akan menjaga diri... aku janji."

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil Dad tiba di batas perlindungan The Burrow. Dad turun dan mengeluarkan koperku dari garasi, sementara aku mengambil keranjang anyaman berisi Crookshanks yang meronta-ronta.

"Aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam," kata Dad, memandang tempat kosong di kejauhan. Dia tidak bisa melihat The Burrow karena mantra perlindungan yang telah dipasang oleh Kementria Sihir.

"Maafkan aku, Dad!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang... Nah, kemarilah!"

Aku memeluk Dad. "Sampai jumpa, Dad."

Dad melepaskanku, kembali ke mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan debu di depanku. Aku terus memandang mobil Dad sampai mobil itu lenyap di tikungan, kemudian menyeret koperku, dengan keranjang Crookshank di tanganku yang lain dan berjalan melalui batas perlindungan menuju The Burrow.

Rumah itu tidak berubah meskipun berbagai mantra perlindungan telah dipasang di sekeliling tempat itu. Rumah itu masih tetap miring, sepatu-sepatu bot Wellington masih ada di depan rumah, jembalang-jembalang kebun masih mengintip dari celah-celah semak mawar dan ayam-ayam masih berkeliaran di mana-mana sambil berkotek-kotek dengan ribut.

"Hermione!" Ginny muncul dari samping rumah dan berlari memeluk.

Aku menjaga keseimbanganku agar tidak terjatuh dan berkata, "Ginny!"

"Untung kau sudah tiba..." kata Ginny, kelihatan lega.

Aku menatapnya heran, tapi Ginny telah menjerit, "Crookshanks!" Melepaskannya dari keranjang anyaman, kemudian mengelus-elus bulunya. Crookshank yang telah melihat jembalang, melompat dari tangan Ginny dan bergegas mengejar jembalang.

"Sedang apa kau di luar?" tanyaku.

"Banyak dahak di dalam rumah," jawab Ginny cuek.

"Dahak?" tanyaku heran,

"Masuklah, kau akan melihatnya..."

"Melihat_nya_? Siapa?" tanyaku.

Ginny hendak menjawab, tapi Ron sudah muncul di pintu depan dan tersenyum melihatku.

"Hermione," katanya, melangkah menghampiriku.

"Hai, Ron." Aku menyapanya sambil tersenyum. Ron tampak lebih jangkung dari saat terakhir aku melihatnya.

Dia memandang Ginny. "Ginny, Mom mencarimu..." Memandangku lagi dia melanjutkan, "Masuklah, Hermione, aku akan membawakan kopermu."

Ron mengambil koper dari tanganku dan membawa masuk melalui pintu depan.

"Ayo," kataku pada Ginny.

"Kau masuklah! Aku mau jalan-jalan," kata Ginny, melangkah menuju kebun.

Aku memandangnya sesaat, mengangkat bahu, kemudian berjalan melewati pintu depan. Ruang tamu sepi, Ron tidak kelihatan, tapi aku mendengar suara-suara orang berbicara di ruang keluarga.

"Mrs Weasley..." panggilku.

"Kemarilah, Hermione," terdengar jawaban Mrs Weasley dari ruang keluarga.

Aku melangkah menuju ruang keluarga dan melihat Mrs Weasley sedang duduk di sofa sambil menjahit sesuatu, yang tampaknya adalah kaos kaki Mr Weasley, dan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang lurus sepinggang dengan mata biru besar sedang duduk di sebelah Mrs Weasley. Dengan suaranya yang serak-serak basah merdu, dia sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada Mrs Weasley sambil sesekali mengayunkan kepala, sehingga rambut pirangnya berkibar di belakang seperti bendera.

"... dan Bill sangat menikmati bekerja di Gringgots, meskipun mereka hanya membayarnya sedikit. Aku sudah mengatakan padany bahwa mereka terlalu memaksanya bekerja dan... Oh!" Dia memandangku.

Sambil memandang mata biru yang cantik itu, aku berpikir bahwa aku sudah pernah melihat si pirang ini sebelumnya. Melihatnya membuatku merasakan kemarahan tak tertahankan.

"Hermione, duduk di sini," kata Mrs Weasley, menepuk sofa di sampingnya.

"Oh, kau Hermione!" kata si Pirang, menghampiriku dan menyalamiku. "Aku Fleur Delacour, kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya... kau teman Harry Potter, kan?"

Aku mengangguk, tidak ingin berkomentar, tapi Fleur Delacour memang tidak menginginkan komentarku karena dia kembali berkata,

"Menurutku Harry Potter sangat hebat dan baik hati... Dia telah menolong adikku, Gabriella, waktu turnamen Triwizard itu, meskipun dia bukan sanderanya dan aku sangat―"

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hermione?" potong Mrs Weasley cepat, dengan bibir dikerucutkan.

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja..." jawabku, kemudian cepat-cepat melanjutkan saat Fleur hendak bicara lagi. "Aku―kalau anda tidak keberatan aku ingin ke atas dan―"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Sayang, pergilah! Dan kalau kau melihat Ginny suruh dia turun, ya," kata Mrs Weasley.

Fleur Delacour? Yang benar saja? Dia kan cewek penyebalkan yang disukai Ron, pikirku sambil cepat-cepat naik tangga, dan hampir bertabrakan dengan Ron di bordes kedua.

"Dari mana saja?" tuntut Ron.

"Aku berbicara dengan ibumu dan Fleur Delacour," kataku, melangkah ke bordes berikutnya yang menuju kamar Ginny.

"Oh, kau sudah bertemu Fleur?" tanya Ron bersemangat di sampingku. "Bagaimana?"

Aku berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Bagaimana dia? Fleur?" tanya Ron tidak sabar.

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa? Menurutku, dia adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada," kataku dalam bisikan, takut Fleur dan Mrs Weasley mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Ron tampak kaget dan gusar. "Kau juga?"

"Aku juga apa?"

"Kau juga tidak menyukainya?"

"Siapa lagi yang tidak menyukainya," kataku, melangkah lagi dan tiba di pintu kamar Ginny.

"Mom dan Ginny," kata Ron, masih menempel di belakangku saat aku memasuki kamar Ginny.

"Wajar saja," kataku, melemparkan keranjang Crookshank di lantai.

"Kurasa kalian cuma iri karena dia cantik..." kata Ron, duduk di tepi ranjang Ginny.

"Dengar, ya, kalau untuk jadi cantik aku harus bertingkah menyebalkan, terima kasih, tapi aku―"

"Tapi aku senang dia di sini," kata Ron, tak menghiraukanku. Dia memandang keluar jendela dan pikirannya menerawang.

"Omong-omong mengapa dia ada di sini?" tanyaku, melepaskan sepatuku.

"Dia dan Bill akan menikah tahun depan," jawab Ron, kelihatan sedikit menyesal.

"Dan kau menyesal?"

"Iya dan tidak." Pandangannya masih menerawang.

Aku memandangnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Maksudku dia benar-benar cantik, sayang sekali kalau dia akhirnya menikah."

"Kau Memang Sungguh Menyebalkan, Ron! Keluar!" bentakku, menyambar bantal dan melemparkannya pada Ron. Dia menghindar dan bantal itu jatuh di belakangnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ron marah.

"Pergilah, Ron, aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu sekarang!"

"Oh, ayolah, Hermione, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau mengalami kesulitan dengan orangtuamu?"

"Apa?" Ron memang orang yang paling tidak peka yang pernah kutemui. Bagaimana dia tiba-tiba bicara tentang orangtuaku, sedangkan aku sebal karena sikapnya yang berlebihan terhadap Fleur Delacour.

"Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini, Hermione, maksudku marah-marah tanpa sebab. Aku tahu kau memang aneh, tapi tidak seaneh ini tentu saja," kata Ron, nyengir.

"Brengsek kau, Ron, keluar!"

"Tidak mau, ini kan kamar adikku, aku akan tetap di sini sesukaku."

"Terserah!"

"Bagaimana kabar orangtuamu?" tanya Ron setelah beberapa saat.

"Buruk... Mom terus menangis."

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah datang ke mari," kata Ron.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Kasihan orangtuamu... maksudku mereka ingin bersamamu."

"Benar, tapi aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di dunia sihir. Aku tidak akan tahu apa-apa kalau aku tinggal di dunia Muggle."

"Mom memintaku untuk tidak mengundangmu, dia mengatakan bahwa orangtuamu pasti ingin bersamamu, tapi―"

"Tapi aku mengundang diriku sendiri," kataku, dan Ron tersenyum.

"Benar, kau mengundang dirimu sendiri dan aku senang kau melakukannya."

* * *

><p>Aku senang beberapa hari kemudian Harry datang, karena aku lelah melewatkan hari bersama Ron yang sepanjang waktu hanya menatap Fleur seolah belum pernah melihat anak perempuan sebelumnya. Aku juga senang dengan nilai OWL-ku sangat memuaskan; sembilan <em>Outstanding<em> dan satu _Exceeds Expectation_ untuk Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Aku memang tidak bisa mengalahkan Harry dalam pelajaran itu.

Hari-hari di The Burrow berlalu dengan cepat, dan semakin hari semakin menyebalkan karena Harry punya kebiasaan baru yaitu membicarakan Draco Malfoy. Sejak kembali dari Diagon Alley dan bertemu Malfoy, Harry selalu memikirkannya dan menuduh Malfoy sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. Kebiasaan Harry ini terus berlanjut sampai kami kembali ke Hogwarts. Harry bahkan mengatakan bahwa Malfoy sekarang adalah Pelahap Maut. Ron dan aku tidak mempercayai ide ini. Menurut kami, ide ini sangat tidak mungkin, Voldemort tidak mungkin mengangkat seorang yang belum berkualifikasi seperti Malfoy menjadi Pelahap Maut.

Tahun ini Dumbledore memberikan pejalaran privat pada Harry, yaitu menyingkapkan kabut masa lalu dan melalui waktu berjalan untuk mengunjungi kenangan-kenangan tentang Voldemort. Aku pribadi menganggap hal ini sangat penting. Dengan mengenal Voldemort secara pribadi Harry akan mengerti orang seperti apa dia dan bagaimana cara menghancurkannya. Namun pelajaran favorit Harry bukanlah pelajaran privat dengan Dumbledore, tapi Ramuan. Harry, entah bagaimana telah menemukan buku _Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut_ milik seorang yang menjuluki dirinya sebagai Pangeran Berdarah-Campuran. Dan buku itu membuatnya selalu berhasil dengan cemerlang saat membuat ramuan. Harry bersikeras bahwa pemilik buku itu adalah seorang cowok―Prince―Pangeran, tapi aku curiga bahwa buku itu adalah milik seorang anak perempuan dengan nama keluarga Prince.

Selain membantu Harry dalam pelajaran Ramuan, si Prince juga menulis beberapa kutukan di margin halaman buku itu, membuatku semakin tidak menyukainya. Ron malah sebaliknya dia menganggap si Prince sangat pintar dan memberi mereka pengetahuan tentang kutukan-kutukan penting, bahkan kutukan yang bisa membuat orang tergantung terbalik.

"Menggantung orang terbalik pada pergelangan kakinya?" kataku, saat kami sarapan di hari kunjungan ke Hogsmead. "Siapa yang menggunakan waktu dan tenaganya untuk menciptakan kutukan semacam itu?"

"Fred dan George?" tanya Ron mengangkat bahu. "Hal-hal seperti itulah yang mereka lakukan. Dan, er―"

"Ayahku," kata Harry, memberitahu kami.

"Apa?" seru Ron dan aku bersamaan. Kami belum pernah mendengar ini, dia belum pernah bercerita tentang ayahnya pada kami.

"Ayahku dulu menggunakan kutukan ini," kata Harry. "Aku―Lupin memberitahuku."

"Mungkin ayahmu melakukannya, Harry," kataku. "tapi dia bukan satu-satunya. Kita sudah melihat serombongan orang menggunakannya, kalau kau sudah lupa. Menggantung orang di udara. Membuat mereka melayang, tertidur, tak berdaya." Aku mencoba membuat mereka teringat tentang kejadian di Piala Dunia Quidditch.

"Itu lain," kata Ron tegas. "Mereka menyalahgunakannya. Harry dan ayahnya hanya mau melucu." Dia mengacungkan garpunya padaku. "Kau tidak menyukai Pangeran, Hermione, karena dia lebih hebat daripadamu dalam Ramuan."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu," kilahku cepat.

Namun ada benarnya juga, karena sekarang Harry menjadi murid nomor satu di pelajaran Ramuan. Dia bahkan mendapat hadiah sebotol ramuan keberuntungan, Felix Felicis. Jadi, jika dia meminumnya, selama 12 ke depan, dia akan beruntung, apapun yang dilakukannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Kunjungan ke Hogsmead yang pertama kami semester ini, tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai kunjungan yang menarik karena udara dingin dan salju di mana-mana. Kami mengunjungi Tree Broomsticks dan segera pulang setelah menghabiskan Butterbeer kami. Perjalanan pulang juga tidak menyenangkan karena kami menyaksikan Katie Bell terkena kutukan yang berasal dari kalung yang ingin diserahkannya pada Dumbledore. Katie yang tidak sadarkan diri setelah itu langsung dikirim ke St Mungo. Kami dipanggil menghadap McGonagall dan menceritakan semua kejadian yang kami lihat. Dan Harry, menceritakan kecurigaannya bahwa Malfoy-lah yang berada di balik semua ini. Harry curiga, entah bagaimana, Malfoy telah berhasil menyusupkan kalung itu ke kastil. McGonagall tidak percaya, begitu juga Hermione dan aku, namun Harry tetap yakin bahwa Malfoy ada di balik semua itu.

Dan Hermione, dia sekarang telah terobsesi pada Klub Slug. Klub Slug adalah klub yang dibentuk oleh Profesor Slughorn, pengajar Ramuan, dan terdiri dari anak-anak yang disukainya. Banyak dari mereka adalah anak-anak yang orangtuanya terkenal dan punya koneksi di Kementrian atau tempat-tempat bergengsi lain. Slughorn juga sering mengadakan acara tertentu dengan mengundang orang-orang terkenal, seperti Gwenog Jones, kapten Holyhead Harpies, anggota Weird Sisters dan masih banyak lagi. Yang paling menyebalkan adalah Harry, Hermione dan Ginny termasuk dalam murid-murid favorit Slug sedangkan aku tidak, bahkan Slughorn tidak tahu nama depanku.

"Slughorn akan mengadakan pesta Natal, Harry," kata Hermione saat kami sedang berada di kelas Herbology. "dan tak ada jalan kau bisa menghindari pesta ini, karena dia memintaku mengecek malam-malammu yang bebas, supaya dia bisa mengadakan pestanya pada malam yang kau pasti bisa datang."

Harry mengeluh.

"Dan ini pesta lain yang hanya untuk murid-murid favorit Slughorn, kan?" kataku sebab.

"Hanya untuk Klub Slug, ya," kata Hermione.

Aku melepaskan polong, yang harus dihancurkan, di antara jari-jariku.

"Bagus sekali... Klub Slug nama yang benar-benar bagus," kataku sangar. Bagus sekali, aku akan ditinggalkan sendiri lagi, sementara mereka menikmati pesta Natal. Dan Hermione bisa bersama Harry berdua saja dan, siapa tahu apa yang terjadi dalam pengaruh Butterbeer dan cahaya lampu remang-remang. Tetapi mengapa aku tidak menyukainya? Aku sangat tidak suka membayangkan Harry dan Hermione di bawah lampu remang-remang kantor Slughorn, berciuman dan entah apalagi.

"Dengar, bukan aku yang menciptakan nama Klub Slug."

"Klub Slug... Kasihan deh. Yah, kuharap kau menikmati pestamu," kataku sinis. "Mengapa kau tidak berusaha jadian dengan McLaggen, jadi Slughorn bisa meresmikan kalian sebagai Raja dan Ratu Siput―"

"Kami diizinkan membawa teman," kata Hermione, "dan aku tadinya akan mengajakmu, tapi kalau kau berpendapat pestanya sekonyol itu, buat apa aku repot-repot!"

"Kau akan mengajakku?" tanyaku. Apakah ini berarti dia menyukai aku?

"Ya," jawab Hermione berang. "Tapi kalau kau lebih suka kalau aku jadian dengan Mclaggen..."

"Tidak..." kataku pelan. Aku memang tidak suka dia jadian dengan siapapun apa lagi Mclaggen.

Sementara Harry dan aku kembali mencari polong di antara sungut berduri, aku memperhatikan Hermione. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa dia mengajakku? Apakah karena dia kasihan padaku? Atau dia masih berpikir bahwa aku menyukainya seperti saat kelas empat dulu? Sebenarnya aku memang menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Menciumnya merupakan saat terindah dalam hidupku, namun aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku. Aku takut kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan dia menolakku, apa yang terjadi? Kalau itu terjadi, aku tidak bisa lagi melihat wajahnya atau berbicara dengannya. Dan kalau dia menerimaku, aku tidak yakin apakah dia sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku atau hanya kasihan padaku dan tidak ingin persahabatan kami berakhir. Selama ini aku berpikir kalau Hermione menyukai Harry, dan Harry memang lebih cocok dengannya daripada denganku.

Ah sudahlah, lupakan masalah cewek, ada hal penting yang harus kupikirkan. Sebentar lagi pertandingan Quidditch pertama semester ini dan aku masih mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri. Setelah latihan Quidditch beberapa hari sebelum pertandingan, Harry memberikan kata-kata yang membangkitkan semangat padaku. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi Harry sangat baik hati, dan dia adalah teman terbaik yang aku miliki. Meskipun aku telah merusak sesi latihan namun dia tetap tidak mengeluarkanku dari tim, dia percaya padaku. Semangatku sudah pulih saat kami sampai ke lantai dua dalam perjalanan kembali ke menara Gryffindor, tapi saat kami mendorong permadani hias untuk mengambil jalan pintas, kami melihat Ginny dan Dean berciuman mesra seakan direkat dengan lem.

Wajah Fred dan Angelina kembali terbayang di mataku. Mengapa orang-orang dalam keluargaku suka berciuman di depan umum?

"OI," kataku, menegur Ginny.

Dean dan Ginny memisahkan diri dan menoleh.

"Apa?" kata Ginny.

"Aku tidak mau menemukan adikku ciuman di depan umum!"

"Ini koridor kosong sebelum kalian muncul mengganggu!" kata Ginny.

Dean tampak malu dan tanpa menyesal pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga.

Ginny tampak marah, tapi aku juga marah.

"Aku tak mau orang-orang mengatakan bahwa adikku adalah―"

"Adalah apa?" bentak Ginny dan mencabut tongkat sihirnya. "Hanya karena kau belum pernah berciuman dengan siapapun seumur hidupmu... Kasihan deh, kau! Jika kau sendiri kencan dan ciuman, kau tak akan begitu keberatan orang lain melakukannya!"

Ginny sudah keterlaluan! Aku mencabut tongkat sihirku dan mengacungkannya pada Ginny, sementara Harry dengan cepat melangkah di antara Ginny dan aku.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang kaubicarakan!" raungku. "Hanya karena aku tidak melakukannya di depan umum―" Aku kan tidak mungkin bercerita padanya tentang Hermione dan aku.

"Habis nyiumin Pigwidgeon, ya? Atau kau menyimpan foto Bibi Muriel di bawah bantalmu?"

"Kau―" Aku mengucapkan mantra di kepalaku dan mengirim sinar jingga yang hanya meleset beberapa senti dari tubuh Ginny. Harry segera mendorongku ke dinding.

"Jangan bodoh―"

"Harry mencium Cho Chang," teriak Ginny, suaranya bergetar. "Dan Hermione mencium Viktor Krum, hanya kau yang bersikap seakan ciuman itu sesuatu yang menjijikkan, Ron, dan itu karena pengalamanmu sama banyaknya dengan anak dua belas tahun!"

Usai berkata begitu, Ginny pergi. Harry cepat-cepat melepaskannu, seakan aku akan menyerangnya juga. Aku bernafas berat, menarik nafas dan melepaskan lagi. Satu perkataan Ginny yang terus ada di benakku adalah Hermione mencium Viktor Krum. Kata-kata itu terus bergema dan bergema di benakku.

"Menurutmu Hermione benar mencium Krum?" tanyaku, setelah kami tiba di depan Nyonya Gemuk.

"Apa?" Harry tampak bingung. "Oh... er..."

Benar... Hermione memang benar berciuman dengan Viktor Krum. Hermione berciuman dengan Viktor Krum. Lalu mengapa dia mengajakku ke Pesta Natal Slughorn, kalau dia berciuman dengan orang lain, kalau dia masih berhubungan dengan Krum. Lagipula aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Krum. Krum lebih dewasa dan pemain Quidditch Internasional.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Aku bangun pagi itu, tidak menyadari bahwa ini adalah hari terburukku. Ron tidak bicara denganku, memandang sinis padaku, dan menganggapku seolah tak ada di sampingnya. Harry hanya mengangkat bahu dan berusaha berbicara baik dengan Ron, maupun aku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menerima ini, aku tidak bisa tidak bicara dengan Ron. Dia adalah sahabatku, dan aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti tiga tahun yang lalu itu terjadi.

"Ron, aku ingin bicara denganmu," kataku, malam itu setelah Harry telah pergi ke kamar anak laki-laki. Ron sedang duduk di ruang rekreasi dan membaca _Terbang bersama Chudley Cannons_.

"Apa?" tanya Ron tajam, dan meletakkan buku yang dibacanya

"Mengapa kau bicara seperti itu padaku? Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" tuntutku.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu, aku tidak akan memberitahumu," kata Ron, kemudian bangkit.

"Tunggu! Jawaban macam apa itu? Dewasalah, Ron! Jangan bertingkah seperti anak dua belas tahun yang―"

Ron memberikan pandangan jijik padaku dan berjalan menuju kamar anak laki-laki. Aku terperangah dan masih berdiri bengong di dekat perapian saat Ginny datang dan menyapaku.

"Hermione."

"Apa?" tanyaku sebal.

"Aku cuma menyapamu," ujar Ginny tersinggung.

"Maafkan aku, Gin," kataku cepat-cepat. "Aku―aku sedang sebal pada Ron sekarang. Dia tidak bicara denganku dan aku tidak tahu apa salahku."

"Oh, bukan kau yang salah, Hermione, yang salah itu dia..." kata Ginny. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kan?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Ayo, kita duduk."

Kami duduk dan Ginny berkata, "Dia memergokiku saat sedang berciuman dengan Dean... dan mengataiku."

"Tidak mungkin... Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu."

"Oh ya, dia melakukannya dan dia juga memantraiku," kata Ginny sengit.

"Benarkah?"

"Ron itu―dia belum pernah berciuman jadi dia merasa getir dan iri pada orang lain yang melakukannya. Kalau dia berkencan dan berciuman dia pasti akan bersikap lain," kata Ginny, setengah berpikir.

"Kurasa bukan begitu, Gin," kataku. "Menurutku, dia sangat menyayangimu. Saking sayangnya, dia tidak ingin adiknya dicium oleh cowok-cowok yang tidak disukainya. Dan, dia tidak ingin orang lain menanggapmu cewek _playgirl_ yang memiliki pacar di mana-mana."

Ginny memandangku. "Begitukah?"

"Ya..." kataku. "Dan tentang dia belum pernah berciuman... Dia pernah berciuman."

"Apa?" Ginny tampak terkejut. "Siapa? Mengapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Dia berciuman denganku―" kataku cepat-cepat.

"Kau? Dia berciuman denganmu... Kau―kau menciumnya?" Ginny terbelalak menatapku, seakan ide aku mencium Ron itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Ya... Aku menciumnya."

"Dia menciummu?" ulang Ginny lagi.

"Ginny! Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" kataku sebal.

"Tapi kalian―kalian tidak berkencan."

"Kami tidak berkencan," kataku pelan.

"Tapi kalian berciuman?"

"Tapi kami berciuman."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Hermione, jangan mengulang apa yang kukatakan. Mengapa dia menciummu?"

"Karena kami sedang bersandiwara."

"Kalian sedang bersandiwara? Bisakah kau menceritakan kejadiannya secara lengkap padaku dan aku menginginkan kisah yang sebenarnya."

Aku memandang Ginny sesaat dan menceritakan peristiwa yang terjadi setahun yang lalu saat Ron dan aku berciuman di kelas kosong untuk menghindari regu Inkuisitor.

"Setelah ciuman superpanas itu, kalian tetap seperti ini?"

"Kami tetap seperti ini... Dua sahabat dan akan tetap jadi sahabat untuk selamanya," kataku getir.

"Dan kau―kau tidak melakukan sesuatu?"

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa, Gin...? Dia sudah, dengan sangat jelas mengatakan bahwa ciuman itu adalah sandiwara."

"Tapi kau menyukai ciuman itu? Kau menyukainya, maksudku Ron?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu."

"Kau menyukainya... aku sudah tahu. Mengapa kau tidak bilang padanya bahwa kau menyukainya."

"Aku memang akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi―dia membenciku sekarang."

"Ya, ya," kata Ginny, kelihatan prihatin. "Aku merasa ini aneh, maksudku, dia kan marah padaku, tapi mengapa dia juga marah padamu?"

"Ron sudah tidak bicara denganku sejak pagi dan saat aku bertanya padany ada apa, dia malah bilang 'Kalau kau tidak tahu aku tak akan mengatakannya padamu', aneh kan?"

"Ya, memang sangat aneh," kata Ginny berpikir. "Tapi dia menciummu... ciuman yang panas dan berkesan, tapi dia―"

"Apa?"

"Kurasa kakakku itu cuma cemburu," kata Ginny, kemudian mendengus.

"Apa?" Ini berita baru untukku.

"Dia cemburu karena kau berciuman dengan Viktor Krum."

"Ha? Benarkah? Tetapi itu―itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu dan aku sudah melupakannya. Lagipula, aku lebih menyukainya dari pada Viktor."

"Nah, kalau begitu kau harus mengatakan hal itu padanya... Bilang padanya bahwa kau lebih menyukainya dari pada Viktor Krum."

"Aku tidak bisa..."

"Hermione, ayolah... kau tahu, Ron itu sangat lamban dan kau harus mengatakan sejelas-jelasnya padanya agar dia mengerti. Dia tidak akan tahu bahwa kau memyukainya kalau kau cuma diam dan menunggu."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya padanya, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku―"

"Bagaimana kalau setelah pertandingan Quidditch? Saat semua orang sedang merayakan kemenangan."

"Kelihatannya kau sangat yakin bahwa kalian akan menang..." kataku menggoda Ginny.

"Kami memiliki Harry, kami pasti menang," kata Ginny penuh percaya diri.

"Baiklah, aku akan bilang padanya setelah pertandingan Quidditch, tapi kau juga harus berdamai dengannya... Dia sangat menyayangimu."

"Baiklah," kata Ginny.

* * *

><p>Ron bermain dengan baik, dia dapat menangkap semua bolanya dan anak-anak Gryffindor mulai menyanyi dengan bersemangat kor Weasley Raja Kami. Aku memandangnya dengan tidak percaya. Ini tidak benar! Harry memang telah memasukkan ramuan keberuntungan pada jus Ron tadi pagi, karena itulah pertandingan ini berhasil baik. Semuanya begitu sempurna. Tetapi, bagaimana Harry bisa melakukan ini, padahal dia tahu... dia tahu bahwa Felix Felicis dilarang dalam ujian, pertandingan atau kompetisi apapun. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku harus melaporkan Harry, tapi bagaimana kalau Harry dan Ron dikeluarkan? Dan aku tidak mungkin mendiamkan hal ini.<p>

Saat pertandingan berakhir, aku segera berjalan menuju ruang ganti Gryffindor dan menunggu pemain-pemain yang lain keluar. Aku harus bicara pada Harry tentang ini. Peakes dan Coote muncul di pintu ruang ganti, disusul oleh Ginny, Dean dan Demelza. Ginny mengedip padaku saat dia lewat.

"Ron masih di dalam, semoga berhasil!" kata Ginny ceria, sebelum menyusul Dean dan Demelza.

Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum. Ginny pasti mengira aku hendak menyatakan perasaanku pada Ron. Saat ini sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu, aku lebih memikirkan kedua sahabatku yang telah melakukan pelanggaran. Aku berjalan masuk ke ruang ganti dan melihat Harry dan Ron baru saja akan keluar.

"Aku mau bicara denganmu, Harry," kataku, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau mestinya tak boleh melakukannya. Kau sudah mendengar apa kata Slughorn itu ilegal."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, melaporkan kami?" tuntut Ron.

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Harry

"Kau tahu betul apa yang kami bicarakan!" kataku. "Kau membubuhkan ramuan keberuntungan pada minuman Ron pada waktu sarapan! Felix Felicis!"

"Tidak," kata Harry.

"Ya, Harry, itulah sebabnya segalanya menjadi beres, ada pemain-pemain Slytherin yang tidak ikut main dan Ron menangkap semua bolanya."

"Aku tidak membubuhkan apa-apa," kata Harry sekarang tersenyum lebar. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan botol mungil yang masih berisi penuh ramuan dengan gabus yang masih disegel rapat dengan lilin. "Aku ingin Ron berpikir aku melakukannya, maka kau berpura-pura menuangnya ketika aku tahu kau melihatku."Harry memandang Ron. "Kau menangkap semua bola karena kau merasa beruntung. Kau melakukannya sendiri."

Aku tercengang memandang Harry. Benarkah? Oh, syukurlah, ternyata ini hanya akal-akalan Harry saja. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum pada Ron, tapi Ron memalingkan muka memandang Harry.

"Jadi benar tidak ada apa-apa di jus labu kuningku?" Ron bertanya, terperangah. "Tapi cuaca baik... dan Vaisey tak bisa bermain... aku benar-benar tidak diberi ramuan keberuntungan?"

Harry menggeleng. Ron kemudian berpaling padaku dan memberi pandangan paling menghina, kemudian dia berkata menirukan suaraku.

"_Kau membubuhkan Felix Felicis pada jus Ron tadi pagi, itulah sebabnya dia berhasil menangkap semua bola!_ Lihat! Aku bisa menangkap semua bola tanpa bantuan, Hermione!"

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan kau tak bisa―Ron, kau tadinya juga mengira jusmu diberi ramuan keberuntungan!"

Namun Ron sudah pergi, melewatiku dan pintu mengayun tertutup di depanku.

"Er, bagaimana kalau kita ke pesta sekarang?" aku mendengar Harry berkata.

Aku berbalik menatapnya dan berkata, "Kau pergilah! Aku kesal pada Ron saat ini aku tak tahu apa salahku..."

Aku mengerjapkan mata, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Harry. Melewati anak-anak yang sedang berjalan menuju kastil, aku terus berlari menyusul Ron. Aku harus bicara dengannya. Ini saatnya untuk menyatakan perasaan dan melihat apa yang terjadi, kalau dia tetap membenciku berarti ini adalah akhir dari persahabatan kami. Aku melihatnya melangkah saat tiba di koridor lantai dua.

"Ron!" aku memanggilnya.

Dia berbalik. "Apa lagi?"

"Dengar, aku minta maaf karena mengira ada ramuan keberuntungan di gelasmu, tapi kau kan tak perlu bersikap seperti ini padaku."

"Aku tak ingin bicara denganmu, Hermione," kata Ron.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu, kita berteman dan aku―aku minta maaf kalau aku bersalah dan―" Aku menunduk memandang kakiku. Saatnya untuk menyatakan perasaan. "Aku―aku memang berciuman dengan Viktor, tapi itu hanya sekedar ciuman... aku tidak menyukainya, aku juga tidak menyukai McLaggen atau siapun. Aku―aku menyukaimu," kataku pelan, masih memandang kakiku. Kemudian hening, tidak ada suara apapun, malahan terlalu hening. Aku mengangkat muka dan memandang koridor yang kosong. Ron telah pergi. Dia bahkan tidak berkomentar apapun tentang perasaanku. Apakah dia takut aku akan mengamuk kalau dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak menyukaiku?

Aku memandang koridor kosong selama beberapa saat, kemudian melangkah perlahan menuju Menara Gryffindor. Harry tidak melewatiku, dia mungkin lewat jalan pintas, padahal sekarang aku perlu seseorang untuk berada di sampingku. Aku tidak bertemu dengan siapapun ketika menyusuri koridor yang menuju lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, tampaknya semua anak sedang berada di ruang rekrasi dan merayakan kemenangan Gryffindor. Aku menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk bicara lagi dengan Ron, kali ini aku harus tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku.

Aku mengucapkan kata kunci dan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk terbuka, menampakkan ruang rekreasi ramai oleh anak-anak yang sedang berpesat, dan di tengah ruangan Ron berdiri berciuman dengan Lavender. Untuk sesaat aku tidak mempercayai penglihatanku. Aku mengerjap, dan Ron masih berciuman dengan Lavender. Jadi buat apa aku berada di ruangan ini sekarang? Aku berlari keluar dan memasuki ruangan kelas terdekat. Dadaku sakit dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyembuhkannya. Aku berjalan ke meja guru, duduk dan menyihir burung-burung kecil dari udara kosong. Mereka bercicit riang dan berputar mengelilingi kepalaku.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan Harry muncul.

"Oh, halo, Harry," kataku, berusaha membuat suaraku tetap netral. "Aku cuma berlatih."

"Yah... mereka―er―benar-benar bagus..." kata Harry.

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat, kemudian berkata, "Ron, kelihatannya menikmati pesta kemenangannya."

"Er... betulkan?"

"Jangan berpura-pura kau tidak melihatnya," kata Hermione. "Dia toh tidak menyembunyikannya, malah―"

Pintu di belakang kami menjeblak terbuka dan Ron masuk, tertawa-tawa, menarik tangan Lavender.

"Oh," katanya, berhenti mendadak melihat Harry dan aku.

"Uups," kata Lavender, dan dia keluar dari ruangan, terkikik. Pintu mengayun tertutup di belakangnya.

Keheningan yang menyusul sungguh menegangkan dan menyesakkan. Aku tidak peduli, tapi terus menatap Ron, namun dia menolak memandangku. Dia memandang Harry dan berkata, "Hai Harry! Pantas aku tidak melihatmu!"

Aku meluncur turun dari meja. Menenangkan diri sesaat kemudian berkata, "Jangan biarkan Lavender menunggu di luar," kataku pelan, berjalan menuju pintu.

Ron tampak kelihatan lega, namun...

"_Oppugno!_" teriakku, dan burung-burung kecil yang mengelilingi kepalaku meluncur ke arah Ron, mematuki dan mencakar setiap jengkal daging yang bisa mereka raih.

"Singkirkan burung-burung, ini!" teriak Ron.

Aku tak peduli. Aku ingin burung-burung itu menyakiti Ron seperti dia telah menyakitiku. Aku berlari kembali ke ruang rekreasi dan langsung ke kamarku. Untung kamar itu kosong, Parvati dan Lavender masih di bawah. Aku bersandar di pintu dan membiarkan airmataku mengalir, berakhir sudah cinta pertamaku dan aku― tidak akan bicara dengan Ron lagi selamanya, tekadku dalam hati.

"Hermione," terdengar suara Ginny dari balik pintu.

Aku menarik nafas, menghapus airmataku dan membuka pintu.

"Hai Ginny..." kataku, berusaha tersenyum.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Ginny.

Aku membiarkan Ginny masuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia memandangku.

"Mengapa aku tidak baik-baik saja?" kataku, mengelak, berjalan ke ranjangku dan duduk. Ginny mengikutiku.

"Kau sudah bicara dengan Ron?" tanya Ginny.

"Sudah, dan dia pergi meninggalkanku, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Malahan, dia―dia berciuman dengan Lavender."

"Ya, aku sudah melihatnya. Meskipun begitu, aku lebih suka kau yang jadi kakak iparku," kata Ginny tersenyum.

"Ya, dalam mimpimu." Aku tersenyum, Ginny memang punya sesuatu yang bisa membuat orang kembali ceria. "Dan aku tidak akan bicara dengannya lagi selamanya."

"Mengapa? Meskipun kalian tidak jadian, tapi dia kan sahabatmu."

"Memang, tapi aku tidak akan bicara dengannya kalau dia masih berpacaran dengan Lavender."

"Ron memang benar-benar idiot," kata Ginny.

"Sudahlah, Gin, tidak apa-apa..." kataku, lalu berdiri. "Sekarang aku tinggal memikirkan siapa yang akan kuajak ke Pesta Natal Slughorn."

"Bagaimana kalau Seamus?"

"No way, dia mantan Lavander... harus seseorang yang bisa membuat Ron sakit hati," kataku.

Ginny tertawa, kemudian berkata, "Zacharias Smith atau―er―Cormac McLaggen."

"McLaggen... ya, dia... dia akan membuat Ron sakit hati."

Ginny tertawa dan aku tertawa bersamanya.

"Tapi, kau serius?" tanya Ginny, setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Sangat serius..."

"Aku ingin melihat wajah Ron kalau tahu tentang ini," kata Ginny, kemudian tertawa lagi.

* * *

><p>"Cormac," panggilku, saat melihatnya sedang duduk bersama teman-teman kelas tujuhnya di ruang rekreasi.<p>

Mereka semua menatapku dengan heran.

"Hermione Granger, kau ingin bicara denganku?" tanya Cormac.

"Ya, bisakah aku bicara denganmu?"

"Baiklah, ayo!" kata McLaggen, lalu berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya menuju pojok ruang dan aku mengikutinya.

"Nah, ada apa?" tanyanya saat kami tiba di pojok ruangan.

"Begini, apakah kau sudah mengajak seseorang ke Pesta Natal Slughorn?"

"Belum... mengapa?"

"Maukah kau ke Pesta Natal Slughorn bersamaku?"

Dia memandangku sesaat kemudian bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan Harry Potter? Kau tidak mengajaknya?"

"Harry? Buat apa aku mengajak Harry?"

"Kupikir... tapi baiklah, aku akan pergi denganmu," katanya, kemudian memandang teman-temannya yang sedang melambai padanya. "Kalau begitu sampai nanti!"

Dia kembali duduk bersama teman-temannya dan aku segera berjalan keluar ruang rekreasi menuju perpustakaan. Itu adalah tempatku untuk menghindari Ron dan Lavender yang selalu berciuman di ruang rekreasi, tidak peduli orang-orang memandang mereka atau tidak.

Namun, pergi ke pesta bersama Cormac McLaggen adalah mimpi buruk. Sejak kedatangan kami sampai pertengahan pesta, yang diceritakan Cormac McLaggen padaku adalah semuanya tentang dirinya; bagaimana McLaggen bisa menangkap seratus Queffle berturut-turut tanpa meleset satupun, beberapa gaya hebat menangkap Queffle Cormac McLaggen dan kenyataan dia sebenarnya telah mendapat surat panggilan dari The Tornados untuk ujicoba Quidditch musim liga mendatang.

"Dan, setelah meninggalkan Hogwarts aku mungkin akan langsung bergabung dengan The Tornados," kata Cormac.

"Bagus sekali," kataku tersenyum paksa.

Cormac juga tersenyum dan menarikku menuju ke bawah _mistletoe_.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan menunjukkan salah satu dari lima puluh gaya mencium Cormac McLaggen," katanya, menarikku ke arahnya dan langsung menurunkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Aku memalingkan wajah. "Eh, sebelum itu aku akan mengambil minuman untuk kita," kataku, dan cepat-cepat kabur meninggalkannya.

Astaga, seharusnya aku mengajak Zacharias Smith!

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Aku senang bisa ada di rumah lagi dan menjauh dari Lavender. Saat ini liburan Natal dan di luar jendela salju telah menumpuk, membuat pemandangan terlihat putih. Di dalam rumah terasa hangat karena perapian menyala dan di dekat kami masing-masing ada egg-nog lezat buatan Mom. Dari radio terdengar suara Celestina Warbeck, penyanyi favorit Mom, menyanyikan _Sekuali Penuh Cinta Panas dan Pekat_. Suaranya mendayu-dayu di ruangan yang hening.

_Oh, datanglah kepadaku,_

_Dan aduklah kualiku ini_

_Akan kurebuskan cinta yang panas dan pekat_

_Untuk menghangatkanmu malam ini_

Harry sedang berbicara dengan Dad dan Lupin di dekat perapian, sementara aku duduk di samping Ginny sambil memandang Fleur yang cantik. Tetapi aku tidak benar-benar memandangnya karena bayangan Hermione dan Krum berciuman, juga bayangan Hermione dan McLoggan berciuman terus muncul di benakku. Lama-lama aku bisa gila!

"Yah, kalau kau terus bicara sendiri seperti itu tentu saja kau bisa disebut orang gila," kata Ginny.

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang, kalau kau bicara sendiri―"

"Aku mendengarmu, tapi mengapa kau bicara seperti itu."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang,_ lama-lama aku bisa gila_."

"Aku mengatakannya?"

"Ya, kau mengatakan..."

"Aku tidak sadar mengatakannya dengan keras."

"Bagus, tambah satu orang gila di keluarga ini... Yang satunya Percy, tentu saja."

"Dia tidak pulang liburan Natal ini?"

"Entahlah, dan aku juga tidak ingin tahu."

Suara Celestina Warbeck di radio semakin keras, rupanya Mom telah menambah volume-nya.

"Kau berciuman dengan Hermione, kau tidak berkencan dengannya. Kau berciuman dengan Lavender, kau berkencan dengannya. Mengapa Hermione harus berbeda?" tanya Ginny.

"Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku, Ron."

"Hermione yang mengatakannya padamu?"

"Ya..."

"Mengapa dia mengatakannya padamu?"

"Mengapa dia tidak boleh mengatakannya padaku?" kata Ginny. "Ron, kami cewek, kami biasanya mengatakan rahasia-rahasia kami pada teman-teman kami."

"Oke, aku memang menciumnya, lalu kenapa?"

"Lalu kenapa? Ron, kau ini idiot, ya, ajak dia kencan dong!"

"Dia sahabatku, kami tidak berkencan. Lagipula ciuman itu bukan apa-apa."

"Mungkin bagimu, tapi Hermione? Menurutmu bagaimana perasaannya?"

"Bagaimana perasaannya?" ulangku. "Dia berciuman dengan Viktor Krum dan dia tidak berkencan dengannya. Jadi sama saja denganku, dong! Dia berciuman denganku dan aku tidak berkencan dengannya."

"Itu karena Hermione menolaknya, maksudku Krum, karena Hermione tidak menyukai Krum."

"Kalau dia tidak menyukainya, mengapa dia menciumnya?"

"Baik, jadi kau menyukai Lavender?"

"Apa? Apa hubungan Lavender dengan semua ini?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku... apakah kau menyukai Lavender? Maksudku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatimu dan kau bahagia dengan hanya berada di dekatnya."

Aku memandang Fleur, yang kini tampak asyik berbicara dengan Bill dan pikiranku kembali pada Hermione. Dia mencium Krum, sedangkan aku mencium Lavender. Aku memang mencium Lavender, tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Itu kulakukan hanya untuk menunjukkan pada Hermione bahwa ada juga orang yang mau menciumku. Dan Hermione, Ginny bilang dia tidak menyukai Krum, lalu mengapa dia menciumnya, apakah dia ingin menunjukkan pada seseorang bahwa ada juga yang mau menciumnya, tapi siapa?

"Jadi, siapa orang yang disukai Hermione?" tanyaku, memandang Ginny.

"Buat apa aku memberitahumu? Itukan urusannya."

"Aku akan memberimu seluruh uang jajanku bulan ini," kataku, tersenyum.

Ginny memandangku dan berpikir.

"Uang jajanku selama dua bulan?"

Ginny masih belum bicara.

"Baik, uang jajanku selama enam bulan, 15 Galleon, gimana?"

"Baik," kata Ginny, menyulap sebuah perkamen dari udara dan dengan cepat menulis sesuatu di perkamen itu.

"Apa yang kau―"

"Tandatangan di sini?" kata Ginny, menunjuk sebuah petak kecil di bawah namaku.

Aku mengambil perkamen itu dan membaca.

_Surat Pernyataan_

_Yang bertandatangan di bawah ini sebagai Pihak Pertama:_

_Nama: Ronald Billius Weasley_

_Umur: 16 tahun_

_Alamat: The Burrow_

_Akan memberikan uang jajannya selama 6 bulan, yang berjumlah 15 Galleon kepada adik perempuanya, yang dalam hal ini adalah Pihak Kedua._

_Nama: Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_Umur: 15 tahun_

_Alamat: The Burrow_

_Demikian pernyataan ini dibuat_

_Pihak Pertama Pihak Kedua_

_ Ginny Weasley_

"Tandatangan di bawah Pihak Pertama," kata Ginny.

"Kau bercanda kan?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Ron... tanda tangan atau aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa yang disukai Hermione."

"Mengapa harus pakai surat pernyataan seperti ini?"

"Karena aku tidak mau tertipu seperti yang dulu-dulu... Kalian selalu menipuku."

"Aku tidak pernah menipu, Gin," kataku.

"Tandatangan atau tidak ada rahasia yang terbongkar."

"Oke, aku tandatangan..." kataku, kemudian membubuhkan tandatanganku di bawah pihak pertama.

"Bagus," kata Ginny sambil menggulung perkamen. "Tapi aku menolak cicilan, aku mau kontan."

"Gin, aku tak punya uang sebanyak itu."

"Maret kan ulangtahunmu. Mom pasti memberimu uang dan―"

"Oke... oke, katakan siapa yang disukai Hermione."

"Dia menyukaimu..."

"Apa?"

"Dia menyukaimu... dia mencium Krum saat ke Pesta Dansa Natal karena kau tidak mengajaknya ke pesta itu, kau malah mengajak si Dahak. Dia pergi ke Pesta Natal Slughorn bersama McLaggen karena dia menganggap McLaggan bisa membuatmu sakit hati."

"Apa?"

"Kau terkejut?" kata Ginny memandangku. "Tapi menurut Hermione, dia sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu."

"Kapan dia mengatakannya padaku?" tanyaku heran.

"Setelah pertandingan Quidditch awal semester."

"Apa?"

"Dan sekarang, kau bersama Lavender dan dia bersama McLaggen. Jadi, kau tidak boleh mengganggunya," kata Ginny. "Lagipula, dia telah bersumpah tidak akan bicara lagi denganmu selamanya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku mendengarnya sendiri."

Suara nyaring Fleur yang mulai menyanyikan _Sekuali Penuh Cinta yang Panas dan Pekat_, mengagetkan kami. Aku melihat ekspresi wajah Mom mulai berubah; matanya menyipit dan bibirnya mengerut. Aku segera memberi isyarat pada Harry untuk mengikutiku ke atas.

* * *

><p>Setelah liburan Natal Hermione masih bertekad tidak mau bicara denganku. Meskipun kata Harry hubungan Hermione dan McLaggen tidak berjalan lancar, tapi aku masih belum bisa bicara dengan Hermione. Dia menolak berada di ruangan yang sama denganku dan berpura-pura tidak melihatku saat aku mulai bicara. Sedangkan hubunganku dengan Lavender tidak berjalan lancar, aku tidak bisa berpacaran dengannya lagi. Aku tidak bisa menipu diriku sendiri; menciumnya, tapi setiap saat membayangkan ciuman lain dengan cewek yang berbeda.<p>

Awal semester baru berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Pelajaran-pelajarannya semakin sulit dan aku selalu lupa bahwa tidak ada lagi Hermione yang membantuku mengerjakan PR. Satu hal yang baru adalah kursus Apparation. Aku sudah dari dulu ingin bisa ber-apparate, dan semua anak-anak juga tampaknya begitu bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran Apparation. Namun Harry tidak begitu tertarik pada kursus Apparation, dia telah kembali lagi pada obsesinya terhadap Malfoy. Kali ini bahkan menggunakan peta perampok untuk mengecek posisi Malfoy. Aku tidak tahu apa pendapat Hermione, tapi menurutku dia harus memfokuskan diri pada PR dari Dumbledore yaitu mengambil kenangan dari Slughorn.

Tanggal satu Maret tiba dengan begitu cepat, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku bangun dan membuka hadiah-hadiah. Semuanya memuaskan terutama hadiah dari Mom dan Dad, yaitu jam tangan keren. Jam itu terbuat dari emas, dengan dua belas jarum, tapi tanpa angka. Sebagai gantinya ada planet-planet kecil yang bergerak mengitari tepinya. Semua penyihir pria dalam keluarga kami mendapat jam emas seperti itu saat mereka berumur tujuh belas. Hermione tidak memberiku hadiah ulang tahun, yah, dan aku juga tidak mengharapkannya. Dia membenciku.

Aku membuka hadiah-hadiah lain sambil menyantap Coklat Kuali lezat yang entah hadiah dari siapa. Aku tidak tahu bahwa Coklat Kuali itu telah diberi ramuan cinta. Ramuan itu bereaksi dalam tubuhku, setelah itu aku ingin sekali menyatakan cinta abadiku pada Romilda Vane, aku bahkan tidak ingat bahwa Lavender adalah pacarku. Dan Harry, terima kasih karena sudah menjadi Harry yang begitu baik hati, membawaku ke kantor Slughorn untuk meminta penangkal. Aku menghabiskan penangkalnya, kemudian aku juga menghabiskan _mead_ beraroma ek Madam Rosmerta dan setelah itu aku tak sadarkan diri. Paru-paruku sakit aku tidak bisa bernafas. Susah sekali untuk menjangkau udara. Aku berada di antara hidup dan mati dan aku memilih mati agar tidak merasakan rasa sakit ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Tanggal satu Maret hari ini ulang tahun Ron, tapi siapa peduli? Aku tidak akan mempeduli orang yang selalu duduk di ruang rekreasi bersama Lavender Brown. Aku turun ke ruang rekreasi pagi itu dan tidak melihat Ron, juga Harry. Ruang rekreasi sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak kelas tujuh; Cormac dan teman-temannya. Sialan, aku berusaha tidak menarik perhatian dan terus berjalan menuju pintu lukisan, tapi...

"Hermione," panggil McLaggan.

Aku menghela nafas, memutar kepala, menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Cormac... hai!"

"Kau selalu menghindariku, ya..."

"Eh, ya... aku―"

"Santai saja, Hermione," kata Cormac tersenyum santai. "Aku hanya mau bilang padamu bahwa akulah yang akan jadi keeper Gryffindor pada pertandingan mendatang."

"Apa?"

"Weasley sakit... mereka menggotongnya dari kantor Slughorn pagi ini."

"Apa?"

"Dan tampaknya dia tidak akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat―Hei!"

Aku telah berlari meninggalkan Cormac dan ruang rekreasi. Menyusuri koridor dan baru berhenti berlari saat tiba di rumah sakit. Pintu rumah sakit tertutup dan Harry sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatap pintu yang tertutup.

"Harry... Harry," seruku, mendekati Harry.

"Hermione," kata Harry kaget.

"Ron? Ron... apa yang terjadi padanya? Ceritakan padaku, kumohon!"

"Hermione, tenangkan dirimu!"

"Dia keracunan―dia meminum _mead_ yang sudah dibubuhi racun."

"Apa? Racun?" Oh, Ron, bagaimana kau bisa tidak berhati-hati seperti itu?

Kemudian Harry menceritakan seluruh kejadiannya dan aku tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak bisa membuka mulutku karena kalau aku melakukannya aku akan berteriak histeris. Aku tidak menyapa Ginny saat dia tiba dan menuntut Harry untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Aku bahkan tidak berkomentar dalam diskusi mereka tentang bagaimana Ron bisa diracuni. Aku memandang pintu yang tertutup dan terus memandang pintu itu. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Mengapa lama sekali? Apakah mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkannya? Apakah batu kecil yang dimasukkan Harry ke mulut Ron itu bukan bezoar? Atau mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkannya? Pikiran terakhir ini membuat tubuhku terasa dingin. Bagaimana kalau dia telah meninggal dan aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi selamanya? Dan aku tidak bicara dengannya, aku membencinya. Tidak! Aku tidak membencinya, bagaimana aku bisa membencinya sementara aku mencintainya? Aku mencintainya. Please, Ron! Bertahanlah! Tetaplah hidup, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan siapa kau berkencan, dengan siapa kau berciuman, asalkan kau tetap hidup. Aku akan terus menjadi temanmu, aku akan terus ada selama kau membutuhkan aku.

Tetapi pintu itu belum terbuka juga, bahkan setelah Mr dan Mrs Weasley datang. Pintu itu baru dibuka pada pukul delapan. Kami masuk dan memandangnya. Ron tampak terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya tak berwarna, putih pucat seolah semua darah telah diambil dari tubuhnya. Napasnya sangat perlahan dan hampir tak terdengar. Kami semua duduk mengelilingi tempat tidurnya. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin beranjak dari kursiku, aku ingin terus berada di sisinya sampai dia terbangun, tetapi aku harus pergi. Ron perlu waktu bersama keluarganya.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, semua normal lagi. Aku sudah berbicara dengannya dan menerima kehadiran Lavender yang selalu ada di samping Ron. Aku tidak peduli lagi, asalkan Ron hidup. Dan Harry, obsesinya terhadap Malfoy semakin parah, dia bahkan mengirim peri-rumah untuk mengawasi Malfoy, dengan hasil: Malfoy sedang melakukan sesuatu di Kamar Kebutuhan. Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri, apakah Harry telah melupakan PR dari Dumbledore untuk mengambil kenangan dari Slughorn.

Tetapi Harry akhirnya berhasil juga mengambil kenangan itu dari Slughorn pada malam setelah ujian Apparation―aku lulus dan Ron tidak lulus. Malam itu mungkin adalah malam keberuntungan, karena Ron dan Lavender akhirnya putus; Ginny dan Dean juga putus. Ron kelihatannya tidak menyesal, Ginny juga tidak menyesal. Dia tampak bersemangat dan ceria. Sedangkan, Harry kelihatannya sedang mengalami inner konflik, aku yakin ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan obsesinya terhadap Mafoy. Aku yakin ini pasti tentang Ginny karena beberapa minggu ini pandangan Harry pada Ginny agak berbeda. Aku yakin, sepertinya Harry mulai menyadari bahwa dia menyukai Ginny.

Tentu saja, akhirnya mereka jadian, seluruh kastil heboh. Aku bahagia untuk Ginny, aku tahu dia menyukai Harry sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Sedangkan aku, tetap seperti biasa, sahabat sejati Ron Weasley. Harry juga masih sibuk dengan kesibukannya dengan kenangan-kenangan tentang Voldemort. Dumbledore juga berjanji untuk mengajak Harry mencari potongan-potongan jiwa Voldemort dalam Horcrux. Dan pada suatu malam saat kami sedang duduk bersama di ruang rekreasi, Jimmy Peakes datang dan memberikan sebuah gulungan perkamen pada Harry. Perkamen itu dari Dumbledore dan dia ingin Harry segera ke kantornya.

"Ya, ampun," bisik Ron. "Menurutmu dia telah menemukan...?"

"Lebih baik aku ke sana dan lihat kan?" kata Harry, lalu berjalan keluar melalui pintu lukisan.

Ron dan aku saling pandang.

"Apakah menurutmu Dumbledore telah menemukan―" Ron membisikkan kata terakhir. "―Horcrux."

"Ya, sepertinya memang begitu," kataku, membenarkan. "Aku berharap mereka baik-baik saja karena―karena pasti itu akan sulit sekali."

"Benar, pasti akan ada mantra-mantra dan ilmu-ilmu hitam yang tidak kita ketahui."

Tinggal Ron dan aku di ruang rekreasi dan sedang berdiskusi tentang Horcrux dan ilmi-ilmu hitam lain saat Harry masuk tiga puluh menit kemudian. Dia masuk dengan tergesa-gesa dan tampak pucat.

"Apa yang diinginkan Dumbledore?" tanyaku, dan saat kulihat ekspresinya yang penuh tekad dan tampak aneh aku menambahkan. "Harry, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik," jawab Harry dan segera berlari masuk ke pintu yang menuju kamar anak laki-laki.

Ron dan aku berpandangan, kebingungan. Dan sudah hendak akan berdiskusi tentang apa yang terjadi ketika Harry muncul lagi.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu," katanya terengah. "Dumbledore mengira aku mengambil Jubah Gaib-ku. Denga..."

Dia cepat-cepat memberitahu kami ke mana dia akan pergi, dan kenapa. Dia tidak berhenti kendati aku terpekik tertahan dan Ron buru-buru mengajukan pertanyaan.

"... jadi, kalian paham, kan, apa yang terjadi?" Harry mengakhiri penuturannya dengan amat cepat. "Dumbledore tak akan ada di sini malam ini, maka Malfoy akan punya kesempatan besar untuk melakukan apapun yang direncanakannya. _Tidak, dengarkan aku!_" dia mendesis marah, ketika baik Ron maupun aku menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin menginterupsi. "Aku tahu Malfoy-lah yang bersorak gembira di Kamar Kebutuhan. Ini―" Disorongkannya Peta Perampok ke tanganku. "Kalian harus mengawasinya dan kalian juga harus mengawasi Snape. Pakai anak-anak LD lain yang bisa kalian kumpulkan. Hermione, Galleon pengontak itu masih berfungsikan, kan? Dumbledore bilang dia menambah perlindungan ekstra di sekolah, tetapi kalau Snape terlibat dia akan tahu apa perlindungan Dumbledore itu, dan bagaimana menghindarinya―tetapi dia tak akan mengira kalian akan berjaga-jaga, kan?"

Aku menatapnya ketakutan, aku tahu ini adalah situasi yang sulit. "Harry―"

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk berdebat," kata Harry singkat. "Ambil ini juga―" Dijejalkannya kaos kaki ke tangan Ron.

"Terima kasih," kata Ron. "Er―kenapa aku butuh kaos kaki?"

"Kau butuh apa yang dibungkus kaos kaki itu, Felix Felicis. Bagilah di antara kalian, dan Ginny juga. Sampaikan selamat tinggalku kepadanya. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, Dumbledore sudah menunggu..."

"Tidak!" kataku, saat Ron membuka kaos kaki dan terkesima memandang botol kecil berisi Felix Felicis. "Kami tak menginginkannya, bawalah ini, siapa tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi?"

"Aku akan, baik-baik saja, aku akan bersama Dumbledore," kata Harry. "Aku ingin yakin kalian semua oke... jangan bertampang seperti itu, Hermione, kita akan bertemu lagi nanti..."

Kemudian Harry pergi. Aku berdiri memandang pintu, kebingungan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan semua terasa begitu cepat.

"Hermione, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ron.

Aku memandangnya. "Aku, yah, aku baik-baik saja... aku... Ron, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tenang... tenang," kata Ron. "Nah, sekarang ambil Galleon pengontak itu, beritahu semua anak LD agar bertemu kita, secepat mungkin, di ruang kelas kosong di lantai tujuh."

Aku mengangguk dan segera berlari mengambil Galleon pengontak di kamarku, setelah memberi pesan pada anak-anak yang lain, aku kembali pada Ron.

"_Darurat, kelas kosong lantai tujuh_," Ron membaca Galleon-nya.

"Ya... dan kita harus segera pergi," kataku, dan segera berlari keluar menuju lantai tujuh dengan Ron di belakangku.

Ruang kelas itu kosong, belum ada seorangpun anak LD yang datang. Kami berdiri berpandangan dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka dan Ginny masuk. Dia memandang kami berdua dengan bingung.

"Mana Harry?" Dia bertanya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya saat yang kain muncul," jawab Ron.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu sekarang?" tuntut Ginny.

"Ginny..." Ron mulai berbicara, tapi pintu terbuka lagi dan Neville masuk.

Memandang kami semua, dia bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi? Mana Harry?"

"Aku akan bercerita nanti, setelah semuanya berkumpul," kata Ron lagi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka lagi dan Luna masuk.

"Hai, kalian semua!" katanya santai.

"Hai, Luna," kataku tersenyum.

Luna tidak bertanya apapun, dia duduk di salah satu kursi dan memandang kami dengan ingin tahu. Aku memandang Ron, namun Ron sedang memandang pintu. Rupanya dia masih mengharapkan anak-anak LD yang lain datang bergabung dengan kami. Tetapi setelah lima belas menit menunggu dan tidak seorangpun yang datang Ron memutuskan bahwa tidak ada gunanya lagi menunggu.

"Nah, dengar, kalian semua," Ron mulai. "Harry sedang pergi bersama Dumbledore dan kita dia meminta kita untuk berjaga karena dia takut sesuatu akan terjadi malam ini."

"Pergi ke mana?" tanya Ginny.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian karena aku tidak tahu," kata Ron.

"Apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Neville. "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa?"

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, tapi kita percaya pada Harry, kan? Nah, masih ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Ron, memandang mereka semua.

Semua diam.

"Baik..." lanjut Ron. "Kita akan berjaga di dua tempat, yaitu Kamar Kebutuhan dan Kantor Snape."

"Mengapa?" tanya Ginny.

"Aku baru akan menjelaskan..." kata Ron. "Baik, kita berjaga di depan Kamar Kebutuhan karena Harry curiga Malfoy sedang melakukan sesuatu di kamar itu, dan kita berjaga di kantor Snape karena Snape, mungkin saja, bekerja sama dengan Malfoy."

"Apa yang dilakukan, Malfoy?" tanya Neville.

"Kita akan tahu saat dia keluar dari kamar itu nanti," kata Ron, menunduk memandang Peta Perampok, kemudian mengangkat muka lagi. "Nah, Ginny dan Hermione kalian pergi ke kantor Snape, sedangkan Neville, Luna dan aku akan berjaga di depan Kamar Kebutuhan."

"Tidak," kata Ginny. "Aku lebih hebat berduel dari pada Luna, aku akan berjaga di depan Kamar Kebutuhan."

"Baiklah, Hermione dan Luna ke Kantor Snape―"

"Sebentar... Tidakkah lebih baik kalau Neville dan Luna ke kantor Snape dan―"

Ron memotong perkataanku dengan cepat.

"Tidak, Hermione... kau ke kantor Snape."

"No way, kau tidak bisa memutuskan ke mana aku akan pergi. Aku akan berjaga di depan Kamar Kebutuhan," kataku tegas.

"Hermione..." kata Ron, menyambar lenganku dan menyeretku menjauh dari Ginny, Neville dan Luna.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku, memelototinya.

"Hermione, dengar, kau ke kantor Snape karena kau akan aman di sana. Kalau kau di sini, kau harus berduel melawan entah apa yang disiapkan Malfoy."

"Tapi aku bisa berduel, aku―"

"Tidak, kau ke kantor Snape."

"Apa ini? Apakah ini karena OWL Pertahanan-ku yang cuma dapat _Exceeds Expectation_, bukannya _Outstanding_?"

"Bukan itu..." kata Ron.

"Lalu apa?"

Ron menatapku, aku menunggu. Ginny, Neville dan Luna memandang kami dengan ingin tahu.

"Baik..." kata Ron. "Karena aku tak ingin kejadian seperti di Kementrian Sihir itu terjadi lagi. Aku tak ingin kau dimantrai oleh entah mantra apa dan kau bisa mati. Dan, biar bagaimanapun aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati."

Kami bertatapan sesaat.

"Baik, aku ke kantor Snape," kataku, menyerah.

"Bagus..." kata Ron, lalu kembali pada Ginny, Neville dan Luna. Dia mengeluarkan botol kecil Felix Felicis, membukanya kemudian meminumnya.

"Ini adalah Felix Felicis, ramuan keberuntungan, kita akan beruntung selama beberapa jam," kata Ron, menjawab pandangan bertanya Ginny, Neville dan Luna.

Dia memberikan botol kecil itu padaku, aku menerima botol itu dan memperhatikannya. Botol isi botol itu tidak berubah, masih sama seperti saat Harry memberikannya pada Ron. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Ron memang meminumnya atau cuma pura-pura meminumnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Hermione? Ayo!" kata Ron.

Aku menempelkan bibir botol ke mulutku dan pura-pura meminumnya. Kalau Ron tidak meminumnya berarti aku juga tidak. Isi botol itu sangat sedikit tidak mungkin bisa cukup untuk kami berlima, tapi mungkin akan cukup untuk Ginny, Neville dan Luna. Aku memberikan botol itu pada Ginny. Dia meneguknya dan memberikannya pada Neville, yang kemudian menyerahkannya pada Luna, setelah meneguknya. Luna menghabiskannya sekali teguk.

"Aku siap berangkat," katanya tersenyum pada mereka semua.

"Baiklah... semoga berhasil," kata Ron, dan kami berpisah.

Luna dan aku berjalan perlahan menuju ruang bawah tanah dan duduk bersandar pada tembok yang menghadap ke pintu kantor Snape. Kami menunggu dan menunggu. Rasanya sudah seperti beradab-abad kami menunggu. Luna yang tadi dengan semangat bercerita tentang ibunya yang adalah penyihir berbakat, sekarang sudah tertidur sambil bersandar padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ron, Ginny dan Neville, tapi aku berharap mereka baik-baik saja.

Aku sudah hampir tertidur saat mendengar suara teriakan nyaring.

"PELAPAP MAUT! Pelahap Maut dalam kastil! SEVERUS! Severus Snape!" dan Profesor Flitwick berlari masuk ke kantor Snape, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Luna dan aku juga ada di sana.

Pelahap Maut? Aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku gemetar. Pelahap Maut dalam kastil, itu berarti Ron, Ginny dan Neville―

"Luna!" bisikku, sambil mengguncang Luna.

Luna terbangun dan bertanya dengan mengantuk, "Ada pa?"

"Pelahap Maut dalam kastil," jawabku, dan segera beranjak menuju pintu kantor Snape untuk mendengarkan apa yang terjadi di dalam.

Luna, yang telah mengatasi rasa terkejutnya langsung menyusulku.

"Snape, ada Pelahap Maut dalam kastil, dan... kau harus ikut untuk membantu..." aku mendengar suara Flitwick, kemudian terdengar bunyi debam keras dan beberapa detik kemudian Snape sudah membuka pintu kantornya.

"Apa? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanyanya, terkejut memandang kami.

"Kami―" aku baru akan mencari alasan yang tepat, tapi Snape menuruskan.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkanmu, Miss Granger," kata Snape. "Ada Pelahap Maut dalam kastil dan Profesor Flitwick pingsan."

"Profesor Flitwick pingsan?" tanyaku kaget. Luna memandang Snape dengan mulut terbuka.

"Benar... kalian tetap di sini dan cobalah untuk menyadarkannya. Aku akan membantu yang lain di atas," kata Snape, lalu segera berlari meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah.

Kami segera masuk ke kantor Snape dan melihat Flitwick sedang terbaring pingsan di lantai kantor Snape.

"Profesor... Profesor!"

Kami berusaha untuk menyadarkannya, tapi tak berhasil.

"Luna, cepat panggil Madam Pomfrey," kataku, "aku akan menunggu di sini."

Luna mengangguk dan segera berlari keluar.

Aku mengamati Profesor Flitwick dan berusaha menyadarkannya dengan mantra penyembuhan yang kuketahui tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara rintihan dari mulut Flitwick.

"Profesor," kataku.

"Minggir..minggir, Miss Granger, aku akan memeriksanya," kata suara Madam Pomfrey dari belakangku. Dia dan Luna baru saja tiba.

Aku menyingkir ke samping dan Madam Pomfrey segera mendekati Flitwick.

"Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit... Kalian berdua kembali ke asrama kalian masing-masing," kata Madam Pomfrey, kemudian menyihir tandu dan menempatkan Flitwick di atasnya. Dia berjalan keluar, dengan tandu melayang di depannya, dan tidak memandangku dan Luna.

"Ayo!" kataku pada Luna.

Kami berlari melewati Aula Depan, menaiki tangga pualam dan akan terus berlari menuju lantai tujuh saat sebuah suara memanggil kami.

"Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Kami segera berbalik dan bertatapan dengan Profesor McGonagall. Dia memberikan pandangan bertanya dan menyelidik.

"Profesor, saya―Profesor Flitwick mengatakan bahwa Pelahap Maut masuk ke Hogwarts dan saya―kami sedang mencari Ron dan―"

"Pelahap Maut memang masuk ke kastil, tapi mereka sudah pergi," kata McGonagall. "Dan aku sudah membawa mereka semua ke rumah sakit."

_Rumah sakit_? Aku terpana menatapnya. Ron... Ron, dia tidak mungkin kenapa-kenapa lagi, kan? Tetapi aku harus tahu.

"Kalau kau cemas pergilah ke rumah sakit, Miss Granger," kata McGonagall.

"Terima kasih, Profesor," kataku, berbalik, kemudian berlari menuju rumah sakit.

Luna mengikutiku dan menyejajarkan langkahnya denganku.

"Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja, Hermione," kata Luna.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Luna juga tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Kami terus berlari sampai tiba di rumah sakit. Mendorong pintu yang tidak terkunci dan menyerbu masuk. Ron, Ginny, Lupin dan Tonks, mengangkat muka memandang kami.

"Oh, syukurlah," kataku, bernafas lega memandang Ron dan Ginny.

Ron dan Ginny tersenyum suram, dan kembali menunduk memandang seseorang yang terbaring di ranjang. Aku berjalan mendekati ranjang dan melihat wajah yang tidak bisa dikenali terbaring di atas bantal Bill, tersayat dan tercabik-cabik parah sekali sehingga bentuknya sangat aneh.

"Oh," desahku, kemudian meraih tangan Ron dan menggenggamnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia diserang oleh Greyback," jawab Lupin.

Greyback? Manusia Serigala mengerikan yang suka menyerang anak-anak, walaupun tidak sedang berfransformasi.

Pintu kantor Madam Pomfrey terbuka dan dia masuk, mendekati ranjang Bill. Kami mundur untuk memberi ruang gerak padanya, kemudian dia mengolesi wajah Bill dengan salap hijau berbau tajam. Lalu, Harry masuk ke rumah sakit bersama Ginny (entah kapan dia keluar) dan mengatakan pada kami bahwa Dumbledore telah meninggal. Aku menatap Harry dengan tidak percaya, tapi aku tahu dia tidak berbohong. Dumbledore memang benar telah meninggal. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri dan membiarkan airmata mengalir di mataku.

Dumbledore, penyihir paling besar sepanjang masa, satu-satunya orang yang ditakuti Voldemort telah meninggal dibunuh oleh Snape, orang yang selalu dipercayai dan dilindunginya. Dan mulai sekarang kami harus berjuang sendiri menghadapi Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Setelah Harry pergi bersama McGonagall, Ron dan aku segera kembali ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Kami langsung naik ke kamar anak laki-laki tanpa menghiraukan anak-anak lain yang sedang berkumpul di ruang rekreasi. Kamar itu kosong; Dean dan Seamus ada di bawah, sedangkan Neville masih ada di rumah sakit.<p>

"Mereka pasti mempertimbangkan untuk menutup sekolah," kata Ron, setelah aku duduk di tempat tidur Harry, dan dia duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Ya..." kataku. "Aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan kalau sekolah ini ditutup, Hermione?" tanya Ron.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku belum memikirkannya," kataku jujur. "Tapi kita akan terus bersama Harry, kan?"

"Benar... Horcrux-Horcrux itu, kan? Aku tahu, kita akan bersama Harry mencari Horcrux-Hocrux itu..."

"Ya..." kataku. "Bersamanya sampai akhir..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kutipan Dialog:<strong>

Saat sarapan sebelum kunjungan ke Hogsmead: _Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah-Campuran, _hal 304-305

Pertengkaran Ron dan Hermione di kelas Herbology: _Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah-Campuran_, hal. 355-356.

Pertengkaran Ginny dan Ron: _Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah-Campuran_, hal. 362-364

Kejadian setelah pertandingan Quidditch: _Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah-Campuran_, hal. 377

Percakapan Harry dan Hermione, setelah Hermione melihat Ron berciuman dengan Lavender: _Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah-Campuran_, hal. 380-381

Saat Harry akan berangkat bersama Dumbledore: _Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah-Campuran,_ hal.693-694.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review, please! Buatlahku bersemangat menyelesaikan Fanfic ini. See you in chapter 7<strong>

**Riwa :D**


	8. Chapter 7 part 1

**Terima kasih... terima kasih sudah membaca dan review chapter 6. DarkBlueSong, BrittaniAshley: Thanks dah review, tetap review, ya; Yiyitumi: Adegan Ron panggil nama Hermione tidak ada dalam novel-nya. Kalau di novel dia cuma bilang **_**er may ni, **_**tapi walaupun tidak sama dengan dengan film-nya, tetap review, ya, biarku tetap semangat. Soalnya penggemar fanfic ini cuma sedikit :D Selamat Membaca chapter 7 part 1!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**Spoiler: Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah, Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia, Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban, Harry Potter dan Piala Api, Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix, Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah Campuran, Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian.**

**Note: Beberapa dialog dalam fanfic ini diambil dari **_**Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian**_

**KISAH RON DAN HERMIONE**

Chapter 7 Relikui Kematian part 1

**Hermione POV**

Seperti tahun sebelumnya, kami duduk lagi di ruang keluarga ini. Saling berhadapan, saling pandang, aku mencoba membaca aku yang dipikirkan orangtuaku dan orangtuaku menatapku seperti mengharapkan bahwa yang berada di depan mereka bukan anak perempuan mereka. Isakan Mom terdengar sesekali dan Dad beberapa kali menarik nafas. Aku telah menceritakan semua yang terjadi tahun ajaran yang lalu pada mereka; tentang kematian Dumbledore di tangan salah satu staff-nya dan tentang keputusanku untuk mengikuti Harry mencari Horcrux-Horcrux yang tersisa.

"Dan aku tidak akan kembali ke Hogwarts," kataku pelan.

"Berapa lama pencarian Horcrux ini?" tanya Dad.

"Aku tidak tahu... mungkin bisa berbulan-bulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun," jawabku.

Isakan Mom kembali terdengar.

"Kami tidak bisa melarangmu, kan?" kata Dad, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mom.

"Tidak... aku harus pergi karena Harry membutuhkanku," kataku. Aku tahu Harry dan Ron tidak bisa berdua saja mencari Horcrux, mereka memerlukan aku.

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Aku akan pergi sekarang," kataku, lalu berdiri sambil mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku. "Tetapi sebelum itu aku harus memodifikasi pikiran kalian."

"Memodifikasi pikiran kami?" ulang Dad terkejut.

"Aku ingin kalian melupakan semua tentang apa yang kuceritakan, tentang dunia sihir dan bahkan tentang aku."

"Tidak!" kata Mom serak. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu."

"Mom, ini demi keselamatan kalian," kataku. "Aku ingin kalian tetap selamat dan bahagia... dan melupakan aku."

"Tidak... Tidak..." kata Mom, menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Tapi kau akan mengembalikan pikiran kami kalau pencarian Horcrux ini selesai, kan, Hermione?" tanya Dad, memandangku tajam.

"Ya, tentu saja, Dad," jawabku.

"Baiklah... kau bisa melakukannya sekarang!" kata Dad, merangkul pundak Mom dan tersenyum padaku.

Aku merasakan pandanganku kabur, airmata telah menutup pandanganku. Aku mengerjap dan menguatkan diri untuk mengacungkan tongkat sihirku pada mereka.

"_Obliviate,_" bisikku tertahan.

Langsung saja mata orangtuaku menjadi tidak berfokus dan menerawang. Mereka tidak akan mengingatku lagi. Sekarang mereka bukan lagi Wendell dan Monica Granger, tapi mereka adalah Wendell dan Monica Wilkins, dan cita-cita mereka seumur hidup adalah pindah ke Australia. Aku mengerjap lagi dan cepat-cepat berlari menuju kamarku.

Kamar itu sudah separuh kosong. Tidak ada lagi barang-barangku di sini, aku telah menghilangkan semuanya, hanya tinggal sebuah tas manik-manik kecil, tempat aku menyimpan barang-barang penting dan seluruh keperluanku untuk pencarian Horcrux. Crookshanks tertidur di kursi, tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Aku mengangkat Crookshanks, mengambil tas manik-manik dan segera ber-disapparate menuju The Burrow.

Aku muncul di udara bawah sinar matahari yang bersinar terang, dengan langit biru cerah tak mengeong marah, baru kali ini aku membawanya ber-apparate. Aku baru saja akan menenangkannya, ketika suara Ron terdengar dari pepohonan di sebelah kiriku, mengagetkanku.

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga." Dia berjalan menghampiriku.

"Ron!" kataku tersenyum, kemudian mencoba mendiamkan Crookshank lagi.

"Mana barang-barangmu?" tanya Ron, memperhatikanku dari atas ke bawah dan memandang tas manik-manik kecil di tanganku.

"Di dalam sini," jawabku, mengangkat tas manik-manik. "Kita harus segera ke rumahmu, kan! sebelum ibumu mulai cemas."

"Oh baiklah..."

Aku melangkah mengikuti Ron melewati batas perlindungan menuju The Burrow, dan melepaskan Crookshanks saat melewati kebun. Suara-suara orang berbicara terdengar dari dalam rumah.

"Fleur, Ginny dan Mom," Ron memberitahuku. "Dad, Bill, Fred dan George kerja."

"Fred dan George tidak tinggal di Diagon Alley lagi?"

"Mereka tinggal di sini... sebentar lagi Bill dan Fleur menikah jadi mereka memutuskan pulang untuk membantu."

Kami tiba di ruang keluarga. Mrs Weasley sedang menulis suatu di perkamen panjang, Ginny dan Fleur sedang membungkus kado. Sementara membungkus kado, Fleur berbicara tentang orangtuanya.

"_Papa _dan _Maman_ sebenarnya tidak setuju aku menikah di Inggris, tapi aku berhasil membujuk mereka agar aku bisa menikah di sini. Yah, setelah semua yang terjadi dan―"

Ginny melihatku. "Hai, Hermione..."

"Hai Ginny!" kataku, masuk ke ruang keluarga. "Mrs Weasley, Fleur..."

"Halo Hermione," kata Fleur.

Mrs Weasley tersenyum dan memberi isyarat padaku untuk duduk. Aku duduk di sofa dan Ron duduk di sebelahku.

"Bagus sekali kau datang, Hermione... Kau mau membantuku, kan?" tanya Mrs Weasley.

"Mom, dia baru saja tiba," kata Ron.

"Tentu saja aku mau membantu, anda Mrs Weasley," kataku.

"Nah, pernikahan Bill dan Fleur semakin dekat dan aku membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengatur pernikahan."

"Aku akan membantu anda Mrs Weasley," kataku tersenyum dan Mrs Weasley balas tersenyum.

Sejak aku mengiyakan permintaan Mrs Weasley, setiap hari selalu saja ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan; menyortir kado, memilah-milah suvenir, membersihkan kebun dari jembalang, memangkas semak mawar, membersihkan kandang ayam dan masih banyak lagi. Selain itu aku juga mendapat banyak informasi tentang apa yang terjadi. Anggota Orde Phoenix sering datang dan pergi dengan membawa informasi, juga mendiskusikan rencana-rencana. Seperti malam ini.

Moody, Lupin, Kingsley, Tonks, Mundungus, Bill, Fleur, Mr dan Mrs Weasley, juga Fred dan George sedang mendiskusikan cara-cara untuk menjemput Harry. Ron, Ginny dan aku sedang duduk di dapur mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka tidak mengijinkan anak-anak yang masih sekolah ikut pertemuan.

"Jadi, kita semua setuju dengan usul Mundungus untuk menggunakan ramuan Polijus, Potter-Potter kembar?" terdengar suara Moody.

Kemudian terdengar dengungan setuju dari beberapa orang.

"Kalau begitu kita perlu membuat enam kelompok, yang terdiri dari dua orang―Potter dan pelindungnya. Yang menjadi pelindung adalah penyihir-penyihir yang sudah berpengalaman―para Auror, Lupin, Bill, Arthur dan aku. Sisanya akan menjadi bayangan Potter. Dan Potter yang asli nantinya akan bersama Hagrid."

Hening sesaat, tidak ada yang berkomentar kemudian Moody melanjutkan.

"Fred, George, kalian bisa menjadi bayangan... dan Mundungus, kau juga, lalu Miss Delacour dan―"

Ron dan aku saling pandang, kemudian cepat-cepat menuju ke ruang keluarga.

"Hermione dan aku," kata Ron, ketika kami muncul di pintu ruang keluarga.

"Dan aku," sambung Ginny. Aku terkejut, tidak menyadari dia ada di belakang kami.

Semua yang ada di ruang keluarga memandang kami. Tidak ada yang bicara selama beberapa detik, kemudian Mrs Weasley berkata,

"Orde tidak melibatkan anak-anak yang masih di bawah umur―dan anak-anak yang masih bersekolah," tambahnya saat melihat Ron akan bicara.

"Tapi kalian kekurangan orang untuk menjadi bayangan Harry, kan? Kalian memerlukan bantuan kami."

"Ya, benar," sambung Ginny lagi.

"Tidak," kata Mrs Weasley.

"Molly, kurasa kami memang memerlukan Ron dan Hermione," kata Mr Weasley.

"Dan aku," kata Ginny cepat-cepat.

"Baik, Ron dan Hermione, tapi Ginny tidak," kata Mrs Weasley. "Pergilah ke kamarmu!"

Ginny mendelik pada Mrs Weasley, kemudian pergi ke kamarnya dengan menggerutu.

Moody menunggu sampai suara gerutuan Ginny menghilang di kejauhan barulah dia melanjutkan rencana-rencananya. Aku memperhatikan saat dia mengeluarkan dua botol besar Ramuan Polijus dari dalam kantongnya. Sementara dia berbicara, aku memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengambil satu dari dua botol Ramuan Polijus itu.

Aku bukannya senang mencuri atau hendak mempermainkan Moody, tapi kalau kami memang hendak menjalankan rencana kami untuk mencari Horcrux kami memerlukan Ramuan Polijus, sedangkan aku tidak memiliki bahan-bahan untuk untuk meramu Ramuan Polijus, cara terbaik adalah dengan mengambilnya dari Moody.

* * *

><p>Kami sudah melayang di udara saat puluhan Pelahan Maut itu mengelilingi kami. Aku mencengkram punggung Kingsley dengan kuat dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihir berusaha menyerang Pelahap-Pelahap Maut itu. Kingsley berzigzag di udara menghindari mantra dan kutukan, dan mengirim mantra-mantra balasan yang kena pada dua orang Pelahap Maut.<p>

"Dia datang!" jeritku.

Voldemort terbang tanpa sapu, atau apapun, ke arah kami. Pupil matanya yang seperti ular berkilau dalam kegelapan, wajah pucatnya bersinar dalam kegairahan dan kemarahan. Ketakutan yang sangat menyerangku. Tubuhku gemetar dan kaku seolah semua kekuatanku telah diambil dalam tubuhku.

"Pegangan!"

Aku mendengar suara Kingsley seolah dari tempat yang jauh. Kemudian, Voldemort pergi, dia membelok ke arah lain, meninggalkan kami.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kingsley.

Aku ingin menjawab bahwa aku tidak tahu, tapi bibirku kelu, bayangan Voldemort dan wajahnya yang mengerikan masih terbayang di mataku. Kingsley juga tampaknya tidak memerlukan jawaban, dia berbisik lembut pada Therstral tunggangan kami, dan Threstral itu segera melaju cepat dalam kegelapan membawa kami kami di halaman sebuah rumah mungil bertaman. Cahaya dari rumah itu memberikan penerangan dan aku dapat melihat wajah Kingsley yang pucat.

"Masuklah, ini rumahku!" kata Kingsley.

Kami masuk ke sebuah ruang tamu kecil, tapi nyaman. Kami duduk di sofa, dan Kingsley memanggil dua Butterbeer dan menyerahkan satu padaku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya kingsley.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja..." jawabku. "Itu pertama kalinya aku melihat Voldemort dan―"

"Dan, tidak mati dibunuh..." lanjut Kingsley.

"Ya, tidak mati..."

"Tapi kau berhasil memantrai seorang Pelahap Mautnya," kata Kingsley.

"Aku tidak memperhatikannya," jawabku jujur. Aku terlalu sibuk menyelamatkan diri sehingga tidak memperhatikan mantra-mantra yang kukirim itu kena sasaran atau tidak. "Tetapi bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

Ketakutan kembali menyerangku. Harry, juga Ron dan yang lain semua dalam bahaya. Kalau beruntung tentu Voldemort tidak bisa menentukan yang mana Harry di antara para bayangan, namun bagaimana dengan keselamatan yang lain?

"Aku tidak tahu apa bagaimana dengan yang lain, tapi kita akan tahu kalau kita tiba di The Burrow" kata Kingsley, memandang arlogi emas di tangannya, kemudian menghabiskan Butterbeer-nya.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke The Burrow ," dia melanjutkan. "Aku ingin tahu mengapa kita diserang... pasti ada orang yang menyusup atau ada mata-mata."

Aku menghabiskan Butterbeer-ku dan berdiri. Kingsley juga bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Aku mengikutinya. Di atas buffet aku bisa melihat sebuah gantungan baju bengkok yang berpendar kebiruan. Kami cepat-cepat menyentuhnya dan kami terbang melewati ruang dan waktu menuju ke The Burrow. Aku menjejakkan kakiku, melihat Harry yang baru saja keluar ke halaman, dan berlari memeluknya.

"Siapa lagi yang sudah kembali?" tanya Kingsley, setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa Harry dan Lupin yang ada di depannya memang adalah Harry dan Lupin yang asli bukan Pelahap Maut yang menyamar.

"Baru Harry, Hagrid, George dan aku," jawab Lupin.

Aku menahan erangan di balik tanganku. Ron... Ron belum kembali apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apakah dia dan Tonks diserang Pelahap Maut? Aku menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri. Ron pasti baik-baik saja.

Sebuah sapu melayang di atas kepala kami dan Mr Weasley dan Fred segera meluncur turun dari sapu dan masuk ke dapur tanpa menghiraukan Lupin, Hagrid dan aku yang sedang menunggu dalam gelap. Aku memandang ke langit lagi mengharapkan ada sapu lain yang muncul membawa Ron. Lupin mondar-mandir di dekatku. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan kelihatan sangat khawatir. Aku sadar bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan Tonks, yang sekarang harusnya kupanggil Mrs Lupin. Mereka baru saja menikah dan―

Harry dan Ginny mucul dari dapur dan bergabung dalam penantian panjang tanpa suara. Kemudian aku melihat sapu muncul dari balik pepohonan dan Tonks mendaratkan sapunya di dekat kami, meluncur turun dari sapu dan segera berlari memeluk Lupin, sementara Ron berjalan agak kebingungan ke arah Harry, Ginny dan aku.

Aku segera berlari memeluknya, memeluknya dengan erat untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Kupikir...kupikir..."

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Ron, membelai punggungku.

"Ron hebat," kata Tonks. "Luar biasa. Membuat salah satu Pelahap Maut membatu. Mantra Bius Ron meluncur tepat mengenai kepalanya, dan kalau kau menyerang target yang bergerak dari sapu terbang―"

"Kau melakukannya?" tanyaku, tanganku masih melingkar di lehernya.

"Selalu dengan nada heran," kata Ron kesal, kemudian lepaskan diri.

Aku memandangnya ketika dia bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada yang lain, dan terus memandang, tidak menyadari bahwa Kingsley telah pergi. Aku baru mengalihkan pandangan saat Bill dan Fleur kembali dan mengatakan bahwa Mundungus telah melarikan diri dan Moody tewas.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Mom mulai gencar lagi menyuruh kami bekerja. Alasannya adalah agar kami semua melupakan Moody, tapi aku tahu Mom tidak ingin Harry, Hermione dan aku berkumpul untuk menyusun rencana kami mencari Horcrucx. Pernikahan juga semakin dekat, dan hari ulang tahun Harry yang ke-17 adalah hari sebelum pernikahan. Mom memberikan jam emas pada Harry, meskipun bekas pakai dan agak melesak di baliknya, aku tahu Harry sangat menghargai pemberian itu. Tetapi, aku tidak suka saat mendapati Harry dan Ginny berciuman.

"Kau sudah putus dengannya. Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang mempermainkannya?" gertakku pada Harry, saat kami menjauh dari rumah.

"Aku tidak mempermainkannya," jawab Harry.

"Ron―" kata Hermione, yang sudah menyusul kami, tapi aku mengangkat tanganku dan menyuruhnya berhenti bicara.

"Dia benar-benar terpukul waktu kau mengakhir hubungan kalian―"

"Begitu juga aku. Kau tahu mengapa aku mengakhirinya, dan itu bukan karena aku ingin begitu."

"Yeah, tetapi kau tadi menciumnya dan harapannya akan melambung lagi―"

"Dia bukan idiot, dia tahu itu tak bisa terjadi, dia tidak mengharapkan kami untuk―untuk akhirnya menikah atau―"

"Jika kau menyentuhnya tiap kali ada kesempatan―"

"Tidak akan terjadi lagi, oke?" kata Harry kasar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, yeah..."

Harry memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Kau memang benar-benar keterlaluan, Ron," kata Hermione padaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku jengkel.

"Tidakkah kau tahu, Harry dan Ginny _hanya_ berciuman."

"_Hanya berciuman_? Sejak kapan kau mengekspresikan berciuman dengan menggunakan kata _hanya_."

"Dengar, bagi Harry itu adalah ciuman terakhirnya sebelum pergi mencari Horcrucx, sedangkan bagi Ginny, itu adalah ciuman terakhir agar Harry bisa mengenangnya saat pergi mencari Horcrucx, tapi kau―kau malah menghalangi mereka."

"Aku cuma tidak ingin adikku terluka," kataku.

"Dia tidak akan terluka. Dia―"

"Kau tidak tahu, kan?" aku memandangnya. "Dia sangat terpukul―menangis di sepanjang hari saat Harry memutuskan hubungan mereka. Dan, aku tidak suka melihat adikku menangis hanya karena laki-laki meninggalkannya."

"Dia memang menangis, Ron, tapi dia tidak akan apa-apa... Ginny tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Lagi pula semua cewek begitu―mereka memang menangis, tapi mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Jadi kau ingin aku membiarkan mereka berciuman?"

"Ya, kau harus memberikan mereka waktu. Biarkan mereka memutuskan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan..."

"Baiklah, tapi menurutku Harry tidak akan mendekati Ginny lagi," kataku. "Dia telah berjanji untuk tidak mendekatinya."

"Ya, tapi misalnya―misalnya Harry dan Ginny berciuman lagi kau tidak boleh berkomentar apa-apa, oke?"

Aku memandang Hermione, menatap mata coklatnya dan aku mengerti bahwa aku mungkin akan melakukan apapun untuknya.

"Baiklah..." kataku.

Hermione memandangku, lebih tepatnya mengamatiku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Sudah lama aku ingin bertanya," kata Hermione. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Yah, kau bersikap lain, maksudku, kita sedikit sekali bertengkar, lalu sikapmu juga lebih lembut, kemudian memuji apapun yang kulakukan dan―"

"Kau tidak suka?" potongku cepat, teringat _Dua Belas Cara Pantang-Gagal untuk Memikat Penyihir Perempuan._

"Aku bukannya tidak suka, tapi―"

"Nah, kalau begitu tidak usah bicara," kataku, menggandeng tangannya. "Ayo kembali ke dalam."

Kami berjalan kembali ke rumah dengan bergandengan tangan. Salah satu dari _Dua Belas Cara Pantang Gagal untuk Memikat Penyihir Perempuan_.

Harry memang tidak mencari kesempatan berdua Ginny sepanjang hari itu, bahkan sampai saat makan malam, mereka tidak saling bicara dan bahkan menghindari pandangan satu dengan yang lain. Bagus memang, tapi aku merasa sedikit bersalah karena aku tahu bahwa Harry sebenarnya tidak bermaksud dan tidak akan pernah dengan sengaja menyakiti Ginny.

Pesta ulang tahun Harry biasa-biasa saja karena besok adalah hari pernikahan. Mom mengundang Lupin dan Tonks, juga Hagrids, tapi kejutannya adalah kehadiran Mentri Sihir yang membawa surat wasiat Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore memberiku Deluminator-nya; semula aku terkejut, aku tidak menduga Dumbledore akan memberiku warisan karena selama ini aku bukanlah murid favorit Dumbledore. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan Deluminator itu, maksudku untuk apa Dumbledore memberikannya padaku, namun aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku pasti tahu apa kegunaanya, selain memadamkan lampu. Hermione mendapat sebuah buku kuno dengan tulisan Rune berjudul _kisah-Kisah Beedle si Juru Cerita_; lucu juga sebenarnya karena buku itu adalah cerita anak-anak di dunia sihir, tapi tentu saja, Hermione belum pernah membacanya. Harry mendapat Snitch yang pernah ditangkapnya pada pertandingan pertamanya di Hogwarts dan juga pedang Griffindor, tapi Rufus Scrimgeour, Mentri Sihir tidak memberikan pedang itu pada Harry dengan alasan bahwa pedang itu bukanlah milik pribadi Dumbledore, tapi warisan Hogwarts; sebenarnya betul juga karena pedang itu adalah milik Godric Gryffindor yang diwariskannya pada Hogwarts. Tetapi tentu saja, Dumbledore memiliki maksud tertentu dengan memberikan barang-barang itu pada kami. Untuk sekarang kami memang belum mengetahui, tapi nanti kami pasti tahu.

Hari berikutnya adalah hari pernikahan, Fred, George, Harry dan aku bertugas sebagai penerima tamu. Kami berdiri di depan tenda dan mengantar para tamu ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Harry tampak kepanasan, mungkin karena menggunakan jubah pesta yang terlalu sempit; dia telah meminum ramuan Polijus―dengan rambut cowok Muggle, yang diambil Fred dengan mengguna Mantra Panggil dari desa setempat, Ottery St Catchpole― dalam dosis besar agar tidak ada orang yang tahu bahwa dia adalah Harry Potter, yang sekarang dia dikenal sebagai sepupu Barny.

Hermione sangat cantik dalam gaun warna lila dan sepatu tumit tinggi dengan warna yang sama, rambutnya licin dan tampak berkilau, tapi saat aku mengatakan bahwa dia cantik, dia berkata,

"Selalu dengan nada heran."

Apakah secara tidak sadar aku memang selalu heran bahwa dia sebenarnya benar-benar cantik dan disukai banyak orang seperti Krum dan McLaggen? Atau dia cuma ingin membalasku karena pernah mengatakan hal yang sama saat kembali dari misi membawa Harry ke The Burrow. Dan, berbicara tentang Viktor Krum, ternyata dia hadir di pernikahan ini. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Dia juga telah menumbuhkan janggut kambing di dagunya, yang membuatnya kelihatan seperti Karkaroff.

"Kau tampak luar biasa cantik," kata Viktor Krum pada Hermione, membuat Hermione tersenyum dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku sebal. Sebenarnya ini pertanyaan yang tidak perlu karena aku tahu Fleur mengundangnya, tapi saking sebalnya aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku tidak menyukai kehadirannya di sini, apalagi dengan Hermione memberikan pandangan penuh pemujaan padanya.

"Fleur mengundangku," jawab Krum, alisnya terangkat.

Aku mendengus, sementara Harry membawa krum ke dalam tenda.

"Ron, mengapa kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku bukan tidak menyukainya, tapi aku membencinya," jawabku, mendelik pada Hermione, jengkel karena wajahnya masih tampak memerah bahagia.

Hermione memutar bola matanya, kemudian bertanya, "Jadi? Mengapa kau membencinya?"

"Itu karena kau tampak bahagia saat bertemu dengannya," jawabku, merendahkan suaraku agar Fred dan George tidak mendengar kami.

"Tentu saja, aku bahagia saat bertemu dengannya, dia sahabatku, Ron," tukasnya.

"Apakah aku pernah bilang bahwa dia tidak hanya ingin menjadi sahabatmu? Tetapi aku bilang lagi sekarang, dia tidak hanya ingin jadi sahabatmu!"

Hermione tertawa dengan nada bosan dan memutar bola matanya lagi.

"Dengar, aku minta maaf karena bersikap kurang sopan, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin kau bergaul dengannya."

"Mengapa? Karena alasan konyol bahwa dari Durmstrang dan musuh Harry?"

"Bukan itu, aku―"

"Masa kau tidak tahu, Hermione?" tanya Fred dari kiri kami. Rupanya diam-diam dia dan George telah mendengarkan pembicaraan kami. "Dia cemburu pada Krum. Dia pikir kau akan memilih Krum―"

"Ya, ya, Krum kan hebat, dewasa, terus pemain Quidditch sangat jauh bila dibandingkan dengannya, seperti langit dan bumi," George menambahkan, kemudian mereka berdua cekikikan dan menjauh.

Hermione kembali memandangku.

"Ya, itu benar," kataku.

"Dan, kalau kau tidak mengijinkan aku berteman dengan Krum, aku hanya boleh berteman dengan siapa, hah? Dengan Harry dan saudara-saudaramu, begitu?" tuntut Hermione jengkel.

"Ya, tapi kau bisa berteman dengan Neville juga karena dia memang telah jadi temanmu sebelum aku," kataku.

"Oh astaga, Ron! Kau benar-benar konyol!"

"Waktunya duduk," kata Fred, yang telah kembali dan segera masuk ke tenda.

Bisa dikatakan pernikahan ini berjalan dengan baik. Fleur tampak sangat cantik, Bill juga kelihatan tampan, Ginny dan Gabrielle juga sangat luar biasa. Mom dan Mrs Delacour menangis dalam sapu tangan masing-masing. Aku memandang Hermione dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah suatu saat nanti aku bisa menikah dengannya, atau aku akan mati dalam pencarian Horcrux ini dan Hermione menikah dengan Krum. Aku mendengus sebal. Tidak akan! Aku mungkin akan bangkit dari kematian kalau Hermione menikah dengan Krum.

Hermione memandangku, mungkin karena mendengar dengusanku. Dia mengangkat alis dan aku mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke depan, pada penyihir pria kecil dengan rambut sejumput, yang kini berkata,

"... Kalau begitu aku menyatakan kalian berdua terikat seumur hidup."

Dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tongkat sihirnya di atas kepala Bill dan Fleur. Tongkat itu mengeluarkan hujan bintang-bintang perak ke sekeliling mereka, yang sekarang menyatu. Setelah itu para hadirin berdiri, semua meja dan kursi tergeser ke samping, dinding tenda menghilang―membuat kami bisa melihat pemandangan indah kebun di bawah sinar matahari― dan lantai dansa tercipta di tengah-tengah tenda. Bill dan Fleur segera berdansa, sementara pramusaji mulai bermunculan membawakan nampan-nampan; perak berisi jus labu kuning, Butterbeer dan Wiski Api, nampan lainnya berisi tumpukan kue tar dan sandwich.

Aku mengambil tiga Butterbeer, memberikanya pada Harry dan Hermione, kemudian mengajak mereka mencari tempat duduk. Kami duduk bersama Luna, tapi Luna segera bangkit juga, berdansa sendirian seperti sedang mengusir lalat di lantai dansa, dan Viktor Krum muncul lagi.

"Siapa laki-laki yang memakai jubah kuning itu?" tanya Krum, kelihatan jengkel.

"Itu Xenophilius Lovegood, dia ayah teman kami," jawabku, dengan nada menantang. Aku mengalihkan pandangan memandang Hermione, yang asyik memandang Krum, kemudian berkata, "Yuk kita dansa."

Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menyeretnya ke lantai dansa kalau dia menolak, tapi untunglah Hermione bersedia.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya, kan?" tanyaku, saat kami sudah ada di lantai dansa dan berayun perlahan mengikuti musik.

"Apa?" Hermione memandangku kebingungan.

"Itu―memandang Krum seolah dialah satu-satunya cowok di tempat ini."

"Apa? Dengar, Ron, kalau memang ini waktunya otakmu untuk mengalami kerusakan. Tolong, jangan libatkan aku," kata Hermione kejam.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Jangan libatkan aku dalam omong kosong yang tidak berguna!"

"Ini bukan omong kosong, aku memang melihatmu memandangnya."

"Jadi sekarang aku tidak boleh memandang cowok lain, selain Harry, saudara-saudaramu dan―siapa lagi―Neville?"

"Hermione, pelankan suaramu, mereka memandang kita," bisikku, saat beberapa orang yang ada di lantai dansa memberi kami pandangan aneh.

Hermione tidak bicara lagi dan aku memandangnya, dia mengalihkan pandangan dan memandang berkeliling, kecuali aku. Oke, baik aku tahu aku mulai bersikap menyebalkan lagi, tapi hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa aku tidak ingin dia menebarkan pesonanya pada cowok-cowok lain.

Pemain musik mengakhiri lagunya dengan dentingan lambat piano. Hermione melepaskanku, tapi aku tidak melepaskan tanganku di pinggangnya. Dia memandangku, menaikkan alisnya.

"Masih ada lagu berikutnya," kataku, membawanya berputar.

Hermione tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Menurutmu kapan kita bisa berangkat mencari _itu_?" tanyaku.

"Bisa setiap saat," jawab Hermione. "Aku sudah mengepak barang-barang kita."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu... Tidak lama lagi Kementrian Sihir pasti jatuh di tangannya."

"Menurut ayahmu, orang-orang mulai mencari Harry," kata Hermione. "Tapi, tentu saja mereka tidak tahu di mana dia, kecuali Scrimgeour."

Aku mengangguk, membawanya berputar lagi mengikuti musik. Kami tidak bicara selama beberapa, sementara musik terus mengalun lembut mendayu.

"Mom dan Dad pernah bertanya berapa lama kita mencari _itu_," kata Hermione lagi.

"Lalu kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak tahu... kita kan tidak tahu di mana _dia_ menyimpan _itu_. Mungkin bisa berbulan-bulang bahkan bertahun-tahun."

"Tapi Harry pasti punya rencana."

"Ya, dia ingin ke Godric's Hollow..."

"Apakah dia mengira _itu _ada di sana?"

"Mungkin, tapi menurutku dia ingin mengunjungi makam orangtuanya," kata Hermione.

"Ya, tidak ada salahnya ke Godric's Hollow, aku belum pernah ke tempat itu."

Hermione tersenyum.

"Omong-omong, Ron, saat aku mengepak buku-bukumu, aku melihat buku berjudul _Dua Belas Cara Pantang Gagal untuk Memikat Penyihir Perempuan_."

"Apa?"

"Dan, aku juga melihat buku yang sama saat mengepak barang-barang Harry."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah itu hadiah ulang tahun yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Benar," kataku, menantang.

Hermione tertawa.

"Apa?"

Dia masih tertawa, aku merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Baik... aku mendapat buku itu dari Fred dan George tahun lalu. Kurasa buku itu berguna, karena aku perlu tahu bagaimana pikiran cewek-cewek. Dan Ginny―dia bilang kau menyukai―"

Aku berhenti bicara, bukan saatnya untuk bilang bahwa dia menyukai aku dan aku juga menyukainya.

"Ginny bilang aku menyukai―apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Lupakan!"

"Hah?"

"Yah, jadi begitulah, aku perlu buku itu untuk memikat―"

"Memikat siapa, Ron, ayo bilang!"

"Sesuai judulnya, ya, untuk _memikat penyihir perempuan_."

Hermione tertawa lagi dan mengedip padaku seakan tahu sesuatu. Jadi, dia tahu aku menggunakan buku itu untuk siapa.

"Kalau kau memang ingin tahu aku―"

"Aku capek," potong Hermione, bersamaan dengan gesekan biola terakhir.

"Cari Harry... aku akan mengambil Butterbeer," kataku, melepaskannya dan berjalan mencari meja tempat minuman. Aku mengambil tiga gelas Butterbeer bersamaan dengan saat sesuatu yang berwarna putih keperakan jatuh dari kanopi di atas lantai dansa. Anggun dan berkilau, kucing liar itu mendarat di tengah-tengah para pedansa yang keheranan. Kepala-kepala menoleh, dan yang paling dekat membeku saat mulut Patronus itu terbuka lebar dan suara Kingsley terdengar keras, dalam dan lambat.

"Kementrian sudah jatuh. Scrimgeour mati. Mereka datang."

Aku membeku di tempat, kemudian terdengar jeritan dan teriakan-teriakan keras membahana, orang-orang berlarian dengan panik mencari-cari orang yang mereka kenal dan beberapa ber-Disapparate karena mantra perlindungan The Burrow telah pecah. Beberapa orang berkerudung hitam ber-Apparate dan langsung mengirim mantra-mantra pada tamu yang tidak waspada. Orang-orang mulai menyerukan mantra perlindungan, aku mencabut tongkat sihirku dan bergerak di antara orang-orang yang panik mencari Harry dan Hermione. Inilah saatnya, kami harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum, orang-orang Kementrian ini atau Pelahat Maut menangkap Harry.

"Ron! Ron!" terdengar teriak Hermione.

Aku melihatnya dan Harry sedang berada di antara orang-orang yang panik. Harry menyambar tangan Hermione ketika mereka diterjang orang-orang dari berbagai arah, dengan mantra atau kutukan,entah apa, beterbangan di atas kepala mereka. Aku berlari menuju mereka, memegang lengan Hermione yang bebas dan kami menembus ruang dan waktu dalam kegelapan yang menyesakkan, menjauhi The Burrow, menjauhi semua orang, berharap dalam hati agar semua orang yang kutinggalkan di The Burrow bisa selamat.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

"Di mana kita?" terdengar suara Ron.

"Tottenham Court Road," kataku terengah-engah. "Jalan, terus jalan, kita perlu memerlukan tempat untuk berganti pakaian."

Kami berjalan dan setengah berlari di jalanan lebar dan gelap yang diapit oleh toko-toko yang sudah tutup. Bintang-bintang berkilau di langit. Bus tingkat menderu lewat dan serombongan orang yang sedang bersenang-senang di rumah menjeling ketika melihat mereka: Harry dan Ron masih memakai jubah pesta penyihir.

"Hermione, kami tidak punya pakaian ganti," kata Ron, ketika seorang wanita muda tertawa parau melihat pakaiannya.

"Mengapa aku tidak memastikan membawa Jubah Gaib-ku?" kata Harry. "Sepanjang tahun lalu aku selalu membawanya dan―"

"Beres, aku membawa Jubah Gaibmu, aku membawa pakaian ganti untuk kalian berdua," kataku. "Berusahalah untuk bersikap wajar sampai... ini bisa."

Aku membawa mereka membelok ke gang kecil yang remang-remang.

"Waktu kau bilang kau membawa Jubah Gaib, dan pakaian..." Harry mengamatiku.

Aku tidak mempedulikan Harry, aku membuka tas tangan manik-manik-ku dan mengeluarkan pakaian Ron; celana panjang, kaus lengan panjang, kaus kaki merah tua, dan akhirnya Jubah Gaib Harry.

"Astaga, bagaimana―"

"Mantra Perluasan Tak-Terdeteksi," kataku, menjelaskan. "Rumit, tapi kurasa aku telah melakukannya dengan benar. Bagaimanapun juga aku berhasil memasukkan segala sesuatu yang kita butuhkan di dalam sini," kataku, menggoyang tas manik-manikku. Kemudian terdengar bunyi berkelotokan ketika sejumlah barang berat berguling di dalamnya. "Oh, sialan, itu pasti buku-buku... padahal aku sudah menyusunnya sesuai topik..." aku mengintip ke dalam tas, dan benar saja buku-buku itu telah berhamburan di dasar tas. "Oh, sudahlah... kau sebaiknya pakai Jubah Gaib. Ron, cepat ganti pakaian..."

Aku mengalihkan wajah ketika Ron berganti pakaian.

"Kapan kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Harry.

"Aku sudah bilang pada kalian di The Burrow, barang-barang penting sudah kupak selama beberapa hari untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau kita kita harus cepat-cepat kabur. Aku mengepak ranselmu tadi pagi, Harry, setelah kau berganti pakaian, dan memasukkannya ke dalam sini. Aku punya perasaan..."

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa," puji Ron, menyerahkan jubahnya yang sudah digulung padaku.

"Terima kasih," kataku, tersenyum kecil ketika teringat _Dua Belas Cara Pantang-Gagal untuk Memikat Penyihir Wanita._ _Memberikan pujian pada penyihir wanita yang ingin dipikat _adalah poin pertama dari _Dua Belas Cara Pantang-Gagal untuk Memikat Penyihir Wanita._ Setelah tersadar akan situasi sekarang, aku segera memasuk jubah Ron ke dalam tas dan menyuruh Harry memakai Jubah Gaib-nya.

"Yang lain―semua yang ada di pesta pernikahan―" terdengar suara Harry, saat dia menghilang di balik Jubah Gaib.

Aku tahu Harry teringat pada Ginny, namun...

"Kita tak bisa mengkhawatirkan itu sekarang," bisikku, menoleh ke kiri. "Kaulah yang mereka kejar Harry, dan kita akan membuat semua orang dalam bahaya lebih besar kalau kita kembali."

"Benar," kata Ron. Dia juga memandang ke kiri. "Sebagian besar anggota Orde ada di sana, mereka akan melindungi semua orang."

"Yah..."

"Ayo, kurasa kita perlu bergerak terus," kataku.

Kami kembali ke jalan raya. Serombongan laki-laki di seberang jalan yang sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi melambai pada kami. Aku sadar bahwa aku masih memakai gaun pesta warna lila dan sepatu tumit tinggi. Tentu saja, pakaian seperti ini tidak pantas digunakan di jalanan Muggle saat lewat tengah malam.

"Hanya sekedar ingin tahu, mengapa Tottenham Court Road?" tanya Ron.

"Entahlah, jalan ini muncul begitu saja dalam kepalaku, tetapi aku yakin kita lebih aman di dunia Muggle. Mereka tidak mengharapkan kita ada di sini, kan?"

"Betul," Ron memandang berkeliling. "tapi apakah kau tidak merasa agak―mencolok?"

"Mau ke mana lagi, coba?" tanyaku. Oh, sial! Para pemabuk di seberang jalan itu mulai menyuitiku. "Kita kan tak bisa memesan kamar di Leaky Chauldron? Dan Grimmauld Place tak mungkin kalau Snape bisa masuk ke sana... Kita bisa mencoba rumah orang tuaku, meskipun kurasa ada kemungkinan mereka akan mengecek ke sana... oh, kenapa sih mereka tak mau diam!"

"Halo, Sayang!" yang paling mabuk di antara laki-laki itu berteriak. "Mau minum? Tinggalkan saja si rambut merah dan ke sini minum-minum!"

"Ayo kita duduk di mana, gitu," kataku buru-buru, ketika Ron akan membuka mulut dan membalas para pemabuk di seberang jalan. "Lihat, ini bisa, ayo masuk!"

Kami masuk ke sebuah kafe kecil kumuh yang buka semalam suntuk. Lapisan tipis minyak menutupi semua meja formikanya, tapi paling tidak kafe itu kosong. Kami duduk; Ron di depanku dan Harry entah duduk di mana. Aku duduk memunggungi pintu masuk, sehingga aku harus menoleh terus ke belakang untuk melihat apakah ada yang mengikuti kami.

Setelah semenit-dua menit berlalu, Ron berkata, "Kalian tahu, kita tidak jauh dari Leaky Chauldron, tempat itu cuma di Charing Cross―"

"Ron, kita tidak bisa ke sana!" kataku segera.

"Bukan untuk tinggal, tapi untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi!"

"Kita tahu apa yang terjadi, Voldemort sudah mengambil alih Kementrian, apa lagi yang perlu kita ketahui?"

"Oke, oke, itu cuma ide saja!"

Keheningan yang tak nyaman kembali datang. Pelayan wanita berpakaian ketat warna merah lewat dan aku memesan dua cappucino. Aku memandang ke belakang lagi ketika dua orang bertubuh besar masuk dan menjejalkan diri di meja sebelah. Rasa-rasanya aku pernah melihat dua orang itu sebelumnya, tapi aku tak mau memikirkannya sekarang. Merendahkan suara aku berkata,

"Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat sepi untuk ber-Disapparate dan menuju ke daerah pedesaan. Setiba di sana, kita bisa mengirim pesan ke Orde."

"Kau bisa membuat Patronus yang bisa bicara kalau begitu?" tanya Ron.

"Aku sudah berlatih dan kurasa aku bisa," jawabku.

"Yah, asal tidak membuat mereka dalam bahaya, meskipun mereka mungkin malah sudah ditangkap. Astaga, ini menjijikkan," Ron, menambah setelah menghirup sedikit kopi kelabu yang berbuih. Si pelayan mendengarnya, dia melemparkan pandangan sebal pada Ron ketika lewat untuk mengambil pesanan tamu yang baru.

Aku memandang ke belakang tepat ketika dua orang bertubuh besar itu melambai dan menyuruhnya pergi.

"Kita berangkat saja, kalau begitu, aku tak ingin meminum minuman kotor ini," kata Ron. "Hermione, kau punya uang Muggle untuk membayar ini?"

"Punya, aku mengambil semua tabungan pembangunan sosialku sebelum ke The Burrow. Kurasa semua uang receh ada di dasar," kataku, membuka tas manik-manikku untuk mengambil recehan.

Kemudian kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat; Ron menerjang ke depan, mendorongku ke samping dan sebuah mantra menghancurkan ubin di tempat kepala Ron seharusnya berada beberapa detik yang lalu.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry berteriak entah dari mana.

Pria besar berambut pirang terhantam sinar merah di wajahnya dan roboh pingsan. Aku merunduk dan merangkak untuk bersembunyi di bawah bangku, sementara teman si pirang menyerang Ron lagi: tali-tali hitam keluar dari tongkat sihirnya dan mengikat Ron dari kepala sampai kaki. Mantra Bius lain meluncur, memantul ke jendela dan kena pada pelayan.

"_Expulso!_" raung teman si pirang dan ledakan keras terjadi di dalam kafe.

Aku mencabut tongkat sihirku dan berteriak, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" orang itu pingsan terjatuh di atas gundukan pecahan porselin, meja dan bangku yang hancur.

Aku merangkak keluar dari kursi, menggoyangkan pecahan beling dan asbak dari rambutku dan bergerak mendekati Ron.

"_D-Diffindo,_" aku mengacungkan tongkat sihir padanya, namun Ron menjerit kesakitan, karena entah bagaimana telah mengiris lutut celana jeansnya dan meninggalkan luka dalam. "Oh sori banget, Ron, tanganku gemetar. _Diffindo!_"

Tali yang mengikat Ron terlepas, di bergerak bangun, dan meringis sedikit.

"Aku seharusnya mengenalinya, dia ada di menara pada malam Dumbledore meninggal," kata Harry. Dia telah melepaskan Jubah Gaib dan membalikkan teman si pirang dengan kakinya. Ron dan aku ikut memandang si pirang.

"Itu Dolohov," kata Ron Ron, "Aku mengenalinya dari poster-poster lama yang dulu mencari dia itu. Kupikir yang besar itu Thorfinn Rowle."

"Terserah deh nama mereka siapa!" kataku histeris. "Bagaimana mereka menemukan kita? Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kunci pintunya," kata Harry padaku, "dan Ron, matikan lampu!"

Aku mengacungkan tongkat sihir pada pintu. Pintu berceklek mengunci bersamaan dengan matinya semua lampu.

"Mereka akan kita apakan?" terdengar suara bisikan Ron dalam gelap. "Bunuh mereka? Mereka akan membunuh kita. Nyaris saja berhasil."

Membunuh? Tidak! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kami membunuh orang.

"Kita cuma perlu menghapus ingatan mereka," kata Harry. "Lebih baik begitu, itu akan membuat mereka kehilangan jejak. Kalau kita membunuh mereka akan jelas kita ada di sini."

"Kau bos kami," kata Ron, kedengaran lega.

Aku juga merasa lega Harry tidak menyuruh kami membunuh.

"Tetapi aku belum pernah melakukan jampi memori..."

"Aku yang akan melakukannya," kataku, menenangkan diri, kemudian mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke dahi Dolohov. "_Obliviate!_"

"Brillian!" kata Harry, saat pandangan Dolohov menjadi tidak berfokus dan menerawang. "Tangani yang satunya dan si pelayan, sementara Ron dan aku beres-beres."

Aku berjalan mendekati Rowle dan menghapus ingatannya. Aku sedang menyeret si pelayan agar tidak terlihat dari jendela ketika Ron berkata,

"Pantas saja aku tak bisa mencabutnya, Hermione, kau membawa celana jeansku yang lama, ini sudah kesempitan."

Aku memandangnya agak bingung sesaat, sebelum menyadari bahwa dia bicara tentang tongkat sihir.

"Oh sori," kataku. "Tetapi kau bisa menyimpan tongkat sihir di tempat lain, selain di saku jeansmu. Maksudku kau bisa menyelipkannya di balik pakaianmu, atau di saku jaketmu."

Ron tidak berkomentar lagi, dia dan Harry mengembalikan kafe seperti semula, sementara aku menghapus ingatan si pelayan. Setelah itu kami mendudukkan Dolohov dan Rowle ke meja mereka.

"Tapi bagaimana mereka menemukan kita? Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu di mana kita?" tanyaku, memandang Dolohov dan Rowle, kemudian memandang Harry. "Kau―kau tidak berpikir kau masih punya Jejak kan Harry?"

"Mana mungkin," kata Ron. "Jejak punah pada umur tujuh belas tahun, itu hukum sihir, kau tidak bisa memasang Jejak pada orang dewasa."

"Itu sejauh yang kita tahu. Bagaimana kalau Pelahap Maut telah menemukan cara untuk memasang Jejak pada orang yang berumur tujuh belas tahun."

"Tapi Harry tidak berada dekat-dekat Pelahap Maut dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam terakhir ini. Jadi, siapa dong yang memasang Jejak lagi padanya?"

"Kalau aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir," kata Harry. "dan kalian tidak bisa menggunakan sihir di dekatku, tanpa kita membuka rahasia posisi kita―"

"Kita tidak akan berpencar!" potongku tegas.

"Kita perlu tempat aman untuk bersembunyi," kata Ron. "Beri kami waktu untuk memikirkan ini."

"Grimmauld Place," kata Harry.

Aku dan Ron terkejut dan bermaksud untuk mengusulkan tempat lain.

"Ke mana lagi, coba?" tanya Harry. "Ini kesempatan terbaik yang kita punya. Snape cuma satu Pelahap Maut. Kalau aku masih punya Jejak, kita akan diserbu seabrek Pelahap Maut ke mana pun kita pergi."

Aku tidak membantah, Ron juga tidak. Ron mengklik Deluminator-nya untuk melepaskan lampu, aku membuka kunci kafe dan sebelum salah satu dari Pelahap Maut dan pelayan itu bereaksi, kami ber-Disapparate meninggalkan kafe itu.

Kami ber-Apparate di lapangan kecil kuno yang sudah kami kenal dan melihat Grimmauld Place nomor 12 menjulang di depan kami. Kami bergegas menaiki undakan rumah itu setelah memastikan tidak ada Pelahap Maut yang mengikuti kami. Harry mengetuk pintu satu kali dengan tongkat sihir dan terdengar gemerincing rantai, pintu terbuka, kami masuk dengan cepat.

Rumah itu masih sama menyeramkan seperti sebelumnya. Lampu-lampu gas menyala sepanjang lorong, sarang laba-laba menempel di langit-langit. Garis bentuk kepala-kepala peri-rumah membentuk bayangan ganjil di sisi tangga dan tirai-tirai panjang menutupi lukisan aneh ibu Sirius. Semuanya masih sama seperti biasa, yang ganjil adalah tempat payung berbentuk potongan kaki troll, yang jatuh seolah baru saja ditabrak oleh seseorang.

"Kurasa ada yang sudah ada yang masuk ke sini?" bisikku, menunjuk tempat payung.

"Bisa jadi itu terguling waktu para anggota Orde pergi?" Ron balas berbisik.

"Jadi mana kutukan yang telah dipasang untuk Snape?" tanya Harry.

"Barangkali mantra-mantra itu berfungsi kalau dia yang muncul?" saran Ron.

Namun, tidak ada yang bergerak. Kami berdiri di atas keset memunggungi pintu, takut untuk melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam rumah.

"Yah, kita tidak bisa di sini selamanya," kata Harry, maju selangkah.

Kemudian dari dalam kegelapan terdengar bisikan menyeram dengan suara Moody, berkata, "_Severus Snape?_"

"Kami bukan Snape," kata Harry parau.

Lalu suatu seperti udara dingin meluncur ke arah kami, membuat lidahku tergulung, tapi cuma sebentar karena gulungan lidahku terlepas beberapa detik kemudian.

"Itu p―pasti Kutukan Ikat-Lidah yang dipasang Mad-Eye untuk Snape," gagapku cepat.

Kemudian Harry maju satu langkah lagi. Sesuatu bergerak dalam keremangan di ujung ruangan. Sosok itu bangkit dari karpet, jangkung sewarna debu dan mengerikan. Sosok itu menuju ke arah kami, semakin lama makin cepat, rambut dan jenggotnya sepanjang pinggang berkibar di belakangnya, mukanya kurus kering, tak berdaging dengan rongga mata kosong. Sosok itu sangat kami kenal, sosok itu adalah Albus Dumbledore, namun sekarang ini sangat tidak mirip Dumbledore.

Aku menjerit, dan tirai Mrs Black melayang terbuka diikuti jeritan sumpah serapah. Sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Harry, seperti mengancam. Aku meringkuk di lantai dekat pintu, seluruh tubuhku gemetar. Aku tidak mampu melihat sosok mengerikan ini, aku memejamkan mata.

"Jangan," teriak Harry parau. "Bukan kami! Kami tidak membunuh anda―"

Kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu yang halus terjatuh di atas kepalaku dan suara Ron terdengar,

"T-tak apa-apa... dia sudah p-pergi..."

Aku membuka mata dan memandang debu di sekeliling kami, sementara Mrs Black masih terus menjerit dan mencaci,

"_Darah-lumpur, kotoran, noda kehormatan, cemaran memalukan di rumah leluhurku__―_"

"DIAM," jerit Harry, mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, sehingga tirai-tirai itu kembali menutup.

"Tadi... tadi itu..." aku meratap.

"Yeah," kata Harry, "tapi bukan benar-benar dia, kan? Hanya sesuatu untuk menakut-nakuti Snape."

Kemudian hening lagi, kami berjalan menyusuri lorong.

"Sebelum kita masuk lebih jauh, kurasa lebih baik kita cek," bisikku. Aku mengacungkan tongkat sihirku dan bergumam, "Homenum revelio."

Tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Yah, kau baru saja mengalami _shock_ berat," kata Ron berbaik hati. "Mantra itu sebenarnya untuk apa?"

"Mantra itu sudah melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya!" kataku, mendelik pada Ron. "Itu mantra untuk mengungkapkan rahasia keberadaan orang, dan tak ada orang lain di sini kecuali kita!"

"Dan si tua Dusty," kata Ron, mengerling tempat di mana sosok tadi bangkit.

"Ayo kita naik," kataku, sedikit gemetar, dan mendahului yang lain menaiki tangga berderit menuju ruang tamu di lantai satu.

Aku melambaikan tongkat sihir menyalakan lampu-lampu gas tua, kemudian duduk di sofa memandang Ron yang menuju ke jendela, menguak gorden beludrunya beberapa senti.

"Tak melihat siapa-siapa di luar," katanya. "Kalau Harry punya Jejak, mereka akan mengikuti kita ke sini, kan? Aku tahu mereka tidak bisa masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi―kau kenapa Harry?"

Aku mengangkat muka, memandang Harry yang sedang menyentuh bekas lukanya, kemudian dia menjerit.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Ron bertanya, berjalan mendekati Harry. "Apakah kau melihatnya di rumahku?"

"Tidak, aku cuma merasakan kemarahan―dia benar-benar marah―"

Aku memandangnya dengan ketakukan, "Bekas lukamu lagi? Tapi apa yang terjadi? Ku pikir koneksi itu sudah ditutup?"

Bagaimana koneksi ke pikiran Voldemort bisa terbuka lagi? Padahal koneksi ini sangat berbahaya.

"Harry, Dumbledore, tidak ingin kau menggunakan koneksi itu, dia ingin kau menutupnya, itulah sebabnya kau diminta menggunakan Occlumency! Kalau tidak, Voldemort bisa menanamkan bayang-bayang palsu dalam benakmu, ingat―" aku ingin mengatakan tentang Sirius, tapi Harry memotong.

"Yeah, aku ingat, trims," kata Harry marah, kemudian berbalik memunggungi Ron dan aku.

Ron mengangkat bahu dan berjalan duduk di sebelahku, kemudian sebuah kabut putih keperakan muncul di depan kami, membuatku memekik. Kabut perak itu menjadi musang, yang berbicara dengan suara Mrs Weasley.

"_Keluarga selamat, jangan menjawab, kita diawasi_."

Ron mengeluarkan rintihan kecil penuh syukur, aku mencengkram tangannya.

"Mereka baik-baik saja! Mereka baik-baik saja!" kataku pelan.

Ron tersenyum.

Sesaat kemudian Harry berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan meninggalkan kami. Aku bangkit dari sofa dan mengeluarkan kantong tidur dari tas manik-manikku.

"Kau bisa tidur di atas bantal-bantal ini, Hermione," kata Ron, menurun bantal-bantal sofa dan meletakkannya di lantai.

"Oh, baik sekali kau, Ron," kataku. "Apakah ini salah satu dari _Dua Belas Cara Pantang-Gagal untuk Memikat Penyihir Wanita?_"

"Hermione, berhentilah meledekku..." kata Ron kesal.

Aku tersenyum kecil, tahu bahwa _membuat penyihir wanita tersebut merasa nyaman_ adalah poin ke tujuh dari _Dua Belas Cara Pantang-Gagal Memikat Penyihir Wanita_. Namun, aku ingin tahu apakah Ron akan melakukan poin ke delapan―_membantu penyihir wanita tersebut kalau dia meminta bantuan_―jika ada labah-labah, binatang yang paling ditakutinya. Aku berjalan ke lemari pendek yang terletak di sudut kiri ruangan dan membuka pintunya. Di dalamnya ada bantal-bantal sofa, yang disimpan Mrs Weasley dua tahun lalu. Di dalamnya juga ada labah-labah yang bergerak-gerak dalam jaringnya di langit-langit lemari.

"Ron, bisakah kau membantuku?" panggilku.

"Ada apa?" dia berjalan mendekat dan memandang ke dalam lemari, kemudian mundur dengan wajah pucat.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kau mengambilkan, bantal-bantal itu dan―"

"Oke, oke, baiklah," katanya.

Dia mendekati lemari lagi; wajahnya pucat dan sepertinya dia akan segera muntah. Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetar ke dalam lemari dan mengambil bantal-bantal itu, kemudian memberikanya padaku.

"Terima kasih, Ron," kataku, menahan senyum.

Ron mundur dari lemari dan menghenyakkan diri di sofa.

"Ron, ini sikat gigimu," kataku, mengeluar sikat gigi Ron dari tas manik-manik dan memberikannya pada Ron.

"Terima kasih," katanya. "Apakah Harry masih di kamar mandi?"

"Ya, kalau begitu aku akan memberikan sikat gigi Harry," kataku, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar mandi aku tersenyum, tampaknya aku harus berterima kasih pada Fred dan George yang telah memberikan _Dua Belas Cara Pantang-Gagal untuk Memikat Penyihir Wanita_ itu pada Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review, please! Buatlah aku tetap bersemangat menyelesaikan fanfic! See you in <strong>_**Kisah Ron dan Hermione **_**chapter 7 part 2.**

**Aku memutuskan untuk menulis chapter terakhir ini dalam bagian yang berbeda karena aku yakin pembaca pasti akan bosan kalau satu chapter tulisan kepanjangan, seperti dua chapter sebelumnya.**

**Riwa :D**


	9. Chapter 7 part 2

**Terima kasih... terima kasih sudah membaca dan review chapter 7 part 1. DarkBlueSong, Lumostotalus: Ma kasih banget dah review, tetap review, ya :D.**

**Selamat Membaca chapter 7 part 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**Spoiler: Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah, Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia, Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban, Harry Potter dan Piala Api, Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix, Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah Campuran, Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian.**

**Note: Beberapa dialog dalam fanfic ini diambil dari **_**Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian**_

**KISAH RON DAN HERMIONE**

Chapter 7 Relikui Kematian part 2

**Hermione POV**

Aku membuka mata, memandang debu-debu yang beterbangan dalam sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui kisi jendela. Seleret langit tampak di antara gorden: biru cerah tak berawan. Suasananya begitu hening, hanya terdengar desah nafas Ron yang lembut dan teratur di dekatku. Aku memandangnya dan melihatnya begitu terlelap, tanganku hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari tangannya. Semalam memang Ron tidur sambil menggenggam tanganku. Yah, akhirnya Ron mengakui, dalam sikapnya, bahwa Ron memang menyukaiku. Aku tidak memintanya mengakui dalam kata-kata bahwa dia menyukaiku, dia juga tidak akan mengucapkannya karena ini adalah perang. Dalam suasana perang orang tidak berhak untuk mengucapkan cinta, karena siapa tahu orang itu tidak selamat dalam melewati perang ini.

Memutar kepalaku, aku memandang langit-langit ruang tamu yang penuh sarang laba-laba. Kurang dari dua puluh empat jam yang lalu aku berdiri di bawah kanopi dan berdansa dengan Ron. Rasanya sudah seabad yang lalu. Apa yang terjadi sekarang adalah hal lain yang tidak pasti akhirnya seperti apa. Aku teringat orangtuaku: Mom dan Dad pasti sedang menikmati hidup baru mereka di Australia, mereka tidak akan sedih dan para Pelahap Maut juga tidak akan memburu mereka di sana. Aku bisa berbahagia untuk mereka. Mengerjap, aku menahan airmata yang hendak jatuh di mataku. Aku tidak bisa menyesal sekarang, aku yang memilih perjalanan ini. Aku yang memilih untuk pergi bersama Harry dan aku akan terus sampai akhir.

Aku keluar dari kantong tidur, memandang ke samping dan menyadari bahwa Harry tidak ada di sebelah Ron.

Panik, aku segera membangunkan Ron.

"Sebentar lagi, Hermione," kata Ron, membalikkan badan.

Aku tahu Ron memang bukan orang yang biasa bangun pagi dan susah sekali dibangunkan.

"Ron, Harry hilang!" teriakku di telinganya.

Ron tergagap dan segera bangun, memandang berkeliling seperti orang bingung, kemudian menyadari Harry tidak ada bersama kami.

"Harry? Mana Harry?"

"Itu dia, kita harus mencarinya... aku tidak mau berkeliaran sendirian di rumah sebesar ini," kataku.

"Oke, oke..."

Kami segera berpencar mencari, Ron mencari dari lantai satu sampai ruang bawah tanah, sedangkan aku mencari di lantai dua. Aku naik tangga menuju lantai dua sambil memanggil nama Harry, sedangkan Ron turun ke lantai bawah sambil menggerutu. Aku membuka semua kamar yang kulewati. Kamar-kamar itu semuanya berantakan: penutup tempat tidur telah disibakkan, pintu lemarinya terbuka. Rupanya ada orang yang telah menggeledah kamar-kamar ini. Apakah Snape untuk mencari rahasia Orde? Tidak mungkin, Snape sudah tahu semua tentang Orde. Atau mungkin Mundungus, yang mencari barang-barang berharga milik keluarga Black untuk dijual. Ya, pasti ini kerjaan Mundungus Fletcher, pencuri yang tidak berguna itu. Harry pernah menegurnya di Hogsmead, tapi rupanya dia masih kembali ke sini untuk mencuri. Aku terus naik ke bordes paling atas, yang hanya terdiri dari dua kamar; satunya bertulis _Sirius_ dan satunya ditulis dengan tulisan yang agak mencolok dan sombong _Dilarang Masuk Tanpa Izin Khusus dari Regulus Arcturus Black_.

"Harry? Harry! _Harry!_" teriakku memanggil Harry.

"Aku di sini!" jawaban Harry terdengar dari balik pintu yang bertuliskan _Sirius_.

Aku segera menghambur ke dalam dan melihat Harry sedang berdiri di tengah kamar yang berantakan oleh buku-buku dan perkamen-perkamen berwarna kekuningan, juga jubah-jubah yang berhamburan keluar dari sebuah lemari pakaian besar.

"Kami bangun dan tidak tahu kau di mana!" kataku, setelah mengatur nafas, aku memutar kepalaku dan berteriak keras, "Ron! Aku sudah menemukan dia!"

Suara jengkel Ron bergaung dari kejauhan, mungkin dari lantai satu,

"Bagus! Kasih tahu dia, dia sarap!"

"Harry, jangan menghilang begitu dong, kami kan ketakutan. Lagi pula, kenapa sih kau naik ke sini? Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tanyaku, menyadari bahwa Harry tampaknya sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Lihat apa yang baru saja kutemukan?"

Harry memberikan sepotong perkamen yang berisi tulisan tangan yang kusut. Ternyata itu adalah surat dari ibu Harry, Lily Potter, yang bercerita tentang Harry saat ulangtahunnya yang pertama, Dumbledore yang meminjam Jubah Gaib James Potter, dan tentang tetangga mereka di Godric's Hollow yang bernama Bathilda.

"Oh Harry," kataku. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaannya.

"Dan ada ini juga."

Dia menyerahkan robekan foto, seorang anak kecil yang terbang di atas sapu mainan. Aku tersenyum memandang anak kecil itu, yang tentu saja adalah Harry saat dia berumur satu tahun.

"Aku sedang mencari-cari lanjutan surat itu," kata Harry. "tapi tak ada di sini."

Aku memandang ruangan yang berantakan.

"Apa kau yang membuatnya seberantakan ini, atau kamarnya memang sudah agak berantakan waktu kau tiba di sini?"

"Ada yang sudah menggeledahnya sebelum aku," kata Harry.

"Kupikir juga begitu. Semua ruangan yang kulongok dalam perjalanan ke atas sini sudah diobrak-abrik. Apa yang mereka cari menurutmu?"

"Informasi tentang Orde, kalau itu Snape."

"Tapi mestinya kan dia sudah memiliki semua yang dibutuhkannya, maksudku, dia anggota orde, kan?"

"Yah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau informasi tentang Dumbledore? Halaman kedua surat ini, misalnya. Kau tahu Bathilda yang disebut-sebut ibuku ini, kau tahu siapa dia?

"Siapa?"

"Bathilda Bagshot, pengarang―"

"_Sejarah Sihir,_" kataku tertarik. "Jadi orangtuamu kenal dia? Dia ahli sejarah sihir yang luar biasa."

"Dan dia masih hidup," kata Harry. "Dia tinggal di Godric's Hollow, Bibi Muriel bicara tentang dia di pernikahan. Bathilda kenal keluarga Dumbledore juga. Pasti menarikkan omong dengan dia?"

Aku tersenyum, aku tahu Harry pasti ingin bicara dengan Bathilda tentang orangtuanya.

"Aku mengerti kenapa kau ingin bicara dengannya tentang ibu dan ayahmu, dan juga Dumbledore," kataku, tersenyum. "Tetapi itu tidak benar-benar membantu kita dalam pencarian Horcrux, kan?" ketika Harry tidak menjawab aku melanjutkan. "Harry, aku tahu kau benar-benar ingin pergi ke Godric's Hollow, tapi aku takut... aku takut akan betapa mudahnya Pelahap Maut menemukan kita kemarin. Itu membuatku semakin yakin kita harus menghindari tempat orangtuamu dimakamkan. Aku yakin mereka akan mengharapkanmu mengunjunginya."

"Bukan hanya itu," kata Harry. "Muriel mengatakan hal-hal tentang Dumbledore di pernikahan. Aku ingin tahu kebenarannya..."

Harry memberitahuku apa yang diceritakan Bibi Muriel tentang keluarga Dumbledore: ayah Dumbledore, Percival, yang dikirim ke Azkaban karena menyihir anak-anak Muggle; ibu Dumbledore, Kendra, yang mengurung anak perempuannya, Ariana, karena dia adalah Squib, dan tentang adik laki-laki Dumbledore, Aberforth, yang memukul Dumbledore pada pemakaman Ariana.

"Tentu saja, aku bisa melihat kenapa itu membuatmu bingung, Harry―" kataku

"Aku tidak bingung," potong Harry cepat. "Aku cuma ingin tahu apakah itu benar atau tidak―"

"Harry, apakah kau benar-benar mengira kau akan mendapatkan kebenaran dari wanita tua jahat seperti Muriel dan Rita Skeeter? Bagaimana kau mempercayai mereka? Kau kan kenal Dumbledore!"

"Kupikir aku kenal," gumam Harry memalingkan muka.

Aku langsung tahu bahwa sesuatu telah merusak pekercayaannya pada Dumbldore. Saat ini Harry berada dalam suasana batin yang penuh keraguaan. Dia ingin mempercayai Dumbledore, tapi beberapa hal membuatnya ragu.

"Tapi kau kan tahu berapa banyak kebenaran yang ada dalam semua tulisan Rita Skeeter tentangmu! Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan orang-orang menodai kenanganmu akan Dumbledore?"

Harry berpaling, tampak kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita turun ke dapur? Cari sesuatu untuk dimakan?" usulku, mengabaikan kekesalan Harry.

Kami berjalan keluar kamar dan aku sudah mulai menuruni tangga saat Harry berkata,

"Hermione, naik lagi ke sini," kata Harry.

"Ada apa?"

"R.A.B. Kurasa aku telah menemukannya."

"Apa?" aku memekik.

R.A.B adalah inisial penyihir yang telah meninggalkan liontin palsu di dalam danau tempat Voldemort menyembunyikan liontin Slytherin, tempat potongan jiwa Voldemort disembunyikan. Aku segera berlari kembali ke atas. "Dalam surat ibumu? Aku tidak melihat―"

Harry menggeleng dan menunjuk pintu di sebelah pintu kamar Sirius. Pintu yang bertuliskan tulisan sombong: _Dilarang Masuk Tanpa Izin Khusus dari Regulus Arcturus Black_, yang telah kulihat sebelumnya, tapi tidak begitu memperhatikannya.

"Adik Sirius?" kataku dalam bisikan tertahan.

"Dia dulunya Pelahap Maut," kata Harry. "Sirius bercerita padaku tentangnya, dia bergabung ketika masih muda sekali dan kemudian ketakutan dan mencoba keluar―jadi, mereka membunuhnya."

"Cocok kalau begitu," kataku. "Kalau dia tadinya Pelahap Maut dia punya akses ke Voldemort, dan kalau dia keluar tentunya dia ingin menjatuhkan Voldemort!"

"Ron! RON! Naik ke sini, cepat!"

Ron naik dengan tergesa-gesa semenit kemudian, tongkat sihir siap di tangan.

"Ada apa? Kalau laba-laba besar lagi, aku mau sarapan sebelum―"

Aku tersenyum, rupanya Ron teringat kejadian semalam. Aku mengangguk ke arah pintu Regulus. Dia mengernyit memandang papan tanda di pintu Regulus.

"Apa? Itu adik Sirius, kan? Regulus Arcturus... Regulus... RAB! Liontin―menurut kalian―?"

"Ayo kita cari tahu," kata Harry.

Kami masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dulunya pasti megah, dengan warna hijau zamrud Slytherin di seluruh ruangan. Ada lambang keluarga Black, bersama motonya, _Toujours Pur_, Selalu Berdarah Murni dilukis dengan cermat di atas tempat tidur. Di bawahnya ada guntingan surat kabar yang sudah menguning, ditempel bersama menjadi semacam koleksi.

Kami mencari selama beberapa menit dan memutuskan bahwa Regulus tidak menyimpan liontin berisi Horcrux itu di kamarnya.

"Bisa jadi di tempat lain rumah ini," kataku, saat kami kembali ke bawah. "Apakah dia berhasil menghancurkannya atau tidak, dia pastilah ingin menyembunyikannya dari Voldemort, kan? Ingin semua barang-barang mengerikan yang kita singkirkan waktu kita di sini dulu? Jam yang menembak baut pada semua orang, jubah-jubah tua yang mencoba mencekik Ron; Regulus mungkin sengaja meletakkannya di sana untuk melindungi tempat perlindungan liontin, meskipun kita tidak menyadarinya waktu... waktu..."

Aku mengerutkan kening dan berpikir, waktu itu, waktu itu memang ada―

"Waktu itu," bisikku.

"Ada yang tidak beres?" tanya Ron.

"Memang ada liontin..."

"Apa?" seru Harry dan Ron bersamaan.

"Dalam lemari panjang di ruang tamu. Tak ada yang bisa membukanya. Dan kita... kita..."

Aku tidak melanjutkannya, aku tahu mereka sudah mengingatkannya. Waktu itu kami mengedarkan liontin itu dan semua orang mencoba membukanya.

"Kreacher mengambil kembali banyak barang yang kita buang," kata Harry. "Dia punya setumpuk barang dalam lemarinya di dapur."

Kami berlari ke dapur, menuruni dua anak tangga sekaligus, turun dengan ribut membuat lukisan ibu Sirius terbangun dan mulai meneriakkan caci maki saat kami lewat. Kami tak peduli, saat ini liontin lebih penting dari segalanya. Kami menyebrangi dapur dan berhenti di depan lemari Kreacher. Harry membukanya dan tampaklah selimut tua kotor, tempat Kreacher tidur dulunya, tapi tidak ada lagi koleksi barang-barang keluarga Black milik Kreacher yang ada hanyalah sebuah buku tua tebal berjudul _Bangsawan Alamiah: Ginealogi Sihir_. Menolak mempercayainya, Harry menyambar selimut Kreacher dan mengguncangnya. Seekor bangkai tikus terjatuh dan menggelinding ke lantai, menyedihkan. Aku memejamkan mata, mendengar Ron mengerang dan mendengar Harry berkata,

"Belum selesai," dia mengeraskan suaranya dan memanggil, "_Kreacher_!"

Bunyi _tar _keras terdengar di dapur yang sunyi. Kreacher muncul di depan perapian yang dingin dan kosong; mungil, ukurannya separo manusia, kulit pucat menggantung berlipat-lipat, rambut putih menyembul lebat dari telinganya yang seperti telinga kelelawar. Dia masih memakai gombal kotor yang dipakainya ketika pertama kali kulihat, dan pandangannya yang menghina pada Harry menjelaskan bahwa dia bagaimanapun tetap tidak setuju dengan peralihan kepemilikan.

"Tuan," kuak Kreacher dengan suara katak belatungnya. Membungkuk rendah dan bergumam, "_Kembali ke rumah nyonyaku dengan si darah-pengkhianat dan Darah-Lumpur_―"

"Aku melarangmu menyebut siapa saja dengan Darah-Pengkhianat dan Darah-Lumpur," geram Harry marah. "Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu, dan kuperintahkan kau menjawabnya dengan jujur. Mengerti?"

"Ya, Tuan," Kreacher membungkuk.

"Dua tahun yang lalu," kata Harry, "ada liontin emas besar di ruang tamu di atas. Kami membuangnya apakah kau mencurinya kembali?"

Sunyi sejenak, kemudian Kreacher berkata, "Ya."

"Di mana liontin itu?"

Kreacher memejamkan mata dan menjawab, "Sudah tidak ada."

"Sudah tidak ada? Apa maksudmu, liontin itu sudah tidak ada?"

"Mundungus Fletcher," jawab Kreacher, sambil berayun di tempat. "Dia mencuri semuanya; foto-foto Miss Bella, dan Miss Cissy, sarung tangan nyonyaku, lencana Order of Merlin kelas pertama, piala dengan lambang keluarga Black dan―" Kreacher mengeluarkan jerita mengerikan. "_Dan liontin... liontin Tuan Regulus, Kreacher bersalah, Kreacher gagal melaksanakan perintahnya!_"

Kreacher menyambar alat pengorek api yang berdiri di atas pemanggang, Harry melemparkan diri padanya dan menindihnya. Kreacher menjerit dan aku juga menjerit.

"Kreacher, kuperintahkan kau untuk diam," teriak Harry.

Kreacher diam, dia berbaring di lantai dengan bercucuran air mata. Sungguh menyedihkan!

"Harry, biarkan dia bangun!" aku berbisik.

"Supaya dia bisa memukul dirinya sendiri dengan pengorek api?" dengus Harry, berlutut di sebelah Kreacher. "Kurasa tidak. Baik, Kreacher, aku ingin kebenaran: bagaimana kau tahu bahwa Mundungus Fletcher mencuri liontin itu?"

"Kreacher melihatnya," jawab Kreacher, airmata bercucuran di pipinya. "Kreacher melihatnya keluar dari lemari Kreacher dengan tangan penuh harta Kreacher. Kreacher menyuruh si tukang serobot itu untuk berhenti, tapi Mundungus Fletcher tertawa dan l-lari..."

"Kau menyebut itu 'liontin Tuan Regulus'," kata Harry, "Kenapa? Dari mana asalnya liontin itu? Apa hubungan Regulus dengannya? Kreacher, duduklah dan ceritakan padaku segala yang kau ketahui tentang liontin itu dan segala hubungan Regulus dengan liontin itu!"

Kreacher duduk meringkuk seperti bola, meletakkan wajahnya di antara lutut dan mulai berayun ke depan dan ke belakang. Dia bercerita tentang Regulus yang kembali pada suatu hari dan berkata bahwa Voldemort membutuhkan peri-rumah dan Regulus telah menawarkan Kreacher. Voldemort membawa Kreacher ke sebuah goa dengan danau penuh Inferi. Dia menyuruh kreacher meminum cairan dari baskom penuh ramuan beracun. Setelah Kreacher meminumnya, Voldemort pergi dan Kreacher merasa haus dan merayap ke danau penuh Inferi dan tangan-tangan Inferi menyambarnya untuk bergabung di dalam kematian.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lolos," tanya Harry dalam bisikan.

"Tuan Regulus menyuruh Kreacher pulang," jawab Kreacher.

"Aku tahu―tapi bagaimana kau bisa kabur dari Inferi?"

"Tuan Regulus menyuruh Kreacher pulang," ulang Kreacher.

"Aku tahu, tapi―"

"Kan sudah jelas, Harry," kata Ron. "Dia ber-Disapparate."

"Tapi... kau tak bisa ber-Apparate untuk masuk keluar goa itu," kata Harry. "Kalau bisa kan Dumbledore―"

"Sihir penyihir tidak sama dengan sihir peri-rumah kan?" kata Ron. "Maksudku, mereka bisa ber-Apparate dan ber-Disapparate masuk-keluar Hogwarts sementara kita tidak bisa."

Sunyi sesaat, aku berpikir dalam hati bagaimana Voldemort tidak menyadari hal ini?

"Tentu saja," kataku, menyuarakan apa yang kupikirkan. "Voldemort akan menganggap cara-cara peri-rumah rendah dan jauh dari layak untuk mendapat perhatian, sama seperti semua penyihir berdarah murni yang memperlakukan mereka seperti binatang... tak akan pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa mereka mungkin memiliki keahlian sihir yang tak dimilikinya."

"Hukum paling tinggi peri-rumah adalah melakukan perintah tuannya," kata Kreacher. "Kreacher disuruh pulang maka Kreacher pulang."

"Nah, kau melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan," kataku tersenyum ramah. "Kau sama sekali tidak melanggar perintah."

Kreacher menggeleng, berayun cepat lagi dan melanjutkan ceritanya tentang Regulus yang menyuruh Kreacher membawanya ke danau, meminum semua ramuan dalam baskom dan mengambil liontin asli, kemudian meletakkan liontin palsu sebagai gantinya. Setelah itu, dia menyuruh Kreacher kembali dan menghancurkan liontin itu sementara dia ditarik ke dalam danau oleh para Inferi.

"Oh, Kreacher..." kataku, ingin memeluk Kracher, menenangkannya karena belum pernah aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat menyedihkan seperti ini.

Kreacher tidak ingin kusentuh dia mulai memanggilku Darah-Lumpur lagi, kemudian Harry berkata,

"Aku tidak memahamimu Kreacher. Voldemort mencoba membunuhmu, Regulus meninggal dalam usaha untuk menjatuhkan Voldemort, tapi kau masih tetap senang mengkhianati Sirius pada Voldemort? Kau senang pergi ke Nascissa dan Bellatrix untuk menyampaikan informasi kepada Voldemort melalui mereka..."

"Harry, Kreacher tidak berpikir seperti itu. Mereka budak dan sudah biasa diperlakukan dengan brutal. Aku tahu bahwa akhirnya Regulus berubah pikiran, tapi dia tampaknya tidak menjelaskannya pada Kreacher, kan? Dan kurasa aku tahu kenapa. Kreacher dan keluarga Regulus, semuanya lebih aman jika mereka mempertahankan garis darah-murni mereka. Regulus mencoba melindungi mereka semua."

"Sirius―" Harry mulai.

"Sirius bersikap jahat pada Kreacher, Harry," aku melanjutkan. "Kan sudah kukatakan penyihir akan mebayar perlakukan buruk mereka pada peri-rumah. Nah, Voldemort membayar untuk itu... dan begitu juga Sirius..."

Dapur sunyi lagi, hanya terdengar isakan tertahan Kreacher. Lalu Harry memberikan liontin palsu pada Kreacher (menjerit dan menangis terharu lagi) dan menyuruhnya mencari Mundungus Fletcher.

Aku tahu Harry akhirnya telah mendapat kehormatan dari Kreacher. Dengan mengetahu kisah ini, kami berharap liontin itu akhirnya sampai ke tangan kami dan kami bisa menghancurkannya, meskipun aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Kreacher belum kembali, tapi Pelahap Maut, atau mungkin orang Kementrian―karena mereka tahu Harry mewarisi rumah ini― telah muncul di lapangan Grimmauld Palce. Sementara menunggu Kreacher, kami memikirkan mengapa Dumbledore memberikan barang-barang ini pada kami. Pada hari ketiga absennya Kreacher, Lupin datang mengunjungi kami dengan membawa berita bahwa sekarang seluruh dunia sihir sedang mencari Harry untuk diinterogasi mengenai kematian Dumbledore. Aku menahan kemarahan dalam hati. Diinterogasi? Berarti mereka menuduh Harry membunuh Dumbledore? Lupin juga bilang bahwa Kementrian akan memberikan sepuluh ribu Galleon bagi siapa saja yang bisa menangkap Harry. Kementrian juga sedang melakukan pencarian terhadap kelahiran Muggle, yang dituduh sebagai pencuri kemampuan sihir.

Aku memandang Hermione, yang tampak tenang dan tidak takut. Dia tidak takut pada registrasi kelahiran Muggle yang dilakukan Kementrian. Aku berpikir mungkin karena itulah aku menyukainya, dia adalah cewek paling berani yang pernah kutemui (yah, ketakutannya pada hantu, atau orang mati yang bisa bangkit lagi memang tidak masuk hitungan karena semua orang memang takut pada hantu.) Namun di atas segalanya, Hermione tampak tegar dan bisa bertahan menghadapi hari-hari tak menentu ini. Dia kuat, bahkan kami masih bisa berdebat mengenai Deluminator dan _Kisah-Kisah Beedle si Juru Cerita_, dia bahkan masih bisa menertawaiku tentang _Dua Belas Cara Pantang-Gagal untuk Memikat Penyihir Wanita_. Yah, Hermione memang adalah Gryffindor sejati.

Aku mengembalikan pikiranku pada situasi sekarang dan menyadari bahwa Lupin sekarang sedang bertanya pada Harry apakah dia bisa ikut dalam perjalanan kami. Harry tampak bimbang, dia memandangku. Aku tak bisa memberikan pendapat karena beberapa hal masih membuatku bingung.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Tonks?" Hermione menyuarakan apa yang kupikirkan.

"Memangnya kenapa dia?" tanya Lupin, suaranya tampak keras dan aneh.

"Yah," Hermione melanjutkan. "Kalian kan menikah! Bagaimana pendapatnya tentang kau pergi bersama kami?"

"Tonks aman sepenuhnya, dia akan tinggal di rumah orangtuanya," kata Lupin.

Ada yang aneh di sini, bagaimana Tonks bisa tinggal di rumah orangtuanya sementara mereka sudah menikah?

"Remus," kata Hermione lagi hati-hati. "Apakah semua baik-baik saja? Kau tahu... antara kau dan―"

"Semuanya baik, terima kasih," kata Lupin tajam.

Wajah Hermione memerah. Hening sejenak, kemudian Lupin berkata dengan sikap seolah memaksakan diri mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Tonks akan punya bayi," katanya.

"Oh, menyenangkan sekali," pekik Hermione.

"Bagus sekali," kataku senang. Ini merupakan berita paling baik dalam situasi tak menentu sekarang ini.

"Selamat!" kata Harry.

"Nah," kata Lupin pada Harry. "Apakah kau menerima tawaranku? Apakah tiga bisa jadi empat?"

"Hanya agar jelas," katanya. "Kau ingin meninggalkan Tonks dan pergi bersama kami?"

"Tonks akan aman sepenuhnya di sana, mereka akan mengurusnya," kata Lupin. "Harry, aku yakin James pasti menginginkan aku bersamamu."

"Aku tidak," kata Harry tegas. "Aku yakin sekali ayahku ingin tahu mengapa kau tidak bersama anakmu sendiri sesungguhnya."

"Kau tidak mengerti," kata lupin dengan wajah pucat. "Aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menikahinya. Tidakkah kau mengerti apa yang kulakukan pada istriku dan anakku yang belum lahir? Aku seharusnya tidak menikahinya dan membuatnya menjadi orang buangan!"

Lupin bergerak bangun dengan ganas, sehingga kursinya terbalik dan menendang kursi itu dengan keras.

"Bahkan keluarganya tidak merestui perkawinan kami. Orangtua macam apa yang menginginkan anak perempuan mereka satu-satunya menikah dengan manusia serigala? Dan bayi itu―bayi itu―" Lupin benar-benar mencabut segenggam rambutnya karena frustrasi. "Manusia serigala sepertiku tidak biasanya punya anak. Anak itu akan seperti aku. Bagaimana aku bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau aku secara sadar mengambil resiko menurunkan kondisiku pada anak yang tidak berdosa. Dan jika karena keajaiban anak itu tidak seperti aku... dia akan lebih baik, dan seratus kali lebih baik tanpa ayah yang pastilah akan membuatnya malu..."

Mata Hermione digenangi airmata saat dia berkata, "Remus, jangan berkata seperti itu! Bagaimana mungkin ada anak yang malu punya ayah sepertimu."

Harry tampak gusar.

"Jika rezim baru ini berpendapat bahwa kelahiran Muggle itu buruk," kata Harry, "apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap anak setengah-manusia serigala yang ayahnya anggota Orde? Ayahku meninggal dalam usaha melindungi ibuku dan aku, dan kau menduga dia akan menyuruhmu meninggalkan anakmu untuk bertualang dengan kami."

"Ini bukan soal keinginan―untuk menghadapi bahaya atau untuk kemuliaan pribadi―"

"Mungkin kau merasa sedikit berani mati," kata Harry. "Kau ingin menjadi seperti Sirius―"

Wajah Harry tampak merah padam menahan kemarahan, aku tahu dia akan mengatakan kata-kata yang pedas dan―

"Harry, jangan!" jerit Hermione.

"Aku tak pernah mempercayai ini," lanjut Harry. "Orang yang mengajariku melawan Dementor ternyata pengecut."

Lupin mencabut tongkat sihirnya dengan cepat dan mengacungkannya pada Harry, yang langsung membuatnya menghantam dinding dapur dan merosot ke lantai, kemudian Lupin pergi.

"Harry, bisa-bisanya kau," kata Hermione.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu," bentak Harry pada Hermione.

Aku memandang Harry dengan tajam, aku tidak suka melihat orang lain membentak-bentaknya.

"Jangan memarahinya!" gertakku, memberi pandangan sangar pada Harry.

"Jangan... jangan kita tidak boleh bertengkar," kata Hermione, melemparkan diri di tengah Harry dan aku, yang sudah saling mendelik.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal-hal tadi pada, Lupin," aku berkata pada Harry.

"Orangtua," kata Harry pelan. "tak boleh meninggalkan anak-anak mereka kecuali―kecuali terpaksa."

Aku memandangnya dan mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya, dia memikirkan tentang orangtuanya sendiri yang telah meninggalkannya karena kematian. Aku mungkin tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan orangtua, tapi aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Harry. Setelah mengenalnya sekian lama dan menganggapnya sebagai salah satu dari saudaraku, aku mengerti bahwa keluarga, dalam hal ini orangtuanya, adalah hal yang paling penting bagi Harry. Tetapi, tetap saja dia tidak boleh menyebut Lupin, pengecut.

"Aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak menyebutnya pengecut," kata Harry, seolah membaca pikiranku.

"Memang seharusnya tidak," kataku.

Dapur kembali hening. Hermione dan aku berpandangan, sedangkan Harry mulai membaca Daily Prophet yang ditinggalkan Lupin. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi _tar_, Kreacher muncul dengan Mundungus Fletcher yang meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri. Kreacher melepaskannya dan membungkuk pada Harry.

"Kreacher sudah pulang dengan membawa pencuri Mundungus Fletcher, Tuan."

Mundungus buru-buru mencabut tongkat sihirnya, tapi Hermione lebih cepat darinya.

"_Expelliarmus!_" tongkat sihir itu melayang ke tangan Hermione, dan aku menjegalnya saat dia hendak berlari ke arah tangga. Dia terbanting ke lantai dan aku memeganganya agar dia tidak bisa melarikan diri.

"Apa?" dia meraung sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. "Apa salahku? Mengirim peri-rumah sialan itu untuk menangkapku. Lepaskan aku―lepaskan aku kalau tidak―"

"Kau tidak dalam posisi bisa mengancam..." kata Harry, kemudian berlutut di sebelah Mundungus yang meronta. Aku melepaskan Mundungus dan Harry mengancamnya dengan tongkat sihir.

Mundungus kemudian mulai mengoceh tentang tidak siap bunuh diri untuk Harry dan piala-piala yang dicurinya.

"Ini juga bukan soal piala, meskipun kau hampir benar," kata Harry. "Sekarang tutup mulut dan dengarkan?"

"Sirius tidak pernah peduli dengan barang-barang itu―"

Kreacher menghantam kepala Mundungus dengan wajan. Mundungus menjerit kesakitan.

"Jangan Kreacher," kata Harry.

"Barangkali sekali lagi, Tuan Harry, untuk keberuntungan," kata Kreacher penuh kebencian.

Aku tertawa, Hermione mendelik. Oke, aku tahu ini memang bukan saatnya untuk tertawa, namun Mudungus memang harus digetok dengan wajan seratus kali lagi setelah semua yang telah dilakukannya.

Kemudian Harry bertanya tentang liontin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mudungus. "Apakah liontin itu berharga?"

Dia bercerita bahwa seorang perempuan berwajah kodok dari Kementrian Sihir telah mengambilnya. Harry tak sengaja membakar hidung Mundungus dan Hermione menyiramnya dengan air. Aku memandang Harry dan mengerti bahwa dia teringat pada Umbridge.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Hari-hari bulan di bulan Agustus berlalu, lapangan berumput di depan Grimmaud Place nomor 12 mulai kering dan coklat. Penyihir-penyihir datang dan pergi di lapangan berumput itu seakan berharap suatu hari mereka akan melihat kami keluar dari rumah itu. Sepanjang bulan Agustus yang telah berlalu itu, kami sering pulang-pergi Kementrian Sihir dalam Jubah Gaib untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dan juga untuk mencari tahu tentang keadaan Kementrian Sihir sebab kami berencana untuk menyusup ke sana dan mengambil liontin itu dari Umbridge.

Pada tanggal satu September penyihir-penyihir yang disuruh mengawasi Grimmauld Place nomor 12 semakin banyak. Mereka berkerumun di lapangan berumput, mungkin menunggu Harry menarik kopernya dan berjalan ke King's Cross untuk naik Hogwarts Express. Harry sendiri saat itu baru saja kembali dari Kementrian membawa kabar tentang Snape yang akhirnya diangkat sebagai kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Aku teringat pada Phineas Nigellus yang sering berpindah-pindah dari Hogwarts dan Grimmauld Place, dan segera berlari ke lantai dua, melepaskan lukisan itu dari dinding dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas manik-manik.

"Kurasa kita harus melakukannya besok pagi," kata Harry, saat aku dan Ron sedang mendiskusikan penyihir-penyihir yang bekerja di Kementrian. Meja di depan kami penuh perkamen bergambar denah Kementrian Sihir dan catatan tentang hal-hal penting yang dilakukan orang-orang dalam Kementrian.

"Baiklah," kata Ron perlahan. "Kalau memang kita bereaksi besok... Kurasa yang pergi hanyalah Harry dan aku."

"Oh, jangan mulai lagi!" kataku sebal. Sejak Harry mengusulkan akan menyusup ke Kementrian, Ron berpendapat bahwa aku harus tinggal di Grimmauld Place. "Kupikir soal ini sudah beres."

"Berkeliaran di dekat jalan masuk di bawah Jubah Gaib, dan yang akan kita lakukan besok berbeda, Hermione," kata Ron, menusukkan jarinya ke Daily Prophet bertanggal sebelumnya. "Kau ada dalam daftar kelahiran Muggle yang tidak melapor untuk interogasi!"

"Kau sendiri sedang sekarat kena _spattergroit _di The Burrow!" kataku, teringat pada hantu kubur yang menyamar sebagai Ron di The Burrow. "Dan kalau ada yang harus tidak pergi Harry-lah orangnya, kepalanya dihargai sepuluh ribu Galleon―"

"Baiklah, aku akan tinggal di sini," kata Harry. "Beritahu aku kalau kalian sudah mengalahkan Voldemort."

Ron dan aku tertawa, kemudian Harry mulai menyentuh bekas lukanya lagi. Aku menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Nah, kalau kita bertiga pergi, kita harus ber-Disapparate terpisah," kata Ron. "Jubah Gaib tak muat untuk menyembunyikan kita bertiga."

Harry berdiri dan Kreacher yang tampak bersih dan rapi, dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, segera berlari mendekati Harry.

"Tuan belum menghabiskan supnya. Apa tuan mau hospot gurih, atau kue tar karamel yang Tuan sangat suka?" kata Kreacher, sejak diberi liontin Regulus, sikap Kreacher telah berubah drastis, menjadi lebih baik. Meskipun begitu, aku merasa sangat kasihan melihatnya siap sedia melayani Harry meskipun tanpa dibayar.

"Trims, Kreacher, tapi aku sebentar lagi kembali dari er―kamar mandi," kata Harry, kemudian cepat-cepat menuju kamar mandi.

"Apakah kau tidak lihat Harry memegang bekas lukanya dengan wajah kesakitan?" aku berkata pada Ron, yang asyik membaca catatan tentang Kementrian Sihir.

Dia mengangkat muka, "Apakah menurutmu itu bekas lukanya lagi?"

"Benar, dia telah membiarkan Voldemort masuk ke dalam pikirannya lagi, padahal Dumbledore menyuruhnya untuk berlatih Occlumency―"

"Kau tahu Harry tidak bisa Occlumency, Hermione," kata Ron.

"Dia bisa, hanya tidak mau berusaha," kataku tegas.

Ron mengangkat bahu, kemudian terdengar jeritan keras dari kamar mandi. Ron dan aku saling pandang sesaat dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi dengan tongkat sihir siap.

Dari dalam terdengar jeritan lagi.

"Harry, buka pintu!" kataku, menggedor pintu.

Pintu terbuka. Aku nyaris terjungkal, tapi menguasai keseimbangan lagi dan berdiri memandang sekeliling kamar mandi, sedangkan Ron, dengan tongkat sihir di tangan, memandang setiap sudut kamar mandi dengan curiga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanyaku dengan curiga.

"Menurutmu apa yang kulakukan?" Harry balik bertanya memandangku dengan menantang.

"Kau tadi berteriak," kata Ron.

"Oh, aku pasti tertidur dan―"

"Aku tahu bekas lukamu sakit di bawah tadi, dan kau pucat pasi," kataku.

Harry duduk di pinggiran bak kamar mandi dan bercerita bahwa dia baru saja melihat seorang wanita dibunuh.

"Dengar, Dumbledore menginginkan kau menutup pikiranmu," kataku.

"Lupakan Dumbledore!" kata Harry. "Ini pilihanku, bukan pilihan orang lain. Aku ingin tahu mengapa dia mengejar Gregorovitch."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ron.

"Dia pembuat tongkat sihir di luar negeri," kata Harry. "Dia yang membuat tongkat sihir Krum dan menurut Krum dia brilian."

"Tapi menurutmu," kata Ron. "Dumbledore sudah mengurung Ollivander di suatu tempat. Kalau dia sudah punya pembuat tongkat sihir untuk apa lagi dia perlu yang lain?"

Kemudian Harry mulai berbicara tentang tongkat sihirnya yang bisa mengalahkan tongkat sihir pinjaman Voldemort.

"Harry, kau terus saja bicara tentang apa yang dilakukan tongkat sihirmu," kataku, "tapi kau sendirilah yang membuat itu terjadi! Mengapa kau sengotot itu tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas kekuatanmu sendiri?"

"Karena kau tahu itu bukan aku! Dan begitu juga Voldemort! Kami berdua tahu apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya."

Aku sudah ingin membantah lagi, tapi Ron berkata,

"Sudahlah... terserah dia. Dan kalau kita mau ke Kementrian besok pagi, apakah menurutmu tidak sebainya kita meninjau lagi rencana kita?"

Dengan enggan, aku meninggalkan topik ini. Meyusup ke Kementrian Sihir adalah yang paling penting saat ini. Aku memberi Harry pandangan 'ini belum selesai kita akan bicara lagi nanti', lalu kembali ke dapur untuk mempelajari kembali denah dan fakta-fakta tentang Kementrian Sihir.

Malam itu tidurku tidak nyaman. Beberapa kali aku terbangun di malam hari, menatap langit-langit kamar, tempatku dan Ginny tidur saat tinggal di Grimmauld Place dua tahun lalu. Aku memikirkan rencana kami dan barang-barang yang harus kami siapkan: jubah, ramuan Polijus, Jubah Gaib, Detonator Pengalih-Perhatian... Pastiles Pemuntah dan Nogat Mimisan.

Setelah merasakan sudah saatnya untuk bangun, aku bangun berganti pakaian dan segera menuju dapur. Kreacher, yang tahu tentang perjalanan kami sedang sibuk di dapur menyiapkan sarapan.

"Miss Hermione, mau sarapan apa?" tanya Kreacher ramah.

"Kopi dan roti, Kreacher," kataku, tersenyum pada Kreacher.

Aku memandangnya yang bergerak dengan lincah di dapur, membuatku teringat akan SPEW.

"Sudah berapa lama kau ikut keluarga Black, Kreacher?" tanyaku ramah.

"Entahlah, Miss, Kreacher sudah ada di sini sejak Kreacher lahir dan Kreacher senang menjadi bagian dari keluarga Black."

"Kau tidak ingin menjadi peri-rumah yang bebas Kreacher?" tanyaku. "Kalau kau mau, Harry bisa melepaskanmu."

"Kreacher tidak ingin bebas, Miss," kata Kreacher. "Keacher bahagia menjadi milik keluarga Black. Keluarga Black adalah orang-orang baik... dan sekarang Kreacher telah menjadi milik Tuan Harry Potter, Tuan Harry Potter juga adalah orang baik..."

"Yeah, Harry memang orang baik," kataku, kemudian memutar kepala memandang perkamen yang ada di atas meja.

Ron dan Harry muncul di dapur saat kreacher sedang menyuguhkan kopi dan roti hangat untukku. Kami sarapan dalam diam, lalu naik ke atas untuk ber-Disapparate menuju Kementrian Sihir. Kreacher berjanji pai daging-dan-ginjal siap menyambut waktu kami pulang. Aku ber-Disapparate dengan Ron terlebih dahulu, kemudian kembali menjemput Harry.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, kami telah berdiri di atrium Kementrian Sihir dengan tubuh yang berbeda: Harry menjadi seorang bertubuh tinggi besar, entah bernama siapa, tapi orang itu telah pulang karena mimisan hebat. Ron menjadi Reg Cattermole, Reg yang asli telah pulang karena muntah-muntah. Aku menjadi Mafalda Hopkirk, asisten di Kantor Penggunaan Sihir Tidak Pada Tempatnya. Mafalda yang asli dibiarkan dalam keadaan pingsan di lorong gelap yang terkunci.

Kami bergabung dengan aliran para penyihir yang bergerak ke gerbang keemasan di ujung aula, sambil memandang berkeliling siapa tahu Umbridge muncul entah dari mana. Kami memasuki gerbang dan masuk ke ruangan yang lebih kecil, tempat orang-orang sedang mengantri lift, yang berjumlah sekitar dua puluh. Kami bergabung di antrean terdekat.

"Cattermole!"

Kami berpaling, dan melihat seorang berjubah megah dengan sulaman benang emas. Wajahnya berwarna merah karena marah. Beberapa orang yang mengantri bersama kami di depan lift tampak pucat dan ketakutan. Salah seorang dari mereka berkata, "Selamat pagi, Yaxley!", namun Yaxley tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Aku perlu orang dari Pemeliharaan Peralatan Sihir untuk membereskan kantorku. Masih hujan terus di sana."

Aku memandang Ron, dia tampak agak bingung. Aku membatin, apakah Ron lupa bahwa namanya sekarang adalah Cattermole.

"Hujan... dalam kantor Anda? Itu tidak baik, ya?" kata Ron, kemudian tertawa gugup.

Sialan, Ron! Tidak bisakah kau berkata 'Baiklah Yaxley, aku akan memeriksa kantormu nanti' atau hal seperti itu.

Yaxley tampak lebih marah dari sebelumnya. Dua penyihir wanita segera masuk ke dalam lift.

"Menurutmu itu lucu, Cattermole, begitu?"

"Tidak," kata Ron cepat. "Tidak, tentu saja―"

"Kau sadar bahwa aku sedang akan turun untuk menginterogasi istrimu, Cattermole? Aku heran sekali kau tidak di bawah sana untuk memegang tangannya sementara dia menunggu. Sudah menyesal menikah dengannya rupanya? Barangkali bijaksana. Pastikan lain kali kau menikahi darah-murni."

AKu memekik pelan, dan menyamarkannya menjadi batuk lemah saat Yaxley menatapku. Aku menyesal telah menyuruh Cattermole yang asli memakan Pastiles Pemuntah itu. Padahal dia harus bersama istrinya saat diinterogasi. Pantas saja dia tidak memakai jubah biru laut-nya karena dia bukan datang untuk bekerja, tapi untuk menghadiri menemani istrinya.

"Saya... saya..." gagap Ron.

"Tapi kalau istriku dituduh Darah-lumpur," kata Yaxley, "―walaupun perempuan mana pun yang kunikahi tidak mungkin sampah seperti itu―dan Kepala Depertemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir perlu orang untuk suatu pekerjaan, aku akan memprioritaskan melakukan pekerjaan itu Cattermole. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Ya," bisik Ron.

"Kalau begitu, uruslah, Cattermole, dan jika kantorku belum sepenuhnya kering dalam waktu satu jam, Status Darah istrimu akan jauh lebih diragukan dari pada sekarang."

Kisi-kisi di depan kami berdentang. Yaxley memberikan anggukan dan senyum sangar pada Harry, nyata sekali ingin Harry mengapresiasikan perlakuannya pada Cattermole, kemudian melenggang meninggalkan kami. Kami segera masuk lift, tidak ada yang mengikuti kami masuk lift, kelihatannya mereka terlalu ketakutan untuk bergabung bersama kami.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Ron, setelah lift berdentang tertutup dan mulai bergerak ke atas. "Kalau aku tidak ke sana, istriku―maksudku istri Cattermole―"

"Kami akan ke sana bersamamu, kita harus bersama-sama―"

Ron menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Itu gila, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kalian berdua cari Umbridge. Aku akan membereskan kantor Yaxley―tapi bagaimana aku menghentikan hujannya?"

"Cobalah _Finite Incantatem,_" kataku, "itu akan menghentikan hujannya kalau hujan itu guna-guna atau kutukan. Kalau tidak berhenti berarti ada yang tidak beres dengan Mantra Atmosfer, yang akan jauh lebih sulit dibereskan. Jadi, sebagai tindakan sementara, cobalah _Impervius _untuk melindungi barang-barangnya―"

"Katakan lagi, pelan-pelan―" kata Ron, mencari pena-bulu dalam sakunya, namun lift bergetar berhenti, beberapa penyihir masuk, bersama beberapa pesawat kertas ungu muda yang beterbangan di langit-langit lift.

"Pagi, Albert," kata seorang pria berkumis lebat pada Harry.

Aku memandang Harry yang tersenyum secukupnya dan aku cepat-cepat membisikkan petunjuk pada Ron, yang dicatat Ron dengan tergesa-gesa, sementara si penyihir berkumis lebat terus berbicara pada Harry tentang Dirk Cresswell.

Lift berhenti; kisi-kisi membuka lagi.

"Tingkat Dua, Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir termasuk di dalamnya Kantor Penyalahgunaan Sihir Tidak Pada Tempatnya, Markas Besar Auror, dan Kantor Pelayanan Administrasi Wizengamot," kata suara dingin penyihir wanita tak bersosok.

Aku mendorong pelan Ron dan dia bergegas keluar mengikuti penyihir-penyihir lain. Aku memandangnya dengan cemas, aku takut Ron mungkin akan melakukan kesalahan dan merusak segalanya. Begitu pintu keemasan menutup lagi, aku berkata pada Harry, "Sebenarnya, Harry, kurasa lebih baik aku menyusul Ron. Kurasa dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya dan kalau dia sampai tertangkap, seluruh rencana―"

"Tingkat Satu, Mentri Sihir dan Staf Pendukung-nya."

Kisi-kisi keemasan terbuka dan aku terkejut memandang empat orang yang berdiri di hadapan kami. Dua di antaranya sedang asyik berbicara: seorang penyihir pria berambut panjang, memakai jubah megah hitam keemasan, dan seorang penyihir perempuan gemuk-pendek, mirip kodok, memakai pita beludru di atas rambut pendeknya, dan memegangi _clipboard _ke dadanya

"Ah, Mafalda," kata Umbridge, memandangku. "Travers mengirimmu ke sini, ya?"

"Y-ya," gagapku, sedikit gemetar.

"Baguslah, kau cocok untuk tugas ini." Umbridge berbicara pada penyihir berjubah hitam keemasan. "Masalah ini beres, Pak Mentri, kalau Mafalda bisa dipinjam untuk tugas mencatat, kita bisa segera mulai." Dia mengecek _clipboard_-nya. "Sepuluh orang hari ini dan salah satunya istri pegawai kementrian! Wah, wah... bahkan di sini di jantung kementrian!" Dia masuk ke dalam lift disebelahku, begitu juga dua penyihir lain yang tadi mendengarkan percakapan Umbridge dan Mentri Sihir.

"Kita langsung turun, Mafalda, kau akan menemukan semua yang kau butuhkan dalam ruang sidang. Selamat pagi, Albert, kau tidak keluar?"

"Ya, tentu saja," kata Harry dalam suara berat Albert Runcorn.

Harry lalu keluar meninggalkanku bersama Umbridge dan dua penyihir lain.

"Hari ini hari yang menyenangkan, bukan?" kata Umbridge, tersenyum senang. "Sepuluh orang dan kalau beruntung kita akan langsung mengirim semuanya ke Azkaban."

Dia tersenyum licik, membuat tampaknya lebih mirip kodok.

"Dan salah satunya adalah istri pegawai kementrian... Siapa sangka? Ada pegawai kementria sihir yang menikah dengan Darah-Lumpur," kata Umbridge lagi, dia memandangku.

Aku mengangguk tersenyum.

"Ya," kataku singkat berharap cukup.

"Kau tentu tidak menduga betapa senangnya aku pada rezim baru ini, Mafalda," kata Umbridge lagi. "Sekarang tidak ada lagi sampah-sampah seperti Darah-Lumpur, kita akan mengirim mereka semua ke Azkaban. Dan dengan Profesor Snape sebagai kepala sekolah Hogwarts, kita dapat memangkas langsung para Darah-Lumpur dari awal."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan kuat-kuat, dan merasakan kuku-kuku tajam menghujam telapak tanganku. Memangkas langsung para Darah-Lumpur dari awal? Tidak ada lagi anak-anak kelahiran Muggle yang akan masuk Hogwarts, tidak ada belanja awal tahun ajaran di Diagon Alley bagi mereka. Bagaimana mungkin perempuan mengerikan seperti ini bisa menjadi Asisten Senior Mentri.

Umbridge memandangku dan wajahnya bersinar dengan sinar fanatik yang mengerikan.

"Dan aku juga sudah meminta pada Pak Mentri untuk membunuh semua turunan campuran," kata Umbridge. "Terutama, Manusia Serigala dan para centaurus. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagus sekali," jawabku berpura-pura antusias.

Lift terus bergerak dan dua penyihir yang bersama kami segera keluar dari lift ketika lift berhenti di tingkat empat: Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk Sihir.

"Yang pertama adalah Alderton, memalsukan silsilah keluarganya, yang jelas dia adalah Darah-Lumpur. Setelah itu ada Mary Cattermole, istri pegawai kementrian, senang rasanya bisa menjebloskan sampah kementrian itu ke Azkaban."

Kami terus meluncur ke bawah dan segera turun lantai sepuluh. Umbridge keluar di lorong batu yang disinari cahaya obor yang berbeda dari lorong di atas yang dindingnya berpanel dan lantainya dilapisi karpet. Aku menatap dengan tergidik pintu hitam di ujung lorong, yang adalah Departemen Misteri.

"Mafalda, apa yang kau lakukan, ayo!" kata Umbridge.

"Maaf," dan aku segera keluar menyusulnya.

Lift meluncur ke atas meninggalkan kami. Kami melangkah menyusuri lorong dan membelok ke kiri, menuruni tangga menuju lorong lain yang gelap. Aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku dingin membeku, dan perasaan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bahagia lagi menghantamku.

_Dementor_, pikirku.

Dan benar saja. Dementor: tinggi besar dengan kerudung hitam tanpa wajah, sedang melayang mengerikan di sekitar lorong tempat para Kelahiran-Muggle yang ditangkap sedang menunggu untuk disidang. Beberapa tampak ditemani oleh keluarga, sementara yang lain duduk sendirian dengan gemetar.

"_Expecto patronum!_" bisik Umbridge, dan kucing perak bercahaya muncul di depan kami, menjaga kami dari para Dementor.

Kami masuk ke ruang sidang tertutup, berlangit-langit tinggi. Lebih banyak Dementor di ruangan ini, mereka tampak prajurit tak berwajah di sudut-sudut yang paling jauh dari podium, tapi dengan adanya kucing perak di depan kami, Dementor itu tidak bisa mempengaruhi kami.

"Lama sekali, Dolores," kata Yaxley, dia sudah duduk di belakang langkan.

"Maaf, Yaxley," kata Umbridge, berjalan di podium. "Aku harus mencari orang untuk mencatat, dan Mafalda akan membantu kita."

Aku berjalan menyusul Umbridge dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagus... bagus, kita bisa mulai interogasinya, kalau begitu."

"Silakan, Yaxley!" kata Umbridge.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja... Arlesius Alderton," kata Umbridge.

Seorang laki-laki, berwajah ketakutan, berumur sekitara awal empat puluhan dengan rambut pirang kotor masuk ke ruang sidang, bersama dua Dementor yang mencengkram lengannya dan mendudukkannya di satu-satunya kursi di tengah lantai tepat di bawah podium. Begitu dia duduk rantai-rantai menjulur keluar dari lengan kursi dan mengikatnya.

Umbridge mengambil _clipboard_-nya lagi dan mulai membaca, "Interogasi Kelahiran-Muggle, sesuai Keputusan Mentri Sihir nomor 12 bulan Agustus tahun 1997 tentang Kelahiran-Muggle dinyatakan sebagai penyihir jika memiliki hubungan darah dengan seorang penyihir, terhadap Alresius Bernadus Alderton. Interogator: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Kepala Komisi Registrasi Kelahiran Muggle; Charles Peter Yaxley, Kepala Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir. Panitera: Mafalda Ludwine Hopkirk."

"Kau Arlesius Bernadus Alderton, yang tinggal di Small Cheleston?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk gemetar.

"Bekerja sebagai manager di toko Peralatan Quidditch Berkualitas?"

Dia mengangguk lagi.

"Kau telah mengisi kuesioner yang diberikan anggota Komisi Registrasi Kelahiran Muggle pada tanggal 30 Agustus."

"Benar..."

"Kau mengaku punya hubungan darah dengar Robert Donalson-Alderton, desainer Cleansweep, tapi setelah dikonfirmasi anggota Komisi Registrasi Kelahiran-Muggle diketahui bahwa hubungan darah itu palsu."

"Kami memang punya hubungan darah dengan Robert Donalson-Alderton," kata Alderton gemetar. "Kakek buyut kami bersaudara, kakekku itu Squib, sehingga kami tinggal di dunia Muggle dan melupakan keluarga penyihir kami, tapi kekuatan sihir itu baru muncul pada generasi ketiga, yaitu saat aku lahir."

"Omong kosong," teriak Yaxley.

"Kalau kakek buyutku masih hidup, kalian bisa bertanya padanya dan―"

"Mana berkasnya, Mafalda," kata Umbridge.

Aku segera membalikan tumpukan perkamen dan menarik sebuah perkamen dengan nama Arlesius Alderton ada pada bagian atasnya, aku segera menyerahkan perkamen itu padanya.

"Tadi kau mengatakan buyutmu Squib, di sini kau tertulis berdarah campuran..." kata Umbridge, membaca perkamen.

"Benar, selain buyutku penyihir, ayahku juga seorang penyihir dia adalah seorang desainer sapu―"

Yaxley menyeringai jahat.

"Arkie Alderton adalah seorang montir mobil yang tinggal di Wales," katanya.

"Tidak... tidak, kalian harus percaya padaku!" jerit Alderton.

"Bawa dia ke Azkaban!" kata Umbridge.

Alderton menjerit, ketika tangan-tangan berkeropeng dua Dementor di kiri-kanan kursinya, membawanya keluar. Di depan pintu dia menjerit,

"Tidak, tidak, saya berdarah-campuran, saya berdarah-campuran, sungguh! Ayah saya seorang penyihir, betul, silahkan dicek, Arkie Alderton, dia adalah seorang desainer sapu yang terkenal, coba cek―lepaskan saya, lepaskan sa―"

"Ini peringatan terakhir untukku," kata Umbridge, "Kalau kau memberontak kau akan mendapatkan kecupan Dementor."

Jeritannya langsung berhenti, diganti isakan.

"Bawa dia pergi," kata Umbridge. "Berikutnya―Mary Cattermole."

Seorang wanita bertubuh kecil dengan rambut hitam yang disisir licin menjadi gelungan, masuk.

"Duduk," perintah Umbridge.

"Kau Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?"

Mrs Cattermole memberikan anggukan tunggal, gemetar sedikit.

"Menikah dengan Reginald Cattermole dari Departemen Pemeliharaan Peralatan Sihir?"

Airmata Mrs Cattermole bercucuran.

"Saya tak tahu di mana dia, dia mestinya menemui saya di sini!"

Umbridge tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Ibu Maisie, Ellie dan Alfred Cattermole?"

Mrs Cattermole tersedu lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Mereka ketakutan, mereka mengira saya mungkin tidak akan pulang―"

"Tidak usah mengiba-iba," sembur Yaxley. "Anak-anak Darah-lumpur tidak menggerakkan rasa simpati kami."

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Semua ini salahku, Mrs Cattermole tidak akan sendirian di sini kalau aku tidak memberikan Pastiles Pemuntah itu pada Reg Cattermole. Saat Umbridge berbicara lagi pada Mrs Cattermole, aku mendengar suara serak dan kasar di belakangku.

"Aku di belakangmu?" kata suara itu.

Aku terlonjak, nyaris menjatuhkan botol tinta. Ini pasti suara Albert Runcorn orang yang disaru Harry.

Umbridge dan Yaxley masih melanjutkan interogasi, mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa Harry baru saja bergabung dalam ruang sidang ini.

"Bisa kauberitahu kami dari penyihir mana kau ambil tongkat sihir itu?"

"A-ambil?" isak Mrs Cattermole. "Saya tidak m-mengambil dari siapa-siapa. Saya m-membelinya waktu umur saya sebelas tahun. T-tongkat itu memilih saya."

Umbridge tertawa lembut. Dia membungkuk di atas langkan, supaya bisa mengamati korbannya lebih jelas, dan sesuatu dari emas terayun ke mukanya juga dan berjuntai di udara kosong: liontin.

Aku menahan nafas. Liontin itu.

"Tidak, kurasa tidak Mrs Cattermole. Tongkat sihir hanya memilih penyihir. Kau bukan penyihir. Aku punya jawaban-jawabanmu atas kuesioner yang dikirim padamu di sini―Mafalda, berikan padaku."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku segera mencari berkas Mrs Cattermole di antara perkamen-perkamen yang bertumpuk-tumpuk, tanganku gemetar.

"Itu indah sekali, Dolores," kataku, menunjuk bandul kalung yang berkilau di antara lipatan rimpel blus Umbridge.

"Apa?" bentak Umbridge, memandang ke bawah. "Oh, ya―pusaka tua keluarga," katanya mengelus liontin yang terletak di dadanya yang besar. "Huruf S-nya singkatan dari Selwyn... aku masih keluarga Selwyn... memang hanya ada sedikit keluarga berdarah-murni yang tak ada hubungannya denganku... Sayang," dia melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih keras, membolak-balikkan berkas Mrs Cattermole, "hal yang sama tak bisa dikatakan untukku. _Pekerjaan orangtua: pedagang sayur-mayur_."

Yaxley tertawa keras.

"_Stupefy!_" kata Harry, dan Umbridge terjungkal dengan dahi menghantam tepian langkan, kucing perak, yang tadi melindungi mereka kini lenyap. Yaxley bingung mencari suara tanpa wujud kemudian Harry mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya lagi dan Yaxley merosot ke bawah dan tergeletak meringkuk di lantai.

Para Dementor, yang awalnya terhalang oleh patronus Umbridge kini mulai mendekat Mrs Cattermole. Dia menjerit ngeri.

"Harry, Mrs Cattermole!" aku menjerit.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" teriak Harry, dan rusa jantan perak muncul dari tongkat sihirnya dan menerjang para Dementor.

"Ambil Horcrux-nya," kata Harry.

Aku segera mendekati Umbridge, membaliknya dan denga cepat melepaskan liontin itu dari lehernya.

"Hermione, bagaimana cara menyingkirkan rantai ini?" tanya Harry dari belakangku.

Aku mengangkat muka dan melihatnya sedang mencoba melepaskan rantai yang mengikat Mrs Cattermole di kursi.

"Tunggu, aku sedang mencoba suatu di sini," aku menyahuti Harry. Aku sedang mencoba membuat duplikat liontin itu.

"Hermione, kita dikepung Dementor," kata Harry lagi.

"Aku tahu, Harry, tapi kalau dia sadar dan liontinnya sudah tidak ada―aku harus membuat duplikatnya..." aku mengacungkan tongkat sihirku ke leher Umbridge, "_Geminio! _Nah ini akan membuatnya terkecoh..."

Aku segera berlari menuruni undakan, mendekati Harry yang sedang berkutat dengan rantai di tangan Mrs Cattermole.

"Coba kita lihat... _Relashio_!" kataku, dan rantai-rantai itu terlepas.

"Kau akan pergi dari sini bersama kami," kata Harry pada Mrs Cattermole. "Pulanglah, bawa anak-anakmu dan pergilah! Pergi keluar negeri kalau perlu. Kau sudah melihat bagaimana keadaannya, kau tidak akan mendapatkan sidang yang adil di sini."

Harry mengarahkan rusa jantan peraknya di pintu dan menyuruhku untuk membuat Patronus agar bisa melewati Dementor di depan pintu

Aku mencoba memikirkan saat-saat bersama orangtuaku, seperti yang aku lakukan saat latihan LD.

"_Expec__―__expecto patronum!_" seruku, mengacungkan tongkat sihir, namun tak ada yang terjadi.

"Ini satu-satunya mantra yang tidak begitu dikuasainya," aku mendengar Harry memberitahu Mrs Cattermole. "Agak kurang menguntungkan sebetulnya, ayo Hermione!"

Ya, nampaknya pikiran itu kurang membahagiakan. Aku memikirkan Ron, aku akan keluar dari tempat ini dan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"_Expecto patronum_!"

Seekor berang-berang perak muncul di udara, menyusul si rusa jantan perak.

Kami berjalan keluar mengikuti kedua Patronus yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Orang-orang yang menunggu di luar menjerit melihat kami, para Dementor mundur di kiri-kanan bergabung dalam kegelapan.

"Telah diputuskan kalian semua harus pulang dan pergi bersembunyi bersama keluarga kalian," kata Harry, memberitahu para kelahiran Muggle, yang disilaukan oleh cahaya Patronus. "Pergilah keluar negeri kalau kalian bisa. Pokoknya pergi sejauh mungkin dari Kementrian. Itu―er―keputusan resmi yang baru. Nah, sekarang kalau kalian mengikuti Patronus, sekarang kalian bisa keluar lewat Atrium."

Kami berhasil melewati tangga batu dan mendekati lift. Lift itu berdentang dan berhenti di depan mereka, dan Ron muncul dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

Mrs Cattermole segera memeluknya.

"Reg!" katanya, kemudian mengoceh tentang apa yang terjadi.

Ron melepaskan diri dan berkata pada Harry.

"Harry, mereka tahu ada pengacau di Kementrian, sesuatu tentang lubang di pintu kantor Umbridge. Kurasa kita punya waktu lima menit kalau itu―"

Aku memelik ketakutan lagi, dan Patronusku lenyap.

"Harry, kalau kita terperangkap di sini!" kataku kuatir.

"Tidak, kalau kita bergerak cepat," kata Harry, kemudian dia berbicara pada rombongan yang diam di belakang kami. "Siapa yang punya tongkat sihir?"

Separuh mengangkat tangan.

"Oke, kalian semua yang tidak punya tongkat sihir berpegang pada yang punya. Kita perlu bergerak cepat―sebelum mereka menghentikan kita. Ayo!"

Kami menjejalkan diri dalam dua lift. Sementara rusa jantan perak berjaga di depan lift, kedua lift itu mulai naik.

Kami muncul di atrium, dan melihat orang-orang bergerak ke perapian dan mulai menyegelnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan," pekikku ketakutan.

"STOP!" teriak Harry dengan suara Runcorn yang menggelegar. Para penyihir yang sedang menyegel perapian membeku. "Ikut aku!" bisiknya pada para Kelahiran-Muggle yang ketakutan. Kami kemudian bergerak dalam kerumunan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Albert?" tanya seorang penyihir botak.

"Orang-orang ini perlu keluar sebelum kalian menyegel jalan keluar," kata Harry.

Rombongan penyihir di depan mereka saling pandang.

"Kami diperintahkan untuk menyegel semua jalan keluar dan tidak mengijinkan siapa pun―"

"_Apakah kau membantahku_?" gertak Harry. "Kau ingin aku memeriksa silsilah keluargamu seperti yang kulakukan pada Dirk Cresswell?"

"Sori," kata si penyihir botak terperanjat mundur. "Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa, Albert, tapi kupikir―kupikir mereka di sini untuk diinterogasi dan―"

"Darah mereka murni," kata Harry. "Lebih murni dari pada banyak di antara kalian, aku berani berkata. Ayo kalian pergi!" lanjutnya keras pada Kelahiran-Muggle.

Para Kelahiran-Muggle mulai menghilang dalam perapian. Para pegawai Kementrian tampak bingung, kemudian―

"Mary!"

Reg Cattermole yang asli muncul, tak lagi muntah-muntah. Ron mengumpat, sementara Mrs Cattermole tampak bingung memandang Ron dan Reg Cattermole.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?"

"Segel jalan keluar! SEGEL!"

Yaxley baru saja berhambur keluar dari lift dan sedang berlari kekerumunan di sebelah perapian-perapian, tempat para kelahiran Muggle baru saja menghilang. Si penyihir botak mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan Harry meninjunya dengan kepalan tinju Runcorn membuatnya melayang di udara dan jatuh di lantai dengan bunyi gedebuk keras.

"Dia membantu para Kelahiran-Muggle itu keluar, Yaxley," kata Harry.

Kolega si penyihir botak gempar. Dalam hiruk-pikuk itu aku melihat Ron menyambar pergelangan tangan Mrs Cattermole dan membawanya menghilang ke dalam perapian.

"Istriku! Siapa yang membawa istriku? Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Reg Cattermole asli.

"Ayo!" Harry menyambar tanganku dan kami menghilang dalam perapian, sebelum terkena mantra Yaxley.

kami berpusing selama beberapa detik, kemudian keluar di dalam toilet ke biliknya. Saat membuka pintu bilik, Ron sedang berkutat dengan Mrs Cattermole.

"Lepaskan, saya bukan suami anda, Anda harus pulang!"

Terdengar suara dari bilik sebelah. Yaxley baru saja muncul.

"AYO PERGI!" teriak Harry menyambarku dan Ron, kemudian ber-Disapparate.

Aku merasakan sensasi ber-Apparate dan sensasi lain. Aku merasakan tarikan pada ujung jubahku, aku tahu ada yang menyambar jubahku untuk ber-Disapparate bersama kami. Kami sudah melihat pintu Grimmauld Place nomor 12, saat aku melepas tangan Harry, mengucapkan Mantra Reaksi-Mendadak dalam kepalaku dan merasakan tarikan dari ujung jubahku terlepas. Aku mencengkram Harry dan Ron lagi dan ber-Disapparte: hutan tempat piala dunia Quidditch.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review, please! Buatlah aku tetap bersemangat menyelesaikan fanfic! Hanya sedikit ide ceritaku di chapter ini karena semuanya di ambil dari buku. See you in <strong>_**Kisah Ron dan Hermione **_**chapter 7 part 4.**

**Riwa :D**


	10. Chapter 7 part 3

**Terima kasih... terima kasih sudah membaca dan review chapter 7 part 2. Selamat Membaca chapter 7 part 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**Spoiler: Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah, Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia, Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban, Harry Potter dan Piala Api, Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix, Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah Campuran, Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian.**

**Note: Beberapa dialog dalam fanfic ini diambil dari **_**Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian**_

**KISAH RON DAN HERMIONE**

Chapter 7 Relikui Kematian part 3

**Hermione POV**

Aku membuka mata dan disilaukan oleh warna emas dan hijau. Daun-daun tampak hijau dan sebagian coklat bergururan. Terdengar rintihan kesakitan. Sambil memikirkan Ron aku segera merangkak menuju sumber suara. Ron, yang penampilannya sedang setengah jalan antara Cattermole dan dirinya, tampak menyedihkan: wajahnya pucat, bibirnya putih dan sesekali terdengar rintihan dari bibirnya, lalu darah... banyak darah membanjiri sisi kiri tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya," tanya Harry, suaranya bergetar.

"_Slinching,_" jawabku sambil cepat-cepat merobek baju Ron dan membuka lengan atasnya. Sepotong besar daging telah hilang seperti diiris oleh pisau. Aku menahan nafas sejenak dan berusaha tidak memuntahkan sarapanku.

"Harry, cepat dalam tasku ada _esens Dittany__―_"

Aku menyambar tongkat sihirku, membersihkan luka itu, namun darah merah mengental masih saja terus mengalir.

"_Cepat_!" aku hampir saja berteriak pada Harry yang sedang merogoh-rogoh tas.

"_Accio Dittany_!" kata Harry, mengacungkan tongkat sihir dalam tas.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia meletakkan sebuah botol coklat kecil ke tanganku yang gemetar.

"Tolong cabut sumbatnya, Harry, tanganku gemetar," kataku, dan Harry segera mencabut tutup botol kecil itu.

Aku meneteskan tiga tetes Dittany pada luka yang masih berdarah, dan pendarahan langsung berhenti seketika. Luka itu sekarang seperti sudah beberapa hari, kulit baru membentang di atas apa yang tadinya hanya daging terbuka.

"Wow," celutuk Harry.

"Hanya ini yang kurasa aman untuk dilakukan, ada mantra-mantra yang bisa membuatnya kembali utuh, tapi aku tak berani mencobanya, takut aku keliru melakukannya dan malah membuatnya semakin parah... dia sudah kehilangan darah banyak sekali."

Aku memandang Ron yang memejamkan mata, tampaknya dia pingsan. Dia sudah menjadi dirinya sendiri sekarang. Aku mengerjap mata. Bukan saatnya untuk menangis sekarang, pikirku, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Harry ketika dia bertanya mengapa kami tidak berada di Grimmauld Place.

Mengerjap lagi, aku bercerita padanya tentang Yaxley yang menyambar jubahku dan ber-Disapparate bersama kami. Yaxley sekarang bisa masuk ke Grimmauld Palce karena sejak kematian Dumbledore, kami yang tahu tentang rumah itu merupakan penjaga rahasia. Jadi, aku telah memberikan rahasia itu pada Yaxley.

Wajah Harry tampak pucat dan sedih.

"Harry, maaf, maaf!"

"Jangan bodoh, itu bukan salahmu! Kalau ada yang salah justru akulah orangnya―"

Dia memasukkan tangan dalam saku dan mengeluarkan sebuah mata berwarna biru-elektrik: mata Moody. Aku mundur, ngeri.

"Umbridge memasangnya di pintu kantornya untuk memata-matai orang. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya di sana... tapi itulah yang membuat mereka tahu ada pengacau."

Ron mengerang dan membuka mata. Aku segera mengalihkan perhatianku padanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Parah," jawab Ron, berjengit ketika dia meraba lengannya yang luka. "Di mana kita?"

"Di hutan tempat mereka menyelenggarakan Piala Dunia Quidditch. Aku ingin tempat yang tertutup, rahasia, dan ini―"

"―Tempat pertama yang terpikir olehmu," sambung Ron, lalu memandang berkeliling, kemudian memandang Harry. "Menurutmu kita harus pindah?"

"Biar kita tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu," kata Harry, memandang Ron yang masih terbaring lemah di tanah.

Aku segera bangkit dan memasang mantra perlindungan di sekitar kami, kemudian mendirikan tenda, yang kupinjam dari Mr Weasley.

"Cuma sebanyak itu yang bisa kulakukan," kataku, setelah mendaraskan mantra terakhir. "Paling tidak kita akan tahu kalau mereka datang. Aku tak menjamin itu bisa menahan Vol―"

"Jangan ucapkan nama itu!" Ron memotong tajam dan parau.

Harry dan aku saling pandang.

"Sori," kata Ron, mengerang sedikit saat dia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk memandang kami. "tapi sepertinya―sepertinya nama itu membawa sial atau apa. Bisakah kita menyebutnya Kau-Tahu-Siapa―tolong!"

"Dumbledore bilang ketakutan akan nama―" Harry mulai.

"Siapa tahu ini luput dari perhatianmu, sobat, memanggil Kau-Tahu-Siapa dengan namanya tidak membawa kebaikan bagi Dumbledore pada akhirnya," kata Ron. "Tunjukkan―tunjukkan sedikit hormat pada Kau-Tahu-Siapa!"

"_Hormat_!" Harry mengulang dengan tajam. Aku memberinya pandangan memperingatkan. Dia tidak boleh bertengkar dengan Ron, sementara Ron masih sakit.

Setelah itu Harry dan aku setengah menggotong, setengah menyeret Ron masuk ke dalam tenda. Kegiatan itu membuat sedikit darah di wajah Ron menghilang. Dia berbaring di kasur dengan wajah pucat dan memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat.

Aku segera mengeluarkan cangkir dari tas manik-manik dan mulai membuat teh.

"Menurut kalian apa yang terjadi pada suami-istri Cattermole?" tanya Ron, setelah aku menyerahkan teh padanya dan Harry. Dia bersandar di tumpukan bantal sambil menghirup teh.

"Kalau beruntung, mereka pasti sudah lolos," jawabku, mencengkeram cangkir teh di tanganku. "Kalau Mr Cattermole cerdik, dia akan membawa Mrs Cattermole dengan ber-Apparate-Bersama dan mereka sedang meninggalkan negara ini saat ini dengan anak-anak mereka. Itu yang disarankan Harry agar dilakukannya."

"Ya ampun, moga-moga saja mereka berhasil kabur," kata Ron. "Tapi kurasa Reg Cattermole tidak secerdik itu, dari cara semua orang berbicara padaku waktu aku jadi dia. Kuharap mereka berhasil... kalau mereka berdua berakhir di Azkaban gara-gara kita."

Aku memandang Ron, aku tahu dia pasti teringat pada kami berdua saat memikirkan Mr dan Mrs Cattermole. Kalau itu kami, dia pasti akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan aku, dan tidak membiarkanku ikut interogasi konyol itu.

"Jadi, sudah kau ambi?" Harry bertanya.

"Apa―apa yang kuambil?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Ya apa tujuan kita mengalami semua itu tadi? Liontin! Di mana liontinnya?" tanya Harry.

"_Kalian berhasil mengambilnya_?" Ron tampak bersemangat. "Tak ada yang bilang apa-apa padaku. Astaga, kalian kan bisa mengatakannya!"

"Yah, kita sibuk kabur menyelamatkan diri dari Pelahap Maut kan?" kataku, lalu mengeluarkan liontin dari saku jubahku.

Kami memeriksa liontin itu selama beberapa saat dan memutuskan bahwa kami memang harus membuka liontin ini agar bisa menghancurkan Horcrux yang ada di dalamnya.

"Tak bisakah kalian merasakannya?" tanya Ron dengan suara pelan, ketika menggenggam liontin itu dengan erat di tangannya.

Aku mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Ron, aku memang merasakan denyut sesuatu dalam Horcrux itu. Perasaan bahwa aku adalah orang gagal yang tidak disukai orang menyerangku. Pasti jiwa dalam Horcrux itulah yang membangkitkan semua perasaan itu. Satu Horcrux tidak berarti apa-apa, pikirku, masih ada tiga Horcrux di luar sana yang harus kami cari dan hancurkan.

Kami duduk di dalam tenda memperhatikan kegelapan yang pelan-pelan menutupi pandangan kami pada pepohonan di sekitar tenda. Kepalaku pusing karena lapar. Aku telah berusaha mengumpulkan jamur liar dan memasaknya, namun aku tahu makanan ini tidak layak. Ron bahkan mendorong porsinya menjauh setelah beberapa suap, tampak mual. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, Ron yang masih sakit tentu membutuhkan makanannya yang layak.

Setelah makan Harry berjaga di depan tenda. Ron tidur di tempat tidur dengan ditutupi selimut tebal. Wajahnya memang sudah tidak berwarna lagi, namun tubuhnya masih benar-benar lemah dan dia terus mengernyit kesakitan setiap kali bergerak, jadi Harry dan aku membiarkannya terus beristirahat.

"Aku lapar..." desah Ron. "Seharusnya kau mengepak makanan yang layak, Hermione."

"Ron, aku kan sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak mengepak makanan karena menyangka kita akan kembali ke Grimmauld Place," kataku, mengangkat wajahku dari _Kisah-Kisah Beedle si Juru Cerita_.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mampu memakan jamur-jamur itu," kata Ron.

"Aku tahu... setelah kau bisa bergerak lagi kita akan berpindah ke tempat yang dekat dengan makanan," kataku.

Ron mendesah lega, kemudian hening. Aku kembali memandang _Kisah-Kisah Beedle si Juru Cerita_ dan mencoba menerjemahkan huruf-huruf Rune-nya. Sedetik kemudian terdengar jeritan panjang Harry di pintu tenda.

Ron bergerak hendak bangkit, kemudian mengernyit kesakitan.

"Kau... tetap di tempatmu..." kataku, memperingatkan.

Aku segera berlari ke pintu tenda dan mendapati Harry tergeletak pingsan di tanah.

"_Harry_!"

"Mimpi," katanya berusaha duduk kembali.

"Aku tahu itu bekas lukamu! Bisa kulihat dari ekspresi wajahmu! Kau tadi melihat ke dalam pikiran Vol―"

"Jangan sebut namanya!" terdengar suara marah Ron dari dalam tenda.

"_Baik,_" jawabku pedas. "Pikiran Kau-Tahu-Siapa, kalau begitu!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!" kata Harry. "Itu mimpi! Bisakah kau mengontrol apa yang kau impikan, Hermione?"

Tanpa mendengar apapun yang kukatakan Harry mulai bercerita tentang Gregorovitch yang dibunuh oleh Voldemort dan sekarang Voldemort sedang mencari seorang pemuda yang mengambil suatu dari Gregorovitch.

"Kurasa lebih baik aku yang ganti berjaga kalau kau lelah sampai tertidur," kataku, memandang Harry dingin. Aku tidak ingin mendengar cerita apapun tentang apa yang sedang terjadi dipikiran Harry.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikan giliran jagaku!"

"tidak, kau jelas kelelahan. Pergilah berbaring!"

Aku mengenyakkan diri di mulut tenda dan mengharapkan Harry masuk ke dalam tenda. Harry tampak berang, namun dia akhirnya memilih untuk tidak bertengkar. Aku menatap kegelapan dan berpikir bahwa Harry tampaknya memang menikmati saat-saat berada dipikiran Voldemort. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan segala peringatanku.

Keesokan harinya kami ber-Apparate di sebuah kota kecil yang ramai. Harry pergi untuk mencari makanan, namun dia kembali lagi dengan gugup dan gemetar, seperti melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan. Dia berkata bahwa dia baru saja bertemu Dementor. Aku memandangnya dan sadar bahwa Harry seperti ini karena liontin yang dikenakannya. Setelah mengetahui bahwa liontin itu membawa pengaruh buruk jika dipakai terus menerus, kami memutuskan untuk menggilirkannya.

Selama berhari-hari berikutnya, kami berpindah-pindah sambil mendiskusikan tempat-tempat di mana Horcrux itu berada. Ketika hari berganti minggu, kami terus berpindah tanpa tujuan dan sikap Ron mulai menyebalkan. Dia mengharapkan Harry melihat dalam pikirannya tentang apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya, atau anggota-anggota Orde lainnya. Dia juga terus saja mengeluhkan jamur-jamur yang kumasak. Harry sendiri sering duduk melamunkan pemuda yang dicari-cari Voldemort. Aku mendengus sebal tiap kali Harry bercerita tentang pemuda itu, menurutku Harry terlalu memikirkan Voldemort dan melupakan apa tujuan kami yang sebenarnya, yaitu mencari Horcrux. Ron dan aku sering berbicara tentang hal ini, juga tentang gaya kepemimpinan Harry yang semakin hari semakin mengecewakan.

"Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan," omel Ron, saat kami berdua sedang mencari jamur-jamur yang bisa dimakan di hutan.

"Ya, aku pikir dia punya banyak fakta sebagai dasar pencarian ini," kataku. "Aku kecewa."

"Apakah menurutmu dia punya rencana rahasia?" tanya Ron.

Aku berpikir sebentar.

"Kurasa tidak..." jawabku. "Maksudku kita mengenalnya dan kita pasti bisa menduga apa yang sedang dipikirkan atau dilakukannya."

"Ya, dan kurasa dia memang sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kita..."

"Benar, tapi―" kataku ragu.

"Tapi kau menyesal karena dia tidak punya banyak fakta sebagai dasar pencarian..." lanjut Ron.

Aku mengangguk. Kami terdiam beberapa saat dan mengidentifikasi jamur-jamur yang bisa di makan di bawah sebuah pohon rindang.

"Liontin itu..." kata Ron, "dia tampaknya lebih berpengaruh buruk padaku daripada pada kalian."

"Ya, aku sudah melihatnya," kataku menatapnya sesaat. "Apa yang menjadi ketakutanmu yang paling dalam?"

Ron terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menanyakannya," kataku. "Aku tahu pertanyaan itu terlalu pribadi dan―"

"Tidak... tidak, kau memang berhak menanyakannya, maksudku kita berdua―"

"Kita berteman..." potongku cepat. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang ingin Ron katakan tentang 'kita' karena, seperti yang telah aku putuskan sebelumnya, sekarang masa perang bukan saatnya untuk bicara tentang perasaan.

Ron menatapku, tampak kebingungan sesaat, kemudian berkata, "Ya, kita memang berteman..."

Sesuatu dalam suaranya membuatku menatapnya, mencoba membaca pikirannya. Aku selama ini berpikir bahwa dia juga berpikir seperti yang aku pikirkan: menunda semua yang berhubungan dengan perasaan sampai masa perang ini selesai. Namun, ketika menatapnya saat ini, aku curiga Ron sedang menyimpulkan sesuatu yang mungkin nantinya akan membuat kami berdua sedih.

* * *

><p>"Ibuku," kata Ron pada suatu malam saat kami sedang duduk dalam tenda di tepi sungai di Wales, "bisa mengadakan makanan dari udara kosong."<p>

Dengan murung dia menusuk-nusuk gundukan kecil ikan kelabu gosong di piringnya. AKu memandang lehernya dan melihat rantai emas Horcrux berkilau di sana.

"Ibumu tidak bisa mengadakan makanan dari udara kosong," kataku. "Tak seorang pun bisa. Makanan ada diurutan pertama dalam lima Perkecualian Prinsip Hukum Gamp tentang Transfigurasi Eksperimental―"

"Oh, ngomong Inggris, bisa tidak?" tanya Ron sebal, mencabut duri ikan dari antara giginya.

"Tak mungkin mengadakan makanan dari udara kosong! Kau bisa memanggilnya kalau kau tahu di mana makanan itu, kau bisa mentransformasinya, kau bisa memperbanyak jumlahnya kalau kau sudah punya beberapa―"

"―Nah, tak perlu bersusah payah memperbanyak ini. Ini menjijikkan..."

"Harry yang menangkap ikannya," bentakku sebal. "dan aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin memasaknya! Kuperhatikan akulah yang akhirnya selalu mengurus makanan karen aku perempuan, kurasa!"

"Bukan, itu karena kau dianggap yang paling bisa sihir," Ron balas membentak.

Aku melompat bangun dan mendelik pada Ron.

"Kau boleh memasak besok, Ron, kau bisa mencari bahan-bahannya, dan berusaha menyihirnya jadi sesuatu yang bisa dimakan, dan aku akan duduk di sini dengan wajah cemberut dan mengeluh dan kau akan melihat bagaimana kau―"

"Diam!" kata Harry, melompat berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya. "Diam sekarang!"

Aku memandang Harry dengan tidak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa memihaknya, dia nyaris tak pernah mema―"

"Hermione, diam dulu, aku bisa mendengar seseorang!"

Aku diam untuk mendengarkan. Bunyi langkah kaki beberapa orang terdengar sedang menuruni lereng menuju tepian sungai sempit tempat kami mendirikan tenda. Kami saling pandang dan bergegas mencabut tongkat sihir. Suara-suara itu menjadi lebih keras, namun tidak jelas karena terhalang derasnya suara aliran sungai. Aku segera mengeluarkan tiga Telinga Terjulur dari dalam tas manik-manik dan memberikan masing-masing satu, pada Harry dan Ron. Kami memasangnya di telinga dan menjulurkan benangnya keluar.

Suara-suara itu terdengar dengan jelas sekarang. Itu adalah suara Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Dean Thomas dan dua Goblin, Griphook dan Gornuk, yang sedang dalam pelarian menghindari para Pelahap Maut. Mereka berbicara tentang pedang Gryffindor yang ingin dicuri oleh Ginny, Neville dan Luna dari lemari Snape, yang kemudian di simpan di lemari besi Gringgots ternyata adalah pedang palsu.

"Ginny―pedang―" kata Harry, setelah kami menggulung Telinga Terjulur.

"Aku tahu!" kataku, buru-buru mengeluarkan lukisan Phineas Nigellus dari dalam tas manik-manik.

Aku memanggil Phineas Nigellus dan menutup matanya dengan penutup mata agar dia tidak bisa melihat kami. Dia bercerita tentang Ginny, Neville dan Luna yang dihukum oleh Snape, juga tentang Dumbledore yang menggunakan pedang Gryffindor untuk menghancurkan Horcrux. Setelah itu, dia pergi dan memutuskan untuk tidak akan datang lagi. Harry dan aku segera berdiskusi tentang pedang itu dan untuk sesaat lamanya kami melupakan Ron. Dan, saat kami menyadari dia ada bersama kami, wajah Rose tampak mengeras dan dingin.

"Kalian berdua teruskan saja. Jangan sampai aku menggangu kesenangan kalian," katanya dingin.

"Apa masalahnya?" tanya Harry, bingung.

"Masalah? Tidak ada masalah," kata Ron. "Tidak ada menurutmu, paling tidak."

Terdengar bunyi beberapa tetes air di kanvas, hujan mulai turun.

"Nah, kau jelas punya masalah," kata Harry. "Cobalah katakan!"

Ron turun dari tempat tidur, dia tampak bengis dan menakutkan. Meskipun sering bertengkar dengannya, tapi belum pernah aku melihatnya semarah ini. Aku menatapnya dan merasakan firasat buruk bahwa semuanya akan berakhir di sini.

"Ron," kataku pelan.

"Kami kira kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan!" Kata Ron. "Kami kira Dumbledore telah memberitahumu apa yang harus dilakukan. Kami kira kau punya rencana yang riil."

"Ron!" teriakku.

"Wah, sori mengecewakanmu," kata Harry. "Aku jujur terhadap kalian dari awal, kuberitahu kalian segala yang disampaikan Dumbledore padaku. Dan, siapa tahu kau tidak memperhatikan kita sudah menemukan satu Horcrux."

"Yeah, dan kita sudah sama dekatnya menyingkirkannya seperti menemukan Horcrux-Horcrux yang lain―sama sekali tidak dekat, dengan kata lain."

"Lepaskan kalungnya, Ron," kataku melengking. "Kumohon lepaskan. Kau tidak akan bicara seperti ini kalau kau tidak memakai kalung itu seharian."

"Yah, dia akan tetap bicara seperti itu," kata Harry. "Apakah menurut kalian aku tidak memperhatikan kalian berdua berbisik-bisik di belakang punggungku? Apakah menurut kalian aku tidak bisa menebak kalian berdua memikirkan hal-hal ini?"

Airmataku mengalir, aku tidak menyadarinya sejak kapan.

"Harry, kami tidak―"

"Jangan bohong―" hardik Ron. "Kau juga bilang begitu, kau bilang kau kecewa, kau bilang kau pikir dia punya banyak fakta sebagai dasar pencarian."

"Aku tidak mengatakannya seperti itu―Harry, tidak!" aku berseru, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

Kami semua terdiam selama beberapa saat. Hujan di luar semakin deras.

"Jadi mengapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Harry, dia memandang Ron.

"Aku sendiri tak tahu."

"Pulang saja kalau begitu."

"Yah, barangkali aku mau pulang!" teriak Ron, maju beberapa langkah mendekati Harry. "Tidakkah kau mendengar apa yang mereka katakan tentang adikku? Tetapi kau tidak peduli, Harry _Aku-sudah-Menghadapi-yang-Lebih-Menyeramkan _Potter tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada adikku di dalam hutan itu. Nah, aku peduli, tahu, laba-laba raksasa dan banyak hal yang membuat kita bisa gila―"

"Aku cuma bilang, dia bersama yang lain. Mereka bersama Hagrid―"

"―Yeah, aku paham kau tidak peduli! Dan bagaimana dengan keluargaku yang lain, 'Keluarga Weasley tidak memerlukan ada anak lain yang luka' kau mendengar itu?"

"Yeah, aku―"

"Tidak peduli apa artinya itu, tapi?"

"Ron!" kataku, menyeruak di antara mereka dan memandang Ron. "Kurasa itu tidak berarti ada hal baru yang terjadi, sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui. Pikirkan, Ron, Bill memang sudah terluka, banyak orang pasti sudah melihat George kehilangan sebelah telinga sekarang, dan kau dianggap menunggu maut menjemput di tempat tidur dengan _spattertgroit_. Aku yakin hanya itulah yang dimaksudkannya―"

"Oh, kau yakin, ya? Baiklah, oke, aku tidak akan merisaukan mereka. Mudah bagi kalian berdua karena orangtua kalian sudah selamat―"

"_Orangtuaku sudah meninggal_!" teriak Harry.

"Dan orangtuaku mungkin sedang menuju kematian sekarang!" Ron balas berteriak.

"Kalau begitu PERGILAH!" raung Harry. "Pulanglah pada mereka, berpura-puralah kau sudah sembuh dari _spattergroit_ dan Mommy akan bisa memberimu makan dan―"

Ron membuat gerakan mendadak: mencabut tongkat sihirnya. Aku melakukan hal yang sama dan segera mengirim Mantra Pelindung di antara mereka. Kami mundur beberapa langkah karena kuatnya Mantra Pelindung itu.

"Tinggalkan Horcruxnya!" kata Harry.

Ron merenggut lantai kalung dari atas kepalanya dan melemparkan liontin itu di kursi terdekat. Ron memandangku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" aku bertanya.

"Kau mau tetap di sini, atau apa?"

"Aku... Ya―ya, aku tetap di sini, Ron, kita sudah berkata akan ikut Harry, kita sudah berkata akan membantu―"

"Aku mengerti. Kau memilihnya―"

Aku tersentak. "Ron, tidak―kumohon―kembalilah!"

Aku terhalang Mantra Pelindung. Pada saat aku menyingkirkannya Ron sudah berlari keluar tenda. Aku berlari keluar tenda menyusul Ron.

"Ron... Ron!" aku memanggilnya, menginjak tanah berlumpur, tak mempedulikan hujan yang jatuh membasahi tubuhku.

Ron sedang berdiri di dekat semak-semak tinggi dan bersiap-siap untuk ber-Disapparate.

"Tidak, Ron! Kumohon, dengarkan aku!" aku segera mencengkram lengannya untuk menghentikannya.

Ron menghentakkan lengannya dan tanganku terlepas. Dia berbalik memandangku: rambut yang basah seolah menyatu dengan kepalanya, wajahnya penuh air hujan yang tercurah dengan derasnya dari langit. Mata birunya memandangku dengan tajam.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Hermione," katanya pelan. "Kau sudah memilih, apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Tidak! Ron, kumohon, kau salah mengerti! Aku―"

"Harry akan menjagamu, kau akan baik-baik saja... Selamat tinggal!"

"Tidak dengarkan aku! Aku tidak menyukai Harry. Oke, aku memang menyukainya, tapi hanya sebagai teman... aku menganggapnya sebagai saudara laki-laki yang tidak kumiliki, aku―" aku maju selangkah, menggenggam tangannya dan berkata, "aku menyukaimu... tidak sebagai teman. Aku menyukaimu..."

Ron melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku.

"Tidak perlu berkata begitu untuk membuatku tinggal, Hermione," kata Ron, kemudian melangkah mundur.

"Ron, dengarkan aku, aku memang― RON!"

Dia berputar di tempat dan ber-Disapparate meninggalkanku. Aku memanggil namanya selama beberapa saat sampai tenggorokanku sakit, namun dia tidak kembali. Aku kembali ke tenda, memandang Harry yang sedang berdiri seperti patung di tengah tenda dan berkata, "Dia p-p-pergi! Ber-Disapparate!"

Aku mengenyakkan diri di kursi dan membiarkan airmataku mengalir.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Aku memijakkan kaki di tanah berbatu, dan menatap cahaya yang berasal dari rumah mungil yang ada di depanku. Rumah itu bernama Shell Cottage, terletak di atas sebuah bukit karang dengan pemandangan laut yang indah di bawahya. Bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip di langit gelap dan angin laut yang dingin menghantam wajah dan tubuhku yang basah membuat tubuhku menggigil. Kegelapan yang menggantung di depanku terlihat seperti selubung yang mencegahku untuk berhubungan dengan dunia luar.

Aku duduk di batu karang, memandang kegelapan di bawah, mendengarkan deburan ombak yang memecah di karang. Suara angin dan suara pecahan ombak di karang tidak membuatku merasa memiliki teman, aku merasa kosong, kekosongan yang tidak akan bisa diisi oleh apa pun dan siapa pun. Dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulang tidak menyamai hatiku yang membeku. Aku merasakan suatu kebencian yang mematikan pada Harry.

Harry Potter yang terkenal, punya segalanya, dipuja oleh semua orang. Orangtuaku dan saudara-saudaraku menyayangi dan menganggap Harry sebagai bagian dari keluarga. Mom memberinya jam emas sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, yang berarti dia menganggap Harry sebagai anak. Dan, satu-satunya gadis yang kusukai, seharusnya aku mengatakan satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai, memilih Harry. Dia memilih untuk tinggal bersama Harry. Selama ini aku merasa bahwa kami punya sesuatu, bahwa kami punya memiliki perasaan yang sama. Aku juga merasakan bahwa di balik semua perdebatan, percekcokan dan kemarahan, aku merasakan bahwa jiwa kami menyatu, bahwa kami saling mengerti. Namun, ternyata aku telah salah memahami, aku telah salah mengerti semua yang terjadi.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku duduk di tepi bukit karang itu, namun di sebelah Timur awan kemerahan telah muncul dan sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit. Kegelapan telah diganti dengan keremangan dan dari Shell Cottage aku dapat mendengar suara-suara orang bergerak. Aku bangkit, meregangkan badan sebentar dan segera melangkah menuju rumah itu. Rumah itu adalah rumah mungil yang temboknya ditempeli kerang-kerang dan dilabur. Beberapa tanaman hijau dalam pot diletakkan di teras depan dengan bangku panjang kecil di sudutnya. Aku duduk di bangku dan memikirkan apa yang akan kukatakan pada Bill dan Fleur. Mereka mungkin akan bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan di sini, sementara aku seharusnya bersama Harry dan Hermione.

Pintu depan terbuka dan Bill muncul. Dia masih memakai piyama dan jubah kamarnya. Memandang ke lautan di depannya, dia menarik nafas panjang dan wajahnya yang penuh bekas luka tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bill!" panggilku perlahan.

Dia berpaling.

"Jenggot Merlin! Ron, kau mengagetkan aku," kata Bill terkejut. "Tapi―tapi apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Bisakah aku tinggal di sini selama beberapa waktu?"

"Eh," Bill tampak bingung. "Oke, kau tahu aku tidak mungkin melarangmu kan? Tapi apa yang terjadi, mengapa kau ada di sini dan mengapa kau basah kuyup?"

"Aku juga ingin pinjam pakaianmu, Bill," kataku, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku melewati ruang tamu dan masuk ke dapur tempat Fleur sedang memasak sesuatu di tungku.

"Hai Fleur," sapaku.

"Ron!" seru Fleur tampak terkejut dan bingung.

"Apa... apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau bersama Harry dan Hermione?" tanya Fleur.

"Fleur, kamar mandinya di mana?" tanyaku, mengabaikan pertanyaan Fleur.

"Tapi, apa yang―" Dia memandang di melewatiku dan langsung berhenti bicara.

Dia memandang di belakangku dan melihat Bill menggelengkan kepala pada Fleur.

"Ron, aku akan menunjukkanmu kamar mandi dan kau bisa berganti pakaian... Fleur, kau bisa menyiapkan sarapan," kata Bill.

Aku keluar dari dapur dan mengikuti Bill menuju kamar mandi di belakang. Bill meninggalkanku selama beberapa saat dan kembali membawa baju kaus lengan panjang, jeans butut, dan handuk putih kecil. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian aku keluar kamar mandi dan mendapati Bill dan Fleur sedang sarapan di dapur. Mereka langsung berhenti bicara saat melihatku, aku tahu mereka sedang membicarakan aku. Aku mendekati mereka dan duduk di kursi di depan Bill, sedangkan Fleur mulai menyajikan kopi dan roti hangat.

"Bagaimana kabar Mom dan Dad, dan yang lainnya?" tanyaku.

"Mereka baik-baik saja..." jawab Bill. "Fred dan George sudah menutup toko mereka di Diagon Alley dan menjual barang melalui pos. Dad masih bekerja di Kementrian, tapi aku takut ini tidak akan lama lagi."

"Mereka juga sudah mulai mencurigai kita, kan, Bill?" kata Fleur.

"Ya, mulai saat ini kami memang harus lebih berhati-hati. Kementrian mulai mmencurigai keluarga kita. Beberapa kali mereka mengirim orang ke The Burrow untuk memeriksa. Mereka curiga kau bersama Harry, tapi hantu kubur itu berhasil menipu mereka, dan aku tidak tahu sampai berapa lama."

"Bagaimana kabar Ginny? Aku mendengar mereka mencoba mencuri pedang Gryffindor," kataku.

"Dia baik-baik saja..." jawab Bill. "Ginny menyurati kami bahwa Snape mengirim mereka ke Hutan Terlarang, tapi mereka bersama Hagrid. Mereka baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah!" seruku tertahan.

"Apakah kau kembali karena mencemaskan kami?" tanya Bill, mengamatiku dengan tajam.

Aku cepat-cepat menggigit rotiku agar tidak menjawab pertanyaan Bill, tapi aku menyadari bahwa dia dan Fleur masih menatapku. Hening sejenak tak ada yang berbicara, kemudian Bill berkata,

"Omong-omong, aku mendengar ada penyusup di kementrian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dad kembali dan berkata bahwa Umbridge dan Yaxley sangat marah. Mereka memberi hadiah besar bagi siapa saja yang berhasil menangkap para Kelahiran-Muggle yang melarikan diri," kata Bill. Dia berhenti sesaat dan berkata lagi. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di Kemetrian, bukan untuk menyelamatkan para Kelahiran Muggle, kan?"

Aku terkejut memandangnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa itu kami?"

"Siapa lagi?" tanya Bill santai. "Lalu untuk apa kalian ke Kementrian Sihir?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu," jawabku.

"Itu pasti ada hubungan dengan kau meninggalkan mereka, bukan?" tanya Bill tajam.

"Kumohon, Bill... Jangan bertanya sebab aku tidak ingin menyampaikan kebohongan padamu."

"Tapi Bill adalah kakakmu, Ron... Tentu dia ingin tahu―"

"Maaf, Fleur," kataku. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bilang apa-apa sekarang."

Fleur sudah akan mengucapkan sesuatu lagi, tapi Bill mengangkat tangannya dan menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal di sini..." kata Bill.

"Bill, aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu bahwa aku ada di sini," kataku. "Jangan beritahu siapa pun!"

"Aku mengerti," kata Bill, kemudian dia bangkit. "Kau boleh memakai kamar di atas, tapi Fleur dan aku harus bekerja dan―"

"Aku tidak apa-apa ditinggal," kataku segera. "Kalian pergilah!"

Bill dan Fleur berangkat ke Gringgots setelah sarapan. Aku naik ke kamar dan berbaring, kemudian menatap langit-langit kamar. Aku berpikir tentang Harry dan Hermione; apa yang mereka lakukan, apakah mereka senang dan bersyukur aku pergi? Tampaknya begitu, mereka pasti senang aku pergi karena tidak ada lagi yang mengomel tentang makanan yang tidak layak dan tentang ketidakmampuan Harry dalam memimpin.

* * *

><p>Hari-hari berlalu, aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan berbaring di kamarku, mendengarkan radio, atau membaca Daily Prophet untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Nama Harry ada di mana-mana, mereka masih terus mencarinya. Biasanya Bill dan Fleur kembali dari bank dengan membawa berita tentang apa yang terjadi. Tentang para Pelahap Maut dan tentang apa yang terjadi di Kementrian Sihir.<p>

Bill sering menatapku dengan pandangan aneh: tajam dan menyelidik, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku tidak ingin bicara tentang Harry dan Hermione lagi. Aku juga tidak ingin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada mereka, tapi aku curiga Bill sudah menduga apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Mereka hampir saja menangkap Kingsley," kata Bill, pada suatu hari di bulan Desember saat kami sedang duduk di ruang makan.

"Apa? Pelahap Maut? Mereka menangkap Kingsley?" ulangku tak percaya.

"Mereka tidak menangkapnya... mereka hampir saja menangkapnya," kata Bill, menjelaskannya. "Ada hubungannya dengan penyebutan nama Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Dia telah memasang tabu pada nama itu, sehingga jika kita menyebut namanya semua mantra perlindungan yang dimasang akan buyar dan Pelahap-Pelahap Maut akan langsung menemukan kita di mana pun kita berada saat itu juga."

"Pantas saja," kataku, teringat peristiwa di Tottenham Court Road, kemudian menceritakannya pada Bill.

"Ya, itulah yang terjadi pada Kingsley. Sekelompok Pelahap Maut berusaha menyudutkannya, tapi dia berhasil lolos. Dia dalam pelarian sekarang seperti kalian."

Aku tertegun saat Bill menggunakan kata 'kalian' padahal aku tidak lagi bersama Harry dan Hermione.

"Sudahlah, Ron... berhentilah bersikap murung dan bersembunyi di sini," kata Bill. "Aku bukannya ingin mengusirmu. Fleur tidak keberatan kau menghabiskan Natal di sini atau terus tinggal bersama kami, tapi kau harus bisa menentukan sikap. Bersikaplah sebagai Weasley sejati dan jangan melarikan diri dari masalah apapun yang kau hadapi."

"Aku tidak sedang menghadapi masalah," kataku, tetapi Bill menatapku dengan tajam.

Aku menunduk, memandang hidangan makan malam yang disediakan Fleur di meja, aku bisa merasakan tatapan Bill dan Fleur.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bertengkar dengan mereka dan kabur meninggalkan mereka," lanjut Bill.

"Baik," kataku mengangkat muka. "Aku memang bertengkar dengan Harry dan aku meninggalkan mereka."

"Apa yang kalian pertengkarkan?" tanya Bill.

"Entahlah, aku sudah lupa," jawabku.

Bill mengangguk, seakan mengerti.

"Kurasa mereka akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan saat bersama mereka. Aku hanya duduk dan mengomel tentang makanan dan segalanya... Dan, mereka tidak memerlukan aku. Hermione bisa membantu Harry."

"Dan kau akan tinggal di sini seperti orang bodoh? Sampai berapa lama, Ron? Sampai Harry mengalahkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, atau sampai Harry mati dan kau bisa bersyukur."

"Aku tidak ingin Harry mati! Kau tahu, aku pasti akan sangat sedih kalau dia mati."

"Bagus... lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mereka tidak memerlukan aku..."

"Bagaimana kau tahu mereka tidak memerlukanmu kalau kau tidak pernah bertanya pada mereka, berdiskusi dengan mereka? Apakah selama ini Harry pernah bilang bahwa dia tidak memerlukamu, apakah selama ini Harry pernah mengeluhkan tentang kehadiranmu?"

"Tidak, aku―"

"Menurut yang kulihat selama ini, Harry selalu bahagia dan tersenyum saat kau ada di sampingnya, Ron," kata Bill. "Kau adalah orang pertama yang sangat dekat dengannya selain orangtuanya. Dia sangat menyayangimu bahkan lebih dari seorang saudara. Kurasa dia akan memberikan apa saja agar kau tetap bersamanya."

"Aku―"

"Meskipun kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, selain mengeluh tentang makanan saat ada bersama mereka, aku yakin mereka akan tetap bahagia saat melihatmu dalam kemah. Cukup kau hadir di sana, tertawa dan bercanda bersama mereka. Itu sudah cukup membuat satu hari yang sulit terlewatkan dengan mudah."

Aku memandang Bill, mencoba memahami apa yang dikatakannya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu."

"Nah, cobalah sekarang berpikir seperti itu, dan kau akan mengerti bahwa persahaban itu lebih dari segalanya."

"Menurutmu apakah mereka akan menerimaku kalau aku kembali?"

"Pasti, kekesalan selama beberapa minggu tidak akan menghapus persahaban yang telah berlangsung selama hampir tujuh tahun. Aku yakin Harry pasti merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukannya, sebenarnya."

"Bagus!"

"Dan mengenai Hermione," sambung Fleur. "Kurasa dia lebih menyukaimu daripada pada Harry."

Wajahku merah padam seketika.

"Aku tidak bicara tentang Hermione..."

"Memang, tapi aku curiga ini ada hubungannya dengan cinta... cinta dan perang biasanya selalu bersama, bukan?" kata Fleur tersenyum

Aku balas tersenyum. Inilah pertama kalinya aku tersenyum selama berminggu-minggu. Memang seharusnya aku tidak boleh memendam perasaanku, aku harus menceritakan apapun yang aku rasakan pada seseorang. Apa gunanya aku memiliki kakak-kakak kalau bukan untuk ini: untuk membawaku kembali ke jalan yang benar kalau aku berbelok ke tempat yang salah.

Benar kata Bill, Harry memang membutuhkan aku, dia tidak pernah melewatkan satu kesempatan bertualang tanpa aku yang menemaninya. Aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, aku juga memahami apapun yang dia rasakan. Begitu juga Harry, dia memahamiku, mengerti apa yang aku rasakan, bagaimana keadaan keluargaku, bagaimana hubunganku dengan Hermione; dia tahu apa yang menakutkanku. Dan aku seharusnya tidak boleh meninggalkannya. Meskipun satu saat nanti Harry menikah dengan Hermione, aku harus tetap ada di sampingnya, begitulah sahabat sejati. Aku memang harus secepatnya kembali pada Harry dan Hermione.

Setelah membuat keputusan seperti itu, aku merasakan perasaanku lebih lega, kelegaan yang membahagiakan. Aku akan segera kembali pada mereka. Aku langsung ber-Apparate di tepi sungai Wales pada hari berikutnya. Sungai itu masih sama seperti dulu, mengalir deras dan keras di antara bebatuan, namun daun-daun di pepohonan dan semak-semak telah menguning, kering dan berjatuhan di tanah. Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku dan menyadari bahwa aku berada di tempat yang salah; aku ingat bahwa kami berkemah di tempat yang letaknya di bawah lereng. Aku memutuskan untuk ber-Apparate lebih jauh ke atas. Namun sebelum aku melakukannya, sebuah tangan telah merenggut tongkat sihirku dari belakang sedetik kemudian dan aku didorong sehingga terjatuh di tanah.

"Bangun, Kutu busuk!" teriak seseorang dan sedetik kemudian, dua pasang tangan lain mencengkram lenganku dan menarikku berdiri.

Mereka adalah orang-orang bertubuh besar dan berwajah sangar. Mereka berlima: dua memegang tanganku, dan tidak dari mereka berdiri di depanku, mengamatiku.

"Kelahiran-Muggle?" tanya seorang dari mereka.

"Bukan, aku berdarah murni," jawabku.

"Kelihatannya dia masih usia Hogwarts..." kata yang lain.

"Kabur dari sekolah," lanjut yang pertama, memandangku lagi.

"Asyik, kita bisa mendapat uang dengan menangkap anak ini..." kata orang, yang memegang tangan kananku. "Lima ratus Galleon..."

"Aku dua ratus Galleon, yang sisa kalian bisa berbagi..." kata orang yang pertama.

"Apa? Tidak bisa begitu... aku yang pertama kali melihatnya," kata yang berambut coklat kotor.

"Aku yang memegang tongkat sihirnya," lanjut yang berambut pirang. Dia memang memegang tongkat sihirku sekarang.

"Tapi kami berdua yang memegang," kata orang di yang memegang tangan kiriku.

"_Diam_!" teriak orang pertama. "Kita akan membahasnya nanti setelah kita membawanya ke Kementrian..."

Ketakutan mulai menghantamku, aku tidak bisa pergi ke Kementrian. Mereka kan mengenaliku dan keluargaku akan berada dalam bahaya besar. Aku memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama dan menyadari bahwa mereka bukan orang-orang pintar. Orang pertama ini tampaknya seperti keturunan troll, aku bisa merasakan baunya. Jadi, aku hanya perlu memikirkan bagaimana bisa lolos dari orang-orang bodoh ini sebelum aku dibawa ke Kementrian.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya si keturunan troll.

"Stan Shunpike," jawabku langsung. Nama itu adalah nama pertama yang terlintas dalam benakku.

"Stan Shunpike?" orang di sebelah kananku yang berambut gelap segera melepaskanku. Dia melangkah ke depanku dan mengamatiku dari atas ke bawah.

"Benarkah dia Stan Shunpike?" tanya si rambut coklat.

"Entahlah, setahuku Stan Shunpike berambut hitam, tapi dia berambut merah," kata si rambut gelap. "Lagi pula, Stan Shunpike tidak memiliki bintik-bintik di wajahnya. Jerawat ada, tapi bintik-bintik, tidak."

"Benarkah kau Stan Shunpike?" tanya si keturunan troll lagi.

"Benar... aku adalah Stun Shunpike..."

"Tapi dia bilang kau bukan Stun Shunpike..."

"Kurasa dia tidak terlalu mengenalku dengan baik," jawabku segera. "Aku memang Stun Shunpike, aku bekerja sebagai kondektur Bus Ksatria."

"Bohong," kata si rambut gelap.

"Aku Stun Shupike..."

"Dia Stun Shunpike, dan kita akan dihukum Kementrian kalau kita membawa orang yang salah," kata si keturunan Troll.

"Dia bukan Stun Shunpike," ulang si rambut gelap. "Biar aku yang membawanya ke Kementrian."

"Tidak bisa... Kita bersama-sama dari awal dan kita akan terus bersama-sama," kata si keturunan troll.

"Aku mau membawanya ke Kementrian dan aku akan mendapatkan uangnya," kata si rambut gelap.

"Kubilang dia Stun Shunpike dan dia bukan Stun Shunpike..." kata si keturunan troll.

Mereka berdebat terus dan akhirnya berkelahi; memukul, meninju dan berguling-guling di tanah. Keempat temannya menonton dan untuk sesaat pikiran mereka teralihkan. Aku segera meninju perut orang yang memegangku, merebut tongkat sihirnya.

"_Expelliarmus!_" teriakku pada orang yang memegang tongkat sihirku, dan dua tongkat sihir melayang ke arahku. Setengah melompat aku menyambar tongkat sihirku dan ber-Disapparate.

Aku muncul di tepian sungai tempat kami berkemah sebelumnya, aku memanggil-manggil nama Harry dan Hermione, tapi tidak ada suara apapun, kecuali gema suaraku dan suara derasnya aliran sungai. Aku menyadari bahwa mereka mungkin telah pergi. Sedih dan hampa, aku segera ber-Apparate di bukit karang, merasakan terpaan angin laut dan merasakan kesakitan yang sangat di tanganku. Aku memperhatikan jari-jariku dan melihat dua kukuku hilang.

"Mereka sudah pergi?" tanya Fleur, saat aku menceritakan kisahku padanya dan Bill.

"Ya, sudah kau bisa merayakan Natal bersama kami... aku senang kita akhirnya bisa merayakan Natal di rumah ini," kata Fleur.

"Dia hanya tidak ingin mendengarkan Celestina Warbeck, Ron," kata Bill.

"Oh, hentikan, Bill..." kata Fleur setengah tersenyum, setengah sebal.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu bahwa orang-orang Kementrian mencari anak-anak yang kabur dari sekolah," kataku memandang Bill.

"Benar, orang yang menangkapmu itu adalah komplotan Penjambret," kata Bill.

"Penjambret?" ulangku.

"Mereka ada di mana-mana komplotan yang berusaha mencari emas dengan dengan menangkap para Kelahiran-Muggle dan anak-anak yang kabur dari sekolah... Selama berjalannya waktu mereka juga mungkin akan menangkap para Darah-Pengkhianat."

Aku hampir saja tersedak kopi-ku.

"Tenang," kata Bill. "Mereka belum menyentuh keluarga kita, tapi Dad selalu mengatakan tinggal tunggu waktu saja."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Aku kan membawa mereka semua ke rumah Bibi Muriel dan memantrai rumah itu dengan Mantra Fidelius," jawab Bill.

Aku tertawa, teringat Bibi Muriel.

"Fred dan George akan senang," kataku.

Bill juga tertawa. "Ya...ya, dan Bibi Muriel tidak pernah melupakan Bom Kotoran itu."

"Bibimu tak henti-hentinya mengingatkan aku soal tiaranya," kata Fleur.

"Dia memang seperti itu..."

Sementara Bill dan Fleur asyik membicarakan Bibi Muriel aku segera naik ke kamar atas. Bill dan Fleur tampak sangat bahagia, aku merasa bersalah karena aku mungkin telah mengganggu pengantin baru. Setelah menutup pintu kamar, aku segera menyalakan radio. Bill dan aku selama ini sering mendengar Pantauan Potter, siaran rahasia yang memihak pada Orde dan Harry Potter. Tapi malam ini, aku tidak menangkap siaran itu. Setelah memutar-mutar tombol radio, aku hanya mendengar potongan berita tak penting dari Jaringan Berita Radio Sihir, beberapa bait _Sekuali Penuh Cinta Panas dan Pekat_ dan beberapa nasihat menghindari cacar naga. Sambil mendengarkan nasihat tentang menghindari cacar naga di radio, aku memutuskan untuk meminta Bill melatihku Patronus yang bisa bicara agar aku bisa menghubungi Harry dan Hermione. Namun, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suatu yang lain, suara yang sangat kukenal. Bukan dari radio, tetapi dari saku jeansku.

"_Harry, kurasa kita tak akan bisa memperbaikinya. Ingat Ron? Waktu dia mematahkan tongkatnya, menabrak mobil? Tongkat itu tak akan pernah sama lagi, dia harus membeli yang baru._"

Aku tersentak. Suara itu memang suara Hermione. Aku segera merogoh sakuku dan mengeluarkan Deluminator. Aku yakin sekali suara Hermione berasal dari Deluminator ini. Sekarang akhirnya aku tahu apa kegunaannya. Deluminator ini bisa mewujudkan keinginanku yang paling dalam, yaitu mendengarkan suara Hermione. Aku berpikir apakah dia juga bisa mengantarku kembali pada mereka. Setengah mengharapkan keajaiban, aku mengklik Deluminator dan lampu padam dalam kamar, tapi sebuah cahaya biru muncul di luar jendela. Aku terkejut, tapi aku tahu inilah saatnya. Aku segera mengepak barang-barangku dalam ransel dan keluar. Aku tidak bertemu Bill dan Fleur di ruang keluarga, tampaknya mereka sudah tidur, dan aku bersyukur karena itu. Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan apa yang akan kulakukan pada mereka.

Cahaya biru itu masih menungguku, melayang-layang seolah menyuruhku mengikutinya. Aku mengikutinya sampai ke belakang rumah, dan cahaya itu terbang perlahan ke arahku, kemudian masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Aku merasakan kehangatan yang nyaman, seakan baru saja masuk ke dalam kolam air panas. Dan aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan aku ber-Disapparate dan muncul di sebuah sisi bukit bersalju. Semua putih dan tidak tampak ada tenda, tapi aku yakin Harry dan Hermione ada di sini. Aku segera berjalan berkeliling sambil memanggil-manggil nama mereka, namun tak ada jejak, berarti mantra perlindungan mereka memang berfungsi dengan baik.

Aku menghilangkan salju di bawah sebuah pohon rindang dan memutuskan untuk menginap di sana malam itu. Keesokan harinya aku terbangun, mengklik Deluminator lagi, sinar biru itu muncul dan aku segera ber-Disapparate, di sebuah hutan bersalju lain.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review, please! Buatlah aku tetap bersemangat menyelesaikan fanfic! See you in <strong>_**Kisah Ron dan Hermione **_**chapter 7 part 4.**

**Riwa :D**


	11. Chapter 7 part 4

**Terima kasih... terima kasih sudah membaca dan review chapter 7 part 3! Lumostotalus, Putri DarkBlueSong: Thanks, tetap review, ya :D Selamat Membaca chapter 7 part 4!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**Spoiler: Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah, Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia, Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban, Harry Potter dan Piala Api, Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix, Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah Campuran, Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian.**

**Note: Beberapa dialog dalam fanfic ini diambil dari **_**Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian**_

**KISAH RON DAN HERMIONE**

Chapter 7 Relikui Kematian part 4

**Hermione POV**

Hari-hari setelah kepergian Ron adalah hari-hari yang menyedihkan dalam hidupku, aku menangis dan menangis sepanjang hari dan sepanjang malam. Tidak saling bicara dengan Harry selama beberapa waktu. Aku tahu Harry juga mengalami kesedihan. Bagaimanapun bencinya pada Ron, dia tetap menyayanginya, mereka adalah sahabat sejati. Saat bersama mereka aku selalu merasa, seperti bukan bagian dari mereka. Bagi Harry Ron adalah sahabat dan saudaranya, yang tidak bisa tergantikan oleh siapa pun, bahkan olehku. Sedangkan bagiku, Ron adalah semangat; hari-hari tanpa Ron adalah hari-hari sepi yang menyedihkan. Apa lagi ditambah dengan kesalahpahaman Ron yang begitu menyedihkan. Dia mengira aku memilih Harry. Bagaimana aku bisa memilih Harry, kalau aku menganggapnya sebagai saudara laki-lakiku.

Aku tahu Harry melihatku menangis sepanjang waktu, dan aku senang dia tidak mencoba untuk menghiburku karena aku tidak ingin dihibur. Aku ingin membiarkan diriku menangis dan melupakan segalanya. Ron mungkin mengira bahwa aku menyatakan perasaanku hanya untuk membuatnya tinggal, tapi aku memang sungguh-sungguh menyukainya, bahkan aku merasa bahwa aku mencintainya. Namun, sikap Ron yang seperti orang brengsek membuatku ingin membunuhnya, dia bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanku.

Harry dan aku mengisi kepergian Ron dengan melakukan kesibukan sendiri. Aku menghabiskan hari-hariku dengan berbicara pada Phineas Nigellus. Meskipun dia adalah sahabat yang menyebalkan, tapi dia membawa informasi penting tentang apa yang terjadi di Hogwarts. Di sana terjadi pemberontakan pelajar yang menyulitkan Snape. Ginny, Neville dan Luna mungkin ada di belakang semua ini.

Sedangkan Harry telah menemukan kesenangan baru dengan memandang Peta Perampok. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipandangnya dalam peta itu, tapi setiap kali dia melakukannya aku melihat ekspresi sedih dan rindu di wajahnya. Dia bisa duduk berlama-lama sambil memandang satu titik dalam peta. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia sedang melakukan telepati dengan orang itu.

Harry dan aku tidak berbicara tentang Ron lagi, bahkan kami tidak pernah menyebut namanya, seakan Ron tidak pernah hadir bersama kami. Harry tahu aku kan menunjukkan ekspresi sedih kalau nama Ron disebutkan, sedangkan aku tahu Harry akan menunjukkan ekspresi benci dan rindu kalau nama Ron disebutkan.

Harry dan aku akhirnya pergi ke Godric's Hollow. Aku berpendapat bahwa mungkin Dumbledore telah menitipkan pedang Gryffindor itu pada Bathilda Bagshot, namun aku salah. Di sana kami hampir saja dibunuh oleh Voldemort. Dia telah menempatkan ularnya di sana dan ular itu berusaha menahan Harry sampai Voldemort tiba. Aku berhasil menyelamatkan kami berdua dengan meledakkan tempat itu, tapi mantra itu telah membuat tongkat sihir Harry patah. Dia tampak sangat shock dan sedih saat memandang tongkatnya yang patah. Dan kesedihan itu telah berubah menjadi kemarahan dan kekecewaan saat membaca _Kehidupan dan Kebohongan Albus Dumbledore_. Buku itu bercerita bahwa Albus Dumbledore pernah berteman dengan Gellert Grindelwald, bahkan Dumbledore-lah yang mencetuskan ide _Untuk Kebaikan yang Lebih Besar_; alasan yang selalu dipakai Grindelwald dalam melakukan kejahatan.

Setelah itu, kami mulai mendengar suara langkah kaki dan suara orang memanggil-manggil di luar tenda, bahkan Harry merasa bahwa dia melihat bayangan seseorang di luar. Salju yang mulai berjatuhan menciptakan bayangan-bayangan aneh di kegelapan. Hari berikutnya, kami ber-Apparate bersama dalam Jubah Gaib, tiba di Forest of Dean dan berkemah. Tak ada yang banyak bicara hari itu, kami menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiam diri dan bergelung dalam selimut masing-masing dan duduk sedekat mungkin dengan api. Harry mendapat tugas berjaga pertama dan aku tidur, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi Harry membangunkan tengah malam.

"_Hermione_!"

Aku bangun dengan cepat. Kalau Harry membangunkanku di malam hari pasti ada sesuatu. Aku menyapu rambut dari wajahku dan menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Harry? Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Tak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Harry tersenyum. "Lebih dari itu, aku senang sekali. Ada yang datang..."

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa―"

Aku menyadari ada seseorang dalam tenda selain kami berdua. Aku berpaling dan memandang Ron. Dia berdiri di sana memegangi pedang, seluruh tubuhnya dan rambutnya basah. Aku mengerjap, tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin Ron ada di sini dan... aku mengerjap lagi, dia masih ada. Dia pasti nyata karena suara tetesan air dari pakaiannya terdengar keras di tenda yang hening. Aku berjalan perlahan mendekatinya, melangkah seolah dalam mimpi. Ron memberiku senyum lemah, dan setengah mengangkat tangannya. Apakah dia ingin aku memeluknya? Kemarahan muncul dalam hatiku seperti api yang menyala dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Aku menghambur maju dan memukul setiap senti tubuhnya yang bisa kucapai.

"Ouch―auw―jangan! Apa sih―? Hermione―AUW!"

"Kau―sungguh―_brengsek__―_Ronald―Weasley!" Aku menekankan setiap ucapanku dengan pukulan. Ron mundur melindungi kepalanya, ketika aku terus menyerangnya. Aku ingin membuatnya merasakan sakit seperti yang kurasakan ketika dia meninggalkanku.

"Kau―merangkak―kembali―ke―sini―setelah―berminggu―minggu―oh, _di mana tongkat sihirku?_"

Aku menerjang ke arah Harry ingin merebut tongkat sihirku, dan Harry segera mengucapkan Mantra Pelindung yang memisahkan kami semua. Kekuatannya membuatku terjatuh ke lantai, aku melompat berdiri dan memandang Harry dengan marah.

"Hermione!" kata Harry. "Tenangkan―"

"Aku tidak mau menenangkan diri!" aku menjerit. "Kembalikan tongkatku! _Kembalikan padaku!_"

"Hermione, tolong―"

"Jangan memberitahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan, Harry Potter!" jeritku lagi. "Jangan berani-berani! Kembalikan tongkatku sekarang! DAN KAU!"

Aku menunjuk Ron dengan ganas, Ron melangkah mundur.

"Aku berlari mengejarmu! Aku memanggil-manggilmu! Aku memohon agar kau kembali!"

"Aku tahu," ujar Ron. "Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar―"

"Oh, kau minta _maaf_!" aku tertawa, suaraku melengking nyaring.

"Habis, aku bilang apa lagi?" Ron berteriak.

"Oh, aku tak tahu!" seruku tajam. "Peras otakmu, Ron, itu cuma perlu waktu beberapa detik―"

"Hermione," sela Harry. "dia baru saja menyelamatkanku―"

"Aku tak peduli!" aku menjerit keras. "Aku tak peduli apa yang dilakukannya! Berminggu-minggu kita bisa _mati _dan dia tak tahu apa-apa―"

"Aku tahu kalian tidak mati!" teriak Ron. "Harry muncul di mana-mana di Prophet, di mana-mana di radio, mereka mencarimu di mana-mana, semua desas-desus dan cerita-cerita sinting dan aku tahu aku akan langsung dengar kalau kalian mati, kalian tak tahu bagaimana rasanya―

"Bagaimana rasanya bagimu?" tanyaku, melengking nyaring dan untuk beberapa saat aku sepertinya tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Aku menghenyakkan diri di kursi dan menolak memandang Ron. Dia menyambar kesempatan itu dan bercerita tentang pengalamannya bertemu Penjambret dan bagaimana Deluminator telah membawanya ke bukit yang penuh salju.

"Kami di sana," kata Harry. "Kami melewatkan dua malam di sana, dan pada malam ke dua aku tak henti-hentinya berpikir bahwa ada orang yang bergerak berkeliling dalam gelap dan memanggil-manggil."

"Yah, nah, itu pastilah aku," kata Ron. "Mantra Perlindungan kalian berfungsi bagaimanapun juga, karena aku tak bisa melihat kalian dan juga tidak bisa mendengar kalian. Tetapi aku yakin kalian ada di sekitar sana, maka akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam kantong tidurku dan menunggu salah satu dari kalian muncul. Kupikir kalian pasti harus menampakkan diri ketika kalian mengepak tenda."

"Tidak sebetulnya," kataku. "Kami ber-Disapparate di bawah Jubah Gaib sebagai tindakan ekstra hati-hati. Dan kami pergi pagi-pagi sekali, karena seperti yang dikatakan Harry, kami mendengar ada orang berkeliaran."

"Nah, aku tinggal di bukit itu sepanjang hari," kata Ron. "Aku terus berharap kalian muncul. Tetapi ketika hari mulai gelap aku tahu kalian pasti sudah pergi, maka aku meng-klik Deluminator lagi, cahaya biru muncul dan masuk ke dalam tubuhku, dan aku ber-Disapparate dan tiba di sini, di hutan ini. Aku tetap tidak bisa melihat kalian, maka aku cuma berharap salah satu dari kalian akan memperlihatkan diri pada akhirnya―dan Harry muncul. Yah, aku melihat rusa betina itu lebih dulu, jelas."

"Kau melihat apa?" tanyaku tajam.

Harry dan Ron bercerita tentang rusa betina perak yang membawa Harry pada kolam di pinggir hutan, lalu Ron datang menyelamatkan Harry yang hampir tenggelam dalam kolam dan tentang pedang Gryffindor yang akhirnya dipakai untuk menusuk Horcrux.

"Dan... dan dia pergi begitu saja?" bisikku. Aku membayangkan Horcrux itu mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu seperti menyerang atau mengambil kekuatan kita.

"Yeah, dia―dia menjerit," kata Harry setengah memandang Ron.

Aku juga memandang Ron, yang kelihatannya sedikit stress, telinganya memerah. Aku tahu pasti ada yang tidak mereka ceritakan padaku.

"Ini," kata Harry, melemparkan liontin ke pangkuanku. Dengan hati-hati aku memungutnya dan memeriksa jendelanya yang berlubang.

Setelah yakin bahwa Horcrux ini sudah tidak berbahaya lagi, aku segera memasukkannya ke tas manik-manik, kemudian kembali ke tempat tidur tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kira-kira itu yang paling baik yang bisa kauharapkan menurutku," aku mendengar Harry bergumam.

"Yeah," kata Ron. "Bisa lebih parah. Ingat burung-burung yang dilepaskannya untuk menyerangku?"

"Aku belum mencoret kemungkinan itu," kataku, mendengus di balik selimut.

Aku segera memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk tidur, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku senang Ron sudah kembali. Dia sudah ada di sini semua akan seperti biasa lagi, tapi semua tidak akan seperti biasa lagi. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukainya dan dia mengira aku berkata begitu hanya untuk membuatnya tinggal. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada kami nantinya apakah semua akan seperti ini atau semuanya akan lain.

Aku mendengar dengkuran lembut Harry dan Ron di tempat tidur sebelah. Saking senangnya Ron kembali, Harry tampaknya lupa untuk berjaga. Aku bangun dan memandang tempat tidur bawah, Ron tampak tidur dengan nyenyak, kelihatannya sangat kecapaian. Rambutnya basah gara-gara menyelam ke dalam kolam. Aku segera mengayunkan tongkat sihirku dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan memandangnya seperti orang bodoh. Setelah tersadar, aku bangkit, membawa selimut ke pintu dan mulai membaca _Kehidupan dan Kebohongan Albus Dumbledore_. Meskipun Harry tidak ingin aku membacanya, tapi aku ingin tahu apa yang dituliskan Rita Skeeter tentang Dumbledore.

"Terima kasih," kata suara Ron di belakangku, beberapa detik kemudian Ron sudah duduk di sampingku, dengan selimut tebal menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Aku berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan tidak melihatnya. Aku terus menatap halaman terbuka _Kehidupan dan Kebohongan Albus Dumbledore _di pangkuanku.

"Kau mengeringkan rambutku," kata Ron.

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Aku menyesal telah meninggalkanmu dan Harry... aku telah memikirkannya selama beberapa waktu dan merasa sikapku sangat keterlaluan. Kau pasti sangat membenciku?"

Aku terus memandang halaman itu dan bertekad tidak akan berbicara dengan Ron.

"Tapi, aku senang bisa kembali," kata Ron lagi. Dia tampaknya telah bertekad untuk terus bicara meskipun aku tidak ingin meladeninya. "Dan akhirnya aku tahu kegunaan Deluminator itu..."

Aku memandangnyanya sekarang, mengangkat alisku.

Ron tersenyum.

"Dumbledore sepertinya tahu bahwa aku akan meninggalkan kalian, karena itulah dia memberikan Deluminator itu padaku."

Aku ingin berkata bahwa Dumbledore tahu bahwa dia akan selalu ingin kembali karena itulah dia memberikan Deluminator itu, tapi aku menahan diri.

"Suatu saat nanti kau juga akan tahu mengapa Dumbledore memberikan _Kisah-Kisah Beedle si Juru Cerita_ padamu."

Aku kembali memandang halaman buku yang terbuka di pangkuanku dan memikirkan ucapan Ron. Pasti ada sesuatu dalam buku itu, _Kisah-Kisah Beedle si Juru Cerita,_ yang berhubungan dengan pencarian Horcurx kami ini. Mungkin memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Horcrux, tapi pasti ada sesuatu.

"Mengenai malam itu... saat kau mengatakan bahwa―"

"Tutup mulut, Ron!" kataku cepat. "Atau kau ingin aku melepaskan burung-burung untuk menyerangmu."

"Tapi aku harus bilang sekarang..." kata Ron. "Sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu... aku sangat menyukaimu, bahkan lebih dari itu."

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku sudah tahu dia menyukaiku, tapi kalau mendengarnya mengatakannya membuatku merasa sedikit gugup. Aku menolak memandang Ron, aku masih marah padanya, dan pemilihan waktu Ron untuk menyatakan perasaan sama sekali tidak bagus. Dasar idiot!

"Dan kalau kau menyukai Harry..." kata Ron pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, selama kita masih menjadi sahabat."

"Ron, kau ini benar-benar idiot... aku kan pernah bilang kalau aku menganggap Harry sebagai saudara laki-laki yang tidak kumiliki," kataku.

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu, karena Harry juga menganggapmu sebagai saudara perempuannya," kata Ron, tersenyum.

"Kapan dia mengatakannya padamu?"

Telinga Ron memerah.

"Eh..."

"Ayo, Ron, cerita padaku!"

"Sebenarnya saat aku ingin menghancurkan Horcrux itu, jiwa Kau-Tahu-Siapa di dalam Horcrux itu menyerangku. Bukan dengan sihir, tapi dengan kata-kata... banyak yang dikatakannya―"

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

Ron menatapku. "Kau ingin tahu?"

"Ya..."

"Dia―dia berubah menjadi Mom dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak menginginkan aku... dia menginginkan Harry sebagai anak. Setelah itu dia berubah menjadi dirimu dan berkata bahwa kau lebih memilih Harry dan menyesal bahwa aku muncul lagi di hadapan kalian..."

"Kau percaya itu?" tanyaku.

Ron terdiam sesaat. "Untuk sesaat aku mempercayainya, namun Harry ada di sampingku. Dia terus mengatakan bahwa aku harus menghancurkan Horcrux itu, bahwa semua yang dikatakannya adalah kebohongan. Lalu, aku ingat saat-saat bersamanya di Hogwarts dan akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa Harry tidak akan menyesal, tak akan pernah menyesal melihatku kembali."

Aku menarik nafas panjang.

"Kurasa Ron, kau lebih menyukai Harry daripada menyukaiku..."

"Apa? Hei, dengarkan aku―"

"Bukankah aku sedang tidak bicara denganmu, Ron, pergilah! Sebelum aku bosan dan memantraimu," kataku mendelik padanya, kemudian mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku.

"Baiklah," kata Ron, memandang tongkat sihirku dan segera bangkit menuju tempat tidurnya.

Aku memandang halaman buku yang terbuka dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Aku memang benar tentang hal itu: tentang Harry dan Ron yang saling menyayangi. Dalam persahabatan mereka, aku hanyalah tambahan. Aku masuk di saat-saat terakhir dan membuat dua menjadi tiga. Aku tidak pernah menanyakan pada Harry dan Ron apakah mereka memasukkan aku dalam group mereka karena mereka memang ingin aku menjadi sahabat mereka atau mereka kasihan padaku karena aku tidak memiliki teman? Aku berusaha menghapus pikiran itu dari benakku dan kembali membaca _Kehidupan dan Kebohongan Albus Dumbledore_.

Seperti kata Ron tadi bahwa aku juga nanti akan menemukan mengapa Dumbledore memberiku _Kisah-Kisah Beedle si Juru Cerita_, akhirnya aku mengetahui jawabannya. Aku membaca surat yang dikirimkan Dumbledore untuk Grindelwald dan melihat bahwa Dumbledore telah membuat huruf A pada 'Albus', menjadi gambar segitiga dengan garis tegak lurus dan lingkaran di dalamnya. Aku ingat bahwa lambang ini adalah lambang yang sama yang ada dalam cerita Kisah Tiga Saudara (salah satu cerita dalam _Kisah-Kisah Beedle si Juru Cerita_). Lambang ini juga ada dalam makam kuno di Godric's Hollow. Aku mengatakan ini adalah lambang karena ini bukan huruf Rune, aku telah mencari-cari artinya dalam _Susunan Suku-Kata Spellman_ dan memang tidak ada huruf Rune yang seperti ini. Lagi pula, ini adalah lambang yang dipakai oleh Xenophilius Lovegood di pernikahan Bill dan Fleur.

Keesokan harinya sambil menghindari Ron, aku berbicara pada Harry tentang lambang ini.

"Lambang ini muncul terus kan?" kataku, saat kami selesai makan malam. "Aku tahu Viktor bilang ini lambang Grindelwald, tapi jelas lambang itu ada di makam tua di Godric's Hollow, dan tanggal di nisan itu jauh sebelum Grindelwald ada! Dan sekarang ini! Nah, kita tidak bisa bertanya pada Dumbledore ataupun Grindelwald apa artinya―aku bahkan tak tahu apakah Grindelwald masih hidup―tapi kita bisa menanyai Mr Lovegood. Dia memakai simbol ini di pesta pernikahan. Aku yakin ini penting, Harry!"

Harry tidak menjawab, dia memandang kegelapan di luar sesaat kemudian berkata, "Hermione, kita tidak memerlukan Godric's Hollow yang lain. Kita meyakinkan diri untuk ke sana dan―"

"Tapi Lambang itu muncul terus, Harry. Dumbledore mewariskan _Kisah-Kisah Beedle si Juru Cerita _padaku, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kita tidak diharapkan mencari tahu tentang lambang ini?"

"Kita mulai lagi deh," Harry kelihatan agak jengkel. "Kita terus meyakinkan diri Dumbledore meninggalkan kepada kita tanda-tanda dan petunjuk-petunjuk rahasia―"

"Deluminator-nya ternyata sangat berguna," kata Ron, memandang Harry dan aku bergantian. "Kupikir Hermione benar. Menurutku kita harus pergi dan menemui Lovegood."

Aku perhatikan Harry memberikan pandangan jengkel pada Ron.

"Ini tidak akan seperti Godric's Hollow," Ron menambahkan. Lovegood dipihakmu, Harry. _The Quibber _selama ini mendukungmu, memberitahu semua orang bahwa mereka harus membantumu."

"Aku yakin ini penting," kataku bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir, jika ini penting Dumbledore akan memberitahuku tentang ini sebelum dia meninggal?"

"Mungkin... mungkin ini sesuatu yang harus kau cari tahu sendiri."

"Ya," kata Ron. "Itu masuk akal."

"Tidak," bentakku. "Itu tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku tetap berpendapat kita harus bicara dengan Mr Lovegood. Simbol yang menghubungkan Dumbledore, Grindelwald dan Godric's Hollow. Harry, aku yakin kita harus tahu tentang ini."

"Menurutku kita adakan pemungutan suara saja," kata Ron. "Siapa yang setuju pergi menemui Lovegood―"

Tangan Ron terangkat sebelum aku. Aku menatapnya curiga, sepertinya Ron hanya ingin mendapat nilai baik di mataku.

"Baiklah," kata Harry, setengah sebal, setengah geli. "Hanya saja, setelah menemui Lovegood, ayo kita coba cari Horcrux-Horcrux lainnya, ya?"

* * *

><p>Kami memang pergi ke tempat Lovegood, tapi dengan hasil yang mengecewakan. Dia bercerita pada kami dongeng tentang Relikui Kematian, hanya untuk membuat kami tetap tinggal sampai Pelahap Maut yang dipanggilnya datang. Pelahap Maut telah menculik Luna, jadi dia ingin menukar Harry dengan Luna, untung saja kami berhasil menyelamatkan diri.<p>

Setelah kunjungan ke Lovegood ini, sikap Harry menjadi aneh, dia percaya pada Relikui Kematian. Dia mengatakan bahwa ketiga Hollow itu memang benar-benar ada, mereka telah memiliki dua Hollow: Jubah Gaib-nya dan Batu Kebangkitan, yang diletakkan Dumbledore dalam Snitch, dan Voldemort mencari Hollow ketiga, yaitu tongkat sihir Elder. Aku tidak percaya pada semua yang dikatakan Harry, menurutku kami harus memusatkan pikiran kami pada Hollow, namun Harry tetap pada pendiriannya pada Hollow.

Sementara minggu-minggu berlalu, kami mulai lagi mencari Horcrux. Harry terus terbenam dalam keasyikan barunya dan Ron-lah yang memimpin. Aku tahu Ron kelihatannya ingin menebus kepergiannya meninggalkan Harry dan aku. Barangkali juga karena Harry yang menjadi lesu tanpa gairah menggembleng kepemimpinan yang selama ini tidak aktif. Ron-lah yang memberi semangat dan mendesak kami untuk bertindak.

Kami mulai menuju tempat-tempat yang semakin hari semakin tak mungkin dan kami juga sering bertemu Penjambret dan beberapa dari mereka tampak sangat kejam. Ketika bulan Maret tiba, Ron berhasil menemukan siaran radio, _Pantauan Potter_, yang membuat kami bersemangat. Kami mendengarkanya dan sangat bersyukur. Aku tahu bahwa kami tidak berjuang sendiri, para anggota Orde yang lain juga sedang berujuang.

"Bagus, eh?" kata Ron senang.

"Brillian," kata Harry.

"Mereka berani sekali," kataku kagum. "Kalau mereka sampai tertangkap―"

"Mereka berpindah-pindah terus, kan?" kata Ron. "Seperti kita."

"Tapi apakah kalian dengar apa yang dikatakan Fred?" kata Harry bergairah. "Dia di luar negeri. Dia masih mencari tongkat sihir itu. Aku tahu!"

"Harry―" Aku memandangnya ragu.

"Ayolah, Hermione, mengapa kau ngotot tak mau mengakuinya? Vol―"

"HARRY, JANGAN!" Ron berteriak keras.

"―demort sedang mencari tongkat sihir Elder."

"Nama itu Tabu!" kata Ron seraya melompat bangun, ketika bunyi letusan keras terdengar di depan tenda kami. "Sudah kubilang, kan, Harry, sudah kubilang kita tak boleh menyucapkannya lagi―kita harus memasang mantra perlindungan lagi di sekeliling kita―cepat―begitulah mereka menemukan―"

Namun Ron berhenti bicara karena Teropong Curiga di atas meja telah menyala dan mulai berputar. Kami bisa mendengar suara-suara semakin dekat: suara-suara kasar bergairah. Ron mengeluarkan Deluminator dari sakunya dan mengkliknya. Lampu-lampu mereka padam.

"Keluar dari situ dengan tangan terangkat!" terdengar suara serak dari dalam kegelapan. "Kami tahu kalian di dalam! Ada selusin tongkat sihir tertuju pada kalian dan kami tidak peduli siapa yang akan kami kutuk."

Kami saling pandang selama sedetik. Aku berpikir cepat: kemungkinan besar kami akan di bawa ke Kementrian Sihir, tapi kalau mereka melihat Harry, mereka akan langsung membawanya pada Voldemort. Aku segara mengacungkan tongkat sihirku ke wajah Harry dan mengucapkan Mantra Sengat dalam kepalaku.

Harry membungkuk kesakitan bersamaan dengan para Penjambret yang sudah mulai masuk ke dalam tenda dan menyeret kami keluar. Aku bergerak cepat memasukkan tas manik-manikku ke dalam kaos kakiku, sebelum dua orang menarik lenganku dengan kasar. Kemudian aku mendengar Ron berteriak,

"_Lepaskan dia!_"

Setelah itu terdengar bunyi pukulan dan hantaman. Aku berbalik dan melihat mereka sedang memukul Ron.

"Jangan! Jangan pukul dia!" jeritku tertahan.

"Cowokmu akan menerima lebih buruk dari yang telah dilakukan padanya kalau dia ada dalam daftarku," terdengar suara parau.

Aku menggigil. Aku kenal suara ini: Fenrir Greyback, manusia serigala. Maniak yang menyerang semua orang tanpa memandang bulu. Dia berdiri dalam remang-remang cahaya tongkat sihir dan menatapku yang sedang berlutut di tanah.

"Gadis ini sungguh suguhan yang menyenangkan..." dia membungkuk menyentuh pipiku. "Aku menikmati lembutnya kulitnya."

Bau tanah dan darah tercium di udara. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak memuntahkan makan malamku.

Beberapa orang kemudian menggeledah tenda, sementara Greyback tegak dan menatap senang Ron dan aku yang sedang berlutut di tanah, dan khususnya Harry tergeletak di tanah.

"Nah, sekarang kita lihat siapa yang berhasil kita tangkap..." katanya, kemudian menggulingkan Harry sehingga menelentang dan menyorotkan cahaya tongkat sihir ke wajahnya.

Sementara Harry diinterogasi aku memikirkan apa yang akan kukatakan pada mereka. Kemudian terdengar bunyi pukulan keras. Mereka telah memukul Ron lagi.

"Haya Bardy," kata Ron. "Bardy Weadley."

Aku mengeluh dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa Ron mengatakan Weasley? Sekarang mereka tahu dan mereka akan mengincar keluaraga Weasley kalau Mantra Sengat yang kuberikan pada Harry memudar.

"Dan terakhir, teman mungilmu yang cantik..." Greyback menatapku sekarang. Keriangan dalam suaranya membuatku merinding.

"Sabar, Geryback," kata orang yang bernama Scabior, di tengah teriakan dan olok-olok yang lain.

"Oh, aku belum akan menggigit sekarang. Kita lihat apakah dia sedikit lebih cepat mengingat namanya dari pada Barny. Siapa kau, gadis?"

"Penelope Clearwater," kataku meyakinkan.

Sementara aku mengucapkan nama itu, aku ingat bahwa Penelope Clearwater, meskipun telah meninggalkan Hogwarts, adalah Kelahiran-Muggle.

"Apa Status Darah-mu?"

"Berdarah-Campuran," jawabku. Aku hanya berharap mereka tidak mengecek alumni-alumni Hogwarts.

Mereka menyeret kami, mengikat kami pada tawanan yang lain dan Harry berbisik pelan,

"Ini semua salahku, aku menyebut namanya, sori―"

Aku sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu, ketika terdengar suara Dean dari sebelah kiriku.

"Harry?" kata Dean.

"_Dean!_"

"Ternyata kau! Astaga! Kalau mereka tahu siapa yang tahu mereka tangkap―! Mereka Penjambret, mereka cuma mencari anak-anak yang kabur dari sekolah untuk mendapat imbalan uang―"

"Tangkapan lumayan untuk semalam," kata Geryback, ketika sepasang sepatu bot dengan paku-paku tapal kuda lewat di depan kami dan terdengar lebih banyak gedubrakan dari dalam tenda. "Satu Darah-Lumpur, satu Goblin pelarian, dan tiga anak yang kabur dari sekolah."

Mereka menginterogasi Harry sesaat, kemudian terdengar teriakan dari dalam tenda.

"Lihat ini, Greyback!"

Sosok gelap berlari ke arah mereka sambil membawa pedang Gryffindor. Aku menatap pedang itu dengan terpana. Akulah yang mengeluarkan pedang itu untuk kubersihkan dan sekarang mereka telah mendapatkan pedang itu.

"Tunggu dulu, Greyback! Lihat ini, di _Prophet_!"

Scabior sedang merentangkan sebuah halaman koran di depan hidung Greyback.

"_Ermione Granger,_" Scabior berkata. "_Darah-Lumpur yang bepergian dengan Arry Potter_"

"Kau tahu, cewek? Foto ini mirip sekali denganmu," kata Greyback yang kembali berjongkok di depanku. Dia menunjukkan Prophet padaku dan aku bisa melihat fotoku saat berumur lima belas tahun dengan menggunakan gaun pesta pink pada Pesta Dansa Natal. Aku curiga mereka mengambil foto itu dari Witch Weekly.

"Tidak! Itu bukan saya," kataku gugup. Aku hanya berharap agar mereka tidak bisa membedakan aku yang sekarang dengan aku yang dulu. Aku tahu sekarang wajahku lebih kurus dan pucat karena terlalu lama tinggal dalam pelarian.

Namun, Greyback tidak mempedulikan aku lagi, dia kembali memandang Harry.

"Betul," kata Greyback terpesona. "Kita sudah menangkap Potter."

Sesaat hening, mereka semua memandang Harry.

Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk membawa kami ke Malfoy Manor, tempat Voldemort tinggal untuk sementara. Kami dibawa ber-Apparate ke Malfoy Manor dan langsung dihadapkan pada keluarga Malfoy. Narcissa tampak ragu-ragu dalam mengenali Harry, Lucius tampak bersemangat, sedangkan Draco berusaha untuk tidak memandang kami cukup lama, seolah takut matanya akan terluka. Kemudian Bellatrix Lestrange muncul.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi, Cissy?" dia memandangku. "Bukankah ini si Darah-Lumpur? Ini Granger?"

"Ya, ya, itu Granger!" seru Lucius. "Dan di sebelahnya, menurut kami Potter! Potter dan teman-temannya tertangkap akhirnya."

Bellartrix tampak bersemangat dan sudah akan menyentuh Tanda Kegelapan di lengannya ketika matanya yang gelap terpancang pada sesuatu yang tak bisa kulihat. Gembira karena Bellarix tidak jadi menyentuh Tanda Kegelapan-nya, Lucius segera menggulung lengan bajunya sendiri dan berniat menyentuhnya, tapi Bellatrix menjerit seperti orang gila.

"STOP!" jerit Bellatrix. "Jangan sentuh, kita semua akan mampus kalau Pangeran Kegelapan datang sekarang."

Dia berjalan ke tempat yang tidak bisa kulihat dan menginterogasi para Penjambret tentang pedang Gryffindor. Dia membuat pingsan mereka semua, kecuali Greyback yang telah dipaksa berlutut dan diinterogasi tentang pedang.

"Pedang itu ada di tenda mereka," jawab Greyback parau. "Lepaskan aku, kataku."

Bellatrix melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dan segera melepaskan Greyback, yang kemudian berjalan menjauh di sudut ruangan. Sedangkan Bellatrix memandang pedang dengan teliti.

"Para tawanan harus ditempatkan di gudang bawah tanah, sementara aku memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan."

"Ini rumahku, Bella, kau tidak bisa memberi perintah―"

"Lakukan! Kau tak mengerti kita dalam bahaya besar!" jerit Bellatrix. Dia tampak menyeramkan, seperti orang gila. Seleret kecil api muncul dari ujung tongkat sihirnya dan melubangi karpet.

Narcissa ragu-ragu sejenak kemudian menyuruh si manusia serigala.

"Bawa tawanan ke gudang bawah tanah, Greyback."

"Tunggu," kata Bellatrix tajam. "Semuanya kecuali... kecuali si Darah-Lumpur."

Tubuhku gemetar.

"Jangan!" teriak Ron. "Anda boleh menahan saya, tangkap saya."

Bellatrix mengayunkan tinjunya dan menghantam wajah Ron.

"Kalau dia mati dalam interogasi, aku akan mengambilmu berikutnya," katanya. "Darah-Pengkhianat urutannya setelah Darah-Lumpur dalam bukuku. Bawa mereka ke ruang bawah tanah dan pastikan mereka aman, jangan apa-apakan mereka―jangan dulu!"

Dia melemparkan kembali tongkat sihir Greyback padanya, kemudian mengambil pisau perak pendek dari balik jubahnya. Dia memotong tali yang mengikatku, melepaskanku dari tawanan yang lain, kemudian menyeretku dengan menjambak rambutku ke tengah ruangan, sementara Harry, Ron dan yang lainnya di bawah oleh Greyback ke pintu lain.

"Nah, Nona Darah-Lumpur, aku senang bisa mendapatkan sedikit hiburan darimu," kata Bellatrix dengan seringai jahat.

"Lepaskan aku!" kataku gemetar.

"Tidak sekarang... kita akan coba―" dia memandangku dengan tajam sesaat, kemudian berkata, "_Crucio!_"

Aku terjatuh di lantai dan kesakitan yang tak terhingga menyerangku. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit, seperti seseorang telah dengan sengaja mengiris-iris seluruh daging di tubuhku dengan pisau yang sangat tajam. Aku menjerit.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Itu baru permulaan! Kau akan menderita lebih dari ini kalau kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur!" kata Bellatrix.

Aku menjerit dan terus menjerit. Ingin rasanya nafas kehidupan segera hilang dari tubuhku untuk mengakhir siksaan ini.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan pedang itu?" tanya Bellatrix.

"Aku tidak tahu!" jeritku. "Tolong... tolong lepaskan aku!"

"Aku akan menanyaimu lagi! Dari mana kau mendapatkan pedang ini? _Dari mana?_"

"Kami menemukannya―kami menemukannya―TOLONG!" dan aku menjerit lagi. Siksaan ini tidak pergi meninggalkanku.

"Kau bohong, Darah-Lumpur kotor, dan aku tahu itu. Kau sudah memasuki lemari besiku di Gringgots. Ngaku saja, _ngaku saja!_"

Aku menjerit lagi, kali ini rasa siksaan itu sudah merambat sampai ke tulang-tulangku. Tulang-tulangku seolah sedang di gergaji.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak bohong, Tolong!"

"Apa lagi yang kau ambil? Apa lagi yang kau dapat? Ngaku saja, kalau tidak, aku bersumpah kupotong kau dengan pisau ini! Crucio!"

Aku menjerit dan berteriak minta tolong, tenggorokanku sakit, bahkan seluruh tubuhku sakit. Tidak ada lagi tenaga dalam diriku. Satu hal yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah kematian. Aku memejamkan mata, menunggu kematian itu datang menjemputku, aku ingin kematian itu datang dengan cepat, tanpa siksaan lagi, namun...

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

_Ron!_

Aku membuka mata dan mendengarkan teriakan keras Ron entah dari mana. Semangat baru muncul dalam diriku mendengar suara itu. Dalam kesakitan aku tahu, aku akan selamat. Namun, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi pasti ada suatu cara. Otakku berpikir cepat, aku bisa mendengarkan mereka, tentu mereka juga bisa mendengarkanku. Jadi, kalau aku mengatakan ini adalah pedang palsu, tentu mereka akan mendukungku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memasuki lemari besiku?" Bellatrix berteriak lagi. "Apakah goblin kotor di ruang bawah tanah itu yang membantumu?"

"Kami baru bertemu malam ini!" aku berteriak keras, berharap Harry dan Ron bisa mendengarkan aku. "Kami belum pernah berada dalam lemari besi Anda... itu bukan pedang yang asli! Itu cuma tiruan, cuma tiruan!"

"Tiruan?" jerit Bellatrix. "Oh, cerita yang bagus!"

"Tapi kita bisa dengan mudah mengetahuinya!" kata Lucius. "Draco, jemput si goblin, dia bisa memberitahu kita pedang ini asli atau tidak!"

Di lantai yang dingin aku tergeletak. Seluruh tubuhku sakit, aku tidak mampu untuk mengerakkan tangan dan kakiku. Kaki Bellatrix bergerak di atasku menyeret Griphook di dekatku. Dia memberikan pedang Griffindor itu pada Griphook.

"Nah?" Bellatrix bertanya pada Griphook. "Apakah itu pedang yang asli?"

Aku menahan nafas menunggu.

"Bukan," jawab Griphook. "Ini pedang palsu."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Bellatrix. "Sungguh yakin?"

"Ya," kata Griphook.

Kelegaan merayapi wajah Bellatrix, semua ketegangan menguap darinya.

"Bagus," katanya dan dengan jentikan santai tongkat sihirnya, dia menambahkan satu torehan luka yang dalam di wajah si goblin, dan Griphook ambruk dengan jeritan di kakinya. Bellatrix menendangnya minggir. "Dan sekarang," katanya dengan suara penuh kemenangan, "kita akan memanggil Pangeran Kegelapan."

Dia menyingkap lengan bajunya dan menyentuhkan jari telunjukknya ke Tanda Kegelapan di lengannya.

"Dan menurutku," katanya mengeringai, "kita bisa membuang si Darah-Lumpur. Greyback, ambil dia kalau kau menginginkannya."

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Aku mendengar suara Ron lagi. Aku ingin mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, namun aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kepalaku. Aku memejamkan mata mendengarkan suara Ron dan suara Harry disertai bunyi letusan. Kemudian sebuah tangan kasar menariku berdiri dan sedetik kemudian sesuatu yang tajam dan dingin menempel di leherku.

"BERHENTI, KALAU TIDAK DIA MATI!"

Aku merasakan irisan benda tajam pada leherku. Aku ingin menjerit, tapi tidak bisa. Tenggorokanku pasti terluka.

"Jatuhkan tongkat sihir kalian," kata suara Bellatrix. "Jatuhkan, kalau tidak, kita akan melihat dengan jelas, betapa kotornya darahnya."

Aku terus memejamkan mata, tak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kubilang, jatuhkan tongkat sihir kalian!" pekik Bellatrix.

Aku merasakan pisau tajam itu semakin menekan tenggorokanku dan cairan hangat mengalir dari leher.

"Baiklah!" terdengar suara Harry.

"Bagus―Draco, ambil tongkat sihir itu! Pangeran Kegelapan sedang datang, Harry Potter! Kematianmu sudah dekat!"

Bellatrix masih menyanggaku dan aku bisa merasakan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu dalam dirinya.

"Sekarang, Cissy, kita harus mengikat dua pahlawan keci ini, sementara Greyback mengurus Nona Darah-Lumpur. Aku yakin Pangeran Kegelapan tidak akan keberatan kau memiliki gadis itu, Greyback, setelah apa yang kau lakukan malam ini."

Bersamaan dengan diucapkannya kata terakhir, terdengar bunyi ciutan aneh dari atas. Tiba-tiba Bellatrix melepaskanku dan aku tergeletak lagi di lantai yang dingin, kemudian sebuah benda berat jatuh menimpaku. Setelah itu, kegelapan total menyelimutiku.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" terdengar suara halus yang sangat jauh.<p>

Aku tidak ingin bangun. Aku tidak ingin menderita lagi. Cukup sudah semua penderitaan ini, aku sudah merasakannya, tidak perlu lagi ditambah dengan penderitaan lain.

"Hermione!" suara itu terdengar lagi. "Kumohon, bangunlah!"

Aku tidak menginginkan sel-sel otakku bekerja, namun otakku ini sedang bekerja mengirimkan sinyal pengenalan pada suara ini. Aku tahu ini suara Ron.

"Kumohon, Hermione! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Suaranya terdengar begitu menderita dan sedih. Aku merasakan hatiku menangis, aku tidak ingin mendengar suara Ron yang menderita. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Ron duduk di sampingku menatapku. Mata birunya penuh dengan airmata, dan aku juga merasakan cairan hangat mengalir dari mataku ke pipiku. Aku ingin mengangkat tanganku untuk menyentuhnya, menghapus airmatanya, tapi tanganku tidak bisa kugerakkan. Seluruh tulang-tulang di tubuhku sakit.

"Hermione..." Ron menarikku dari tempat tidur dan memeluk dengan erat. Dia membelai rambutku dan membuaiku dalam pelukannya.

"Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi... kupikir kau akan mati di sana dan―"

Dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Aku tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan, dia tidak perlu mengucapkannya karena aku tahu. Aku tahu dia takut aku akan menghilang dari hidupnya selamanya. Aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu untuk menenangkannya, ingin bilang padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja, tapi tenggorokanku sakit.

"Jeritanmu membuat seluruh tubuhku sakit... aku ingin menggantikanmu. Aku ingin akulah yang kesakitan bukan kau!" bisik Ron lembut, dia melepaskan aku, menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku.

Kami saling bertatapan.

"Aku membayangkan kau meninggalkanku―pergi, mati―dan aku merasakan bahwa jiwaku juga mati bersamamu... Karena itu, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu."

Aku mengangguk, airmata mengalir dengan deras di pipiku. Aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan Ron karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadapnya. Aku mencintainya, sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

Ron menatapku sesaat dan menghapus airmata di pipiku.

"Sekarang semua akan baik-baik saja!" katanya.

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa bicara?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia meraihku dan memelukku lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik!"

Pintu terbuka dan Fleur masuk.

"Ron," katanya. "Bagaimana, Hermione?"

Ron melepaskanku.

"Dia sudah sadar," jawab Ron, kemudian berdiri dan mundur agak ke belakang.

Fleur, dalam gaun rumah dan botol Skele-Gro di tangannya segera mendekatiku. Dia memaksaku membuka mulut dan segera menuangkan cairan berasap ke mulutku. Cairan itu membakar tenggorokanku membuatku terbatuk-batuk dan megap-megap.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Fleur.

Cairan itu seolah membakar sekujur tubuhku dan membuat seluruh tulangku bekerja.

"Tenggorokannya sakit, dia tidak bisa bicara," kata Ron.

Fleur memaksaku membuka mulut lagi dan memeriksa tenggorokanku.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Fleur, setelah memastikan aku baik-baik saja. "Dia akan baik-baik saja!"

Ron kelihatan mendesah lega.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian," kata Fleur, lalu bangkit. "Aku harus memberikan Skele-Gro pada Griphook."

"Baiklah, terima kasih," kata Ron.

Fleur memberikan senyum singkat lalu keluar kamar. Ron kembali duduk di sampingku dan tersenyum.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," kata Ron. "Sekarang beristirahatlah, aku akan mencari Harry."

Aku mengangguk.

Ron berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Aku berbaring dan mencoba tidur, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. Tulang-tulang dalam tubuhku seolah bergerak tumbuh, membuatku ingin bergerak. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku dan tangan itu bisa bergerak lagi. Aku baru akan bergerak bangun ketika Luna masuk ke kamarku dengan mengenakan salah satu mantel Fleur.

"Hermione? Kau baik-baik saja? Ron menyuruhku ke mari untuk menjagamu," kata Luna.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian mencoba bangkit.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja," kata Luna, bergerak cepat dan menahanku di tempat tidur. "Kau telah disiksa seperti itu dan―yah, kau harus beristirahat."

Aku bersandar pada bantal dan memandang Luna.

"Apa―yang―terjadi?" tanyaku perlahan dan serak. Tenggerokanku terasa sakit lagi, tapi aku berhasil mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Harry baik-baik saja, Griphook sedang disembuhkan Fleur, tapi―tapi Dobby tidak―dia meninggal."

Aku merasakan mataku kembali memanas. Airmata jatuh di mataku.

"Bellatrix membunuhnya dengan pisau peraknya," kata Luna.

"Tidak!" kataku serak.

"Tetapi dia sudah tenang sekarang. Dia tidak akan merasakan kesengsaraan lagi..." kata Luna.

"Mana Ron? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Mereka sedang menguburkannya," kata Luna.

"Aku harus pergi, aku harus melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya," kataku.

"Tapi Ron bilang kau harus tetap di sini dan―"

"Luna, aku ingin melihat Dobby... kita harus melihatnya."

"Baiklah!"

"Tapi aku harus berganti pakaian... aku tidak ingin memakai pakaian ini lagi untuk selamanya," kataku, memperhatikan pakaian yang kukenakan. Pakaian ini akan mengingatkanku akan siksaan di Malfoy Manor.

"Sebentar, aku akan mengambil gaun rumah Fleur," kata Luna, kemudian keluar kamar.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali lagi membawa gaun rumah berwarna hijau gelap. Aku segera berganti pakaian dibantu oleh Luna dan kami berdua segera keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga.

Kami bertemu Fleur dan Bill di ruang keluarga, tapi mereka tidak berkata apa-apa. Mereka bergabung dengan Luna dan aku melewati ruang tamu mungil dan keluar ke halaman menuju kerumunan kecil, Harry, Ron dan Dean yang mengelilingi Dobby di tepi lubang kubur. Dobby terbaring di tanah mengenakan jaket Harry, topi wol Dean dan kaus kaki Ron.

"Kita harus menutup matanya," kata Luna, setelah kami tiba di tepi lubang kubur yang tidak rata.

Ron segera merangkulku, ketika aku mendekatinya, sedangkan Luna segera berjongkok untuk menutup mata Dobby.

"Nah," kata Luna. "Sekarang dia bisa tidur."

Harry segera membaringkan Dobby dalam lubang kuburnya, mengatur tangan dan kakinya yang mungil sehingga dia seperti sedang beristirahat, kemudian naik keluar lagi dan memandang terakhir kalinya tubuh kecil itu. Aku memandang Dobby dan menahan diri agar tidak menangis, mengingat segala yang dilakukannya untuk kami.

"Menurutku kita harus bilang sesuatu," kata Luna. "Aku duluan, ya!"

Sementara kami memandangnya, Luna memandang jasad Dobby di dasar kubur.

"Terima kasih banyak, Dobby, karena telah membebaskanku dari gudang bawah tanah itu. Sungguh sangat tidak adil kau harus meninggal, padahal kau begitu baik dan berani. Aku akan selalu ingat apa yang kau lakukan bagi kami. Kuharap kau bahagia sekarang."

Luna menoleh dan memandang Ron.

Ron memencengkram pundakku dengan erat, berdehem dan berkata, "Yeah... trim, Dobby."

Aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Aku megerti perasaan Ron: dia tentu tidak ingin Dobby meninggal dengan cara seperti ini. Namun, kematian Dobby telah membuatnya menyadari bahwa perjuangan kami belumlah berakhir. Kami masih akan berperang, mungkin akan ada kematian lain lagi. Ron memandangku, aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Aku memandang ke depan lagi dan melihat Bill telah menutup lubang kubur Dobby dengan tanah kemerahan dan merapikannya. Kami segera bergerak kembali ke rumah, sedangkan Harry tetap tinggal. Sambil berjalan kembali ke rumah, Ron bercerita padaku tentang apa yang terjadi setelah aku pingsan.

"Dobby telah menyelamatkan kita," kata Ron pelan dan sedih.

"Ron, dia sudah bahagia sekarang," kataku, mengulang apa yang dikatakan Luna.

"Yah..." Ron memandangku. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja!"

Kami masuk ke ruang keluarga yang cantik dengan kayu apung menyala di perapian. Ron segera membantuku duduk di sofa dan duduk di sampingku sambil merangkul pundakku, sementara Luna, Dean, Bill dan Fleur duduk di kursi-kursi lain di dekat kami. Bill segera bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi dengan dunia sihir sekarang ini.

"... Untung Ginny sedang libur. Kalau dia di Hogwarts mereka sudah menangkapnya sebelum kita bisa menggapainya. Sekarang kita tahu dia juga selamat."

Biill menoleh dan memandang Harry yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Aku sudah mengeluarkan mereka semua dari The Burrow," dia menjelaskan. "Memindahkan mereka ke rumah Muriel. Para Pelahap Maut sekarang tahu Ron bersamamu, mereka pastilah akan menjadikan keluarga kami sasaran―jangan minta maaf," dia menambahkan, ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Harry. "Tinggal soal waktu, begitu kata Dad selama berbulan-bulan ini. Kami keluarga darah-pengkhianat terbesar yang ada."

"Bagaimana mereka dilindungi?" tanya Harry.

"Mantra Fidelius. Dad Pemegang Rahasia-nya. Dan kami juga memasang mantra itu di pondok ini. Aku Pemegang Rahasia di sini. Tapi tak seorangpun dari kami bisa bekerja, tapi itu sama sekali bukan hal yang penting sekarang ini. Begitu Ollivander dan Griphook cukup kuat, kami akan memindahkan mereka ke rumah Muriel juga. Tak ada cukup ruangan di sini, tapi di rumahnya banyak kamar. Kaki Griphook sedang membaik. Fleur telah memberinya Skele-Gro. Kita barangkali bisa memindahkan mereka satu jam lagi atau―"

"Jangan," kata Harry, dan Bill tampak terperanjat.

"Aku memerlukan mereka berdua di sini. Aku perlu bicara dengan mereka. Ini penting."

Ron dan aku saling pandang. Kami tidak bisa menduga apa yang sedang direncanakan Harry, dan aku sangat berharap bahwa rencana Harry itu membawa kami semakin dekat pada Horcrux.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Harry telah melepaskan Hollow dan aku sangat kecewa, tapi Hermione berpendapat bahwa itu adalah pilihan terbaik karena Harry tidak mungkin membongkar kuburan Dumbledore. Rencana Harry yang berikutnya adalah mengambil Horcrux dalam lemari besi Lestrange di Gringgots. Itu adalah rencana yang mustahil menurutku. Namun, Harry berpendapat dengan bantuan si cebol Griphook kami bisa mendapatkan Horcrux itu. Dilemanya adalah kami harus memberikan pedang Gryffindor sebagai imbalan atas bantuannya, sedangkan kami masih memerlukan pedang itu untuk menghancurkan Horcrux. Hermione tidak setuju dengan rencana Harry, yaitu akan memberikan pedang itu, tapi tidak memberitahu kapan waktunya. Memang itu bukan ide paling baik yang pernah dikemukakan Harry, namun kami tidak mempunyai rencana lain.

Tinggal di Shell Cottage, ada yang merawat dan memperhatikan kami membuat kesehatan Hermione semakin hari semakin baik. Hermione sudah bisa bergerak ke mana-mana dan sudah hampir bisa melupakan kejadian di Malfoy Manor. Luka di lehernya juga sudah hilang perlahan-lahan, bahkan dia sudah bisa berdebat dengan Luna tentang tanduk Erumpent, yang diyakini Luna sebagai Snorkack Tanduk-Kisut.

Hari-hari berlalu dan waktunya kami untuk menuju Gringgots semakin dekat. Kami setuju untuk tidak memberitahu Bill dan Fleur tentang apa yang akan kami lakukan. Sedikit yang tahu akan semakin baik. Namun, aku curiga bahwa diam-diam Bill memperhatikan kami dan dia mungkin telah menduga bahwa kami memang sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan Gringgots. Sementara itu, Hermione telah beberapa kali berlatih mantra-mantra penyamaran untuk menyamarkan aku.

"Aku tidak suka jenggot yang seperti kambing. Itu mengingatkanku pada Krum," kataku, pada malam sebelum keberangkatan kami. Hermione dan aku sedang duduk di teras rumah dan dia sedang mencoba beberapa mantra penyamaran padaku.

"Ya, ampun, Ron," kata Hermione. "Ceritanya kan, kau orang asing dari luar negeri yang sedang berkunjung ke Inggris, jadi tampangmu juga harus seperti orang luar."

"Tapi aku tidak suka kalau tampangku mirip Krum..." kata Ron. "AKu tahu kau sengaja melakukan..."

"Apa? Ron, apa sih maumu... kau tidak suka jenggot panjang, terus kau juga tidak suka jemggot pendek―"

"Aku suka jenggot pendek, tapi jangan yang seperti Krum."

"Oke... oke, diam dulu," kata Hermione. "Aku sedang mencoba menyamarkanmu."

Hermione mengacungkan tongkat sihir padaku, setelah itu memberikanku cermin. Tampangku sekarang sedikit lain dengan janggut pendek, namun...

"Coba buat hidungku sedikit lebih pendek! Kau juga harus menghilangkan bintik-bintik di wajahku," kata Ron. "Oh, ya, aku juga lebih suka kalau rambutku pirang."

"Aku lebih suka kalau rambutmu tetap merah," kata Hermione.

"Tapi aku bosan berambut merah, Hermione," kataku. "Cobalah sekali ini buat rambutku pirang atau coklat."

Hermione mendengus kemudian mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya lagi dan merubah seluruh aspek penampilanku. Setelah itu dia memberikan cermin. Rambutku sekarang coklat gelap, panjang dan berombak dengan kumis dan jenggot pendek, hidung lebar dan alis tebal. Aku memperhatikan wajahku sesaat dan mengeluh.

"Jelek sekali!"

Hermione cekikikan.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan soal bertampang cakep, tapi bagaimana kau bisa menjadi orang lain," kata Hermione.

"Oke!" kataku, mengerti.

Harry, Hermione dan aku telah beberapa kali membicarakan rencana untuk membobol lemari besi Lestrange, namun beberapa kali juga aku merasa bahwa rencana kami ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Dari tampang Hermione yang pucat setiap kami membicarakan Gringgots membuatku merasa bahwa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Setelah Gringgots kita akan ke mana?" tanyaku, memandang Hermione yang sekarang telah mengembalikan penampilanku.

"Hogwarts," jawab Hermione. "Harry, telah beberapa kali mengatakan bahwa Kau-Tahu-Siapa menyembunyikan salah satu Horcrux-nya di Hogwarts dan biasanya―"

"Harry selalu benar," lanjutku.

"Ya," desah Hermione. "Aku akan sangat sedih kalau kita meninggalkan rumah ini. Rumah ini sangat indah."

"Kau suka rumah di tepi pantai?" tanyaku.

"Ya, tapi aku bukan bicara tentang rumah ini, tapi aku bicara tentang kenyamanan dan keamanan yang kita peroleh di sini," kata Hermione.

Aku bersandar di bangku dan merangkul pundak Hermione, yang kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku.

"Tak lama lagi semua akan segera berakhir," bisikku.

"Benar, yang perlu kita lakukan adalah percaya sepenuhnya pada Harry."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review, please! Buatlah aku tetap bersemangat menyelesaikan fanfic! See you in <strong>_**Kisah Ron dan Hermione **_**chapter 7 part 5.**

**Riwa :D**


	12. Chapter 7 part 5

**Terima kasih... terima kasih sudah membaca dan review chapter 7 part 4. Putri: ku akan berusaha agar chapter ini panjang; BrittanyAsley: Santai aja n thanks dah review :D; DarkBlueSong: Kisah Draco dan Ginny setelah fanfic ini; Lumostotalus: mungkin chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**Spoiler: Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah, Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia, Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban, Harry Potter dan Piala Api, Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix, Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah Campuran, Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian.**

**Note: Beberapa dialog dalam fanfic ini diambil dari **_**Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian**_

**KISAH RON DAN HERMIONE**

Chapter 7 Relikui Kematian part 5

**Hermione POV**

Voldemort memang sudah mempersiapkan para goblin Gringgots untuk berjaga. Saat kami tiba di sana, Harry harus memberikan Mantra Confundus pada dua penjaga agar kami bisa masuk ke dalam Gringgots. Setelah itu, Harry juga harus meng-imperius: Travers, menyuruhnya untuk bersembunyi; dan Bogrod, untuk mengikuti kami menuju lemari besi Lestrange. Namun, semua penyamaran kami terbongkar karena Air Terjun Keruntuhan Pencuri, dan kami tidak bisa kembali karena para goblin sudah menunggu kami di atas. Kami terus berjalan, melewati naga dan berhasil masuk ke lemari besi Lestrange yang sudah dimantrai dengan Kutukan Gemino dan Flagrante. Jadi, apapun yang kami sentuh akan membakar dan berlipat ganda. Kami berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh apapun, namun harta-harta yang melimpah dalam lemari besi itu terus saja tersentuh membuat seluruh tubuh kami terbakar.

Akhirnya setelah hampir satu jam di dalam lemari besi itu, Harry berhasil menemukan piala emas dengan lambang musang. Kami membawa piala Hufflepuff itu keluar, dan langsung dihadang oleh serombongan goblin dan menyihir yang marah. Kami terjebak, sedangkan Griphook kabur dengan membawa pedang Gryffindor. Harry segera melepaskan naga setengah buta yang dirantai dan kami melarikan diri dengan menunggang naga. Dia membawa kami menuju wilayah liar dan kami cepat-cepat melompat ke air sebelum dia menyadari bahwa ada daging lezat di punggungnya.

Kami berenang, kemudian menyeruak melewati buluh dan lumpur, dan akhirnya kami merenyak, basah kuyup, terengah-engah, dan kelelahan di atas rerumputan yang licin. Aku roboh, batuk-batuk dan gemetar. Aku sangat capek, lelah dan tidak mampu bergerak untuk memberikan mantra perlindungan yang biasa, namun Harry segera bangkit dan mendaraskan mantra perlindungan yang biasa di sekeliling Ron dan aku yang terbaring di atas rumput.

Aku memandang Ron dan melihat bahwa dia mengalami luka bakar merah, parah pada sekujur wajah dan lengan, pakaiannya berlubang terbakar di beberapa tempat. Aku tahu penampilanku juga pasti sama mengerikan seperti Ron, aku bisa membaui bau angus terbakar dari rambutku. Aku segera mengeluarkan _dittany_ dan memberikannya pada Ron, dia segera meneteskan essens itu pada luka-lukanya yang banyak. Kami mengedarkan _dittany _dan memandang luka-luka kami sembuh dengan cepat. setelah itu, aku mengeluarkan jubah bersih dan jus labu kuning.

"Yah, segi positifnya, kita mendapatkan Horcrux," kata Ron, setelah kami selesai berganti pakaian. "Segi negatifnya―"

"―Tak punya pedang," kata Harry, dengan gigi mengertak.

"Tak punya pedang," ulang Ron. "Goblin cebol pengkhianat..."

Harry mengeluarkan Horcrux dari saku jaketnya yang basah dan meletakkannya di depan kami. Piala itu berkilau dalam cahaya matahari, kami memandangnya sambil minum jus labu kuning.

"Paling tidak, kita tidak bisa memakainya kali ini, akan terlihat agak aneh kalau tergantung di leher kita," kata Ron.

Memandang ke seberang danau, ke pantai yang jauh dari tempat kami, aku melihat si naga sedang minum. Wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan dan sisiknya tampak berkilau terkena sinar matahari.

"Apa yang akan terjadi padanya, menurut kalian?" tanyaku. "Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Kau kedengarannya seperti Hagrid," kata Ron. "Dia naga, Hermione, dia bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Kitalah yang perlu kita khawatirkan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Wah, aku tak tahu bagaimana menyampaikannya padamu," kata Ron, "tapi kukira mungkin mereka sudah melihat kita menyelundup ke dalam Gringgots."

Kami bertiga mulai tertawa, dan begitu mulai, sulit sekali untuk berhenti. Perutku terasa sakit, kepalaku pusing karena lapar, namun aku berbaring dirumput dan tertawa sampai tenggorokanku kering. Setelah beberapa saat, aku cegukan sebentar dan kembali berpikir serius.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, tapi?" tanyaku. "Dia akan tahu, kan? Kalian-Tahu-Siapa akan tahu tentang Horcrux-Horcrux-nya."

"Barangkali mereka terlalu ketakutan untuk memberitahunya?" kata Ron, penuh harap. "Barangkali mereka akan menutupinya―"

"Menurutku tidak... dia pasti akan menyadari bahwa kita berburu Horcrux... Dia pasti tahu kalau ada pembobolan di Gringgots, apa lagi lemari besi Lestrange. Dia kan orang terkenal," kataku.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau dia tahu bahwa Horcrux-nya telah dicuri?" tanya Ron.

"Dia mungkin akan mengambilnya dan menyembunyikannya di tempat yang tidak kita ketahui," jawabku. "Dan kalau itu terjadi, kita tidak akan bisa menerka di mana dia menyembunyikannya."

"Benar..." kata Ron. "Jadi, kita perlu cepat-cepat menemukan Horcrux berikutnya."

"Ya..."

"Dia tahu," kata Harry tiba-tiba. Suaranya terdengar serak dan aneh.

Ron dan aku segera memandangnya.

"Dia tahu dan dia akan mengecek tempat Horcrux-Horcrux yang lain, dan Horcrux yang paling akhir," Harry berdiri, "ada di Hogwarts. Aku sudah tahu itu. _Aku sudah tahu_."

"Tapi apa? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku cemas.

"Aku melihatnya tahu tentang piala itu, aku―aku dalam kepalanya. Dia benar-benar murka dan takut juga, dia tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana aku bisa tahu, dan sekarang dia akan mengecek untuk memastikan yang lain aman, cincin lebih dulu. Dia menanggap Horcrux yang di Hogwarts yang paling aman, karena Snape ada di sana, karena akan sulit sekali tidak ketahuan masuk ke sana. Kurasa dia akan mengecek yang di Hogwarts paling akhir, meskipun demikian tetap saja dia bisa tiba di sana dalam waktu beberapa jam―"

"Apa kau bisa melihat di mana di Hogwarts Horcrux itu?" tanya Ron. Dia juga sudah berdiri.

"Tidak, dia berkonsentrasi memperingatkan Snape, dia tidak memikirkan di mana persisnya Horcrux itu―"

"Tunggu, _tunggu!_" seruku, saat Ron mengambil Horcrux dan Harry mengeluarkan Jubah Gaib. "Kita tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, kita belum punya rencana, kita perlu―"

"Kita perlu berangkat sekarang," kata Harry tegas. "Bisakah kau membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya saat menyadari cincin dan liontin itu tak ada? Bagaimana kalau dia memindahkan Horcrux Hogwarts, memutuskan Horcrux itu tak lagi cukup aman?"

"Tapi bagaimana kita akan masuk ke sana?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Kita akan ke Hogsmead," kata Harry, "dan segera mencari jalan setelah kita melihat seperti apa perlindungan di sekitar sekolah. Masuk ke bawah Jubah, Hermione, aku ingin kita bersama-sama kali ini."

"Tapi kita tidak akan cukup―"

"Sudah gelap, tak ada yang memperhatikan kaki kita."

Kami berpegangan dan ber-Disapparate. Kakiku menyentuh jalanan di Hogsmead, ketika aku baru saja akan melonggarkan peganganku pada Harry dan Ron terjadilah hal itu. Keheningan malam dirobek oleh lengkingan yang kedengarannya seperti jeritan penuh kemarahan. Saat itu aku tahu bahwa itu adalah Mantra Caterwauling, yaitu mantra untuk memberitahu kedatangan seseorang. Pintu Three Broomstick menjeblak terbuka dan selusin Pelahap Maut berhamburan di jalan dengan tongkat sihir terangkat.

Aku mencengkram lengan Harry dan Ron, ingin agar kami segera ber-Disapparate, namun para Pelahap Maut telah memanggil Dementor. Rasa dingin yang disertai ketakutan dan kesengsaraan seperti yang kualami di Malfoy Manor menyerangku. Aku menggigil ketakutan, rasanya tiba-tiba aku ingin mati saja. Tangan Ron di pundakku, mencengkramnya, seolah ingin menguatkanku, memberitahuku bahwa dia ada di sampingku; atau juga ingin aku membagikan kekuatanku padanya, pada hal tidak ada lagi kekuatan dalam diriku selain kesengsaraan dan penderitaan. Beberapa detik kemudian, rusa jantan perak muncul dari tongkat sihir Harry dan mengusir para Dementor.

Para Pelahap Maut bersorak gembira dan segera menuju ke arah kami. Kami mundur ke jalan kecil yang menuju ke Hog's Head. Pelayan bar, yang ternyata adalah Aberforth Dumbledore segera menolong kami. Dia berhasil menyuruh Pelahap Maut yang mencari Harry itu untuk pergi. Dia tidak hanya menyelamatkan kami dari Pelahat Maut, tapi dia memberi kami makan dan bercerita tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di keluarganya: tentang bagaimana Ariana meninggal dan tentang Albus Dumbledore yang belajar kerahasiaan di pangkuan ibu mereka.

Aberforth menyuruh mereka untuk pergi bersembunyi, namun Harry bertekad untuk maju terus, dan tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Aberforth. Dia akhirnya menyerah dan menunjukkan pada kami lorong rahasia ke Hogwarts melalui Kamar Kebutuhan. Neville, yang tampak lebam dan berdarah-darah datang menjemput kami, dan dengan penuh semangat bercerita tentang Hogwarts di bawah kepemimpinan Snape. Dia membawa kami ke Kamar Kebutuhan yang sekarang telah menjadi markas rahasia para pejuang Hogwarts. Mereka terdiri dari Laskar Dumbledore dan anak-anak lain yang tidak menyukai kepemimpinan Snape.

Mereka semua senang Harry datang dan terus berkata bahwa mereka akan berjuang bersama Harry. Beberapa kali Harry harus menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa kami datang bukan untuk tinggal, tapi untuk mencari sesuatu. Namun, Neville tampaknya tak peduli dia telah mengirim pesan pada anak-anak LD yang yang lain, termasuk Fred, George dan Ginny bahwa mereka akan berperang.

"Kau harus menghentikan semua ini!" kata Harry pada Neville. "Untuk apa kau panggil mereka semua ke sini? Ini gila―"

"Kita akan perang, kan?" kata Dean, mengeluarkan Galleon palsunya. "Pesannya berbunyi Harry pulang dan kita akan perang. Aku harus punya tongkat sihir dulu, tapi―"

"Kau tak punya tongkat sihir―?" Seamus tampak terkejut sekali.

Ron mendadak berpaling pada Harry.

"Mengapa mereka tak bisa membantu?"

"Apa?"

"Mereka bisa membantu." Ron merendahkan suaranya dan berkata, sehingga tak seorang pun dari anak-anak lain bisa mendengar, kecuali aku yang berdiri di antara mereka. "Kita tidak tahu di mana dia. Kita harus menemukannya segera. Kita tidak perlu memberitahu mereka itu Horcrux."

Harry berpikir cepat.

"Baiklah..." katanya pelan pada Ron dan aku. "Oke..." katanya keras pada semua yang ada di dalam Kamar Kebutuhan. Semua langsung berhenti bicara dan memandang Harry dengan bergairah.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kami temukan," kata Harry. "Sesuatu―sesuatu yang akan membantu kita menggulingkan Kalian-Tahu-Siapa. Barang itu di sini, di Hogwarts. Apakah ada yang pernah mendengar barang semacam itu? Apakah ada yang melihat sesuatu yang ada elang Ravenclaw-nya, misalnya?"

Dia memandang penuh harap pada kelompok kecil Ravenclaw: Padma, Michael, Terry dan Cho, namun Luna-lah yang menjawab, dia duduk di lengan kursi Ginny.

"Yah, ada diadem-nya yang hilang. Aku sudah cerita padamu tentang itu, ingat, Harry? Diadem Ravenclaw yang hilang? Daddy mencoba membuat duplikatnya."

"Yeah, tapi diadem yang hilang," kata Michael Corner, memutar bola matanya. "sudah hilang, Luna, itu masalahnya."

"Kapan hilangnya?" tanya Harry.

"Berabad-abad lalu, katanya," jawab Cho. Semangatku langsung anjlok. Aku memandang Harry dan melihat dia juga merasa kecewa, tapi Ron tampak kebingungan.

"Sori, tapi diadem itu apa?"

"Diadem itu semacam mahkota," kata Terry Boot. "Diadem Ravenclaw katanya memiliki khasiat untuk bisa memperbesar kearifan pemakainya."

"Ya, Wrackspurt Daddy menyedot―"

Harry cepat-cepat menyela perkataan Luna.

"Dan tak seorangpun dari kalian pernah melihat sesuatu yang seperti itu?"

Mereka semua menggeleng.

"Kalau kau ingin melihat seperti apa diadem itu, aku akan membawamu ke ruang rekreasi kami dan menunjukkannya padamu, Harry? Ravenclaw memakainya di patungnya."

Harry tampak menunduk sebentar, kemudian berbicara pada Ron dan aku.

"Dia sudah bergerak," bisiknya, mengerling Cho sesaat, kemudian berkata lagi, "Dengar, aku tahu ini bukan petunjuk yang besar, tapi aku akan pergi melihat patung ini, paling tidak biar aku tahu seperti apa diadem itu. Tunggu aku di sini dan jaga, kalian tahu―yang satunya―tetap aman."

Ron dan aku mengangguk.

Cho sudah berdiri, tapi Ginny berkata agak galak.

"Tidak, Luna yang akan mengantar Harry, mau, kan, Luna?"

"Oh, aku mau," kata Luna senang, sementara Cho tampak kecewa.

Aku tersenyum dalam diam, rupanya Ginny tidak ingin Harry berduaan saja dengan Cho, meskipun hanya beberapa menit.

"Kupikir situasi ini sama sekali tidak lucu," kata Ron serius, setelah Harry dan Luna menghilang di tembok batu, dan anak-anak lain mulai berbicara sendiri lagi sambil menunggu Harry.

"Aku hanya tersenyum, oke, dan apa salahnya sesekali tersenyum," kataku.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum?" tanya Ron heran.

"Aku berpikir bahwa kalian, Weasley, adalah orang-orang pencemburu," kataku.

"Apa?" tanya Ron bingung.

"Aku berbicara tentang Ginny, dia tidak ingin Cho pergi ke menara Ravenclaw bersama Harry."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, yah, dia barangkali takut Harry akan menyukai Cho lagi."

"Astaga, Hermione, siapa peduli tentang perasaan suka sekarang ini?" kata Ron. "Kita sedang perang."

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang bahwa ini separuh cinta, separuh perang?" kataku, memandang galak padanya.

"Oke...oke, kita lupakan itu," kata Ron cepat. "Sekarang kita harus memikirkan bagaimana kita bisa menyingkirkan Horcrux?"

"Yah, benar," kataku. "Walaupun Harry berhasil mendapatkan yang satunya, kita tetap belum berhasil membinasakan piala itu."

Kami berdua terdiam. Aku memutar otakku dan mencoba memikirkan mantra-mantra dan kutukan tingkat tinggi yang bisa membinasakan Horcrux. Memang ada beberapa yang terlintas dalam benakku, namun tentu saja aku tidak akan bisa menggunakannya. Solusi satu-satunya adalah pedang Gryffindor, namun pedang itu telah diambil Griphook.

"Bisa Basilisk," kata Ron tiba-tiba.

"Benar, bisa Basilisk yang ada pada pedang Gryffindor bisa membinasakan Horcrux," kataku.

"Kamar rahasia, Hermione... Basilisk yang ada di kamar rahasia," kata Ron, memandangku dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

"Apa?"

"Kamar Rahasia..." kata Ron. "Kita bisa mengambil taring-taring Basilisk di kamar rahasia dan membinasakan Horcrux."

"Ide bagus, Ron," kataku, menatap Ron dengan mata bercahaya. "Tetapi, kita harus bisa Parseltounge untuk masuk ke Kamar Rahasia."

"Kita bisa mencobanya, kan?" kata Ron. "Kita tidak bisa diam saja di sini dan membiarkan Harry melakukan semuanya. Kita juga harus berusaha."

"Benar, kita tidak boleh menyerah. Sekecil apapun kemungkinan itu kita harus mencobanya," kataku tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" kata Ron, meraih tanganku dan bersama-sama kami berjalan menuju jalan keluar.

"Di mana sih Kamar Rahasia itu?"

"Kamar mandi di lantai dua..." jawab Ron.

Sambil berjalan, dia memandang berkeliling Kamar Kebutuhan dan berlari ke pojok ruangan untuk mengambil sebuah sapu terbang yang tergeletak begitu saja di pojok ruangan. Aku yakin tadi sapu itu tidak ada di sana.

"Buat apa sapu itu?"

"Kita akan memerlukannya nanti..." kata Ron, meraih tanganku lagi dan kami bersama-sama menaiki tangga ke atas.

Kami berjalan cepat dalam diam dan keluar di tembok batu di koridor lantai tiga. Kastil sepi, rupanya penghuni kastil belum menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Kita harus turun," kata Ron.

Kami mengendap-endap menuruni tangga dan berusaha secepat mungkin menyusuri koridor lantai dua menuju ke kamar mandi Myrtle Merana. Setelah membanting pintu kamar mandi menutup di belakangku, Ron bersandar di pintu, terengah-engah. Aku bersandar pada wastafel dan berusaha untuk mengatur nafasku sendiri.

"Menurutmu di mana―" aku baru akan bertanya di mana kamar rahasia itu, ketika terdengar suara lain.

"Oh, ternyata kalian berdua..." dan Myrtle Merana muncul menembus salah satu bilik dan melayang-layang di dekatku, menatap Ron dan aku dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Hai, Myrtle, apa kabar?" tanyaku, mencoba tersenyum.

"Buruk... seperti yang seharusnya sudah kalian ketahui..." kata Myrtle, memandang kami bergantian lagi dan bertanya, "Mana Harry?"

"Dia sibuk..." jawab Ron. "Nah, Myrtle, bisakah kau pergi, kami tidak ingin diganggu!"

"Oh ya, aku mengerti tidak ada yang membutuhkan Myrtle," kata Myrtle merana terisak. "Semua orang menganggap Myrtle hanya mengganggu dan―"

"Benar... pergilah!"

"Bukan seperti itu―" kataku cepat, mendelik pada Ron, namun Myrtle tersisak keras dan menembus biliknya dan bersembunyi di leher angsa. Suara isakkannya bergaung di dinding batu.

"Ya, ampun!"

"Jangan hiraukan dia... ayo!" kata Ron segera menuju wastafel bergambar ular kecil, yang digoreskan pada sisi salah satu keran tembaga.

"Kau yakin itu tempatnya?" tanyaku memandang keran itu.

"Ya, aku ingat, ada gambar ular kecilnya," kata Ron, kemudian dia berkonsentrasi pada ular itu dan mulutnya mengeluarkan desis aneh.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ron mencoba lagi, tapi tetap tidak terjadi apa.

"Oke, mungkin aku salah," kata Ron, berkonsentrasi lagi dan mengeluarkan desis aneh.

Sementara Ron terus mencoba berbagai desisan dan geraman, aku memperhatikannya. Rambut merah Ron tampak separuh hangus, peluh tampak jelas di keningnya dan ada bekas terbakar di kening sebelah kirinya. Selebihnya, dia tampak baik-baik saja, tapi hanya untuk sementara karena kami masih harus membunuh ular itu. Ini mungkin akan menjadi pekerjaan yang paling sulit yang harus kami lakukan karena mendekati ular itu sama saja dengan mendekati Kau-Tahu-Siapa.

Aku segera membuang pikiran aneh dari kepalaku dan mengembalikan pikiranku pada Ron yang masih mendesis dan mengeram sambil menatap gambar ular kecil itu dengan serius. Saat aku hendak mengusulkan agar kami mencari Harry saja, keran itu berkilau-kilau, mengeluarkan cahaya putih menyilaukan dan mulai berputar. Detik berikutnya, wastafelnya mulai bergerak. Malah wastafel itu menghilang meninggalkan pipa besar yang menganga terbuka, cukup bagi orang dewasa untuk meluncur di dalamnya.

"Akhirnya berhasil juga," kata Ron, menyeka dahinya. "Silakan!" dia tersenyum padaku.

Aku ragu. Pipa itu kelihatannya sangat gelap dan menakutkan.

"Baiklah, aku duluan!" katanya, lalu masuk ke dalam pipa dan meluncur menghilang ke dalam kegelapan.

Aku turun ke dalam pipa, melepaskan pegangan dan meluncur. Rasanya seperti meluncur di luncuran yang gelap dan tak berujung. Aku bisa melihat pipa-pipa yang bercabang ke segala arah, tapi tak satu pun yang sebesar pipa yang kuluncuri. Pipa itu berbelit dan berbelok, melandai curam ke bawah, dan aku tahu aku sedang terjatuh ke bawah sekolah jauh lebih dalam dari ruang bawah tanah.

Dan kemudian, tepat ketika aku mulai mencemaskan apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku menghantam tanah, pipanya menjadi datar dan aku meluncur dari ujungnya. Dengan bunyi gedebuk basah, aku mendarat di lantai lembap terowongan batu gelap. Terowongan itu cukup besar untuk berdiri di dalamnya. Ron segera mengulurkan tangan membantuku berdiri.

"Pasti kita berkilo-kilo meter di bawah sekolah," kataku, suaraku bergaung di terowongan gelap.

"Ya, mungkin di bawah danau," kata Ron. "Ayo!"

Kami menyalakan tongkat sihir kami dan bergerak maju sampai pada sebuah dinding karang yang berlubang. Ron menggunakan mantra peledak untuk memperbesar lubang itu agar bisa di lalui oleh orang dewasa.

"Aku belum pernah masuk ke sini," kata Ron, setelah kami melewati lubang karang.

Kami terus berjalan ke dalam terowongan yang berbelok dan menikung berkali-kali. Aku ingin bertanya kapan terowongan ini berakhir ketika kami berbelok di tikungan berikutnya dan melihat dinding batu kokoh di depan. Di dinding itu terpahat dua ekor ular yang saling berbelit, mata mereka dari zambrud besar berkilau. Ron mendesis aneh lagi dan kedua ular itu memisahkan diri, dinding membelah terbuka, masing-masing bagian menggeser licin lalu lenyap.

Kami kini berdiri di ujung kamar yang sangat panjang berpenerangan remang-remang. Pilar-pilar batu berbelit dengan lebih banyak ular pahatan menjulang tinggi, menyangga langit-langit yang lenyap dalam kegelapan memantulkan bayang-bayang gelap panjang menembus cahaya suram kehijauan yang memenuhi tempat itu.

"Cari bangkai basiliSk itu," kata Ron, suaranya bergaung aneh dalam gelap.

Kami melangkah maju dan memandang berkeliling di antara pilar-pilar mencari bangkai basilik. Dan aku melihatnya, kerangka ular besar dan panjang tergeletak begitu saja di kaki sebuah patung raksasa. Aku memandang ke atas untuk melihat seperti apa wajah patung raksasa itu. Wajahnya terkesan antik dan seperti monyet, dengan jenggot panjang tipis yang terjulur sampai ke ujung jubah batunya.

"Salazar Slytherin," kata Ron.

Aku mengangguk. Patung itu pastilah Sytherin, siapa lagi yang ingin patungnya ada dalam kamar ini, selain dia.

Kami segera mencabut taring panjang, kuning dan tajam dari kerangka Basilisk.

"Kau harus menghancurkan Horcrux ini sekarang, Hermione," kata Ron, mengeluarkan piala emas kecil dari balik jaketnya dan meletakkannya di lantai licin.

"Mengapa aku, kau bisa menghancurkannya," kataku.

"Harus kau... Dumbledore sudah menghancurkan cincin, Harry menghancurkan buku harian , aku menghancurkan kalung dan sekarang giliranmu... Kau harus mendapatkan kesenangan untuk menghancurkan Horcrux, kan?"

Ron memandangku dan menyemangatiku dengan senyum cemerlang.

"Baiklah!"

"Langsung ditusuk saja," kata Ron.

Aku berlutut di dekat piala itu dan hendak menusuknya dengan taring Basilisk, ketika piala itu mengeluarkan sinar kehijauan berkilau. Sebuah suara menyeramkan keluar dari dalam piala itu dan bergaung di dalam ruangan.

"_Aku sudah melihat hatimu, Hermione Jean Granger. Hatimu adalah milikku._"

"Hermione, jangan dengarkan... tusuk!" teriak Ron.

Namun suara Ron seolah dari jauh, aku berlutut di sana dan terpana memandang cahaya hijau itu.

"_Aku sudah melihat impian-impianmu dan aku sudah melihat ketakutanmu. Semua yang kau inginkan takkan mungkin terjadi, tapi semua yang kau takutkan akan terjadi.. akan terjadi._"

"Hermione!"

Tubuhku gemetar, berharap suara itu tidak melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, tapi aku ingin mendengarnya. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia mengetahui semua yang aku takutkan.

"_Orang gagal_!" teriak suara itu. "_Tak berguna... semua yang kau lakukan adalah hal yang mengecewakan... semua yang kau lakukan adalah kegagalan. Bersembunyi di bawah kepintaran padahal, semuanya hanyalah kegagalan dan kekecewaan._"

"Hermione, tusuk!" teriak Ron.

"_Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu_... _Sejak dulu seperti itu, kan? Semuanya mengakui bahwa kau hanyalah pribadi yang gagal. Semua orang mengasihani kegagalanmu... Seharusnya kau segera menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi teman-temanmu akan meninggalkanmu karena sadar bahwa kau adalah kegagalan. Orang yang kau cintai mengakuinya, dia meninggalkanmu karena akhirnya dia tahu bahwa tak ada gunanya tetap tinggal bersama orang tak berguna... tidak ada yang akan mencintaimu._"

"Tidak! Hermione, jangan dengarkan, tusuk saja!"

Aku memandang piala itu dengan terpesona, mengerjap, ketika airmata menetes jatuh ke pangkuanku. Aku memang menyadarinya bahwa aku adalah orang gagal, namun, Ron ada di sini... dia tidak meninggalkan aku meskipun aku adalah orang gagal. Aku menguatkan diri mengayunkan taring Basiliks dan menusuk piala kecil itu.

Jeritan kesakitan yang berasal dari piala itu, bergaung mengerikan di dalam dinding batu, kemudian sinar hijau itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dan lenyap. Aku masih berlutut di lantai yang dingin, memandang piala itu, terengah-engah seakan habis berlari ribuan kilometer.

Ron berlutut didekatku.

"Kau sama sekali bukan orang gagal, kau merupakan bagian terpenting dalam perjalanan ini. Harry tidak akan berhasil sampai di sini jika kau tidak bersamanya," kata Ron pelan.

Aku terisak, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi suaraku hilang di dalam tenggorokan. Tidak ingin memandang Ron, aku terus menunduk memandang piala itu. Ron mendekatiku, mengambil piala itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam jaketnya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menatap tangan itu sesaat sebelum meraihnya dan berdiri.

"Yah, ayo kita kembali..." kata Ron. "Harry pasti bertanya-tanya di mana kita."

Kami mengumpulkan taring-taring Basilisk dan berjalan menyusuri pilar-pilar menuju terowongan. Setelah berbelok dan menuking di dalam terowongan akhirnya kami tiba di ujung pipa. Kami naik ke sapu terbang dan terbang di dalam pipa menuju toilet Myrtle Merana. Saat kami mendarat di lantai toilet yang dingin. Wastafel itu muncul lagi dan menutup lubang pipa gelap itu.

"Nah, sekarang kita tinggal mencari, Harry," kata Ron, tersenyum kecil.

Kami berlari keluar toilet dan menyadari bahwa peperangan telah dimulai. Kastil berguncang hebat dan serpihan-serpihan patung tergeletak di mana-mana. Kami menyusuri koridor-koridor dan berbelok di tikungan. Harry muncul di depan kami dengan teriakan lega dan marah pada saat yang sama. Kami bercerita padanya tentang piala Hufflepuff yang sudah dihancurkan, sedangkan Harry bercerita bahwa dia akhirnya tahu tentang Diadem Ravenclaw.

"Dia menyembunyikannya tepat persis di tempatku menyembunyikan buku ramuan lamaku, tempat semua orang telah menyembunyikan barang-barang selama berabad-abad. Dia mengira dia satu-satunya yang bisa menemukannya."

Sementara dinding bergetar lagi, kami segera melewati jalan masuk tersembunyi dan menuruni tangga menuju Kamar Kebutuhan. Kamar itu kosong, hanya ada tiga wanita: Ginny, Tonks dan seorang penyihir wanita tua, yang memakai topi yang sudah dimakan ngengat. Aku mengenalnya sebagai nenek Neville

"Ah, Potter," katanya singkat, seolah dia memang sedang menunggu Harry. "Kau bisa memberitahu kami apa yang terjadi."

"Apakah semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Ginny dan Tonks bersamaan.

"Sejauh yang aku tahu," kata Harry. "Apakah masih ada orang di lorong menuju Hog's Head?"

Aku tahu Kamar Kebutuhan tidak akan bisa bertransformasi sementara masih ada pengguna di dalamnya.

"Aku yang terakhir lewat," kata Mrs. Longbottom. "Aku menyegelnya. Kupikir tidak bijaksana membiarkannya terbuka sekarang setelah Aberforth meninggalkan rumah minumnya. Kau melihat cucuku?"

"Dia sedang bertempur," jawab Harry.

"Tentu saja," kata wanita tua itu bangga. "Maaf, aku harus pergi dan membantu."

Dengan kecepatan yang mengejutkan dia berlari ke arah tangga batu.

Aku memandang Tonks, yang kelihatan benar-benar sedih dan sangat menderita. Dia bertanya di mana Lupin dan segera pergi meninggalkan Kamar Kebutuhan.

"Ginny," kata Harry. "Sori, tapi kami perlu kau juga pergi. Cuma sebentar. Setelah itu kau bisa masuk lagi."

Ginny tampak gembira sekali, dan segera berlari menaiki tangga batu menyusul Tonks.

"Tunggu sebetar!" kata Ron tajam. "Ada yang kita lupakan!"

"Siapa?" tanya Hermione.

"Para peri-rumah, mereka semua ada di bawah, di dapur, kan?"

"Maksudmu kita menyuruh mereka ikut bertempur?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak," kata Ron serius. "maksudku kita harus memberitahu mereka supaya keluar. Kita tak ingin ada lagi yang bernasib seperti Dobby, kan? Kita tak bisa menyuruh mereka mati untuk kita―"

Aku memandang Ron sesaat, melepaskan seluruh taring-taring yang kupegang dan melompat ke dalam pelukannya. Aku menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Ron mengangkatku agar lebih dekat dengannya dan balas menciumku dengan penuh antusias. Semua terasa begitu sempurna, seolah aku memang ada di dunia ini hanya untuk ini, hanya untuk bersamanya. Aku tahu, kami berdua tahu: getaran, debaran dan perasaan cinta itu sudah ada sejak pertama kali kami bertemu, namun kami mengabaikannya, kami berpura-pura bahwa sesuatu itu tidak ada. Tetapi sekarang, kami sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti, untuk menyadari, bahwa tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sudah jelas.

Bibir Ron terasa lembut dan hangat di bibirku. Sambil mendesah halus di bibirnya, aku berharap moment ini terus berlanjut, aku ingin waktu berhenti di sini selamanya, tapi...

"OI!" terdengar suara Harry. "Sedang ada pertempuran di sini!"

Kami berhenti berciuman, melepaskan diri, namun tangannya masih ada di pinggangku, dan tanganku masih mengalung di lehernya. Kami bertatapan sesaat dan tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, sobat," kata Ron, "tapi sekarang atau tidak selamanya, kan?"

Aku segera melepaskannya dan menunduk mengumpulkan taring-taring Basilisk. Ron benar, pikirku, sekarang atau tidak selamanya. Kami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi, kematian akan datang setiap saat.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Aku berjalan menyusuri lemari-lemari tinggi, di mana banyak sekali barang-barang aneh bertumpuk tak rapi di rak-rak lemari. Hermione telah berbelok ke lorong lain untuk mencari patung dada penyihir berwajah bopeng memaki wig tua berdebu dan tiara kuno yang sudah pudar, yang adalah diadem Ravenclaw. Kami memang sedang berpencar mencari diadem itu di dalam Kamar Kebutuhan. Namun, aku tetap tidak melihat sesuatu yang mirip dengan patung dada atau pun tiara di sepanjang rak. Yang ada di rak adalah botol-botol kecil retak penuh ramuan dan perkamen-perkamen bulukan yang sudah lapuk.

Suara Harry dan suara lain bergaung di sisi lain rak.

"Harry? Apa yang terjadi?" teriakku, berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong untuk mencari Harry.

Namun terdengar suara keras, "Itu si Darah-Lumpur! _Avada Kedavra_!"

_Hermione!_

Darah di tubuhku seolah membeku. Ada orang yang meluncurkan kutukan kematian padanya, dan dia bisa setiap saat menuju kematian. Aku berlari cepat ke sumber suara dan muncul di ujung lorong, melihat Hermione sedang bersembunyi di sisi lemari dan sedang meluncurkan Mantra Bius pada Malfoy. Aku segera membantu dengan meluncurkan Kutukan Ikat-Tubuh-Sempurna pada Crabbe, yang menghindar.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" teriak Crabbe, meluncurkan sinar hijau padaku.

Aku berguling menghindar di balik lemari. Crabbe segera berlari kearahku sambil meluncurkan kutukan yang tidak kukenali, yaitu api panas membara, yang semakin membesar dan membesar dalam sekejap.

"Senang yang panas-panas, sampah?" raung Crabbe, yang terus berlari mengejarku dengan api yang sekarang membakar setiap barang dilewatinya.

"HARRY!" Hermione menjerit, entah dari mana.

Aku membalikkan badan untuk memandang Crabbe dan melihatnya pucat dan ketakutan. Kelihatannya dia tidak bisa mengendalikan api itu. Kobaran api itu kini telah memisahkan diri, menciptakan kobaran api lain yang sekarang telah membakar lemari-lemari yang langsung hangus dan runtuh dalam sekejap

"_Aguamenti!_" terdengar suara Harry, namun semburan air yang meluncur dari tongkat sihirnya segera hilang ditelan kobaran api.

"LARI!" teriak Harry.

Tidak perlu disuruh dua kali, aku menyambar tangan Hermione yang telah berdiri di depanku dan segera berlari menghindari kobaran api menyusul Harry. Kami membelok di tikungan dan menyadari bahwa kobaran api itu kini telah membentuk kerumunan raksasa binatang-binatang api: ular-ular menyala, Chimaera-Chimaera dan naga-naga, yang naik dan turun menyambar barang-barang yang telah disembunyikan penghuni Hogwarts selama berabad-abad. Kami berhenti sama sekali, karena monster-monster api itu telah mengelilingi kami dan siap membakar. Panasnya terasa sangat menyengat dan melepuhkan kulit.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" teriak Hermione mengatasi gemuruh api yang memekakkan telinga.

"Ini," kata Harry, menyambar dua sapu tua yang kelihatannya berat dari rongsokan terdekat dan melemparkan satu padaku.

Aku menarik Hermione ke atas sapu di belakangku dan segera terbang berkelit menghindari monster api yang memburu. Harry menyusul di belakang kami, kemudian berbelok memandang seluruh ruangan yang terbakar api.

"Harry, ayo kita keluar, ayo keluar!" aku menjerit, memandang Harry dari antara kepulan asap hitam yang menyesakkan.

Kemudian terdengar jeritan yang memilukan dari tengah ingar-bingar gemuruh api yang membakar. Aku tahu Harry tidak akan membiarkan Malfoy, Crabbe dan Goyle mati terbakar, meskipun mereka adalah musuhnya.

"Terlalu―berbahaya―!" aku berteriak lagi, namun Harry telah menukik.

"Kita harus menyusulnya," teriak Hermione dari belakangku, memeluk pinggangku dengan erat.

Aku segera menukik menyusul Harry dan melihatnya sedang mencoba untuk menarik Malfoy dari antara rongsokan, namun tangan Malfoy segera tergelincir dari tangannya.

"KALAU KITA MATI DEMI MEREKA, KUBUNUH KAU, HARRY," raungku, dan selagi seekor Chimaera besar menyala-nyala menukik ke arahku, Hermione dan aku segera menarik Goyle yang pingsan ke atas sapu kami. Sapu kami terguling di udara, naik lagi, dan segera menembus kepulan asap hitam.

"Cepat... cepat!" jerit Hermione. "Aku tidak mampu lagi menahan Goyle!"

Tanganku yang mencengkram gagang sapu gemetar. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun di dalam kepulan asap hitam. Mengarahkan sapu ke kiri, aku berdoa dalam hati semoga petak segi empat hitam di dinding di depanku adalah pintu. Kami meluncur di udara dan keluar di koridor berudara segar. Aku melepaskan sapu dan terguling di lantai yang dingin, dan duduk, Hermione terjatuh di sebelahku, megap-megap dan batuk-batuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, setelah menghirup udara segar yang bersih.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan batuk-batuk lagi. Goyle, yang masih pingsan tergeletak di samping kami.

"Harry―di mana dia?" tanya Hermione.

Bersamaan dengan diucapkan kata terakhir, Harry muncul, berguling dari sapunya dan duduk di sebelah kami, sementara Malfoy tergeletak menelungkup, megap-megap, batuk-batuk dan muntah-muntah.

"C-Crabbe," sedak Malfoy, ketika dia sudah bisa berbicara lagi.

"Dia mati," kataku kasar.

Hening, hanya terdengar sengal dan batuk. Kemudian terdengar serentakan ledakan besar mengguncang kastil, dan iring-iringan sosok transparan berderap di atas kudanya, memegang kepala mereka, yang berteriak dan bersorak. Setelah Pemburu-Tanpa- Kepala lewat, Harry bangkit memandang berkeliling.

"Di mana Ginny?" tanyanya tajam. "Dia tadi di sini. Dia harus kembali ke Kamar Kebutuhan."

"Astaga, apakah menurutmu Kamar-nya masih berfungsi setelah kebakaran itu?" tanyaku, bangkit dan memandang berkeliling mencari Ginny. "Apakah kita harus berpencar dan mencari―"

"Tidak..." kata Hermione, dia juga bangkit, membiarkan Malfoy dan Goyle yang terpuruk di lantai. "Kita tetap bersama-sama saja. Sebaiknya kita ke―Harry, apa itu di lenganmu?"

"Apa? Oh, yeah―"

Harry menarik diadem Ravenclaw dari pergelangan tangannya dan mengangkatnya. Cairan mirip darah, gelap dan kental seperti ter, meleleh keluar dari diadem itu.

"Pastilah Fiendfyre!" erang Hermione.

"Sori?"

"Fiendfyre―api kutukan―itu salah satu zat yang bisa membinasakan Horcrux, tapi aku tak akan pernah berani menggunakannya, berbahaya sekali. Bagaimana Crabbe bisa―?"

"Pasti belajar dari kakak-beradik Carrow," kata Harry.

"Sayangnya dia tidak berkonsentrasi ketika mereka menyebutkan bagaimana cara menghentikannya," aku berkata. "Kalau dia tidak mencoba membunuh kita, aku akan cukup kasihan dia mati."

"Tapi tidakkah kalian menyadarinya?" bisik Hermione. "Ini berarti, jika kita bisa mendapatkan ularnya―"

Hermione berhenti bicara ketika jeritan-jeritan, teriakan-teriakan, dan bunyi-bunyi yang tak salah lagi bunyi pertempuran memenuhi koridor. Pelahap Maut telah menembus Hogwarts. Fred dan Percy baru saja muncul, keduanya berduel dengan orang berkerudung.

Kami segera berlari untuk membantu. Kemudian udara meledak. Semula kami sedang bergerombol bersama, namun dalam sekejap kami semua melayang mundur. Aku merasa seperti dihempaskan oleh gelombang besar, terlempar di lantai dan dijatuhi reruntuhan langit-langit kastil. Aku memejamkan mata dan berusaha melindungi kepala. Beberapa detik kemudian, atau beberapa jam kemudian, aku tidak tahu pasti, aku membuka mataku dan memandang kelupan debu, serpihan kayu dan batu yang memenuhi koridor. Dinding sebelah kiri telah hancur, angin dingin masuk dan membelai pipiku bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari sisi kepala sebelah kiriku. Aku tahu kepalaku terluka, namun aku masih bisa menggerakkan tubuhku yang lain. Bayangan Hermione melintas dalam benakku. Meringis kesakitan, aku segera menyingkirkan serpihan batuan dan kayu dan bangkit untuk mencari yang lain. Aku terhuyung dan melihat Percy sedang merangkul Fred yang tergeletak di lantai koridor.

Untuk sesaat aku tidak bisa bergerak, maupun berpikir. Kesadaran akan apa yang terjadi menghantamku dengan telak. Dunia seolah runtuh menimpaku, pundakku terasa berat, kakiku tidak mampu melangkah. Jeritan memilukan Percy terdengar bagaikan kutukan kematian. Seolah dalam mimpi aku berhuyung mendekati Fred, berlutut di sampingnya dan melihatnya. Mata Fred masih terbuka, memandang kami tanpa melihat, bayangan tawa terakhir masih terpeta di wajahnya.

"Tidak―tidak―tidak! Tidak, Fred! Tidak!" Percy terus mengguncang tubuh Fred.

Aku terduduk di sana hanya memandang tak mampu berkata-kata, airmata panas mengalir di mataku, seluruh tubuhku gemetar oleh rasa kehilangan yang dasyat. Tubuh di depanku ini adalah tubuh kosong tanpa jiwa. Tidak ada lagi Fred, tidak ada lagi candaan dan tawa di The Burrow, tidak ada lagi orang yang menganggapku sebagai orang lain dalam keluarga. Padahal, aku baru bertemu dengannya setelah hampir setahun berpisah. Aku belum bicara padanya, bercerita padanya dan George tentang perjalanan kami mencari Horcrux. Aku juga belum bilang padanya, bahwa meskipun sangat menyebalkan, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya.

Sebuah tangan kecil yang hangat menyentuh pundakku. Kehangatannya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku sampai ke sanubariku, aku berpaling dan melihat Hermione sedang menatapku. Matanya dipenuhi airmata, tapi pandangan matanya mengatakan bahwa aku tidak sendiri, bahwa Dia akan selalu ada untukku kapan pun aku memerlukannya. Aku ingin bersandar padanya, merangkulnya, bercerita padanya tentang Fred dan membagi kesedihan ini dengannya, tapi kutukan-kutukan menyambar masuk dari sisi dinding yang telah dihancurkan.

"Tiarap!" teriak Harry, dan bersamanya, aku menyambar Hermione dan menariknya menjauhi kutukan-kutukan. Percy masih berbaring di atas tubuh Fred melindunginya dari malapetaka lain.

"Percy, ayo pergi," kata Harry.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, terlalu menyedihkan bagiku untuk berucap sesuatu, tapi aku menyambar lengan Percy dan menariknya berdiri untuk menjauhi kutukan. Percy tak bergeming. Setengah sadar dan tidak aku terus saja menarik Percy, aku tidak ingin dia juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Fred.

Hermione menjerit, aku berpaling dan melihat laba-laba raksasa telah memasuki kastil. Tubuhku menggigil lagi, seluruh tubuhku dingin, dan ketakutan yang sangat menyerangku. Aku belum mengatasi ketakutanku terhadap laba-laba, namun aku mengayunkan tongkat sihirku dan berteriak bersamaan dengan Harry membuat laba-laba raksasa itu terpental.

Harry mendorong Hermione ke depan, ketika semakin banyak laba-laba raksasa yang masuk ke dalam kastil. Kemudian, kami segera menyambar dan mengepit tubuh Fred untuk membawanya ke tempat aman. Percy segera berhenti menggayuti tubuh Fred dan membantu kami, membungkuk menghindari kutukan dan meletakkan Fred dalam cerukan yang tadinya adalah tempat baju zirah.

Aku melihat banyak sekali orang berlarian ke sana-kemari, apakah mereka teman atau musuh aku tidak bisa membedakan mereka di antara debu dan serpihan batu dan kayu. Kemudian Percy menjerit, "ROOKWOOD!" dan berlari ke arah seorang laki-laki jangkung, yang sedang mengejar beberapa murid.

Kobaran api panas membakar di dalam dadaku dan menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Kemarahan membakarku seperti api Kutukan Fiendfyre yang bisa membesar dan membakar dalam sekejap. Aku mencengkram tongkat sihir Wormtail dan sudah hendak melangkah mengejar Percy, ketika Hermione memeluk pinggangku dengan erat sampai aku sulit bernafas.

"Lepaskan aku!" aku berkata, mencoba melepaskan Hermione dariku.

"Tidak... tidak, Ron!" jeritnya, menancapkan tumitnya di lantai agar aku tidak menyeretnya bersamaku.

Aku terus memberontak, tapi Hermione terus menahanku dan dengan sekuat tenaga mendorongku ke balik permadani hias. Aku terduduk di lantai dan Hermione segera duduk di depanku dan memelukku dengan erat, mencoba membuatku tetap di tempat.

"Harry, di dalam sini!" jerit Hermione pada Harry.

"Tolong, lepaskan aku, Hermione!" kataku, nafasku berat karena menahan kemarahan.

Hermione pelukannya, tangannya tetap ada di lenganku dan matanya menatapku.

"Dengarkan aku―DENGAR, RON!"

"Aku mau bantu―aku mau bunuh Pelahap Maut―" jeritku gemetar.

"Ron, hanya kitalah yang bisa mengakhirnya! Tolong―Ron―kita memerlukan ular itu, kita harus membunuh ular itu!" kata Hermione.

Aku menatapnya. Airmata membasahi pipinya yang terkena jelaga dan debu, tapi mata coklatnya menatapku dengan penuh tekad.

"_Kita akan bertempur!_" dia berkata lagi. "Kita harus bertempur malah, untuk mencapai ular itu! Tapi jangan sampai kita kehilangan arah, sekarang, akan apa yang akan kita l―lakukan! Hanya kita bertigalah yang mengakhirinya!"

Dia berpaling pada Harry dan meminta Harry untuk masuk ke pikiran Voldemort, yang tidak ikut bertempur tapi menunggu di Shrieking Shack. Kami segera bergerak menuju Shrieking Shack, melewati pertempuran, Dementor dan berlari cepat menuju Dedalu Perkasa. Di sana kami menyaksikan Voldemort membunuh Snape, dan Snape yang sekarat memberikan kenangannya pada Harry.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami kembali ke kastil yang hening dan sepi, tak ada kilatan cahaya dan tak ada ledakan atau jeritan atau teriakan. Batu ubin besar Aula Depan yang kosong bebercak darah. Tangga pualam telah hancur.

"Di mana semua orang?" bisik Hermione.

Aku berjalan terlebih dahulu di Aula Besar. Meja-meja asrama sudah tak ada dan ruangan itu penuh sesak. Mereka yang selamat berdiri berkelompok, saling merangkul lengan ke leher yang lain. Yang terluka sedang dirawat di podium oleh Madam Pomfrey dan sekelompok pembantu. Yang meninggal dibaringkan sejajar di tengah Aula. Jasad Fred telah ditempatkan di Aula dan sekarang sedang dikelilingi oleh keluargaku.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun pada Harry, Hermione dan aku masuk. Hermione memeluk Ginny, dan aku segera bergabung dengan Bill, Fleur dan Percy, yang segera merangkul pundakku. Wajah semua orang tampak sedih dan terpukul. Tidak ada yang bicara, kami hanya berdiri di sana menatap wajah Fred yang tersenyum, hanya terdengar tangisan Mom, yang menangis di dada Fred. George terduduk di dekat kepala Fred, menatapnya seolah kehilangan arah. Mata George terasa kosong, sesuatu telah hilang dari mata itu. Dia seperti bukan George yang biasa lagi, ada yang hilang, yang tidak akan bisa ditemukan oleh siapa pun.

Aku merasakan genggaman yang hangat dan lembut di tanganku. Berpaling, aku melihat Hermione menatapku, dengan mata penuh air mata. Aku segera merangkulnya.

"Remus dan Tonks," bisiknya perlahan, kemudian terisak.

Aku tidak bertanya apa yang terjadi pada mereka karena ketika aku memandang tubuh-tubuh yang terbaring di sebelah jasad Fred, aku menyadari bahwa itu mereka: Lupin dan Tonks, terbaring kaku, tak bernyawa. Tidak mampu berlama-lama menatap mereka, aku segera berpaling menatap Hermione lagi. Dia masih terisak, aku segera mencium puncak kepalanya dan berbisik,

"Mereka sudah tenang sekarang."

Aku mengulang apa yang pernah dia katakan padaku saat kematian Dobby. Mungkin itu bukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menghibur, tapi aku ingin dia kuat dan tegar karena pada siapa lagi tempatku bersandar kalau Dewa Kematian masih akan datang menjemput saudara-saudaraku yang lain.

"Saudara-saudara..." terdengar suara Kingsley, dia sekarang telah berdiri di tengah Aula. "Aku tahu kita semua sedang bersedih, sedang merasakan kehilangan, penderitaan dan kesedihan yang dalam... Kita tidak bisa menghindari kematian yang akan datang menjemput kita... Mungkin kalian berpikir aku tidak bersedih karena aku berdiri di sini, tetap tegar dan berbicara seperti ini pada kalian. Aku sedih, benar-benar sedih, sahabatku meninggal... orang yang aku kenal meninggal. Tetapi, aku ingin kita semua tetap tegar... aku ingin kita semua berjuang... karena perjuangan ini belum berakhir. Tidak ada gunanya kematian teman-teman kita, kematian saudara-saudara kita, orangtua kita, kalau kita berhenti berjuang. Aku harap kita semua yang ada di sini tidak menyerah, aku harap kita semua masih mau untuk berjuang bersamaku, karena tidak ada lagi yang akan membela kita kecuali kita sendiri."

"Kita akan terus berjuang..." terdengar gumaman beberapa orang.

"Berjuang!" beberapa orang berteriak keras.

"Baiklah, aku ingin kita semua berkumpul di dekatku... kita harus membuat rencana lagi," kata Kingsley.

Semua orang segera bergerak mendekati Kingsley. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy dan Dad segera bergerak menjauhi Fred. Mom juga sudah bangkit dan menyeka airmatanya.

"Ayo, George!" kata Mom. "Kau tidak bisa selamanya di sini."

George tidak bergerak.

"George," kata Mom, menarik tangan George.

Tapi George tetap tak bergerak.

Aku mulai cemas, kekhawatiran sebelumnya kembali menyerangku. Kebisuan George dan tidak adanya gairah hidup terlihat tampak menyedihkan daripada airmata. Aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi sebelum melakukannya sebuah suara lain muncul dari belakangku.

"Fred..." Angelina telah muncul di dekat kami. Wajahnya pucat dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Dia menatap Fred dengan airmata mengalir di pipinya.

Hermione dan aku mundur ke samping membiarkan Angelina maju dan berlutut di sebelah Fred. Angelina menggenggam tangan Fred yang kaku dan mulai terisak.

"Kita tidak boleh terlalu larut dalam kesedihan," kata Mom, memandang Angelina sesaat, kemudian mulai menarik tangan George lagi. "George, kau tidak boleh seperti ini... masih ada Pelahap Maut yang harus kita bunuh."

Seperti baru saja disuntik oleh stimulan pemberi semangat, George langsung berdiri. Mata dan wajahnya terlihat aneh, tampak begitu mengerikan. Dia seperti dipenuhi oleh dendam kesumat membara.

"Harry..." bisik Hermione. "Dia tidak ada..."

"Apa?" Aku memandang berkeliling Aula dan menyadari bahwa Harry memang tidak bersama kami.

"Kita harus mencarinya," kata Hermione. "Dia tidak boleh pergi sendiri menemui Voldemort."

"Ya, ya..." kataku. "Ayo..."

Aku menggandeng tangan Hermione dan membawanya keluar Aula menjauhi orang-orang yang sedang berdiskusi tentang strategi perang bersama Kingsley, menjauhi keluargaku dan isakan Angelina yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

"George terlihat sangat terpukul," kata Hermione, ketika kami menaiki tangga pualam yang rusak.

"Dia bukan sekedar terpukul... dia terlihat aneh," kataku.

"Ya..." kata Hermione. "Dia dan Fred memang tak terpisahkan."

"Aku khawatir, Hermione... aku khawatir George akan melakukan sesuatu yang―"

"Aku mengerti, tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yang pasti kalian harus terus berada di dekatnya dan mendukungnya," kata Hermione.

Hermione dan aku tidak tahu ke mana kami akan pergi, kami tidak tahu di mana Harry, tapi kami terus saja melangkah menaiki tangga pualam.

"Menurutmu Harry di mana?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu... apakah menurutmu dia pergi menemui Voldemort?" tanya Hermione, dia tampak khawatir.

"Tidak... tidak, dia tidak akan melakukan..." kataku tak yakin sambil terus melangkah menaiki tangga menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Kami tidak tahu mengapa kami ke mari, tapi kami sangat yakin Harry ada di dalam.

"Izinkan kami masuk!" kata Hermione pada gargoyle penjaga jalan ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Tidak ada kata kunci, tidak bisa masuk," jawab si gargoyle.

"Apakah masih perlu?"

Gargoyle penjaga itu tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi, Ron!" kata Hermione, menarikku menjauhi Gargoyle batu.

Kami turun ke lantai tiga dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana, Madam Pince rupanya telah pergi ke Aula Besar untuk membantu para pejuang Hogwarts. Hermione dan aku duduk di salah satu kursi panjang.

"Buat apa kita ke datang ke sini?" tanyaku.

"Aku selalu datang ke sini jika ingin memikirkan sesuatu atau jika suasana hatiku sedang buruk," jawab Hermione sederhana.

Aku tersenyum.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Hermione.

"Memikirkan rencana untuk membunuh ular itu, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kalau ular itu ada dalam perlindungan," kataku.

"Ya, kita akan menunggu Harry... aku yakin dia pasti telah memikirkan rencana..." kata Hermione.

Dalam hati aku memohon agar Harry tidak mendengarkan suara Voldemort dan pergi ke Hutan Terlarang untuk menemui kematiannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review, please! Buatlah aku tetap bersemangat menyelesaikan fanfic! See you in <strong>_**Kisah Ron dan Hermione **_**chapter 7 part 5.**

**Riwa :D**


	13. Chapter 7 part 6

**Terima kasih... terima kasih sudah membaca dan review chapter 7 part 5. Guest: Thanks dah review. Btw, tu cuma kesalahan penulisan angka, tetap review, ya :D ... Putri, SpiritSky: Dibagian Fred meninggal emang kubikin agar kesan sedihnya muncul. Aku senang akhirnya berhasil... terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, ku akan berusaha lagi agar fanfic selanjutnya benar-benar berkesan di hati :D tetap review, ya :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**Spoiler: Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah, Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia, Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban, Harry Potter dan Piala Api, Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix, Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah Campuran, Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian.**

**Note: Beberapa dialog dalam fanfic ini diambil dari **_**Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian**_

**KISAH RON DAN HERMIONE**

Chapter 7 Relikui Kematian part 6

**Hermione POV**

Kejadian malam ini memang patut dikenang untuk selamanya. Sedetik Ron dan aku masih di perpustakaan, detik berikutnya kami sudah berlari keluar bersama yang lain yang ada di Aula Besar, berdiri di undakan kastil dan memandang para penakluk, yaitu Voldemort dan para Pelahap Maut-nya. Harry terbaring di tanah dan kami berpikir bahwa dia mungkin telah meninggal, tapi dia masih hidup, lalu bertempur hidup dan mati bersama Voldemort.

Dan, seperti yang selalu ada di novel-novel Muggle yang sering kubaca dulu, kebaikan pasti akan selalu menang melawan kejahatan, begitulah yang terjadi. Semua Horcrux telah dibinasakan, Neville mendapatkan kehormatan terakhir untuk membinasakan ular itu, dan Harry berdiri di tengah Aula Besar dengan Voldemort yang mati di kakinya. Kami semua terpana, kemudian bersorak, tertawa, menangis, memeluk Harry dan memintanya untuk berbicara. Harry terlihat pucat, namun bercahaya dalam kelegaan karena semuanya telah berakhir, semua penderitaan ini telah berakhir.

Para peri-rumah segera menghidangkan makanan dan kami semua bersama-sama duduk di Aula Besar menikmati makanan yang rasanya sangat enak setelah pertempuran besar ini. Ron duduk di sampingku, tidak makan, namun memandang keluarganya dengan prihatin. Aku tahu dia mungkin masih teringat pada Fred. Saat ini kami mungkin masih bersedih, tapi suatu saat nanti kami akan kembali bahagia. Tidak ada gunanya bersedih, karena semua yang meninggal pada perang Hogwarts ini, meninggal untuk menciptakan dunia baru bagi kami semua.

Aku menyentuh lengan Ron dan dia menatapku.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," kataku.

"Kau membaca pikiranku?" tanya Ron, setengah heran.

"Aku tahu kau memikirkan George..." kataku, melirik George, yang tampak seperti orang linglung di sebelah Ginny.

Ron menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memandang George sesaat, kemudian menunduk memandang hidangan makan malam di depannya.

"Ini aku!" kata suara Harry dari sebelah kiriku. "Maukah kalian ikut aku?"

Meskipun tidak melihat Harry, Ron dan aku segera bangkit dan keluar Aula Besar. Harry segera melepaskan Jubah Gaib-nya saat kami menaiki tangga pualam. Sementara kami menaiki tangga, Harry bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi. Harry adalah Horcrux ketujuh yang dibuat tanpa disadari oleh Voldemort. Dia telah membiarkan Voldemort membunuhnya agar Horcrux di dalam dirinya dimusnahkan oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Dia juga bercerita tentang Snape dan segala yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik semua kebohongan-kebohongan Dumbledore dan Snape.

"Aku ingin sekali tidur," kata Harry, setelah kami keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

"Pergilah tidur," kataku tersenyum. "Semua ini sangat berat untukmu."

Harry balas tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menuju koridor tempat lukisan Nyonya Gemuk berada. Ron dan aku berdiri menatap Harry sampai dia menghilang di tikungan.

"Ke mana kita?" tanyaku memandang Ron.

"Aku ingin ke rumah sakit... aku ingin melihat Fred lagi," kata Ron.

Dia merangkul pundakku dan aku memeluk pinggangnya, kami berjalan turun ke lantai satu, menuju rumah sakit. Madam Pomfrey, disertai beberapa orang pembantu masih merawat beberapa orang yang terluka. Ranjang-ranjang yang berjejer di sebelah kiri kami telah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang mati. Ron dan aku berjalan sepanjang lorong sambil memperhatikan lima puluh mayat yang berjejer itu. Tampaklah, Colin terlihat kaku dan dingin di salah satu ranjang. Di sebelah Colin tampak Lavender Brown: wajahnya terluka, rambut berantakan dan tubuh yang berdarah. Aku berhenti di ranjang Lavender dan menatap tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Merapikan rambut di sekitar wajahnya, aku merasakan wajahku basah oleh airmata.

"Greyback yang melakukannya," kata suara Parvati dari belakang kami.

"Aku tahu," bisikku pelan.

Parvati telah berdiri di sebelahku, menggenggam tangan Lavender yang kaku.

"Sebelumnya dia masih ada di sebelahku, tapi aku tidak melihatnya lagi saat Pelahap-Pelahap Maut itu menyerbu ke dalam kastil, kemudian aku m-melihatnya t-terbaring di sana... k-kaku dan m-mati," kata Parvati terisak.

Aku segera memeluknya dan Parvati terisak di bahuku. Kami menangis bersama selama beberapa saat. Parvati melepaskanku, kemudian menyeka airmatanya dengan kasar.

"Yah, aku―aku harus pergi membantu Madam Pomfrey," kata Parvati tersenyum kecil, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ranjang Lavender.

Aku memandang Ron yang berdiri di sana dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dan dengan tersentak aku teringat bahwa Lavender adalah mantan pacar Ron.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak..." kata Ron, menggeleng.

"Kau terdengar kejam―"

"Kau mengharapkan aku mengatakan apa, Hermione?" tanya Ron. "Semua orang akan mati pada saatnya nanti, hanya untuk masing-masing orang waktunya berbeda. Aku sudah belajar untuk tidak larut dalam kesedihan, yang bisa aku lakukan adalah mengenang mereka. Meskipun mungkin kenangan ini akan memudar bersama berlalunya waktu."

Aku memandang Ron tercengang akan kebijaksanaan dalam kata-katanya. Baru beberapa waktu yang lalu, Ron terpuruk karena kematian Fred, sekarang dia kelihatan lebih dewasa dan terlihat berbeda.

"Mengapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Ron.

"Kau terlihat lain," kataku.

"Memang," kata Ron. "Perang ini membuatku belajar tentang banyak hal... persahabatan, cinta dan kehilangan... Aku sekarang menyadari bahwa nyawa itu sangat berharga karena itulah kita harus berjuang untuk mempertahankannya."

Aku menunduk memandang kakiku, berpikir, apa yang aku peroleh dari perang ini. Aku sama sekali tidak berubah, aku adalah aku yang dulu. Yang berubah mungkin adalah hubunganku dengan Ron, yang naik satu tingkat dari sahabat menjadi pacar. Tetapi, kami belum membicarakan hal ini, kami belum saling mengungkapkan perasaan, kami hanya berciuman, meskipun aku yakin Ron mengerti bagaimana perasaanku padanya.

"Hermione, ayo, kita harus melihat Fred," kata Ron, kemudian melangkah lagi menyusuri lorong.

Aku mengikutinya, berjalan perlahan, berusaha untuk menahan airmata memandang keluarga-keluarga yang menangis di sisi tempat tidur mayat.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Angelina," terdengar suara George, setelah kami tiba di tempat tidur yang ditutupi oleh tirai.

Ron dan aku berpandangan, kami tahu George dan Angelina pasti ada di balik tirai itu.

"Dengar, George, ibumu menyuruhku untuk bicara denganmu tentang ini," kata Angelina. "Fred sudah tenang sekarang dan dia pasti tidak menginginkanmu seperti ini. Dia pasti akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini."

"Bagaimana aku tahu dia sedih atau tidak kalau dia terbaring kaku di sini," kata George.

"George, hentikan!" kata Angelina, terdengar frustasi. "Mengapa kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini? Fred sudah tidak ada, dia sudah mati dan kau hidup... kau bisa hidup untuk dirinya juga... Banyak impian-impian kalian yang belum terwujud, kan? Ingat toko lelucon impian kalian? Hanya kau yang bisa mengurusnya sekarang."

"Tutup mulut, Angelina," kata George. "Pergi sekarang! Aku tidak akan segan-segan menyakitimu kalau kau terus bicara."

Suara George terdengar dingin dan kejam. Belum pernah aku mendengar nada bicara yang seperti ini dari George. Dari kedua kembar Weasley itu, George adalah yang paling tenang dan menjadi penasihat kalau mereka mulai melanggar garis batas. Fred, meskipun sangat keras kepala, selalu mendengarkan apa pun yang dikatakan George.

Tirai tersibak dan Angelina berdiri di sana, terkejut memandang kami.

"Oh, kalian..." katanya, seolah kami sedang berpapasan dengannya saat pergantian kelas.

"Bagaimana George?" tanya Ron.

"Entahlah," kata Angelina, mengangkat bahu. "Tak lama lagi dia mungkin akan menjadi gila dan hidup dalam bayang-bayang."

"Tidak mungkin..." kata Ron.

"Dia sedang berbicara sendiri saat aku tiba tadi," kata Angelina. "Sepertinya dia berbicara untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga untuk Fred."

"Apa?" tanyaku terkejut. "Tidak mungkin..."

"Maksudmu, dia―dia merasa bahwa dia adalah Fred?" tanya Ron.

"Benar," kata Angelina. "Dia adalah Fred dan George, dan ini sangat berbahaya kalau berlarut-larut. Menurutku kita harus segara memanggil Penyembuh yang mengerti tentang kejiwaan."

"No way," kata Ron.

"Ya, itu cuma usul..." kata Angelina. "Aku akan bicara dengan orangtuamu."

Dia kemudian pergi. Ron dan aku memandang punggung George dari tirai yang sedikit tersibak.

"Ron," bisikku, memandang Ron yang sekarang terlihat stress. "Menurutku kita tidak usah bicara dengannya sekarang... Ayo kita pergi!" aku menarik Ron keluar dari rumah sakit.

Kami menyusuri koridor dan kembali naik tangga pualam menuju ke lantai tujuh. Ron tidak bicara, dia seolah sedang berpikir keras untuk menyelesaikan suatu persoalan yang sulit.

"Ron, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanyaku, menoleh memandangnya.

Ron tidak mendengarku, dia terus saja berjalan dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Ron?" kataku keras.

"Apa―apa?" Ron memandangku, sedikit kebingungan. "Kau bicara denganku, Hermione?"

"Ya..." kataku. "aku bertanya apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Ron. "Aku mungkin akan pulang ke The Burrow dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mengikuti pelatihan Auror."

"Apakah Harry akan ikut bersamamu?"

"Mungkin... aku tidak yakin Harry mau tinggal sendirian di Grimmauld Place hanya bersama Kreacher."

Aku tertawa.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Besok aku akan meminta Kingsley mengatur Portkey ke Australia... Aku akan menjemput orangtuaku, dan aku akan kembali ke Hogwarts tahun ajaran berikutnya."

"Mengapa kau mau kembali ke Hogwarts?" tanya Ron.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan pendidikanku," jawabku singkat.

Ron mengangkat bahu. Tak lama tak ada yang bicara, kemudian Ron berkata agak ragu,

"Aku akan menemanimu ke Australia... itu kalau kau―er―tidak keberatan."

Aku berhenti berjalan dan memandangnya.

"Ron, bagaimana kau mengira aku akan keberatan? Aku senang sekali... aku senang kau menemaniku―"

"Bagus..." kata Ron tersenyum, dia juga sudah berhenti dan kami berdiri di koridor yang menuju lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, saling berpandangan.

"Ron, dengar," kataku cepat-cepat. "Aku mungkin hanya akan mengatakannya sekali ini, karena mungkin besok keberanianku hilang, atau―yah, aku―aku mencin―"

"Aku mencintaimu," Ron menyela perkataanku.

"Apa?" aku terpana memandangnya.

"Hermione, tak perlu sekaget itu. Kau sudah mengetahuinya, kan?" kata Ron, tersenyum memandangku.

"Yah, aku―aku juga mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu," kataku, agak terengah.

Kami berdiri di sana dan bertatapan sambil tersenyum. Beberapa waktu kemudian kami masih bertatapan, wajah Ron mulai memerah sampai ke telinganya, dan dia bergerak salah tingkah. Aku tertawa.

"Apa?" Ron mendelik padaku.

Aku merangkul lehernya dan menatapnya.

"Jangan coba-coba meninggalkanku... aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau meninggalkanku," kataku.

"Aku tahu... aku belum melupakan burung-burung itu," kata Ron.

"Bagus," kataku, berjinjit dan menciumnya.

Ciuman kedua kami malam ini dan akan ada banyak ciuman lain di masa depan.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

**Hogsmead, Desember 1998**

"Ron berhentilah berwajah masam," kata Hermione, memandangku dari balik kaleng Butterbeer-nya.

Saat itu kami sedang duduk di Three Broomstick di dekat salah satu jendela bersalju. Di luar tampak salju putih berkilau dan orang-orang tampak kabur karena distorsi kaca jendela yang berembun. Aku memandang Hermione dari balik kaleng Butterbeer-ku: rambutnya yang panjang tampak bergelombang berantakan di balik topi wool-nya, pipinya berwarna kemerahan karena udara dingin, kabut putih keluar dari mulutnya tiap kali dia bicara dan mata cokelat-nya menatapku dengan sebal.

"Tadi itu Zacharias Smith?" tanyaku, mendelik pada Smith yang sekarang sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya beberapa meja dari tempat kami.

"Ya, itu Zacharias," jawab Hermione.

"_Zacharias_?" kataku tajam. "Dia belum menyuruhmu memanggilnya _Zach_?"

Hermione tampak benar-benar jengkel sekarang.

"Dia hanya menemani kami ke Hogsmead, dan kami bukan cuma berdua, ada Ginny."

"Aku tidak melihat Ginny... kalian tadi masuk berdua ke tempat ini," kataku sangar.

"Ginny bertemu Harry di depan Honeydukes," kata Hermione. "Jadi, tinggal aku dan Zacharias."

"Mengapa kau bersamanya?"

"Kami bertemu dengannya di jalan, dan dia memaksa untuk menemani kami," kata Hermione.

"Kau tidak selingkuh dengannya?" tanyaku.

"Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu, apakah kau tidak berselingkuh dengan salah satu calon Auror yang cantik?"

"Lho, kok malah aku, kita kan sedang berbicara tentang dirimu," kataku.

"Baik, dengarkan aku, Ronald Weasley, Aku tidak berselingkuh dengan siapapun karena aku hanya mencintaimu, puas?"

"Oke," kataku, menatap Hermione yang masih tampak jengkel.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Ketemu calon Auror yang cantik?"

"Tidak..." jawabku.

"Yakin?"

"Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka."

"Bagus, karena aku akan langsung membunuhmu kalau kau berani berbicara tentang mereka," katanya.

Aku tertawa, teringat kata-kata seperti itu yang pernah diucapkannya saat perang Hogwarts berakhir.

"Kau menganggapku lucu?" tanya Hermione.

"Maaf," kataku.

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tangannya di atas meja.

"Maafkan aku..." kataku lagi. "Aku hanya takut kau akan pergi meninggalkanku... Maksudku kau cantik, terkenal, pintar dan―yah, semuanya. Sedangkan aku―"

"Hentikan!" kata Hermione tajam.

"Apa?"

"Jangan mulai bersikap konyol, Ron," kata Hermione. "Bagiku kaulah yang paling tampan di dunia ini."

"Er―" wajahku memanas dan terasa seperti terbakar.

Hermione tertawa dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke seberang meja dan mengecup bibirku dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, mengerti?"

Setelah berkata demikian, dia kembali duduk di bangkunya dan memandangku sambil tersenyum.

Kelegaan yang menyenangkan menyelimuti diriku seperti air panas yang menghangatkan seluruh tubuh setelah seharian di halaman bersalju. Aku meneguk habis Butterbeer-ku dan memandang arlogiku.

"Kita hanya punya waktu beberapa jam lagi sebelum kau kembali ke Hogwarts," kataku. "Nah, kita mau ke mana?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke Shrieking Shack?" usul Hermione.

"Aku benci tempat itu," kataku, namun Hermione menggandeng lenganku dan menarikku keluar Three Broomstick.

Kami berjalan di jalanan yang ramai oleh murid-murid Hogwarts menuju Shrieking Shack. Sepanjang perjalanan melewati pertokoan Hogsmead, kami tidak bertemu dengan Harry dan Ginny. Mungkin mereka di Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, pikirku. Yeah, mungkin mereka sedang berciuman melepas rindu, ini pertama kalinya Harry dan aku bertemu Hermione dan Ginny sejak tahun ajaran baru. Hermione dan Ginny sibuk belajar untuk menghadapi NEWT bulan Juni nanti, sedangkan Harry dan aku harus menjalani pelatihan Auror.

"Bagaimana kabar Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" tanya Hermione, saat kami mendaki bukit kecil yang menuju Shrieking Shack. "Kau masih bekerja di sana, kan?"

"Aku masih harus terus bekerja di sana untuk membayar pelatihan Aurorku, Hermione," kataku. "Dan pelatihan itu membutuhkan biaya yang besar."

"Bagaimana dengan Harry?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, tapi dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes juga... tinggal bersama George dan aku."

"Apa? Dia tidak mendapat masalah dengan pemilik flat-nya, kan?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak... kurasa dia hanya kesepian. Lagi pula masih ada kamar kosong atas toko itu."

"Oh..."

"Hermione, kau akan pulang ke rumah orangtuamu liburan Natal ini?"

"Ya, aku sudah berjanji untuk merayakan Natal bersama mereka tahun ini, tapi aku akan ke The Burrow setelah Natal dan akan kembali ke Hogwarts bersama Ginny," jawab Hermione.

"Baguslah!" kataku. "Jadi, aku bisa bertemu denganmu sebelum awal semester."

Setibanya di atas bukit kami berdiri di dekat pagar kayu menatap Shrieking Shack yang tampak menyeramkan.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu saat pertama kali kita datang ke tempat ini waktu kelas tiga," kata Hermione, menatap Shrieking Shank.

"Apa?" aku menatapnya terkejut.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyadarinya... waktu itu kan kau belum menyadari bahwa kau jatuh cinta padaku," katanya, tersenyum, kemudian kembali memandang Shrieking Shack. "Ini adalah tempat paling romantis di Hogsmead."

"Bukannya Madam Puddifoot's tea shop?" tanyaku, teringat cerita Harry tentang tempat minum teh para pasangan yang berbahagia.

"Tidak... menurutku Shrieking Shack adalah tempat paling romantis..."

Aku memandang berkeliling dan menyadari bahwa kami hanya berdua saja.

"Benar juga..." kataku tersenyum, menarik Hermione ke arahku. "Berciuman di tempat ini lebih bagus daripada berciuman di tempat orang-orang bisa mengawasimu."

Hermione tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leherku. Kami mulai berciuman, ciuman yang panas yang bisa mencairkan salju di bawah kami.

"Ternyata kalian di sini," kata suara Ginny.

Aku melepaskan Hermione, berpaling dan memandang Harry dan Ginny yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat kami sedang berdiri.

"Kami ke Three Broomsticks, tapi kalian tidak ada di sana, jadi Ginny mengusulkan tempat ini. Menurutnya, ini adalah tempat favoritmu," kata Harry, memandang Hermione, "benarkah itu?"

"Ginny terlalu melebihkannya, aku cuma mengatakan tempat ini adalah tempat paling romantis di Hogsmead," kata Hermione.

Ginny tertawa kecil, berdiri di sebelah Hermione dan memandang Shrieking Shank. Harry merangkul pinggangnya dan ikut memandang bangunan tua, yang sekarang menjadi saksi bisu perang Hogwarts itu. Untuk sesaat tak ada yang berbicara, kami memandang bangunan itu dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kabar George?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba.

"Masih menganggap dirinya adalah Fred," jawabku. "Harry, aku senang kau memilih untuk tinggal bersama kami, George mungkin akan sedikit terhibur."

"Mom dan Dad sudah menyerah," kata Ginny. "Kami berharap Angelina bisa menyembuhkannya."

"Angelina sering bertemu dengannya?" tanya Harry.

"Ya, dia kan berkencan dengan Fred, dan George bertemu dengannya sebagai Fred. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Angelina terhadap George, tapi dia mencintai Fred, dan sekarang dia harus berpura-pura bahwa George adalah Fred, menyedihkan, bukan?" kata Ginny, memandang Shrieking Shack, tapi tidak benar-benar melihatnya.

"Lalu... apa kata Angelina? Maksudku apakah dia berkencan dengan George dan memanggil George dengan nama Fred?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Ya, dia memanggil George dengan nama Fred... Mom memintanya melakukan itu," kataku, teringat bagaimana Angelina sempat mengamuk dan menolak keinginan aneh Mom, tapi setelah Mom memohon Angelina menyerah dan menyanggupinya.

"Sampai kapan George akan seperti itu?" tanya Harry, bukan pada siapa-siapa, namun lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan ini. Kami berdiri di sana memandang Shrieking Shack, yang ditutupi salju dan memikirkan pertanyaan yang mungkin tidak akan terjawab dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Kami harus kembali ke Kementrian," kata Harry memandang jam tangannya. Jam itu agak melesak di baliknya.

"Benar, latihan terakhir sebelum liburan Natal," kataku, memandang arlogiku sendiri.

"Ayo, kami akan mengantar kalian ke gerbang Hogwarts, setelah kami akan ber-Apparate ke Kementrian."

"Tidak usah," kata Ginny. "Kalian tidak perlu mengantar kami, kalau kalian memang sedang terburu-buru ke Kementrian..." dia melirik Hermione. "Kami tidak apa-apa."

Harry memandangku, kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah," dia mencium Ginny, aku membuang muka. "Sampai jumpa di The Burrow Natal nanti," katanya, mengangguk padaku kemudian ber-Disapparate.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengirim burung hantu padaku," kata Hermione, kemudian memberi kecupan singkat di bibirku.

"Ya, aku akan menulis surat yang panjang," kataku, tersenyum, melambai pada Ginny kemudian ber-Apparate di Kementrian Sihir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV <strong>

**London, Februari 2004**

Aku merapatkan mantel dan melangkah keluar dari flatku di London. Hari ini aku tidak ingin ber-Apparate ke Kementrian, aku ingin menikmati suasana pagi dunia Muggle yang ramai. Sepanjang jalan para Muggle terlihat tergesa-gesa ingin segera tiba di tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Udara dingin bulan Februari membuat para Muggle tidak ingin berlama-lama di jalanan. Aku memandang mereka dan berpikir apakah mereka tidak menyadari bahwa di bawah London ada kantor Kementrian Sihir yang megah. Memandang jam tanganku, aku menyadari bahwa waktuku tinggal beberapa menit lagi dan aku tidak ingin merusak record Pegawai Kementrian yang Tidak Pernah Terlambat. Aku segera mempercepat langkahku, berjalan menuju tempat masuk tamu Kementrian Sihir: sebuah box telpon tua yang rusak di sebuah jalanan penuh sampah di pinggiran London. Jaraknya hanya lima belas menit perjalanan dari flat-ku.

Orangtuaku ingin aku tinggal bersama mereka, namun aku menolaknya. Aku tidak ingin terus tinggal bersama orangtuaku, sementara aku sudah mempunyai pekerjaan dan penghasilan sendiri. Dad masih sibuk dengan klinik gigi di Harley Street, sedangkan Mom telah memutuskan untuk pensiun dan sedang menulis buku tentang kesehatan gigi. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangan orangtuaku, mengunjungi mereka setiap tiga kali seminggu adalah saat-saat yang membahagiakan.

Lantai box telepon umum itu meluncur turun dan aku tiba di Atrium Kementrian Sihir. Air Mancur Persaudaraan Sihir tampak berkilau dalam cahaya matahari pagi. Patung penyihir laki-laki dan perempuan, centaurus, peri-rumah tampak saling bergandengan tangan membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Dan dari masing-masing kepala patung, air meluncur keluar tergenang dalam sebuah kolam bundar di bawahnya.

Aku tersenyum memandang patung-patung itu, kemudian berjalan menuju antrean yang berdiri di depan lift. Bunyi gemerincing terdengar dan lift terbuka di depan antrean. Aku segera bergabung dengan penyihir-penyihir yang memasuki lift dan benda itu segera meluncur ke atas dengan bunyi gemerincing, meluncur menuju tingkat dua, tempat kerjaku yang baru. Sebenarnya, aku bekerja di Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk Gaib. Namun, Kingsley, yang masih menjabat sebagai Mentri Sihir merasa bahwa aku lebih dibutuhkan di Departemen Pengaturan Hukum Sihir.

Sudah dua minggu ini aku bekerja di Departemen Pengaturan Hukum Sihir, yang terletak di lantai yang sama dengan Markas Besar Auror, namun aku belum pernah bicara berdua saja dengan Ron. Dia menghindariku: saat berpapasan di koridor atau di lift, dia hanya berkata "Hai, Hermione," kemudian langsung berjalan pergi, seakan kami berdua hanya sekedar teman lama, bukan dua orang yang berbagi kemesraan dan cinta. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berkunjung ke flatku lagi.

Aku melemparkan tas kantorku di atas meja dan duduk bersandar di kursi sambil menatap langat-langit ruangan yang rendah. Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan Ron? Apakah dia sudah bosan denganku, tapi tidak berani mengakhir hubungan kami karena takut aku akan menyerangnya dengan burung-burung kecil? Tetapi, kami baik-baik saja beberapa minggu sebelumnya. Aku memang harus bertanya padanya tentang hubungan kami, apakah memang masih lanjut atau telah berakhir. Lalu, apa yang akan kulakukan kalau Ron memang ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami?

"Miss Granger?" kata suara seseorang yang tidak kukenal.

Aku mengangkat muka, memandang seorang penyihir pria muda berjubah coklat terang. Dia berdiri di depan mejaku sambil merangkul sebuah buket bunga mawar berwarna merah menyala.

"Ya, namaku Hermione Granger," jawabku.

Dia memberikan buket bunga padaku dan menyuruhku menandatangai bukti penerimaan.

"Terima kasih," kataku, dan orang itu lalu pergi.

"Wow, mawar!" kata Virginia Goodman, dari meja di sebelahku. "Kupikir aku yang akan pertama kali menerima hadiah Valentine di kantor ini."

"Valentine?"

"_Happy Valentine_!" kata Virginia sedikit sebal. "Sekarang tanggal 14 Februari, Hermione!"

"Oh ya," kataku, aku hampir saja melupakan tanggal hari ini karena memikirkan Ron. "Tapi siapa yang mengirimkan aku buket bunga?"

"Coba lihat kartunya," usul Virginia.

Namun tidak ada nama pada kartu itu, hanya ada beberapa bait puisi.

"Tidak ada namanya," aku memberitahu Virginia.

"Aneh," kata Virginia. "Bagaimana kalau Ron Weasley? Kudengar kalian pacaran."

Aku tertawa.

"Tidak mungkin," kataku. "Ron tidak pernah mengirimiku bunga, cokelat atau apapun. Dia tidak seromantis itu."

"Mungkin penggemar rahasiamu..." kata Virginia, mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali memandang perkamen di depannya.

Aku kembali memandang kartunya dan membaca puisi yang tertera di kartunya.

_Tujuh tangkai mawar melambangkan tujuh tahun awal pertemuanku denganmu_

_Mawar Pertama... Hogwarts Express membawaku bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan yang begitu menyebalkan._

_Mawar Kedua... Rasa kehilangan menyerangku saat aku mengira Basilisk itu telah membunuhmu._ _Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan itu bisa ada di hatiku, namun perasaan itu ada._

_Mawar Ketiga... kencan pertama kita di Hogsmead, bukanlah kencan yang romantis, tapi aku senang bisa bersama denganmu hari itu._

_Mawar Keempat... Aku cemburu, Viktor Krum terlihat sangat cocok bersamamu. Maafkan aku, kalau aku merusak kebahagiaanmu hari itu, namun aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi perasaan cemburu itu. Itu perasaan yang benar-benar baru untukku._

_Mawar keenam... Aku mengerti bahwa kekesalan sesaat bisa membawa rasa penyesalan yang panjang. Aku pikir kau tidak akan berbicara denganku lagi selamanya, dan hatiku benar-benar sakit._

_Mawar Ketujuh... Aku sangat yakin bahwa kau memang tercipta untukku. Setiap kali aku memandangmu: saat marah atau pun tersenyum. Aku menyadarinya, aku tidak tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu._

_Aku akan mengirimmu hadiah-hadiah setiap satu jam dari sekarang untuk menebus tahun-tahun yang telah berlalu._

Aku tertegun. Apakah ini dari Ron? Ya, ini pasti dari Ron, di tahun ketigaku di Hogwarts, aku memang pergi berdua Ron ke Hogsmead, tapi itu bukan kencan. Itu karena Harry tidak bisa ke Hogsmead bersama kami. Tetapi, bukankah dia sedang tidak bicara denganku? Bagaimana kalau ini bukan Ron, padahal aku sudah mengharapkannya. Aku melemparkan kartu itu di atas meja, menyimpan buket mawar di atas lemari kabinet di belakangku dan berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi pada perkamen yang berisi kasus pelanggaran undang-undang kerahasian sihir di depanku.

Namun, hari ini berakhir dengan aku yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku tepat waktu karena setiap satu jam sekali hadian beserta kartu dengan kata-kata superromantis muncul dengan dibawa oleh burung hantu. Pertama, kotak berisi cokelat, yang dihabiskan oleh kolega-kolegaku kartunya bertuliskan _Cokelat yang pahit dan manis, melambangkan hubungan kita yang benar-benar pahit dan manis seperti cokelat. Kita bertengkar, aku membuatmu menangis, namun kau tetap ada di sampingku dan mengisi hari-hariku dengan indah dan manis._ Kedua, kotak berisi kue-kue kesukaanku beserta manisan dan permen; kartu: _Aku tidak akan melupakan saat-saat bersamamu karena semuanya adalah saat-saat di mana aku menemukan kebahagiaan dan cinta_. Ketiga, sebuah kotak mungil berisi parfume beraroma mawar; kartu: _Mawar untuk gadis yang seperti mawar... Tahukah kau, di tahun keenam, saat kita di kelas Slughorn, aku membaui aroma mawar dari rambutmu dalam ramuan cintaku._ Keempat, sebuah novel roman Muggle yang sangat kuinginkan; kartu: _Novel ini romantis, tapi menurutku kisah kita lebih romantis. Mungkin aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana bersikap romantis, namun aku sedang berusaha... Aku sedang berusaha untuk menyenangkanmu._ Kelima: sebuah bros emas mungil berbentuk mawar; kartu: _Dirimu akan menjadi mawar yang mekar dalam hatiku. Teruslah berkembang dan jangan pernah layu, aku akan menjagamu selamanya._ Keenam: sebuah tas tangan mungil berwarna merah, kartu: _Simpanlah aku selamanya dalam hatimu. _Ketujuh: kotak berisi sepatu berwarna merah, kartu: _Melangkahlah bersamaku untuk menemui kebahagian_. _Aku akan membuatmu bahagia selamanya._ Kedepalan sebuah kotak berisi gaun malam sutra berwarna merah dengan renda halus berwarna hitam di bagian pinggang; kartu: _Biarkan aku mencintaimu selamanya, jangan takut, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu._

"Wow... Wow! Pria ini benar-benar romantis," kata Virginia, sore itu saat burung hantu yang mengantarkan kotak berisi gaun terbang pergi. "Kau bisa memakai gaun itu saat pesta di Kementrian bulan Mei nanti."

"No way," kataku. "Aku tidak akan memakai gaun dari orang yang tidak kukenal."

"Hermione, orang ini sepertinya sangat mencintaimu, dan dia pasti akan sangat kecewa kalau kau tidak memakai gaun pemberiannya."

"Aku harus tahu dulu siapa dia, baru aku bisa memakai gaun itu," kataku, lalu kembali pada pekerjaanku.

Firasatku mengatakan bahwa ini adalah Ron, namun aku tetap tidak ingin mengharap banyak, aku takut hatiku hancur kalau ternyata semua hadiah ini bukan darinya.

"Setelah ini kau ke mana?" tanya Virginia.

"Pulang ke flat-ku, mandi dan tidur," jawabku singkat.

"Hermione," Virginia menatapku dengan tidak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tidur-tiduran di flat-mu sementara di luar sana pasangan kekasih sedang merayakan Valentine?"

"Aku tidak punya teman kencan... Ron tampaknya sedang sibuk. Dia bahkan tidak mengirimiku bunga..."

"Kau yakin hadiah-hadiah itu bukan darinya?"

"Entahlah..." jawabku ragu. "Kau akan pergi ke mana?"

"Daniel mengajakku makan malam di Crystal World Square... sebentar lagi dia menjemputku," kata Virginia sambil melirik arloginya.

Aku melirik arlogiku dan menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi aku harus pulang ke flatku. Aku mengatur perkamen-perkamen di mejaku, menyihir hadiah-hadiahku agar aku tidak terbebani dengan barang-barang itu dan bersiap-siap pergi saat pukul enam.

"Miss Granger?" kata seorang penyihir pria muda yang tidak kukenal saat aku hendak keluar dari pintu kantor.

"Ya?" kataku heran.

"Ini ada bingkisan untuk anda," kata pria itu, menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang lumayan berat.

"Terima kasih," kataku, menerima kotak itu dan meletakkannya di meja terdekat.

Dia menyerahkan tanda penerima untuk kutandatangani dan segera keluar kantor.

"Hadiah lagi?" tanya Virginia, dia sudah ada di sampingku dan ikut memandang kotak itu. "Bukalah!"

Aku membuka kotak itu dan seekor anjing kecil dengan bulu lebat berwarna putih dan berpita leher merah muda menggonggong dengan riang padaku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya.

"Aduh lucunya," kata Virginia, mengelus-elus leher anjing itu dengan lembut.

Aku segera membaca kartu berwarna pink dan bertinta putih yang tergeletak di dasar kotak.

_Aku ingin memberimu kucing, tapi kurasa Croockshanks sudah membuatmu cukup repot. Kuharap kau menyukainya... Happy Valentine, Cintaku._

Aku meletakkan kartu itu kembali dan mengangkat anjing itu ke dalam pelukanku. Dalam hati, sekali lagi aku berharap bahwa semua hadiah ini berasal dari Ron, aku tidak bisa memikirkan orang lain yang begitu mengenalku selain dia.

"Aku harus pergi," kataku pada Virginia.

"Sampai jumpa besok," kata Virginia tersenyum.

Aku ber-Disapparate dan muncul di depan pintu flatku. Anak anjing dalam pelukanku menggonggong lagi dengan riang.

"Tenang," bisikku. "Kita sudah sampai di rumah."

Aku membuka pintu flat dan masuk ke ruang tamuku yang gelap. Setelah menyalakan lampu, aku melihat bahwa seluruh lantai ruang tamu telah dipenuhi kelopak mawar merah. Langit-langit ruangan dipenuhi untaian kertas warna-warni yang dirangkai secara artistik menciptakan ruang tamu yang indah. Berdebar-debar, aku melangkah di atas kelopak mawar dan berjalan memasuki kamarku yang pintunya terbuka. Lantai kamar ini juga dipenuhi kelopak mawar dan di tempat tidur bertaburan mawar-mawar merah. Di atas bantal tampak sebuah kartu berwarna merah muda. Aku segera meletakkan anjing kecil itu di atas tempat tidur, mengambil kartu dan membacanya.

_Aku ingin selalu bersamamu selamanya_

_Terbangun dengan kau berada dipelukkanku_

_Mendapatimu tersenyum ketika kumerasa galau_

_Memegang tanganku ketika aku terjatuh_

_Dan membuatku merasakan perasaan bahwa rumah adalah bersamamu._

'Rumah adalah bersamamu', kata itu bergema dalam pikiranku. Apakah orang ini bermaksud melamarku? Aku tertegun memandang kartu itu.

"Kau menyukai anak anjing itu?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal di belakangku.

Aku berbalik dan Ron sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar memandangku.

"Ron...!" aku menjatuhkan kartu itu dan berlari memeluknya dan menciumnya.

Aku sangat merindukannya. Dua minggu tanpa Ron, serasa seperti berabad-abad bagiku.

"Kuharap kau menyukai hadiah-hadiahku," kata Ron, setelah kami berhenti berciuman.

"Ron, aku sangat merindukanmu... dan aku sangat menyukai semua hadiah itu," kataku, tersenyum bahagia.

"Sebenarnya masih ada hadiah terakhir," kata Ron.

"Masih ada lagi?"

Ron mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak perhiasan kecil dari saku jaketnya. Dia membukanya dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin dengan batu ruby merah kecil, yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu.

Aku terpana. Cincin itu bentuknya sederhana, namun menurutku itu adalah cincin yang sangat indah dan kalau Ron memberikannya padaku, berarti...

"Mereka harus mengerjakan cincin ini dan mengukir nama kita di baliknya selama dua minggu dan aku―yeah, maukah kau―er―Hermione, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Wajah Ron tampak memerah sampai ke telinga dan lehernya. Aku tertawa dan pada saat yang bersamaan merasakan airmataku mengalir. Aku bahagia, ini adalah moment yang sangat kunantikan dalam hidupku, dan sekarang aku mendapatkannya. Saking bahagianya, untuk sesaat aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menatap Ron dan membayangkan kehidupan kami di masa mendatang, memiliki anak dan hidup bahagia selamanya, seperti dalam dongeng-dongeng Muggle.

"Hermione, er―" Ron telah berhenti tersenyum, wajahnya pucat dan pandangan matanya tampak aneh.

Tidak ingin mengecewakan Ron yang telah mempersiapkan moment ini untukku, aku cepat-cepat berkata,

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Ron, dan aku mau menikah denganmu," kataku terengah.

Ron memberikan senyum cemerlang dan menyelipkan cincin ruby di jari manisku. Kami bertatapan, tersenyum dan berciuman lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>The Burrow, Juli 2004<strong>

Kamar Ron berubah total, kamar yang dulunya sangat jelek dan berantakan kini tampak cantik dan rapi. Gambar-gambar The Cannons di langit-langit dan dinding telah lenyap diganti dengan langit-langit dan tembok yang dicat putih bersih, dengan untaian renda putih, dan bunga mawar merah di jendela bergorden putih berenda. Ranjangnya telah diganti dengan ranjang berukuran king dan berkanopi, dengan seprei berwarna putih dan juga berenda. Di sisi kiri ruangan ada sebuah meja rias berukuran besar dan aku duduk di depan meja itu, memandang pantulanku dalam cermin.

Gaunku berwarna putih panjang dan berenda dengan lengan dan dada terbuka. Wajahku telah dirias oleh Fleur dan sekarang tampak cantik dan bersinar. Rambutku tergerai bergelombang di punggungku dan sebuah tiara kecil bertengger di atas kepalaku.

"Nah, Hermione," kataku pada diri sendiri sambil memandang bayanganku. "Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Mrs Ronald Weasley..."

Aku tersenyum, kemudian tertawa; wajahku tampak bercahaya dalam kebahagian. Memang ini yang aku inginkan, bersama Ron selamanya. Membangun keluarga kecil kami, bergandengan tangan selamanya. Meskipun mungkin akan ada pertengkaran, namun aku yakin, Ron dan aku akan selalu bersama karena aku memang tercipta untuknya. Aku ada di dunia ini untuk hidup bersamanya.

"Hermione," Mrs Weasley masuk, duduk di depanku dan bertanya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku bahagia..." jawabku tersenyum.

"Aku juga melihatnya..." kata Mrs Weasley balas tersenyum.

Dia menggengam tanganku dan berkata,

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mencintainya, Hermione... Terima kasih karena sudah mau menjadi bagian dalam keluarga kami. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku dalam kata-kata, tapi kuharap kau mengerti maksudku... Dia sudah mencintaimu sejak liburan musim panas di tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts, namun dia tidak menyadarinya. Tetapi, aku melihatnya, dan aku khawatir dia akan mengalami patah hati yang parah karena aku mengira kau mencintai Harry... Seiring berjalannya waktu aku melihat bahwa kau bukan mencintai Harry, tapi kau mencintai anakku yang bahkan tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri..." Mrs Weasley tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu kau banyak meneteskan airmata untuk anakku yang tidak berguna itu, tapi percayalah, Hermione, dia sangat mencintaimu. Dia akan merelakan apapun untukmu, bahkan hidupnya."

Aku memeluk Mrs Weasley sesaat.

"Aku juga sangat mencintainya," kataku, setelah kami melepaskan pelukan. "Dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya sampai maut memisahkan kami."

Mrs Weasley tersenyum lagi, kemudian berdiri.

"Nah, kau harus segera keluar... para pengantin pria pasti sudah bosan menunggu. Aku akan mengecek Ginny," katanya, lalu keluar kamar.

Aku kembali menatap bayanganku di cermin, memperbaik tatanan rambutku dan bersiap-siap untuk keluar ketika pintu menjeblak terbuka. Aku pikir Mrs Weasley lupa mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tapi Ginny-lah yang masuk dengan tergesa-gesa, membanting pintu di belakangnya dan menatapku. Wajahnya tampak sangat bahagia dan matanya terbinar-binar. Yah, kataku dalam hati, ini adalah wajah seorang pengantin yang sebenarnya.

"Hermione, aku―" Ginny berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar Ron, tangannya meremas sisi gaun pengantinnya. Rambut merahnya tampak berantakan dan tiaranya sedikit miring.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku heran. Ginny tampak bahagia, tapi tampak berantakan.

"Aku―"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak ingin menikah dengan Harry," aku menyelanya dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja, aku mau menikah dengan Harry," kata Ginny, menatapku sebal. "Sebenarnya, aku―aku hamil..."

"Apa?"

"Aku hamil, Hermione... Penyembuh Douglas baru saja mengirimku burung hantu dan hasil tesnya mengatakan aku positif... Aku hamil!" jerit Ginny, kemudian tertawa.

"Wow, Gin, selamat!" kataku, memeluk Ginny. "Ini akan menjadi hadiah pernikahan yang indah untuk Harry."

Ginny tertawa lagi.

"Nah, duduklah, aku akan merapikanmu..." kataku, membantu Ginny duduk di depan cermin dan merapikan rambut dan tiaranya.

"Apakah menurutmu Harry akan senang?" tanya Ginny, sedikit ragu.

"Dia bukan senang lagi... dia akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini," jawabku santai. "Selesai, kita harus segera keluar sebelum Harry dan Ron mendobrak pintu kamar ini."

Kami berdua berjalan keluar, menggandeng lengan ayah kami masing-masing dan melangkah dengan pasti menuju dua pria, ber-tuxedo putih yang menunggu kami di depan altar. Ron, mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dan aku meraih tangannya sambil tersenyum. Ya, pikirku, aku akan bersama pria ini seumur hidupku.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

**St. Mungo, May 2006**

Sial, aku benar-benar gugup. Perasaan bahagia dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Tanganku gemetar dan dingin, jantungku berdebar kencang dan rasanya akan melompat keluar dari dadaku. Keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuhku dan aku terkejut setiap kali salah satu anggota keluargaku berbicara.

"Sebentar lagi, Ron!" George berkata sambil menepuk punggungku.

Aku hanya mengangguk, memandang mereka semua, kemudian mondar-mandir lagi. Rasanya hampir pingsan saat terdengar teriakan keras Hermione dari pintu di depanku. Aku cepat berlari ke pintu itu, bersamaan dengan pintu itu menjeblak terbuka. Seorang penyembuh berpakain hijau-limau keluar.

"Mr Weasley?" kata si Penyembuh ragu.

"Aku..." kataku cepat. "Bagaimana keadaan istri saya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja... bayinya sebentar lagi keluar... masuklah!"

Aku masuk dengan gemetar, memandang Hermione yang sedang tertidur di ranjang dan diselimuti kain putih. Wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat, tetapi dia tersenyum memandangku.

"Ron, ke marilah!" katanya, mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku meraih tangannya dan duduk kursi yang diletakkan di samping tempat tidur.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, menyeka peluh di keningnya.

"Sangat baik," kata Hermione tersenyum. "Persalinannya akan berjalan lancar, mereka telah memberiku ramuan."

"Oh, syukurlah, aku sangat ketakutan..." kataku.

Hermione tertawa.

"Apa yang kau takutkan... sebentar lagi dia lahir dan akan jadi bayi yang sangat bahagia..." katanya.

"Ya..." kataku.

"Oke, Mrs Weasley," kata si Penyembuh dari belakangku. "Anda siap?"

"Sangat siap..." jawab Hermione.

"Kau hanya perlu satu kali mengejan dan aku akan membantumu dengan mantra persalinan," kata si Penyembuh.

Hermione mengangguk mengerti. Aku duduk di sana, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau hanya perlu menggenggam tangannya, Mr Weasley," kata si Penyembuh.

Aku segera menggenggam tangan Hermione.

"Kalau kau merasakan bayi ini akan keluar, bersiap-siaplah mengejan," kata si Penyembuh lagi.

Hermione mengangguk lagi, kemudian tersenyum padaku. Aku menggenggam tanganya dengan erat.

"Bayinya akan keluar..." kata Hermione, beberapa detik kemudian.

Dia mengejan sambil mencengkram tanganku dengan kuat, aku menjerit ketika kuku-kukunya yang tajam menusuk kulitku, tapi aku tidak melepaskan tangannya.

Si Penyembuh segera mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke perut Hermione, membuat tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap kebiruan. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara tangisan bayi dan Penyembuh itu mengangkat seorang bayi perempuan.

Aku menatap bayi itu dengan terpana.

"Aku akan membersihkannya," kata si Penyembuh, sambil membawa bayi yang menangis itu keluar.

"Rose Ginevra Weasley," bisik Hermione.

"Apa?"

"Rose, Ron, namanya Rose... Aku mengambil huruf R-nya dari namamu. Lagi pula, aku suka bunga mawar."

"Ya... aku yakin, dia akan menjadi gadis yang cantik seperti mawar," kataku, menatapnya, kemudian memberikan ciuman panjang di bibirnya. "Terima kasih... terima kasih karena sudah memberikan Rose yang begitu indah padaku."

"Ya... ya," kata Hermione, memejamkan mata.

"Kau baik-baik saja," tanyaku khawatir.

"Sangat baik, Ron... aku cuma khawatir, apakah aku bisa menjadi ibu yang baik atau tidak..."

Aku mengecup bibirnya, kemudian berkata, "Kau akan menjadi ibu yang paling baik di dunia ini, Hermione."

"Kalau kau berkata begitu, aku yakin kita akan akan baik-baik saja," katanya tersenyum.

"Mom, Dad, ini bayimu..." kata si Penyembuh, meletakkan bayi perempuan yang telah di bungkus dengan selimut kecil ke tangan Hermione.

"Hai, Rose..." kata Hermione, menyentuh tangan dan kaki Rose.

Rose menguap.

"Dia mirip denganmu," kata Ron.

"Jangan berbohong, Ron," kata Hermione tersenyum kecil. "kupikir dia lebih mirip Weasley."

"Bolehkah aku menggendongnya?" kataku.

"Baiklah, ulurkan tanganmu," kata Hermione.

Aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku dan Hermione meletakkan Rose di tanganku.

"Nah, sekarang angkat dia dan dekatkan ke dadamu, ya, begitu," katanya lagi, memberi instruksi.

Aku mengangkat Rose ke dadaku dan melihatnya cegukan.

"Bayi ini sangat mungil," kataku.

Hermione tertawa.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan Ginny, yang tubuhnya besar karena sedang hamil besar, muncul, diikuti oleh Harry, yang sedang menggendong James. George dan Angelina di belakangnya, menggendong si kembar Fred dan Roxanne. Percy dan Audrey, bersama si kecil Molly dan Lucy. Bill, yang menggendong Louis dan Fleur yang menggandeng Victoire dan Dominique. Berikutnya Mom dan Dad juga ayah dan ibu Hermione.

Aku memandang si Penyembuh, yang sedikit kaget melihat banyaknya orang dalam ruangan. Dia menggelengkan kepala menatap banyaknya orang dalam ruang persalinan itu dan memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Mana Rose?" tanya Ginny, melangkah tertatih-tatih karena keberatan perut ke arahku.

Aku menyerahkan Rose pada Ginny dan menyalami semua orang.

"Aduh, Hermione, dia sangat manis..." kata Ginny. "Aku harap anak dalam perutku ini perempuan sehingga dia bisa berteman dengan Rose."

"Jangan terlalu berharap, Gin, nanti kau akan kecewa," kata Angelina.

Semua tertawa, termasuk Hermione dan aku. Kami bertatapan dan aku mengisyaratkan bahwa aku mencintainya dalam mataku. Hermione mengangguk dan tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>Godric's Hollow, Juli 2008<strong>

"Tak mau... tak mau," kata Rose, sore itu saat aku hendak ber-Disapparate.

"Rosie, dengar, Dad harus pergi menjemput Mommy dan adikmu yang baru lahir dari rumah sakit," kataku, mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman Rose di pipa celanaku.

"_Lose_, tak _cuka Huu-go_... _Lose, cuka_ Lily," kata Rose, merengek.

"Nah, Rose, kau bisa bermain dengan Lily sekarang," kata suara Ginny dari pintu.

Aku mengangkat muka dan melihat Ginny masuk bersama Lily yang berumur tiga bulan dalam kereta dorong dan Al, yang memegang keliman rok Ginny.

"Syukurlah kau sudah datang, Gin," kataku penuh syukur, mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman Rose lagi, tapi Rose yang telah melihat Lily berlari mendekati kereta dorong Lily.

"Lily..." serunya.

"_Lose..._" kata Al. "Aku _cuka Huu-go... _kita bi_ca menukal_nya kalau kau mau."

Rose tersenyum penuh semangat, keduanya kemudian mendiskusikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Lily dan Hugo.

Aku bernafas lega. Rose akan sibuk dan aku bisa menjemput Hermione dan Hugo dari rumah sakit. Lagi pula Ginny telah bersedia menjaga Rose.

"Mana James?" tanyaku.

"Di tempat George... Dia dan Fred sedang tergila-gila pada kuali lelucon," jawab Ginny, menghempaskan diri di sofa. "Aku sedang berpikir bahwa mereka berdua bisa menggantikan Fred dan George di keluarga kita."

"Benar sekali, aku bisa melihatnya... Mereka adalah calon-calon pelanggar peraturan Hogwarts. Kau dan Angelina harus bersiap-siap," kataku, lalu tertawa kecil. "Harry masih di Kementrian?"

Aku meninggalkan Ginny dan anak-anak di ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga untuk mengambil mantel perjalananku yang tergeletak begitu saja di lengan kursi.

"Ya, dia sibuk sekali, tapi jangan khawatir dia akan pulang untuk pesta," kata Ginny. "Omong-omong, aku sudah menyuruh Kreacher untuk datang ke sini nanti malam."

"Tidak usah," kataku, memakai mantel sambil melangkah ke ruang tamu. "Mom dan ibu Hermione sudah bersedia datang. Lagipula ada Fleur, Angelina dan Audrey, mereka siap membantu."

"Kreacher bisa sekalian membantu..." kata Ginny berkeras. "Lagi pula seluruh keluarga akan datang. Kau tidak bisa hanya menyediakan sedikit makanan."

"Terserahlah..." kataku. "tapi, siapa yang menjaga rumahmu kalau Kreacher ke mari?"

"Ron, rumahku hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari sini," kata Ginny. "Kita akan bisa mengawasinya, lagi pula siapa yang mau mencuri di rumah penyihir?"

"Entahlah," kataku. "Gin, aku berangkat dulu!"

Ginny melambai padaku dan aku ber-Apparate di St. Mungo, kemudian segera berjalan cepat menuju bangsal persalinan di lantai satu.

"Ron," kata Hermione, ketika melihatku masuk. Dia sedang duduk di tempat tidur sambil memeluk Hugo. "Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau baru datang sekarang?"

"Rosie tidak melepaskanku pergi," jawabku, melepaskan mantel dan meletakkan di kursi. "Dia terus berkata bahwa dia lebih menyukai Lily."

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Ron," kata Hermione, sementara aku duduk di sampingnya di ranjang, menciumnya dan mengecup kening Hugo.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan Hugo?" tanyaku, mengabaikan pernyataan bahwa aku terlalu memanjakan Rose.

"Kami baik-baik saja," jawab Hermione, tersenyum pada Hugo.

"Mana Mom dan ibumu?" tanyaku, memandang berkeliling.

"Mereka baru saja pergi beberapa menit yang lalu... katanya mereka mau bersiap-siap untuk pesta."

"Oh, syukurlah, Ginny sudah khawatir tidak ada yang menyediakan hidangan pesta. Dia kan sibuk menjaga anak-anak," kataku.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak mengharapkan mereka menyibukkan diri untukku dan Hugo," kata Hermione.

"Mereka semua menyayangimu, Hermione," kataku. "Lagi pula ini adalah perayaan untuk menyambut cucu terakhir dalam keluarga."

Hermione mengangguk dan kami berdua memandang Hugo yang sedang tertidur lelap di pelukan Hermione.

"Dia mirip denganmu," kataku.

Hermione tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review, please! Buatlah aku tetap bersemangat menyelesaikan fanfic! See you in <strong>_**Kisah Ron dan Hermione **_**Epilog.**

**Riwa :D**


	14. Epilog

**Terima kasih... terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 7 part 6. DarkBlueSong, Ochan Malfoy: Thanks review-nya, tetap review, ya :D; Putri: Nggak ada side story, Put, tapi di sini ada bagian sebelum mereka berangkat ke King's Cross; Guest: ku akan nulis Kisah Next Generation, yang pasti Scorose-nya ada; SpiritSky: Ya ampun, ternyata kulupa nulis mawar kelima, thanks dah memberitahuku. Ku akan cek n ricek lagi sebelum posting; Draconisflame72: Fic ini memang missing scene dengan sudut pandang kedua tokoh utamanya aja. Aku mengambil scene yang menurutku penting dan bagus lalu ditulis ulang sesuai imaginasiku sendiri, dan aku me-retell yang sebagian agar nyambung sama bukunya, kalo nggak di retell ntar nggak nyambung... sebenarnya aku juga merasa agak aneh saat menulis fic ini. Tetapi silahkan baca chapter selanjutnya, dan tetap review, ya :D**

**Selamat Membaca Chapter 8!**

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah, Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia, Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban, Harry Potter dan Piala Api, Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix, Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah Campuran, Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian.**

**Note: Beberapa dialog dalam fanfic ini diambil dari **_**Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian**_

**KISAH RON DAN HERMIONE**

Epilog

**Ron POV**

**Godric's Hollow, September 2017**

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" suara Rose terdengar keras dan melengking dari tingkat dua.

Aku kaget, terbangun dan duduk di tempat tidur.

"Hermione, kau dengar itu?" tanyaku, membangunkan Hermione yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Itu cuma James, Ron... kau tahu dia suka menganggu Rose," kata Hermione, mengerjap sesaat, kemudian memejamkan mata.

"BANGSAT, SIALAN, BEDEBAH! TUNGGU SAJA, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Hermione terbangun dan duduk.

"Siapa yang mengajarinya mengumpat?" tanya Hermione, melompat dari tempat tidur dan segera keluar kamar.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"ROSE!" teriak Hermione, dengan nada peringatan dalam suaranya.

"Sori, Mom!"

Kami berjalan naik ke tingkat dua dan segera membuka kamar Rose. Dia sedang berdiri di tengah kamar dengan tubuh bagian atas basah kuyup sampai ke ujung rambutnya. Cetakan basah pada bantalnya memberitahu kami bahwa seseorang telah menyiramnya ketika dia sedang tidur.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku, meskipun samar-samar aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

"James, dia menyiramku dengan air. Bedebah itu, aku akan membunuhnya nanti."

"Rose!"

"Ups, Sori, Mom!"

"Bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke kamarmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Jendelanya terbuka... aku lupa menutupnya semalam," kata Rose, memandang jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Lalu mana James?" tanya Hermione, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk mengeringkan Rose, sementara aku berjalan mendekati jendela. Sebuah pohon yang mudah dipanjat tumbuh di dekat jendela, sehingga mudah bagi seseorang untuk naik dan turun ke kamar ini.

"Setelah menyiramku dengan air dia langsung pergi," jawab Rose geram.

"Kau ingin Dad menebang pohon ini?" tanyaku.

"Jangan..." tolak Rose cepat.

Hermione mengangkat alis.

"Er―aku―aku suka melihat sesuatu yang hijau di luar jendelaku," jawab Rose.

Aku tersenyum, aku tahu ini lebih dari itu. Harry pernah bercerita bahwa Rose dan Al sering melakukan kunjungan malam tanpa sepengatahuan kami.

"Apakah semua orang sedang berpesta tanpa mengundangku?" tanya Hugo, dia melangkah masuk ke kamar Rose, masih berpiyama dan menguap beberapa kali.

"Ya, pesta yang sangat meriah, Hugo," jawab Rose sinis.

"Sudah, sudah," kata Hermione. "Rose, masih ada barang-barangmu yang belum dimasukkan ke koper, kan? Cepat bereskan sekarang, aku tidak mau ada yang ketinggalan... Hugo, ganti baju dan turun sarapan."

Hermione menggandeng Hugo keluar kamar, aku hendak menyusul mereka, tapi Rose memanggilku,

"Dad!"

Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah aku bisa menggunakan mantra yang kau ajarkan setelah aku tiba di Hogwarts?" tanya Rose.

"Bisa saja, tapi mengapa kau ingin menggunakan mantra itu?"

"Aku ingin bulu hidung James lebih panjang dari rambutnya," jawab Rose geram.

Aku tertawa.

"Jangan pedulikan James, Rosie, dia memang selalu begitu," kataku.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkannya kali ini, dia selalu menggangguku dan Al. Setelah aku tiba di Hogwarts dan belajar tentang sihir, aku akan mantrainya sehingga dia harus merangkak untuk kembali ke asrama Griffindor."

"Ya, sudah... kau siap-siap sekarang, ibumu sudah menunggu di bawah."

"Sebentar, Dad," kata Rose. "Kau pernah bilang bahwa aku harus di Gryffindor, tapi bagaimana kalau aku bukan di Gryffindor, apakah kau benar-benar akan mencabut hak warisku?"

"Rosie, aku cuma bercanda... aku tidak peduli di asrama mana kau ditempatkan, kau tetap Putri-ku..."

Rose cekikikan dan memelukku.

"Jadi kau mau di asrama mana?" tanyaku, setelah Rose melepaskanku.

"Aku tidak mau masuk asrama yang ada James dan Fred-nya, bisa-bisa aku dihantui mimpi buruk. Aku akan bilang pada Al agar kami berdua masuk Ravenclaw," kata Rose.

"Jangan takut, kalau mereka berbuat macam-macam kau bisa menyurati Ginny dan Angelina," kataku.

"Dad!" jerit Rose, tampak senang. "Itu ide brilian... Baiklah, aku akan masuk Gryffindor dan mereka yang akan dihantui mimpi buruk."

Aku tersenyum.

"Rose!" terdengar suara Hermione dari bawah.

"Aku turun sekarang, Mom!" kata Rose.

"Jangan lupa, mengepak barang-barangmu," kataku, lalu berjalan keluar.

Ketika aku tiba di dapur, Hermione sedang menyediakan sarapan dan Hugo sedang duduk menyantap bubur gandum di meja.

"Mana Rose?" tanya Hermione.

"Masih di atas, sedang mengepak barang..." jawabku, duduk di dekat Hugo.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan denganmu?" tanya Hermione.

"Dia bilang dia tidak ingin masuk Gryffindor, karena di sana ada Fred dan James," jawabku.

Hermione mengeryit.

"Tapi aku berhasil menyakinkannya bahwa dia bisa mengatasi Fred dan James."

"Kurasa Fred dan James sangat oke," kata Hugo.

"Dalam beberapa hal tertentu memang oke, tapi beberapa hal lain tidak..." kata Hermione tegas.

Aku mengedip pada Hugo, yang cekikikan.

"Ron, kau terlalu memanjakan anak-anak," kata Hermione.

"Omong-omong, kita harus cepat, Harry dan Ginny pasti sudah berangkat," kataku cepat.

"Benar," kata Hermione. "ROSE!"

"Aku datang, Mom," kata Rose, menuruni tangga dengan berisik. "Hugo, mana tongkat sihir-ku? Kau meminjamnya semalam, kan?" dia mendelik pada Hugo.

"Aku harap kau melupakannya, Rose," jawab Hugo santai.

"Maumu... Nah, sekarang cepat kembalikan tongkatku," kata Rose.

"Sabar, kenapa sih? Aku kan masih sarapan?"

"Hugo, cepat ambil tongkat sihir kakakmu... dia harus mengepaknya sekarang sebelum terlambat," kata Hermione.

"Oke... oke," kata Hugo, lalu keluar dapur.

"Mom, aku tidak suka bubur gandum," kata Rose, memandang bubur gandum dalam mangkok Hugo dengan jijik.

"Tidak, tidak, sarapanmu bukan bubur gandung," kata Hermione, meletakkan telur rebus dan susu di depan Rose.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hugo kembali masuk ke dapur dan meletakkan tongkat sihir Rose: 25 centi, kayu Holly dan bulu ekor unicorn, di atas meja sambil berkata, "Ini!"

"Terima kasih," kata Rose, meletakkan gelas susunya dan naik lagi ke atas untuk menyimpan tongkatnya dalam koper.

"Ron, kita harus bergerak cepat, bisa-bisa kita ketinggalan kereta," kata Hermione, cemas.

"Tenang saja, Hermione," kataku. "Aku sudah mendapat SIP atau apapun namanya itu dan―"

"SIM, Ron, _Surat Ijin Mengemudi,_" kata Hermione tertawa. "Kau harusnya ikut Kelas Telaah Muggle."

"Ya, ya, tapi kita harus cepat-cepat, kan?"

"Benar... Ron, cepat ganti baju... aku akan membantu Rose menurunkan kopernya, dan Hugo, tunggu di depan," kata Hermione cepat.

Aku menghabiskan kopiku dan segera beranjak menuju kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Tidak boleh terlambat sedetik pun, Hermione akan menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit untuk menguliahiku tentang menghargai waktu. Dan bisa-bisa kami akan ketinggalan kereta.

**Hermione POV**

**King's Cross, September 2017**

Aku membanting pintu mobil menutup, sementara Ron mengeluarkan koper Rose dari bagasi.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menduga asrama mana kau akan ditempatkan, bukan?" kata Hugo pada Rose, mereka masih melanjutkan diskusi yang dimulai di mobil. "Kata Dad kau akan diseleksi oleh sebuah topi."

"Aku pasti di Gryffindor, Hugo," kata Rose percaya diri. "Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku bisa belajar tentang sihir."

"Semua Weasleys di Gryffindor, Rosie," kata Ron, meletakkan koper Rose dalam troli dan mendorongnya melewati orang-orang menuju palang rintang, yang merupakan jalan sihir yang menuju peron sembilan tiga perempat.

Rose berjalan di sampingnya dan aku mengikuti mereka dari belakang sambil menggandeng Hugo.

"Topi seleksi hampir saja memasukkan aku di Ravenclaw, tapi aku memintanya untuk memasukkanku di Gryffindor," aku memberitahu Rose.

"Benarkah itu, Mom?" tanya Rose, berhenti dan berbalik memandangku. "Jadi, aku bisa meminta topi itu untuk memasukkanku ke Gryffindor?"

"Ya, semuanya tergantung pilihanmu," kataku.

"Hore!" kata Rose semangat. "Aku akan memberitahu Al, soalnya dia takut topi itu akan menyuruhnya ke asrama Slytherin."

"Di asrama mana pun kau di tempatkan, aku tidak peduli, Rose, asalkan kau senang..."

"Thank, Mom," kata Rose, tersenyum.

"Ayo..." kata Ron, yang kini sedang berdiri di depan palang rintang.

Rose, Hugo dan aku cepat-cepat mendekatinya. Ron dan Rose berjalan menembus palang rintang, lalu Hugo dan aku segera mengikuti mereka.

Peron sembilan tiga perempat masih sama seperti belasan tahun lalu di mana aku pertama kali ada di tempat ini. Kabut putih tebal menutup pandangan kami, suara-suara yang tidak jelas siapa pemiliknya terdengar di antara suara teriakan anak-anak, suara uhu-uhu burung hantu dan suara kucing. Aku merasa mendengar suara Percy yang sedang bercakap dengan keras tentang peraturan sapu, dan cukup senang karena ada alasan untuk tidak berhenti dan menyapanya. Aku memegang tangan Hugo dengan erat dan mengikuti Ron dan Rose di depan kami.

Ron berhenti di gerbong terakhir dan menaikkan koper Rose ke dalam kereta api.

"Kok mereka belum kelihatan?" tanya Rose, memandang kabut yang menyamarkan wajah orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Tenang saja, nanti mereka juga akan muncul," jawabku.

"Yeah, tapi―Oh, itu mereka, syukurlah," kata Rose.

Harry, Ginny, Al dan Lily muncul dari dalam kabut, mendekati kami.

"Hai," kata Al, terdengar lega.

Rose tersenyum cerah pada Al.

"Parkir dengan oke, kalau begitu?" tanya Ron pada Harry. "Aku berhasil parkir dengan oke. Hermione tidak percaya aku bisa lulus ujian mengemudi Muggle, iya, kan? Dia mengira aku meng-Confundus si penguji."

"Tidak... aku percaya sepenuhnya pada kemampuanmu," kataku, meskipun aku memang curiga dia telah meng-Confundus si penguji.

"Mana James?" tanyaku pada Ginny, saat Harry dan Ron sedang menaikkan koper dan burung hantu Al ke dalam kereta api.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia pergi mencari Fred," jawab Ginny.

"Tahukah kau, dia membangunkan Rose pagi ini dengan cara menyiramnya dengan air," kataku.

"Dia juga menyiramku dengan air pagi ini, Aunt Hermione," kata Al.

"Tenang saja, Rose, aku sudah memarahinya," kata Ginny. "Kalau dia macam-macam lagi kirim surat padaku."

"Thanks, Aunt Ginny," kata Rose.

Sementara itu, Hugo dan Lily sedang berdiskusi seru tentang asrama mana mereka akan diseleksi kalau akhirnya tiba waktunya mereka ke Hogwarts.

"Kalau kau tidak di Gryffindor, kami akan mencabut hak warismu," kata Ron, dia dan Harry baru saja turun dari kereta api. "tapi, tak ada paksaan."

"_Ron!_" aku berseru memperingatkan.

Lily dan Hugo tertawa.

Kabut yang tiba-tiba menipis, membuat wajah orang –orang di sekitar kami terlihat jelas. Aku melihat Ron mengangguk pada Harry, kemudian memandang tiga orang yang berdiri kira-kira lima puluh meter jauhnya.

"Lihat siapa itu!"

Draco Malfoy berdiri di sana dengan istri dan anak laki-lakinya, mantel gelap dikancingkan sampai ke lehernya. Kepalanya sudah mulai botak, membuat dagunya tampak semakin runcing. Anaknya mirip Draco sama seperti Albus mirip Harry. Draco memandang kami dan mengangguk singkat, kemudian berpaling lagi.

"Jadi, itu si kecil Scorpius," kata Ron pelan. "Pastikan kau mengalahkannya dalam semua ujian, Rosie. Untunglah kau mewarisi otak ibumu."

Aku memandang Rose, yang memandang Scorpius, dan pada saat yang sama Scorpius juga sedang memandangnya. Keduanya saling mendelik.

"Ron, astaga," kataku. "Jangan membuat mereka bermusuhan bahkan sebelum mereka mulai sekolah!"

"Kau betul, sori," kata Ron. "jangan terlalu ramah padanya, tapi, Rosie. Kakek Weasley tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau menikahi darah murni."

Aku melihat Rose mencibir, dan kembali mendelik pada Scorpius, yang tidak menyadarinya. Dalam hati aku berharap agar, Rose tidak memulai pertengkaran dengan Scorpius dalam kereta api.

"Hai!"

James telah muncul, wajahnya terlihat bersemangat.

"Teddy di sana," katanya kehabisan nafas, menunjuk ke balik bahunya ke asap yang bergelombang. "Aku baru melihatnya dan tebak apa yang dilakukannya? _Mencium Victoire!_"

Dia memandang kami dengan kecewa karena tak ada reaksi dari kami.

"Teddy _kita_! Teddy Lupin! Mencium Victoire _kita! _Sepupu _kita! _Dan aku tanya Teddy apa yang dilakukannya―"

"Kau menyela mereka?" kata Ginny. "Kau mirip sekali Ron―"

"―Dan dia bilang dia datang untuk mengantar Victoire! Dan kemudian menyuruhku pergi! _Dia menciumnya!_" James menambahkan, sepertinya khawatir yang disampaikannya belum jelas.

"Oh, manisnya kalau mereka menikah!" kata Lily gembira. "Dengan demikian Teddy akan benar-benar menjadi bagian dalam keluarga kita!"

"Dia sudah datang untuk makan malam kira-kira empat kali seminggu," kata Harry. "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita mengajak tinggal bersama kita dan beres jadinya?"

"Yeah," kata James terdengar antusias. "Aku tak keberatan sekamar dengan Al―Teddy boleh pakai kamarku."

"Tidak," kata Harry tegas, "Kau dan Al akan sekamar hanya kalau aku ingin merobohkan rumah."

"Sudah hampir jam sebelas," kata Harry, melirik arlogi tuanya. "Kalian lebih baik naik!"

Ron juga sudah melirik arloginya, kemudian memeluk Rose.

"Hati-hati, dan pastikan kau mengalahkan Scorpius Malfoy," kata Ron.

"Beres, Dad," kata Rose.

"Sampai jumpa Natal nanti, dan jangan menggunakan sihir sebelum kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik," kataku, memeluk Rose.

"Baik, Mom," kata Rose, kemudian memeluk Hugo.

"Sampai jumpa," katanya pada Hugo.

Rose naik ke kereta api, mengikuti James, yang masih bicara dengan Ginny, sedangkan Al masih berbicara dengan ayahnya.

Ketika pintu-pintu sudah membanting menutup di sepanjang kereta merah tua itu, Al segera naik ke kereta api, dan Ginny menutup pintu di belakangnya. Banyak murid yang menjulurkan kepala dari jendela-jendela terdekat. Mereka kelihatannya menoleh ke arah Harry.

"Mengapa mereka semua terbelalak?" tuntut Albus, ketika dia dan Rose menjulurkan leher berkeliling untuk melihat murid-murid yang lain.

"Jangan kuatir," kata Ron. "Mereka kagum padaku, aku sangat tersohor."

Rose, Al, Lily dan Hugo tertawa, namun aku mendesah lega. Aku senang anak-anak ini pergi ke Hogwarts tanpa tahu bahwa orang tua mereka terkenal, ini sangat bagus karena mereka akan menjadi pribadi sendiri tanpa menjadi bayangan orangtua.

**Godric's Hollow, September 2017**

Ruang keluarga sepi, Ron duduk di sofa sambil merangkul pundakku. Kami duduk berdua memandang perapian yang menyala riang. Setelah hari yang melelahkan; mengantar Rose ke King's Cross, lalu kembali ke Kementrian, aku merasa duduk berdua di sini bersama Ron adalah saat yang paling menyenang. Ini adalah kegiatan rutin kami, duduk berdua dan mengulang hari kami dalam bentuk verbal.

"Mana Hugo?" tanya Ron, setelah dia bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi di Markas Besar Auror hari itu.

"Di sebelah, dia dan Lily masih berdiskusi tentang Hogwarts," jawabku.

"Apakah menurutmu ini belum terlalu malam?" tanya Ron, melirik arlojinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar dia menginap di sana," kataku. "Setelah Rose dan Al pergi ke Hogwarts, mereka berdua kesepian."

Ron mengangguk, kemudian mempermainkan ikal rambutku, namun wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Rose akan baik-baik saja, Ron," kataku, membaca pikirannya.

"Aku tahu," kata Ron, melirik arloginya. "Kelihatannya acara seleksi sudah selesai, tapi dia belum menulis surat."

Bersamaan dengan diucapkannya kata terakhir, seekor burung hantu terbang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka dan hinggap di meja di depan kami.

"Dari Rose," kataku, melihat tulisan tangan Rose dan segera melepaskan surat itu dari burung hantu, yang kemudian langsung terbang keluar jendela.

Aku segera kembali ke sofa dan membaca surat Rose keras-keras agar Ron bisa mendengarnya.

_Mom dan Dad_

_Berhasil! Al dan aku di Gryffindor, semuanya sangat senang..._ _Semua orang berkata bahwa para Weasley harus di Gryffindor, tapi aku ingat bahwa Molly bukan di Gryffindor, dia di Ravenclaw, kan?_

_Mom, maafkan aku, aku didetensi Profesor Longbottom karena, pasti Dad akan senang kalau tahu tentang ini, aku meninju hidung Malfoy di kerata api._

"APA? Dia meninju Scorpius?" tanya Ron kaget.

"Ya, ampun!" lalu aku cepat-cepat melanjutkan,

―_dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang aku yang Sok-Tahu dan memanggilku Weasel Queen, entah apa maksudnya._

_Namun, aku senang di Hogwart, Al gugup karena dia memikirkan pelajaran-pelajarannya, tapi aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan pelajaran pertama kami._

_Rose_

Aku mendesah dan melipat surat Rose.

"Kelihatannya dia baik-baik saja," kata Ron.

"Dia tidak baik-baik saja... Dia meninju Scorpius, Ron," kata Hermione.

Ron tertawa dan aku mendelik.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan menyuratinya untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan Scorpius Malfoy," kata Ron.

Sesuatu yang aneh tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Rose dan Scorpius mengingatkanku akan kisah Ron dan aku: tidak saling menyukai pada awalnya, tapi tidak terpisahkan pada akhirnya. Namun, aku segera membuang pikiran itu. Tidak, Rose tidak mungkin menyukai Scorpius Malfoy.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ron.

"Tidak..." jawabku.

"Ayolah, kita tidur sekarang dan besok pagi-pagi kita bisa membalas surat Rose," kata Ron, berdiri, meraih tanganku, kemudian kami berdua berjalan menuju kamar

**Read and Review, please! Thank you so much, terima kasih, karena telah bersedia me-review Kisah Ron dan Hermione, cerita ini tidak akan selesai tanpa Review dari teman-teman! See you in **_**Kisah Next Generation 1: Ciuman yang Salah **_** chapter 1.**

**Sebelumnya, kuminta maaf untuk teman-teman yang menantikan Kisah Draco dan Ginny chapter 4 part 4. Ku memutuskan untuk menunda fic itu dulu, karena fic baruku ini, Kisah Next Generation merupakan sambungan dari epilog Kisah Ron dan Hermione.**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


End file.
